A Nova Era VII – O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin
by Bru B.M
Summary: Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria, certo? Bem, não por aqui, depois de uma tempestade vem uma maior ainda e veremos quem é forte o suficiente para aguentar, para seguir em frente, seguir seus sonhos e lutar, lutar pelo certo, pelo amor e pela vida.
1. Elenco

Nathan Malfoy – James Lafferty

Sonserina 7º ano apanhador capitão

Nathan Malfoy é o primogênito de Amy e Josh Malfoy, com os cabelos negros, olhos verdes acinzentados, como os da mãe, ombros largos, rosto firme e muito forte, Nathan tira o fôlego da população feminina de Hogwarts. Ele cursa o 7º ano na casa da serpente e é o apanhador e capitão do time da de quadribol. Amy se orgulha do filho, mas não perde a chance de mostrar a ele a pessoa ruim que ele está se tornando, Josh, por sua vez, se dá muito bem com o filho, apesar de também se contra algumas atitudes do rapaz, com a irmã, por outro lado, parece ser um mar de rosas, Belinda não reclama de nada e Nathan cuida dela como se ela fosse uma criancinha indefesa, é inegável o amor que ele tem com a irmã mais nova. Há cinco anos namora Peyton Potter, e tem noção de que juntos são o casal favorito de Hogwarts. Ele é sem duvidas o garoto mais popular da escola atualmente e também o mais temido. Um rapaz frio e até mesmo cruel, que às vezes não mede as conseqüências dos seus atos e faz tudo o que pensa ser favorável para ele. Nathan tem uma implicância muito grande com o "meio primo" Luke, desde que soube que o pai dele não esteve presente para salvar sua mãe ele faz questão de lembrar ao loiro e a todos o quanto ele é um covarde como o pai, puro ressentimento besta, mas Nathan ama muito a mãe e só de pensar que alguém não se mobilizou para salvar a vida dela lhe dá náuseas. Ele é melhor amigo de Chuck e Joe, os três são o trio mais conhecido da escola tem um grande poder e o usam sem responsabilidade, sendo também muito temidos entre a maioria dos alunos. Pode parecer frio e mal, mas tem um bom coração, só precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo a exibir esse coração por ai. Ele gosta muito de Peyton, mas não se engana dizendo que a ama, apenas gosta dela de vários modos e acha que eles são um casal ideal. Apesar dos defeitos é um bom amigo, um namorado fiel, um filho presente e um irmão maravilhoso, mas com ele é oito ou oitenta, ou ama ou odeia, claro que há os que ele é indiferente, mas é bem melhor do que ser odiado pelo sonserino, não é uma posição segura.

Belinda Malfoy - Michelle Trachtenberg Grifinoria 6º ano

Belinda Malfoy é sem duvidas uma garota bem diferente da maioria. É uma grifinoria e cursa o 6º ano. Como a mãe, Amy, Belinda tem os cabelos muito escuros, mas os olhos são verdes azulados, como os de Josh. É o orgulho dos pais, Josh a trata como uma bonequinha de porcelana que pode quebrar a qualquer momento e Amy, que pode uma das únicas amigas de verdade da menina, se orgulha muito da filha e a admira, alem de assumir ver muito dela mesma na menina, o irmão mais velho, Nathan, é muito ciumento e super protetor, como o pai Josh, ele parece que tem medo que a irmã se quebre com qualquer movimento rude. Desde novinha Belinda é muito delicada, ficava doente com facilidade e sempre foi muito magrinha, talvez por isso tanto cuidado da parte do pai e do irmão, Belinda realmente parece que pode quebrar, os dois a denominam como "uma menina especial". Belinda é uma garota de poucas palavras, melhor, de palavra alguma praticamente. É uma garota tranqüila e não é de muita critica, aceita fácil qualquer imposição e aparenta não se incomodar com os cuidados de Nathan e de seu pai. Desde mais novinha ela faz bale, sendo uma eximia bailarina. Não joga quadribol, até porque o pai e o irmão seriam contra por medo dela se machucar, e nem é uma grande fã do jogo, apenas assiste, às vezes. Nunca teve um namorado e essa idéia nem sequer passa por sua cabeça, apesar de atrair alguns garotos nenhum deles tem coragem de bater de frente com Nathan Malfoy, pois é isso que aconteceria com quem se metesse a besta com Belinda. É muito tímida e não tenta sequer socializar com os companheiros de casa, sendo que passa a maior parte do tempo que está na escola ou lendo ou apenas ficando sozinha pelos cantos, mas isso pode mudar em breve. Uma menina solitária que aparentemente não possui sonhos e apenas vive sua vida tediosa sozinha e sem emoção, mas isso também pode mudar, afinal, nunca se sabe onde pode se aparecer uma paixão e a donzela em apuros é o personagem perfeito para uma historia de amor e é a menina se encaixa perfeitamente no papel.

Joe Black - Dougie Poynter

Sonserina 7º ano batedor

Joe Black, filho único de Stacy e Nicolas Black, é um sonserino como seu pai, debochado, brincalhão, porem metido e até mesmo meio atrapalhado, lembra muito Nick também na aparência, com seus cabelos muito loiros e os olhos muito verdes, na opinião de Stacy ele é um Mini-Nick, na opinião de Nick ele é um garoto muito complicado, mas afinal, pessoas iguais demais têm problemas em se relacionarem. Ele cursa o 7º ano e é o batedor do time da casa das cobras, muito popular e sem duvida um verdadeiro galinha. Ele, Nathan e Chuck são o trio de sonserinos mais populares a desejados de Hogwarts. O rapaz tem alguns, na verdade muitos, problemas de relacionamento com a maluca da Molly Weasley, como ele se refere a ela, por ele ser tão galinha e metido a conquistados, sempre conseguindo a garota que quer, vai contra o feminismo exagerado de Molly, e os conflitos entre eles não param, até porque o garoto adora encher o saco dela. Um sonserino nato com personalidade forte e se mete constantemente em brigas com grifinorios. Ele e seus dois melhores amigos, Chuck e Nathan, não perdem a chance de provoca os grifinorios, principalmente porque a partir do 7º ano de Josh Malfoy, pai de Nathan, a sonserina vem ganhando todos os jogos e a capo das casas é praticamente garantida, ele faz sempre questão de lembrar isso a casa dos leões. Do trio de sonserinos ele é o mais irresponsável e também o mais criança, nunca quer nada com a vida e só pensa em diversão, é o palhaço do trio. Consegui facilmente ficar com a maioria das garotas em Hogwarts e nenhuma dela se incomoda de ser mais uma na lista do loirinho, outro fator que irrita muito Molly Weasley. Joe pode ser facilmente denominado de cafajeste de marca maior, ele não tem nem a cara de pau de Chuck, ele fala tudo na lata e não pensa nas conseqüências de suas palavras. Sem duvidas não é o tipo romântico e parece não existir uma garota capaz de encoleirar o loirinho, mas nunca se sabe.

Chuck Lupin - Austin Nichols Sonserina 7 º ano artilheiro

Chuck Lupin é o filho mais velho Nora e Brad Lupin, ele lembra muito Nora em vários sentidos, para começar ele é um sonserino e tem o mesmo ar charmoso e superior de Nora. Os cabelos castanhos claros como os da mãe e os olhos igualmente castanhos. Ele cursa o 7º ano na sonserina e é o artilheiro do time de quadribol da casa. Chuck é o orgulho de Nora que parece ver muito dela no garoto, é o único filho homem então é garoto de Brad e se dá muito bem com a irmã, por quem tem um ciúme louco. E esse é um dos seus defeitos, quando Chuck gosta de algo, ele gosta MESMO, ele chega a ficar meio possessivo com isso, e é assim que é com a irmã, Sophia. Um sonserino muito bonito que é o sonho de consumo da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, meio galinha e até mesmo sem escrúpulos. É melhor amigo de Joe e Nathan e adora os amigos. Ele ama irritar grifinorios e jogar na cara deles a superioridade da sonserina, como ele mesmo diz. Chama muita atenção por causa do seu sorriso de lado que faz as pernas das garotas bambearem, ele é charmoso, sabe disso, e não pensa duas vezes em usar o charme ao seu favor. É um garoto forte e impulsivo, junto com Nathan, eles perdem a cabeça muito fácil, principalmente quando o assunto se trata das irmãs mais novas. Meio serio e muito frio, nesse aspecto lembra muito Nathan, por isso são tão amigos. Ele é de lutar pelo o que quer, mas há certas coisas que ele tenta ignorar ou simplesmente esquecer. E esse assunto que ele tenta sempre ignorar chama-se Belinda Malfoy, desde a primeira vez que ele a viu sentiu algo muito forte pela menina, mas tenta ignorar tal sentimento, pois sabe do ciúme louco que Nathan tem pela irmã. Por isso ele tenta tratar a menina como uma irmã e faz parecer que o ciúme que possui dela é em consideração a Nathan. Chuck pode passar longe de um príncipe encantado, principalmente por ser tão mal, frio, galinha e metido, mas às vezes as pessoas só precisam de um ajudinha para mudarem, talvez Chuck precise de um estimulo especial para passar de galinha sem coração para o príncipe encantado dos sonhos de qualquer garota, ou talvez apenas de uma garota especifica.

Sophia Lupin - Anna Popplewell

Grifinoria 6º ano

Sophia Lupin é uma grifinoria que cursa o 6º ano na casa dos leões. Uma menina muito bonita e sempre tranqüila, com seus cabelos escuros como os do pai e os olhos tão azuis quando os dele. É muito parecida com Brad, com seu jeito sempre tranqüilo e meio sonhador, em praticamente nada lembra a mãe, Nora, já que não é de brigar ou de muita ação. Sophia, assim como o pai, é uma menina romântica que sonha encontrar um príncipe encantado ou coisa do gênero e talvez esse sonho se realize. Ela costuma se dar bem com todo mundo e isso faz com que ela não tenha nenhum inimigo. É melhor amiga de Molly, mesmo sendo tão diferentes Sophia adora a companhia da loirinha e ela duas formam uma dupla simplesmente inseparável. Não joga quadribol nem é uma fanática pelo esporte, mas não perde um, já que quando a grifinoria joga ela vai assistir Molly e quando não joga ela tem que ir com Molly assistir. É o orgulho dos pais, Brad é cheio de dedos com ela e a trata como uma princesinha encantada no castelo, Nora, apesar de ser muito diferente da filha, também se dá muito bem com ela, mas sempre quer tentar fazer com que a filha tome atitude e lute pelo o que quer, seu irmão Chuck também gosta muito dela e é bem ciumento com relação à menina, a trata como se ainda tivesse 3 anos e que qualquer um que se aproxime é um pedófilo ninfomaníaco e tarado. Sophia tenta sempre ser amiga de todo mundo, mesmo sendo tão tímida, se dá muito bem com Keith e Seth, que jogam com Molly quadribol, e sempre possuiu uma paixonite secreta por Keith, mas nem em sonho ela deixa isso transparecer, afinal, isso seria sentença de morte para o rapaz e o carrasco seria seu irmão Chuck. Ela não tem namorado, obviamente, mas chama a atenção de muitos, muito modesta e distraída a garota nem sequer nota que talvez seu bom amigo Seth sinta algo por ela. Afinal, amigos também dizem eu te amo, é bom você saber disso Sophia.

Peyton Potter - Hilarie Burton

Sonserina 7º ano

Peyton Potter, alta, magra, bem feita, olhos verdes, cabelos loiros curtinhos e muito cacheados, rosto de anjo, mas uma personalidade nada angelical. É uma sonserina que cursa o 7º ano, Peyton é uma das mais belas de Hogwarts e sem duvida a garota mais popular da escola, ao lado de sua melhor amiga Susan, elas fazem parte da elite de Hogwarts. Peyton namora Nathan Malfoy, o capitão e apanhador do time alem de ser o garoto mais bonito e popular de Hogwarts, eles namoram a mais ou menos uns cinco anos e são o casal favorito do colégio. Apesar do rostinho bonito Peyton é bem mais do que deixa transparecer, é uma garota de personalidade forte e com sonhos totalmente diferentes do que todos imaginam, Peyton é mais que uma garota bonita, popular e, aparentemente, fútil, é uma garota sensível, mas que luta para conseguir o que quer. Apesar de namorar por quase cinco anos com Nathan ela não mente para si mesma alegando ser apaixonada pelo rapaz, sabe o quão diferente é de Nathan e é contra a maioria das atitudes dele e da pessoa que ele vem se tornando. Peyton é muito parecida com a mãe, Claire, mas não deixa que os outros notem o quão parecida é com ela, tentando sempre se integrar no seu "mundo", Willian tem muito orgulho da filha e é meio ciumento quanto a ela. Ela se da consideravelmente bem com o irmão, Seth, e apesar deles não terem muita coisa em comum não são de brigar. Não é das maiores fãs de quadribol, mas finge total interesse no esporte. Ela até que gosta da cunhada, Belinda, mas acha a menina meio esquisita. Peyton vive uma vida que não é a dela, vive uma personagem que ela criou, mas que não é ela, inventou uma mascara para si mesma, mas como todos sabem, as mascaras caem, talvez a de Peyton também não demore a cair. E quando as mascaras caem verdades vêm à tona e as coisas mudam radicalmente com uma simples verdade.

Seth Potter - Hayden Christensen

Grifinoria 6 º ano batedor

Seth Potter, filho mais novo de Claire e Willian Potter, cursa o 6º ano na grifinoria e é o batedor do time de quadribol. Seth é muito bonito, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ele realmente consegue tirar o ar de muitas garotas, principalmente por ser sempre tão tranqüilo, de bem com a vida e cavalheiro. Um garoto doce e bem humorado que tem uma paciência que chega a ser assustadora às vezes. Seth tenta sempre se dar bem com todo mundo e apesar de Peyton, sua irmã mais velha, ser sonserina isso não causa conflitos entre eles e o fato dela ser namorada de Nathan faz com que os sonserinos evitem irritá-lo, pois isso seria irritar Peyton e irritar Peyton é irritar Nathan e ninguém em sã consciência quer isso. Seth é o orgulho dos pais, Willian e Claire, ele é sempre quem ameniza as brigas do casal, sim, Claire e Will ainda brigam como crianças. Ele é melhor amigo de Keith Sullivan desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Um rapaz romântico e apaixonado, desde o primeiro ano ele começou a prestar atenção na beleza da jovem Sophia Lupin, eles são bem amigos e ele é um dos poucos que já notou a paixonite da menina por seu melhor amigo, Keith, o que não ajuda muito na auto estima dele, já que Seth se sente um nada comparado com Keith. Alem do mais o garoto gosta tanto de Sophia que quer mais que ela seja feliz, mesmo que não seja com ele e sim com seu melhor amigo. Seth está acostumado a viver na sombra da irmã mais velha e ser conhecido como "o irmão da Peyton" o cara intocado, é como uma regra entre os sonserinos, ninguém toca em Seth, pois não quer agüentar a fúria de Peyton, ninguém se mete a besta com Megan para não sofrer a morte na mão de Chuck e ninguém chega perto de Belinda ou... bem é melhor não chegar perto dela. Mas mesmo Seth não sendo de briga, tem vezes que não dá para evitar.

Susan Foster - Hilary Duff

Sonserina 7º ano

Susan Foster, filha de Alyson e Hank Foster, ela é simplesmente a cara de Alyson, com os cabelos muito loiros, mas os olhos castanhos do pai, é uma sonserina de verdade, cursa o 7º ano e é ardilosa, as vezes chega a ser cruel e na maioria das vezes meio fria,mas também muito bonita e charmosa não pensa duas vezes em usar sua beleza a seu favor, coisa que ela faz com todo o prazer. Susan tem a personalidade muito parecida com a de seu pai, Hank, mas também lembra muito o espírito explosivo de Alyson, não foge de briga, como a mãe, ela parece até meio que perseguir uma confusão. Ela é melhor amiga de Peyton e faz de tudo para manter a reputação da primogênita Potter, são melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano e assim se mantêm até hoje, uma amizade forte como poucas. Apesar dos inumemos defeitos é uma amiga fiel e sempre toma as dores de Peyton como uma leoa que protege o filhote a todo custo, ela não é para se brincar e é melhor prestar atenção, pois ela pode parecer uma leoa na hora de proteger a melhor amiga, mas dá o bote como uma cobra perigosa e venenosa. É consideravelmente fútil, mas nem por isso é burra, ela sabe o que quer e não abre mão de seus sonhos e objetivos, lutando por isso com unhas e dentes. Ela briga com freqüência com o grifinorio Keith Sullivan, por ele ser tão certinho e bonzinhos, ela faz questão de debochar da personalidade do garoto e ele faz questão de falaz mal do comportamento dela. Susan adora quadribol, mas não joga, é fanática pelo jogo e é uma torcedora frenética do time da sonserina. Susan já ficou com vários garotos, isso inclui Chuck Lupin, o cara que ela está decidida a tornar ele seu namorado, não porque o ame ou coisa assim, ela apenas quer um namorado assim como sua amiga Peyton, ela não se importa com quem seja, apenas quer um, e isso em lugar nenhum da certo. Ela nem sequer tenta ser simpática com grifinorios, é a, sem sombra de duvida uma sonserina. Uma das mais belas sonserinas que Hogwarts já viu e com certeza uma garota polemica e que vai passar por mudanças radicais no seu modo de ver as coisas e de vivê-las.

Keith Sullivan - Tom Sturridge

Grifinoria 7º ano goleiro capitão

Keith Sullivan é o filho único de Virginia e Matt Sullivan, com os cabelos negros e muito lisos, os olhos verdes cintilantes e o belo porte fazem dele o delírio das garotas de Hogwarts. Cursa o 7º ano e é o capitão do time de quadribol da grifinoria, jogando como goleiro. Ele é o melhor amigo de Seth e preza muito a amizade do garoto. Keith é um garoto consideravelmente calmo, mas não foge de uma briga e certas pessoas o tiram da paciência com uma facilidade fora do normal, como por exemplo, Susan Foster, a sonserina mais metida e fútil do mundo, na opinião dele. Ele, assim como o amigo Seth, aturam com uma paciência fora dos padrões normais as crises feministas de Molly, chega até a ser um bom amigo da garota. É muito distraído e nunca sequer notou que Sophia sente algo por ele, ou muito menos ainda que seu melhor amigo sinta algo pela garota. Ele não perde a chance de brigar com os sonserinos e sonha em ganhar a taça das casas no mínimo nesse que é seu ultimo ano, já que não agüenta mais ter que ouvir as gracinhas dos alunos da casa da serpente, que fazem sempre questão de lembrar a ele que nunca foi campeão e que a grifinoria não ganha há tempos. Keith é o orgulho dos pais, Virginia e Matt, que admiram muito o filho e sempre que podem o lembram dessa admiração que sentem. É um garoto muito bonito e se mantém solteiro por pura opção, já que toneladas de garotas fariam de tudo para namorar ele. Ele é um garoto simples, que luta pelos sonhos e não quer o mal de quase ninguém, chega a ser meio cabeça dura às vezes sendo muito difícil tirar certas coisas da cabeça dele. O time de quadribol é uma das coisas que ele é muito rigoroso, é um capitão serio que e barra pesada, é meio complicado de lidar com ele quando o assunto é o esporte, mas Seth e Molly sempre conseguem virar a situação a seus favores fazendo com que Keith abra mão de algumas besteiras, atualizando suas idéias. Outras coisas ele vai ter que se atualizar sozinho.

Luke Malfoy – Chad Murray

Grifinoria 7º ano apanhador

Luke Malfoy, filho de Natalie e Richard Malfoy, tem os cabelos loiros, herança dos Malfoy, e os olhos verdes, idênticos aos do pai. Ele é um grifinorio que cursa o 7º ano e é um fã de quadribol, mas não teve muitas chances no time devido a certos problemas de seu pai. Como se sabe Richard não foi a guerra para trazer Amy de volta alegando que ficaria com Natalie e não podia abrir mão disso, os mais velhos compreenderam isso bem, apesar do estresse de Josh na hora, mas nem todos superaram isso com facilidade. Nathan Malfoy, filho de Josh, não é um dos maiores fãs do "meio primo", alegando que ele, assim como o pai, devia ser um covarde. Tal idéia formada sobre Luke não facilitou na popularidade do garoto, e o fato dele ser muito inteligente não ajuda, pois foi titulado de CDF. Ele é melhor amigo de Haley desde o primeiro ano, os dois encaram os demais alunos juntos, claro que não tem muitos problemas com os grifinorios, o problema mesmo é com os sonserinos, que passam por ele como se fossem muito melhores. Isso irrita muito Luke. Por motivos desconhecidos até por ele mesmo Luke meio que gosta de observar Peyton Potter e se distrai facilmente olhando a bela sonserina, que para piorar é namorada de Nathan e com esse cargo não é uma das favoritas de sua melhor amiga, Haley. Ele tem o sonho de entrar para o time de quadribol como apanhador, mas a oportunidade nunca lhe apareceu, quem sabe essa oportunidade não demore a chegar. Um dos maiores objetivos dele é mostrar que não é a toa que é um grifinorio, pois coragem não lhe falta, alem do mais quer dar um jeito de que todos saibam que Richard não é covarde, ele apenas era um apaixonado. É o garoto nos olhos da mãe, Natalie, e orgulha muito o pai, Richard, que não se importa muito com o que pensam dele e esperava que o filho não perdesse tempo com isso, coisa que Luke não pretende fazer. Luke quer mostrar a todos o homem admirável que seu pai pode ser, apesar dele próprio não entender muito bem porque Richard simplesmente desistiu sem lutar por causa de Natalie.

Molly Weasley - Cheyenne Kimball

Grifinoria 6º ano artilheira

Molly Weasley pode se definir em uma palavra: FEMINISTA. Ela é uma garota muito bonita e não consegue aceitar qualquer tipo de machismo. Alta, loira, olhos negros e cabeça dura, uma das mais belas grifinorias, mas não se dobra fácil. Cursa o 6º ano na casa dos leões e é a artilheira do time. Apesar da aparência frágil, Molly não é de mandar alguém para enfrentar suas brigas. Uma garota corajosa que detesta ser menosprezada, ela exige ser tratada como qualquer garoto e detesta cavalheirismo, alegando ser uma forma educada de machismo, ao mesmo tempo é totalmente contra qualquer cara galinha, como por exemplo, o sonserino Joe Black, com quem ela não perde a chance de brigar. Ela é a melhor amiga de Sophia Lupin, a única pessoa que tem real paciência para suas crises feministas revoltadas. É muito popular na grifinoria e também é muito amiga dos colegas de casa Keith e Seth, que também agüentam os dramas da garota com uma calam surpreendente. Molly é a filha única de Loren e Peter Weasley, é decidida e objetiva como a mãe, lembra muito Loren no modo de agir e de lutar pelo o que quer, sem contar com os cabelos loiros, mas do pai só herdou os olhos escuros e as feições, é a cara de Peter, o mesmo rostinho redondo e a carinha de criança. É o orgulho dos pais, Peter não poupa elogios para a filha e Loren é alem de mãe uma grande amiga para a menina. Molly admira muito o pai e se um dia arrumar um namorado ou se casar espera que ele seja como Peter, já que Loren é quem manda em casa é esse o futuro que Molly quer para ela, um Peter, alguém paciente que a admire e não a critique, um cavalheiro que não menospreza o poder de uma mulher, mas nem tudo o que agente quer se torna rea e.

Haley Warner - Bethany Joy Lenz

Grifinoria 7º ano monitora chefe

Haley Warner é uma grifinoria, filha de trouxas que cursa o 7º ano. Quer muito orgulhar os pais, pois é a primeira bruxa da família. Ela é sem a menor duvida a aluna mais inteligente que a escola já teve desde Hermione Granger. Alta, de cabelos castanhos aloirados, magra e olhos muito escuros, não é a mais bonita, mas com certeza tem sua beleza. É meio tímida, mas tem atitude e não pensa duas vezes antes de tomar as dores e defender o melhor amigo, Luke Malfoy. Ela e o amigo são muito deslocados na casa e consideram só ter um ao outro. Haley é muito dedicada aos estudos e por isso a diretora Sheila Robb-Rover pediu a ela que desse um auxilio, ou seja, uma espécie de aulas particulares aos alunos que tem muita dificuldade em determinadas matérias, cargo que ela aceitou orgulhosa. Alem de tutora ela também é monitora chefe, uma aluna exemplar e cheia de ocupações. Não é nem de longe uma das maiores fãs de quadribol, mas assiste todos os jogos por causa de Luke, que é um fanático pelo esporte. Não vai lá muito com a cara de Peyton e dos colegas da sonserina dela, faz questão de dizer o quanto ela e Susan são duas "marias vassouras" e que praticamente se jogam atrás de jogadores de quadribol, que é outra coisa que ela despreza por completo. Segundo ela quadribol é super valorizado, e as pessoas perdem o tempo que podiam passar estudando se dedicando ao jogo. Ela não tem namorado e prefere se dedicar todo o seu tempo aos seus estudos e suas responsabilidades, restando apenas para Luke, pois essa é Haley Warner, uma garota responsável, mas também uma amiga fiel. Haley despreza qualquer pessoa que menospreze Luke por conta do pai dele e isso inclui principalmente Nathan Malfoy, por quem ela rege um desprezo mor e uma vontade meio que assassina assustadora, na opinião de Luke, mas as vezes, na maioria das vezes, as coisas mudam.

_**Na:/ Aqui estão os personagens que vocês vão amar, odiar e se identificar nessa nova fic, ela ainda não ta totalmente terminada, mas ta quase, eu ia postar isso ontem (que foi meu aniversário, 18 anos galera, uhuuuu, já posso ser presa), mas tava fazendo tanta coisa que fiquei sem tempo, foi mal. Bem, mas aqui está e já podem começar me mandando os parabéns **____** eu quero muito agradecer a nossa querida Lina que fez uma personagem para mim, uhuuu, e um cascudo em Leli que ainda não fez os trailers, e um oi para todos os outros, hahaaaaaaaa. Desculpem mesmo a demora, galera, muita coisa em universidade e tal, mas vou tentar me redimir, NÃO ME ABANDONEM :D **_


	2. Uma Nova Historia

A Nova Era VII – O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin

Uma nova historia (cap 1)

Num bairro bruxo, em Londres, mas precisamente numa rua onde a maioria das residências eram mansões grandes e luxuosas, uma delas se destacava. Não só por ser a maior, mas porque era a mansão Malfoy, a casa de Josh e Amy Malfoy e seus filhos.

Na luxuosa sala de jantar da mansão uma mulher de seus cabelos negros muito que não passavam dos ombros, olhos verdes acinzentados e uma beleza assustadora, Amy Black continuava encantadoramente linda. Ela estava sentada na mesa tomando seu café da manhã ao lado de uma garota de seus 16 anos, cabelos negros longos e com apenas algumas ondas nas pontas, a pele branca como neve, os olhos azuis esverdeados, o corpo magro e frágil, ela parecia tão... tão delicada. Belinda Malfoy havia crescido e estava sem sombra de duvidas uma garota encantadora.

- Bela... – Amy começou sorrindo de lado.

- Já ouvi, ela está tentando se esconder – disse Belinda sorrindo de lado.

Ouve um barulho de algo derrubando e então uma garota desceu as escadas muito encabulada. Ela vinha com um vestido azul florido todo amassado que ela tentava ajeitar, vinha meio cambaleante nos sapatos de salta, mesmo os saltos não sendo tão grandes. Os cabelos loiros, curtinhos e muito cacheados estavam meio desajeitados, mas ainda assim encantadores. Os olhinhos verdes desviavam em pura insegurança. Seu corpo bem delineado vinha elegantemente até a mesa onde Amy e Belinda estavam.

- Bom dia, Bela, bom dia Sra. Malfoy – disse a loira insegura.

- Bom dia, Peyton – disse Amy sorrindo de lado, Belinda só prendeu o riso.

Peyton Potter, filha de Willian e Claire Potter e atual namorada de Nathan Malfoy, filho de Amy e Josh.

- Sra. Malfoy, eu sinto muito pelo barulho, acho que derrubei um jarro e... – Peyton começava insegura.

- Depois eu conserto, Peyton, não tem problema. – disse Amy sorrindo de leve – Vai ficar para o café?

- Não senhora, muito obrigada, mas tenho que chegar em casa antes que meu pai acorde – disse Peyton sorrindo envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde – disse Amy calma.

- Até, tchau Bela – disse Peyton docemente, se afastando.

Assim que a loira saiu da casa, Belinda e Amy trocaram olhares cúmplices e em seguida caíram na gargalhada.

- Ela achava que ia conseguir sair sem que a gente notasse? – perguntou Amy rindo.

- Coitada, mamãe, ela está se esforçando, dessa vez só derrubou um jarro – disse Belinda docemente.

- Bom dia, meninas – disse um belo loiro de um tipo físico impecável, olhos verdes azulados e um sorriso de lado encantador. O tempo passava, mas Josh Malfoy permanecia impecavelmente lindo.

- Bom dia, papai – disse Belinda docemente enquanto o pai lhe beijava a cabeça.

- Hei, onde está a Peyton? Ela não vai ficar para o café? – perguntou Josh curioso fazendo a esposa e a filha caírem na gargalhada.

Amy trabalhava agora no St. Mungos, era uma das medicas mais importantes de lá, Josh ainda trabalhava no Q.G dos inomináveis, era o chefe lá. Assim que os pais saíram, Belinda seguiu para o quarto do irmão. Sem receio abriu a porta e encontrou um belo rapaz de seus 17 anos deitado esparramado na cama, sem camisa deixava a mostra os músculos conseguidos graças a muito treino de quadribol, os cabelos negros caiam sob o rosto perfeito de feições másculas e fortes. Ele era sem duvida lindo.

- Nathan, acorda – disse Belinda docemente balançando o irmão.

Nathan Malfoy abriu seus belos olhos verdes acinzentados para fitar a irmã, cansado, ele era o capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol da sonserina, daí vinham seus músculos.

- Ah, Bela, eu tou com sono e nós estamos de férias – disse Nathan cansado.

- Nate, a Peyton já saiu, ela nem tomou café aqui – disse Belinda calmamente.

- Frescura dela – murmurou Nathan cansado.

- Olha, isso não importa, o que importa é que já é tarde e daqui a pouco o Chuck e o Joe devem estar chegando, se arrume logo e não deixe os garotos esperando – disse Belinda docemente.

- Tudo bem, maninha, você que manda – disse Nathan se pondo de pé, ele era bem mais alto que Belinda e lhe beijou a testa seguindo para o banheiro.

Belinda esperou o irmão se trancar no banheiro e saiu de lá seguindo para seu quarto. Abriu a porta do enorme quarto em tons bege, rosa bebê e branco. Seguiu para a frente do enorme espelho e ligou o som baixinho, começou a se alongar e dançar delicadamente. Belinda era uma eximia bailarina, isso porque ela treinava muito, treinava noite e dia, só treinava praticamente.

A caminho da mansão Malfoy, dois garotos vinham conversando, dois belos garotos de seus 17 anos. Um era loiro, de cabelos espetados, com um belo corpo e olhos verdes, ele vinha rindo e parecia uma criança, enquanto atrás dele um rapaz não tão animado girava os olhos, seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos igualmente castanhos, sorriso de lado muito charmoso, alto, forte e muito sexy. Esses eram Joe Black e Chuck Lupin.

- Espero que a Peyton já tenha ido, porque o Nate já é lento, mas quando ela ta lá ele é parando – riu Joe.

- Há essa hora a Peyton já deve ter vazado se não o pai dela castra o Nate – riu Chuck.

- Merlin que me livre arrumar uma namorada com um pai como o da Peyton – disse Joe fingindo medo.

- Você é um frouxo, Joe, às vezes vale à pena enfrentar o dragão pela princesa – disse Chuck rindo.

- Fale por você, mas pior que o pai da Peyton, só você com a Sophia e o Nate e o pai com a Bela – disse Joe girando os olhos.

Chuck girou os olhos e bateu na porta da mansão Malfoy, esperaram poucos segundos e logo a porta se abriu exibindo Belinda Malfoy, com sua calça preta de ginástica e com uma blusa rosa folgada, os cabelos pretos no alto da cabeça e as sapatilhas de balé no pé. O sorriso de Chuck se alastrou, mas foi Joe quem fez o primeiro movimento.

- BELOCA, MEU CHUCHU! – berrou Joe puxando Belinda e a girando em seus braços – Tava dançando para mim, minha flor de tangerina?

- Oi, Joe, é bom te ver também – disse Belinda com um leve sorriso.

- Oi, Bela – disse Chuck abrindo um largo sorriso de arrancar suspiros de qualquer garota, mas não daquela.

- Oi, Chuck, o Nate está se trocando, daqui a pouco ele aparece – disse Belinda sorrindo doce.

- Bem, mas para não correr o risco de meus lindos olhinhos presenciarem uma cena pavorosa como essa, vamos esperar aqui! – disse Joe sorrindo e puxando Chuck para a sala – Você podia apreçar seu irmão, Beliloca, minha coisa fofa?

- Claro, Joe – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve e começando a se afastar.

- AH, TAPE OS OLHOS, BELINHA, É PERIGOSO O QUE VOCÊ PODE CORRER O RISCO DE VER – berrou Joe fazendo Belinda prender a risada enquanto subia as escadas na direção do quarto de Nathan.

- Você é ridículo – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Eu faço o que posso – disse Joe sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Enquanto isso uma bela garota saia da mansão Lupin, com seus cabelos muito escuros e olhos azuis cintilantes, ela devia ter seus 16 anos mais ou menos, sua pele muito branca cintilava no sol, mas ela sorria doce com o toque do mesmo na sua pele. Essa era Sophia Lupin.

- SOPH! – Gritou uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros longos, olhos da mesma cor e de uma beleza avassaladora, Nora continuava muito bonita – Filha...

- Eu estou indo para a casa da Molly, mamãe – disse Sophie numa voz doce e tranqüila.

- Claro, querida, mas não volte tarde, pelo menos não sozinha, seu pai teria um ataque e seu irmão deve estar te esperando para almoçar, se não for almoçar aqui você... – Nora começava.

- Mãe, eu estou com celular, qualquer coisa o Chuck me liga, eu vou ficar bem – disse Sophia sorrindo de leve.

- Ta, eu vou sair então, tenho uma reunião com uns investidores e... – Nora começava.

- Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem – disse Sophia dando de ombros.

Nora lhe beijou a testa e desapareceu, fazendo a garota sorrir de leve e girar os olhos, voltando a seguir seu caminho. Não muito longe dali, na mansão Potter, Peyton se encontrava sentada em seu sofá, de camisola e com a maior cara de quem acabou de acordar. Uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros muito lisos descia as escadas, seus olhos negros pousaram na filha e ela sorriu da cena que viu. Claire permanecia linda.

- Você é uma atriz perfeita – riu Claire.

- Não sei do que está falando, mamãe – disse Peyton desviando o olhar.

- Relaxa, serei seu álibi. – disse Claire piscando marota para a filha.

Logo um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, descia as escadas, Willian estava lindo, e vinha na companhia do filho mais novo, Seth Potter, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, mais ou menos 16 anos e muito bonito. Os dois olharam para as duas loiras com atenção. Will beijou a esposa e seguiu para a filha depositando um beijo no alto da sua cabeça.

- Dormiu bem, minha princesa? – perguntou Will doce.

- Como um bebê – disse Peyton sorrindo angelical.

Seth se jogou ao lado da irmã no sofá e girou os olhos para ela, recebendo um sorriso sapeca da loira. Assim que os pais saíram para o trabalho Seth caiu numa gargalhada compulsiva, sendo acompanhado pela irmã.

- O quão falsa você é? "Como um bebê"? Me poupe Peyton – riu Seth.

- AH, Seth, é como dizem, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente – disse Peyton com seu maior sorriso ingênuo.

- Você não presta, é por isso que está na sonserina,– riu Seth se levantando – eu vou nessa, vou me encontrar com o Keith.

- Também vou nessa, prometi encontrar a Susan – disse Peyton dando de ombros.

Na mansão Weasley por outro lado às coisas eram bem mais calmas. Uma bela loira com os cabelos curtinhos que não passavam dos ombros e olhos azuis cintilantes, tomava seu café tranqüilamente, os cabelos presos num elegante coque e ela toda era de uma elegância incrível, Loren estava tão linda quanto sempre. Ao seu lado, seu marido Peter sorria para ela, os cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros e um belo tipo físico.

- Onde está a Molly? – perguntou Peter.

- Deve estar descendo – disse Loren calma.

Foi ai que uma bela loira de seus 16 anos, cabelos longos que iam até a cintura, olhos negros e um corpo incrível, descia as escadas saltitante. Molly Weasley era uma bela grifinoria, de fato.

- Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe – disse ela beijando a bochecha dos dois.

- Ola, querida, a Soph já deve estar chegando – disse Peter.

- E nós estamos saindo, Peter, pegue suas coisas, você tem reunião daqui à uma hora, depois você vai me buscar no escritório da ministra e almoçamos juntos – disse Loren pegando sua pasta.

- Eu devo ser o cara mais idiota do mundo por agüentar isso – disse Peter rindo e se despedindo da filha.

- Não é não, papai, o senhor é o melhor do mundo – disse Molly sorrindo.

- Concordo – disse Loren piscando marota e desaparecendo com Peter dali.

Enquanto isso Seth se via sentado no imenso sofá da mansão Sullivan, logo um belo rapaz de cabelos muito negros e olhos verdes cintilantes e um porte físico elegante apareceu com um sorriso maroto e uma animação que assustava Seth. Keith Sullivan tinha muito da mãe, Gina, nesse sentido.

- Dá para me dizer por que essa cara de criança feliz? – perguntou Seth.

- Simples meu caro Potty, - disse Keith animado – o motivo da minha alegria é o nosso querido quadribol.

- Por que seria? Acorda, Keith, a grifinoria não ganha um jogo para a sonserina desde o ultimo ano do pai do Nathan, o Josh, desde então eles são campeões – disse Seth girando os olhos.

- Isso é um pequeníssimo detalhe, meu caro, esse ano será diferente, vamos atrás da Molly, precisamos de um plano de ataque – disse Keith animado.

- Plano de ataque? Você acha que isso é o que? Uma guerra? – perguntou Seth cansado.

- É quase isso, Seth, cara, nós temos que sair esse ano, não agüento mais esses sensorinos nos enchendo o saco, alem de que é nosso ultimo ano, bem, pelo menos O MEU ultimo ano – disse Keith serio e decidido.

- Tudo bem, vamos atrás da Molly – disse Seth rindo e fazendo Keith sorrir animado.

Na mansão Foster, um belo homem de um porto físico impecável, cabelos negros e olhos escuros saia com um enorme sorriso charmoso nos lábios, ao seu lado uma bela loira de olhos verdes e que gargalhava saia também. Hank e Alyson estavam mais felizes que nunca.

- Suse, se comporte – berrou Hank da porta.

- É, querida, não se meta em encrencas – disse Alyson acenando.

- Claro, até porque eu tenho três anos, não é? – perguntou uma bela loira de olhos castanhos, seus 17 anos e uma beleza inegável. Susan Foster sorria de lado para os pais enquanto eles acenaram e desapareceram.

Assim que Hank e Alyson sumiram Susan bufou e abriu a porta para sair também, encontrando sua melhor amiga Peyton lhe esperando na frente da porta. Sorriu para ela e correu até a outra loira.

- Oi Peyt, - disse Susan sorrindo – então, para onde vamos?

- Qualquer lugar, Suse, vamos atrás dos rapazes, não há mais nada que se para fazer aqui nas férias - disse Peyton dando de ombros.

- Ah, é nessas horas que eu sinto falta de Hogwarts – disse Susan dramática.

- Você sente falta é dos garotos de Hogwarts – disse Peyton rindo e fazendo um sorriso safado se formar nos lábios da loirinha.

Longe das outras grandes casas dali, das grandes mansões, mas ainda sim numa rua bruxa, numa rua bruxa que era a ultima do bairro, depois eram só casas de trouxas. Lá, numa bela casa, era onde moravam os Malfoy, Natalie e Richard moravam, os dois estavam saindo de casa deixando o filho único sentado no sofá, com os cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e um belo porte físico, ele tinha em torno dos seus 17 anos, seu nome: Luke Malfoy.

- Luke, querido, nós nos vemos mais à noite – disse Natalie sorrindo para o filho.

- Certo – disse Luke sem prestar atenção, lendo seu livro distraidamente.

- Até mais filho... – disse Richard acenando e saindo de lá puxando a esposa.

Assim que a porta se fechou ele ouviu alguém bater na porta. Franziu o cenho, será que seus pais teriam ficado presos do lado de fora? Não tinha sentido. Foi andando lentamente e quando abriu a porta girou os olhos, uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos aloirados, magra e olhos muito escuros, ela sorriu docemente. Haley Warner morava na rua atrás da dele, era uma trouxa, seus pais eram trouxas e ele era a única bruxa da família.

- Olá Hales – disse Luke entediado voltando-se para o sofá.

- Vai ficar trancado aqui o dia todo, Luke? – perguntou Haley entediada.

- Vou – disse Luke entediado.

- AH, vamos sair, andar, fazer alguma coisa, já ficamos isolados em Hogwarts, não precisamos ficar aqui também – disse ela sorrindo animada.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não acho que é uma boa idéia – disse Luke girando os olhos e fazendo Haley sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Haley e Luke estavam sentados numa praça na parte mais rica do bairro. Eles observavam Keith, Molly, Seth e Susan não muito longe dali, conversando animados. Apesar de serem companheiros de casa não eram grandes amigos, apenas se cumprimentavam em Hogwarts e olhe lá.

Enquanto isso na mansão Malfoy. Nathan já estava na sala com os amigos, rindo a tagarelando quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele correu até a mesma para dar de cara com Peyton e Susan, tendo a primeira um sorriso doce na face, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Olá Nate – disse Susan balançando a mão na frente do rosto do garoto.

- Olá Suse – disse Nathan tirando a mão da garota da frente de seu rosto.

- Meninos – disse a Suse acenando.

Chuck e Joe acenaram e logo se puseram de pé atrás de Nathan.

- Hei, vamos dar o fora daqui, não pretende passar as ferias trancado em casa com o Joe e o Chuck, não é? – perguntou Peyton rindo.

- Vou tentar não levar para o lado pessoal, Peyt – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Pois eu levei, feriu meus sentimentos, Peypey – disse Joe dramático fazendo Peyton gargalhar.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – riu Susan piscando marota e puxando a amiga que foi logo seguida por Chuck e Joe.

- Não vem? – Joe perguntou para Nathan que permaneceu parado.

- Um minuto! – pediu Nathan se virando e gritando em seguida – BELA! EU TOU SAINDO!

- Acha que ela ouviu? – Chuck perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que sim, um grito desse até o pessoal lá de onde Merlin perdeu as cuecas ouviu – disse Joe rindo.

Nathan riu e saiu com os amigos da casa. Ele saiu e não pode ver Belinda surgindo no alto da escada. A garota observava o lugar onde antes o irmão e os amigos estavam. Franziu o cenho, algo lhe dizia que as coisas não iam sair bem.

Na praça, não muito longe dali, Luke e Haley ficavam sentados observando o movimento. A menina olhava para o amigo com cuidado. Bufou ao ver seu olhar perdido e preocupado.

- Hei, Luke, as coisas vão melhorar – disse Haley sorrindo de leve.

- Ta... – começou o loiro sem animação.

- Vão sim, o ano está começando, um novo ano vem ai, você vai ver, vai tudo ser diferente... – disse Haley confiante.

Assim que ela disse isso eles puderam ver Nathan e seus amigos chegando. Assim que os sonserinos vislumbraram o loiro sorriram cruéis. Peyton olhou assustada para o namorado, mas Susan retribuía o sorriso dos garotos.

- Nate... – Peyton começou.

Nathan não lhe deu ouvidos, ele apenas seguiu até onde Luke e Haley estavam, ao seu lado Joe e Chuck vinham animados, Suse os seguia quase correndo em animação e Peyton vinha atrás, preocupada. Eles pararam na frente de Haley e Luke, mas todos os olhares pararam no loiro, Luke abaixou os olhos, tentando ignorá-los, mas o sorriso de Nathan só se alargava.

- Nate, por favor... – Peyton tentou.

- Relaxa, Peyton, eu sou vou trocar umas palavrinhas com meu _priminho_, e ai Luke? Como estão as férias? – perguntou Nathan ironicamente.

- Estavam ótimas até você aparecer – disse Haley se pondo na frente do amigo.

- Ora se não é a babá oficial do babaca, a nerd mor – riu Joe.

- Por que não cala sua boca, Black? – perguntou Luke passando na frente de Haley.

- Por que é que VOCÊ não cala a boca, Luke? – perguntou Nathan debochado – Devia se manter fora de confusões, como seu pai.

- Ora seu... – Luke começou irritado.

- O que? Me diz, Luke, o que? – perguntou Nathan sorrindo de lado – Você sabe que é verdade, seu pai é um covarde, um traidor, um...

- CALE-SE, MALFOY – berrou Haley irritada.

- Cale-se você, professorinha, ninguém te chamou – disse Susan mal humorada.

- Vamos, Luke, defenda seu pai, sabe por que não o defende? – debochou Nathan começando a ficar bravo de verdade – Porque sabe que eu estou certo, porque se dependesse do seu pai minha mãe estaria morta, porque ele não fez nada para impedir a guerra, porque ele não fez nada para salvar a MINHA MÃE!

- Nate... – começou Peyton assustada.

- Seu pai não recebeu o castigo que merecia por seu um traidor, abandonador de amigos e da família, mas você vai receber – rosnou Nate fechando o punho na cara de Josh.

Foi assim que a confusão começou, Nate e Luke no chão se esmurrando. Haley tentou defender o amigo, mas Susan a impediu. Chuck e Joe ajudavam o amigo, empurrando Luke de um lado para o outro, Peyton apenas observava a tudo assustada, olhando para os lados, como se implorasse ajuda.

A confusão atraiu a atenção de Keith e os outros. Seth e Keith correram para tirarem Joe e Chuck de perto de Luke e tentar deixar a briga mais justa, Molly foi logo ajudar Haley a segurar Susan e Sophia berrava para que parassem tentando acalmar Peyton.

Mas tão rápido quanto o barraco começou, ele acabou, acabou no exato momento que com um pequeno estalo surgiram duas figuras mal humoradas. Amy e Josh Malfoy. Nathan parou instantaneamente assim como os outros. Uma coisa que ninguém gostava era ter uma Amy Malfoy irritada, os olhos dela estavam ficando cinzas e a tornando quase assustadora se não fosse por sua beleza incontestável, por outro lado ninguém também queria irritar o grande e poderoso Josh Malfoy.

- Nathan, para casa – disse Josh serio.

- Mas pai... – Nathan começou.

- Para casa agora – rosnou Josh fazendo sinal e assim o filho saiu o seguindo.

- Joe, Chuck... – Amy começou fazendo os dois a olharem quase tremendo – Eu me encarrego de deixar os dois em casa.

- Não precisa, tia Amy... – Joe começou nervoso.

- Ah, mas eu faço questão, vou até esperar seu pai chegar e ter uma palavrinha com ele, Joe, acho que a Tacy disse que nada de confusões, estou enganada? – começou Amy fitando o sobrinho quase o fuzilando.

- Não senhora... – disse Joe baixando os olhos.

- E quanto a você, Chuck, só não falo com seus pais porque se bem conheço a Nora ela vai tomar seu partido nessa historia e o Brad vai tentar justificar seu vandalismo! – disse Amy fitando o garoto – Ah, Luke... – o loiro parou e a fitou com atenção – Você está bem, querido? – Amy perguntou doce, o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Amy logo saiu de lá puxando Chuck e Joe. Peyton e Susan olharam ao redor e simplesmente saíram, Luke sentiu o olhar pesaroso de Peyton sobre ele antes dela sair. Haley agradeceu rapidamente a Molly, Sophia, Seth e Keith pela ajuda e logo eles também sumiram. Luke estava sentado no chão e Haley tentava a todo custo lhe levantar, foi ai que ele ter certeza vê atrás de uma arvore uma bela garota de cabelos muito negros, olhos azuis esverdeados e pele branca como a neve, ela nem sequer parecia real, se ele não a conhecesse diria que era uma besteira da sua cabeça.

- Vamos Luke, levanta – disse Haley cansada.

- Hales... – Luke começou tirando os olhos da morena ao longe por um segundo, mas quando os voltou para onde ela devia estar ela simplesmente sumiu.

- Ah, mas aquele Malfoy vai pagar, eu te juro, Luke, esse é o ultimo ano de humilhação – disse Haley decidida.

- É, afinal ano que vem a gente sai de Hogwarts – debochou Luke fazendo a amiga olhá-lo com raiva.

- Exatamente por isso que eu te dou a minha palavra de que esse vai ser o melhor ano de todos, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça – disse Haley decidida.

- Tudo bem, Super Haley, mas podemos ir embora agora? – perguntou Luke girando os olhos – Eu acho que o Nathan me quebrou.

Haley sorriu triste para o amigo e o ajudou a seguir para casa. Na mansão Malfoy o clima era bem mais pesados. Nathan, sentado no sofá, com a cara amarrada e com Josh parado na sua frente com o olhar fulminante. O loiro estava prestes a começar o escândalo quando a porta se abriu exibindo uma Belinda Malfoy.

- Onde você estava, Bela? – Nathan perguntou autoritário.

- Eu... – ela começou tranqüila.

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui, Nathan Malfoy, - começou Josh quase rosnando – O que você tem na cabeça agredindo o seu primo?

- Ele não é meu primo... – rosnou Nathan.

- Quantas vezes eu e sua mãe lhe falamos do quão importante é a família? – Nathan continuava ignorando o comentário do filho – Quantas vezes nós temos que te dizer que...

- ELE NÃO É FAMILIA! – berrou Nathan fazendo Belinda dar um pulo com o susto e Josh olhá-lo assustado - Não peça para eu considerar ele ou o pai dele família, porque quando nós precisamos eles não nos consideraram família.

- Nate... – Belinda começou assustada.

- Eles nos deixaram quando mais precisamos, quando a mamãe mais precisava, - começou Nathan irritado – se dependesse do pai daquele lá a mamãe estaria...

- Não pense nisso, Nathan – disse Josh baixando os olhos.

- Mas é a verdade, eles não se preocuparam com a mamãe nem com o resto do mundo mágico... – rosnou Josh – Tudo podia acabar, mas eles não se importaram, a minha mãe podia ter morrido por culpa daqueles idiotas. A MINHA MÃE PODIA TER MORRIDO.

- Nathan, olha, eu sei que é difícil para você entender, - começou Josh nervoso – mas... Bem, nós já passamos por isso, sabe, por isso tudo de brigar com o Richard e a Natalie. Quando a Amy voltou o Richard foi se desculpar com ela e eles conversaram, não me pergunte o que, mas posso dizer que a paz se formou e não tem sentido algum você descontar uma coisa que nunca chegou a acontecer no Luke, ele não tem culpa, mesmo se tivesse, eu vou te lembrar, nada aconteceu, sua mãe está bem, o mundo mágico está bem.

- Traidor é traidor – rosnou Nathan saindo e deixando seu pai berrar seu nome, sem nem lhe dar ouvidos.

Assim que Nathan subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto Josh e Belinda trocaram olhares cúmplices. Aquilo não era nada bom. Nunca era. Não demorou nem um minuto direito para a porta da casa se abrir com um estrondo exibindo uma Amy Malfoy furiosa. Ela olhou ao redor como se procurasse Nathan. Parecia um radar.

- Ele acabou de subir – disse Josh serio.

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele – disse Amy furiosa.

- Espera, - pediu Belinda fazendo os pais a olharem com atenção – o papai já falou tudo o que tinha que falar, eu subo e termino a conversa com o Nate, por que a senhora não vai ver como o Luke está?

- Boa idéia – disse Amy furiosa saindo novamente – até porque eu mataria o Nate se o visse agora.

Amy bateu a porta atrás de si e Belinda apenas suspirou, sorriu triste para o pai e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto do irmão. Longe dali, mas precisamente na casa Malfoy, na casa de Richard e Natalie Malfoy, Luke estava jogado no sofá e Haley lhe ajudava a colocar gelo no rosto.

- Ta bem feio – dizia ela seria.

- É, mas tem que melhorar, se meu pai ver isso... Bem, é melhor ele não ver – disse Luke suspirando.

- Alguém bateu na porta, vou ver quem é – disse Haley sorrindo e correndo para atender.

Haley demorou para voltar, então Luke começou a chamá-la e qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver Haley voltar a sala na companhia de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Amy Malfoy. Ta, sua surpresa não foi tão grande, sabia que ela viria, mas não a esperava tão cedo, esperava que ela chegasse quando seu olho já não estivesse mais roxo.

- Haley... – Luke começou.

- Er... eu vou... er... ali – disse Haley insegura praticamente correndo dali.

Haley deixou a sala, fazendo Luke erguer os olhos para Amy, era incrível a semelhança dela com Nathan, mas ela transpirava uma bondade que aquele sonserino jamais transpiraria. Amy parou diante de Luke com um olhar pesaroso.

- Como você está, Luke? – Amy perguntou o observando com atenção, como se tirasse raios-X dele.

- Estou bem, tia Amy, parece pior do que realmente é – disse Luke ao ver a cara de incrédula da morena.

- Meu filho não para de lhe perseguir, não é, Luke? – perguntou Amy ignorando a resposta falsa de Luke.

- Ele... – Luke começou suspirando – Eu... Por mais complicada que seja essa situação, por mais que eu deteste o Nathan por agir assim... eu meio que... eu não posso culpá-lo.

- Pode sim, Luke, - disse Amy irritada – meu filho está fora de controle, não tem lógica nem cabimento isso que ele está fazendo.

- Ele só não aceita o que meu pai fez deixando à senhora na mão, tia Amy, - disse Luke serio – eu, assumo, também não entendo. Foi uma atitude... Covarde, de fato, ele não apenas deixou à senhora na mão, como todo o mundo mágico.

- Seu pai tinha os motivos dele, Luke, - começou Amy seria – é muito complicado... o Nathan é um garoto, você também, não entenderiam, entrar numa guerra é colocar coisas demais em risco e a coisas... que simplesmente não se pode colocar em risco. Mas, Luke, o que importa é que o Nathan não tem o direito de fazer essas coisas e se ele repetir eu quero que...

- Pode deixar, tia Amy, eu sei lidar com o Nathan – disse Luke serio fazendo Amy suspirar derrotada.

- Não vai me dizer quando ele te bater, não é? – Amy perguntou girando os olhos.

- Não – disse Luke sorrindo de lado.

- Você é um bom garoto, Luke Malfoy, - disse Amy beijando a cabeça do garoto – um dia todos vão ver isso.

Amy saiu deixando um Luke com um leve sorriso na face para trás. Assim que ela saiu Haley apareceu e se jogou no sofá ao seu lado, era tão obvio que ela havia escutado tudo.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto nela? – perguntou Luke sem esperar resposta – Ela faz a gente realmente acreditar que as coisas podem melhorar.

- Sabe o que EU mais gosto nela? – perguntou Haley sorrindo – Ela me faz acreditar que o Nathan é adotado.

Luke gargalhou, Haley apenas sorriu de leve. Na mansão Malfoy por outro lado às coisas não estavam tão bem. Belinda começara a bater na porta do irmão, mas como ele não respondeu ela abriu a porta para encontrar o irmão jogado na cama com a cara mais amarrada possível e com os olhos no teto. Ela suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Nate... – Belinda começou docemente.

- Eu sinto muito tê-la feito ouvir isso, Bela – disse Nathan serio.

- Não, Nate... – Belinda começou.

- Eu só... odeio pensar que alguém não se importou com a vida da mamãe. Cara, você e ela são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho, o papai também, a mamãe o tem para tomar conta dela e eu... – Nathan começou.

- Você toma conta de mim – disse Belinda sorrindo doce.

- É... – disse Nathan puxando a irmã para mais perto – eu sei que eu às vezes sou chato, mandão e não te deixo fazer nada, mas...

- Eu sei, Nate, eu sei. – disse Belinda puxando o irmão e lhe beijando a testa – Você só quer me proteger.

- Eu te vi tão fraca, Bela, - disse Nathan nervoso – te vi doente, te vi... te vi quase morrendo. Eu... eu sinto que eu não estou fazendo minha tarefa direito. Quer dizer, se o papai tem que tomar conta da mamãe e eu de você... eu...

- Eu estou bem, Nate, você toma conta de mim bem o bastante e não se preocupe, eu vou continuar bem – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve.

- Você é a melhor irmã do mundo! – disse Nathan sorrindo e abraçando a irmã – Você nunca briga comigo.

- Por que eu brigaria, Nate? – perguntou Bela lhe beijando a testa – Você só tem que me prometer que vai pegar leve com o Luke.

- Bela... – Nathan começou.

- Me prometa, Nate – pediu Belinda fazendo o irmão bufar.

- Prometo – disse Nathan girando os olhos e fazendo a irmã sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Belinda o abraçou com força o irmão que deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Nathan podia ser um bruto com a grande maioria, um grosso de marca maior sim, mas com ela ele era um doce, um ótimo irmão e apesar dos excessos ela sabia que ele só fazia tudo para protegê-la.

_**Na:/ Ou pessoas Lindas da minha vida. Tudo bem com vocês? Podem dizer, eu fui ninja, postei super rápido poow, mereço o premio diva do dia. Mas tudo bem, vamos as informações importantes, essa, como sabem, é a ultima fic de A Nova Era, mas não entrem em pânico, não, por favor, eu tenho outras series em andamento para alegrarem vocês, mas tenham calma, eu posto aqui depois, eu tou até postando uma lá no Floreios e tal, para ver se mais gente lê minhas fics, quem tiver interesse pode procurar, mas não se preocupem, assim que acabar essa A Nova Era eu vou postar a mesma fic que postei no floreios bem aqui para vocês, aeee, então acabada a explicação, vamos as reviews...**_

_**Maadneta:**__** Ai fofa, tem praticamente o mesmo numero de sonserinos e grifinorios, e a taça era vencida desde então, mas será que vai durar? (hehe), veremos, mas tudo bem, relaxa ai, adorei os parabéns, super fofíssimo, que bom que gostou dos personagens **_

_**Herica:**__** Eu sei que a fic ta cheia de sonserinos, mas não tem nada a ver comigo, aconteceu poow, as primeiras só tinha grifinorios, né? Eu, sinceramente, sou uma grifinoria convicta, mas me processem se eu tenho uma queda pelos caras maus, eles são tão sexys, kkkk, fazer o que? Lembrou os novos marotos? Qual dos? Muito obrigada pelos parabéns **_

_**Barb:**__** Claro que tinha que ser Slyherin, dã, ele que é o do mal, tinha que ser ele. Amiga, relaxe, eu sou grifinoria convicta e a minha principal (Belinda) também, então relaxa esse bumbum na cadeira e respira ai... VOCÊ ERROU TANTO, MAS TANTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NEM IDEIA, ESSA VOCÊ PASSOU LONGE, QUASE , você não tem nem idéia do que vai acontecer, aeeeeeeeeeee. Menina, fiquei tão triste, não consegui me inscrever, muito complicado *depressão temporária*, mas tudo bem, quando abri para todo mundo eu entro obrigada pelo parabéns :D**_

_**Lina:**__** Ai amiga, você acertou sem querer, mas ta valendo, eu super amei meu personagem, fala mais dela, faz uma capa para a fic, faz tudo e posta rápido. Aeeeeeeee. Obrigada pelo parabéns e espero que você curta a fic ;)**_

_**Leli:**__** ai amiga, foi super bad, de verdade, eu sei que tou devendo postar lá, mas eu tou fazendo o cap, tenha fé que sai, é que dá muito trabalho, muita coisa e tal, POSTA NA TUA FIC TAMBÉM E COLABORA COMIGO!**_

_**Sophie: **__**Oi, fofa, espero que sua curiosidade esteja se satisfazendo um pouco com esse capitulo, vai ser ótimo, você vai adorar, que bom que gostou, beijão.**_

_**Todos:**__** Olá, meus lindos e maravilhosos amiguinhos,espero que estejam curtindo esse capitulo logo eu vou postar a capa da fic e esperar que alguém faça a oficial (sacou a indireta?), hehe, vamos lá e até a próxima. Kissis. **_


	3. Em Hogwarts

Em Hogwarts (Cap 2)

Belinda se via sentada num canto afastado do salão comunal da Grifinoria. Eles haviam retornado há poucas horas para Hogwarts e ela estava num canto afastado do salão comunal, o mesmo estava lotado, mas ninguém parecia sequer notá-la, nem ela mesma prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta, ela apenas lia um livro no seu canto, longe de todos.

Ali também estavam Haley e Luke, eram os mais próximos de Belinda, mas se isolavam sem a menina, apenas os dois. Diferente também dela os dois estavam bem atentos em tudo que acontecia a sua volta, quer dizer, Haley estava, Luke apenas olhava o nada com os pensamentos longe.

- Hei, você, aqui não é lugar de correr... – reclamava Haley com um menino do 3º ano – Arg, crianças, por que elas não param?

- A senhorita nunca foi criança, monitora Warner? – riu Luke fazendo a amiga girar os olhos.

- Não, senhor Malfoy, eu nasci grande e chata – disse Haley girando os olhos e fazendo Luke gargalhar.

Não muito longe dali, Keith, Seth, Molly e Sophia conversavam animados. Seth sentado ao lado de Sophia enquanto Keith e Molly andavam nervosos de um lado para o outro. O assunto que preocupava a elite da grifinoria era um: quadribol.

- A gente não pode perder de novo esse ano – dizia Molly nervosa.

- É, mas a gente está sem apanhador, o Connor se formou ano passado, mas não é muita diferença já que ele não era grande coisa – dizia Seth girando os olhos.

- Eu vou marcar os testes para apanhador, mas vai ser difícil, é a posição mais complicada – dizia Keith bufando.

- O caso, Keith, é que não podemos perder esse ano, a sonserina vai com tudo para ganhar, eles querem essa taça tanto quanto nós – disse Molly brava.

- Eu garanto isso, - disse Sophia calma – ouvi meu irmão conversando com o Joe, eles dois mais o Nathan estão decididos a ganhar, é o ultimo ano deles e seria o fim perfeito. Segundo o Chuck o Nathan não vai deixar essa chance passar por nada nesse mundo.

- Bom para eles, Soph, porque agente também não vai deixar – disse Keith decidido.

- Então você vai mandar avisar que estamos procurando apanhador? – perguntou Seth sorrindo.

- Não, vou fazer melhor... – disse Keith sorrindo de lado e antes que alguém pudesse falar ou fazer algo o garoto estava em pé numa mesa berrando e balançando os braços – PESSOAS, QUANTOS DE VOCÊS NÃO AGUENTAM MAIS PERDER PARA A SONSERINA NO QUADRIBOL?

O salão comunal inteiro, que havia parado para ouvir o garoto e o olhava como louco levantou o braço, alguns mais discretos, outros chegavam a gritar e em fim aquilo chamou a atenção de Belinda.

- QUANTOS NÃO AGUENTAM MAIS AS BRINCADEIRAS? AS TIRASSÕES DE ONDA E OS DEBOCHES? – berrava Keith e mais gritos de revolta vieram.

- ISSO É NORMAL, PORQUE SOMOS GRIFINORIOS, E DESDE ANTES DO QUE GOSTAMOS DE CHAMAR DE HOLOCAUSTO DO QUADRIBOL NÓS SEMPRE GANHAVAMOS – disse Molly imitando o amigo e se pondo de pé em cima da mesa.

- Como o capitão de vocês, grifinorios, eu digo que ESTOU FARTO DE PERDER! – berrou Keith – Há nossa hora chegou e se querem saber é meu ultimo ano e eu não vou entregar essa vitória para eles de mão beijada!

- Vamos mostrar para aqueles sonserinos o que a grifinoria tem – berrou Molly sendo aplaudida pelos alunos animados.

- Mas precisamos de um apanhador, faremos os testes amanhã, qualquer um que saiba subir numa vassoura deve ir, precisamos de ajuda pessoal – disse Keith animado.

E como um esquadrão de guerra a grifinoria urrou para a vitória. Claro que nem todos estavam tão animados, Belinda apenas sorriu de leve do lugar onde estava, Haley por outro lado girou os olhos com Luke que berrava tão animado quanto os grifinorios mais fanáticos.

- Isso é ridículo – disse Haley girando os olhos.

- Hales, você disse que esse ano ia ser diferente, pode ser, a grifinoria pode ganhar – disse Luke animado.

- Ah ta e o hipogrifo cor de rosa pousou na minha cama e me deu uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. ACORDA LUKE! Não é preciso saber muito de quadribol para entender que Nathan Malfoy é o melhor apanhador atual – disse Haley chateada.

- É, mas pode ter um melhor, sei lá, a esperança é a ultima que morre – disse Luke dando de ombros.

- Ah ta Luke como se alguém fosse querer concorrer com Nathan Malf... – Haley começou, mas parou bruscamente com um sorriso de criança que vai fazer besteira.

- Seja lá o que for, Hales, a resposta é NÃO – disse Luke assustado.

- Sabe, Luke, você tem razão... – começou Haley sorrindo de lado.

- Tenho? – Luke perguntou pasmo.

- É, a grifinoria tem uma grande chance de ganhar, é só acha um grande apanhador, alguém com coragem para enfrentar o Malfoy. – disse Haley sorrindo de leve – Alguém que queira isso mais que tudo, alguém apaixonado por esse esporte idiota, alguém que queira muito lutar para conquistar seu espaço aqui, alguém...

- Hales... – Luke começou assustado.

- Alguém como você! – disse Haley sorrindo.

- Essa foi boa, Haley, - disse Luke girando os olhos – muito engraçado.

- Ora, Luke, por que não? Eu não entendo muito de quadribol, mas você é um ótimo apanhador, já te vi treinando – disse Haley seria.

- Ta na cara que você num entende de quadribol! – disse Luke fazendo Haley lhe fitar com raiva – Ora, Hales, nós dois sabemos que não dá, eu adoraria, seria um sonho, mas... mas ninguém ia se por contra Nathan Malfoy a esse ponto, é como colocar o maior inimigo dele num cargo em que...

- Em que você possa competir, Luke, faça o teste, se você for bom será aceito, é a justiça e ela a de vencer – disse Haley decidida.

- É nessas horas que eu não entendo porque você não foi para a cornival! – disse Luke girando os olhos, mas ao ver o olhar pidão de Haley, bufou – Tudo bem, eu faço o teste.

A menina praticamente se jogou nele o abraçando com força, Luke riu, era incrível o quanto Haley se esforçava para que as coisas dessem certo para ele, mas o que os dois não notaram foi o olhar de alguém em especial sobre eles, o olhar de Belinda Malfoy.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da sonserina as coisas eram bem mais calmas. Peyton estava sentada no colo de Nathan que se encontrava no sofá, na poltrona ao lado Chuck conversava com o amigo enquanto Joe se dispersava e falava alguma besteira, ali do lado Susan olhava a tudo com seus olhos sempre atentos e observadores.

- Mas, Nate, e o quadribol? – perguntou Susan serio – Ouvi dizer que a louca da Weasley e o doente do Sullivan pretendem ganhar esse ano a todo custo.

- Qual é, Suse? Eles dizem isso todo ano, por que esse ano seria diferente? – perguntou Nathan sorrindo debochado – Nós somos melhores e aqueles idiotas não tem nem um apanhador.

- Não devia menosprezá-los assim, Nate, nem falar assim, sua irmã é da grifinoria – disse Peyton seria.

- A Bela não é como aquela gente, Peyton, eu até hoje não entendo o que ela está fazendo ali – disse Chuck na defensiva.

- Mas sua irmã também está lá – disse Susan seria.

- Outra que eu não entendo, a Sophia devia ter ido para a cornival, mas ela se encaixou bem lá, a prova viva de que a Bela não devia estar lá é essa, ela não se encaixou com aquela gente – disse Chuck serio.

- Incrível, você defende mais a Belinda do que a sua própria irmã – disse Susan franzindo o cenho.

- Ora... – Chuck começou nervoso.

- É porque o Chuck é como meu irmão e ele quer proteger a Bela, como eu, não é Chuck? – riu Nathan, o outro apenas deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo e preferiu se calar.

- Mas é serio, Nathan, tenta não dar chances a eles, o.k? – começou Susan seria.

- Ah, Suse, relaxa, se você quiser eu até acerto um idiota daqueles para você, bem na cabeça, só preciso do pagamento adequado – disse Joe fazendo biquinho e tentando se aproximar da garota que fez sua maior cara de nojo.

- Sai daqui, Joe, cresce e aparece, se eu fosse querer algo do jogo seria um gol, - disse Susan lançando um olhar significativo para Chuck – o que me diz, Chuck?

- Há vários artilheiros no time, Susan – disse ele desviando o olhar.

- E eu sei que eles não me negariam quantos gols eu quisesse – disse Susan sorrindo de lado.

- Então... – Chuck começou fitando a menina, cansado, mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso, podia não ser apaixonado pro Susan ou coisa assim, mas admirava a vontade que a menina tinha e o fato dela nunca desistir.

- Me deve um gol, Chuck – disse ela abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Eu pago minhas dividas, Sue – disse Chuck girando os olhos e sorrindo de leve.

- Peyt, vamos subir! Amanhã será um grande dia! – disse Susan puxando a amiga que riu – Boa noite cunhadinho, boa noite traste, boa noite Chuck.

- Boa noite – disseram os três, sendo que Nathan prendeu a gargalhada, Joe sorriu como uma criança e Chuck apenas girou os olhos com um leve sorriso na face.

- Boa noite garotos – disse Peyton doce dando um beijo rápido em Nathan e acenando para os meninos antes de ser arrastada por Susan dali.

Assim que as meninas subiram a escada para o dormitório feminino Nathan pode cair na gargalhada sendo logo acompanhado por Joe, Chuck apenas girava os olhos sem conseguir esconder o próprio sorriso.

- Se a Suse fosse um pouco menos discreta ela teria te engolido aqui mesmo – ria Nathan.

- Como assim, ela já não fez isso? – perguntou Joe sorrindo debochado fazendo Chuck jogar uma almofada na sua cara.

- Calados – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Ela te dá bola, você sabe disso, vocês já ficaram, tem um relacionamento aberto bizarro, do tipo "a gente fica quando ta afim e gosta de fazer joguinhos bestas!", sabe o quanto isso é infantil? – riu Nathan.

- Olha se não é o Sr. Nathan Maduro Malfoy – riu Chuck girando os olhos.

- Se a Suse me desse bola eu acho que propunha até casamento, meu caro, aquilo sim que é mulher – riu Joe.

- Não sabia que gostava de mulher, Joe – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Eu prefiro você, Chuchuck, mas na falta... – começou Joe de um modo muito gay fazendo Nate gargalhar e Chuck fazer uma cara de nojo.

- Eu não entendo, Chuck, quero dizer, ignorando o comentário idiota do Joe, o lombriga oxigenada ta certo, a Susan é uma garota legal, bonita, sonserina, gosta de quadribol e sem frescuras, o que mais você quer? – perguntou Nathan rindo.

- Digamos... que eu tenho outras coisas em mente – disse Chuck desviando o olhar.

- Como assim? – Nathan perguntou curioso.

- VOCÊ TEM OUTRA, CHUCK LUPIN SEU CACHORRÃO? – perguntou Joe dramático chamando a atenção de todo o salão comunal e fazendo Chuck corar e Nathan gargalhar – COMO PODE ME TROCAR POR UMA QUALQUER? PELA SUE TUDO BEM, também, com aqueles olhos, aqueles cabelos, aquela boquinha, aquelas pernas e...

- TA, JOE, A GENTE ENTENDEU – riu Nathan.

- Bem, ela eu entendo, mas quem é a outra sirigaita? – perguntou Joe dramático e gay ao cubo.

- Relaxa, Joe, que se for depender dela para eu te trocar, por mais que eu queira isso, eu vou acabar tendo que ficar com você – disse Chuck quase pesaroso.

- Sabe, acho que prefiro ela a Susan – disse Joe sorrindo infantil e fazendo Chuck girar os olhos.

- Quem é essa garota misteriosa que domina a cabeça de Chuck Lupin? – perguntou Nathan sorrindo.

- Alguém... alguém que não devia estar aqui e que eu tenho que tirar – disse Chuck desviando o olhar.

- Bem, você tem duas opções, você pode ficar com a Susan para esquecer a outra ou pode ficar comigo e pode ter certeza que eu beijo melhor que a Suse, e faço varias coisas melhores, sabe como é, experiência conta muito na questão do... – Joe começou.

- Tudo bem, depois dessas duas opções e para não ter mais que ouvir o idiota do Joe eu digo SIM A SUSAN – disse Chuck quase que animado.

- Cara, como você pode dizer não à bunda do Jojo? – perguntou Nathan rindo.

- Pois é, ela é durinha e malhada, quer ver? – começou Joe se levantando e virando a bunda para o amigo.

- NÃO, JOE, EU ACREDITO EM VOCÊ, GUARDA ISSO – berrou Chuck tapando os olhos e fazendo Joe se fingir de ofendido e Nathan gargalhar compulsivamente.

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino da sonserina. O lugar estava praticamente vazio com exceção de Peyton e Susan. Peyton estava jogada em sua cama observando a chuva que caia e batia na sua janela. Susan por outro lado estava sentada de frente para a penteadeira arrumando os longos cabelos loiros com cuidado. Peyton se virou para a melhor amiga com um sorriso de lado.

- Suse... – Peyton começou com sua voz mais pidona possível.

- Fala logo e não me enrola – disse Susan girando os olhos e sorrindo de lado para a amiga.

- Você não gosta do Chuck, não é? – perguntou Peyton indo direto ao ponto.

- Dã, claro que não, que pergunta idiota, P. – disse Susan girando os olhos e voltando a atenção para seus cabelos.

- Então... me explica de novo que eu ainda não entendi... por que você fica dando em cima dele o tempo todo? - perguntou Peyton cruzando os braços e fitando a amiga, curiosa.

- Ai, Peyton, você é a prova viva do porque dizem que loiras são burras. – disse Susan fazendo a amiga bufar – Mas tudo bem, eu explico outra vez, puts. O Chuck é simplesmente um gato, ta legal? Alem de que ele joga quadribol, é inteligente, beija bem, tem pegada, é da sonserina e é um excelente partido.

- Mas... – Peyton começou.

- Eu adoro o Chuck, ta legal, Peyt? – disse Susan girando os olhos – E não me venha com essa de amor para lá, amor para cá, poxa, nem todo mundo dá a sorte de encontrar a alma gêmea, como você e o Nate, nós meros mortais procuramos os que mais nos agradam apenas e isso basta.

- É... – começou Peyton incerta.

- Pois é, Peyton, você tem tanta sorte de ter achado o Nate, vocês são tipo o casal perfeito – disse Susan sorrindo animada.

- Pois é, muita sorte mesmo – disse Peyton bufando e voltando a sua atenção para a janela.

Peyton observava as gotas baterem na sua janela, suspirou, cinco anos namorando Nathan Malfoy e a cada dia que passava ela conhecia menos o rapaz. Não tinha muita certeza de como eles começaram, ela só lembrava deles juntos, namorando ou simplesmente andando juntos, não se lembrava de como ela era antes de Nate, antes de Hogwarts ou antes desse inferno que ela chamava de vida se apoderar de tudo.

Não era assim que ela queria. Não era isso que ela tinha em mente. Mas era egoísmo da sua parte reclamar, afinal, ela tinha tudo que qualquer garota normal ia querer. Ela tinha uma melhor amigo incrível, um namorado maravilhoso, era bonita, inteligente e a mais popular, o que mais uma garota ia querer? Bem, Peyton não sabia direito o que ia querer, mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela não ia querer ir para Paris como havia combinado com Susan para estudar moda. Ela também não queria abrir uma grife de roupas. E com certeza ela não queria acabar sendo uma modelo.

Bufou. Mas o que ela queria, afinal? Toda vida ela colocou as coisas desse modo, quando acabasse Hogwarts ia para Paris com Susan e ai virariam modelos e criariam sua grife de roupas ou o que viesse primeiro. Mas... fazia um bom tempo que ela não queria mais isso. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não queria mais nada, na verdade. Não queria mais esses planos, não queria mais essa vida e com certeza ela não... não queria mais... AH! Era melhor ela dormir, estava começando a pensar besteiras demais.

A manhã do primeiro dia oficial de aula daquele ano de Hogwarts raiara e a maioria dos alunos já estava no salão principal. Podia-se ver Nathan, Peyton, Susan, Joe e Chuck na mesa da sonserina, conversando animados e distraídos. Enquanto na mesa da grifinoria a maior atenção era sempre para Molly, Keith, Seth e Sophia, os quatro conversando distraídos sobre quadribol.

Num canto afastado da mesa dos leões Haley e Luke conversavam animados e num canto mais afastado ainda, praticamente isolado de todo o resto Belinda se via sentada, observando tudo a sua volta com os olhos bem atentos.

Foi ai que a maioria dos alunos começou a se retirar para suas salas. Como sempre Belinda foi uma das primeiras a se levantar e seguir para a sala de poções. Logo foi seguida por Luke e Haley, Molly, Seth, Keith e Sophia. Os sonserinos também não demoraram a seguir para suas salas. Mas foram rapidamente impedidos por Tom Rover que parou na frente de Nathan e seus amigos.

Tom permanecia praticamente o mesmo, só que bem mais velho, ele ainda era professor de poções, mas agora estava casado com Sheilla e ela era a diretora e professora do colégio.

- Podemos ajudar, professor Rover? – perguntou Nathan surpreso, Rover os adorava, principalmente a ele por ser filho de Amy, mas estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Na verdade, o senhor pode, Sr. Malfoy, a diretora deseja vê-lo – disse Rover como se tentasse deduzir o que ele aprontou.

Nathan sentiu o olhar dos amigos sob ele, como se perguntassem o que ele havia aprontado. Ele apenas deu de ombros e seguiu sozinho pelos corredores em direção a sala da diretora. Bateu na porta e quando sua presença foi permitida ele a abriu, Sheilla Robb-Rover permanecia a mesma, com seu largo sorriso e sempre bom humor, ela sorriu doce para Nathan mandando ele se sentar.

- Diretora, no que posso ajudar? – perguntou Nathan serio.

- Ora, meu caro, eu é que quero ajudá-lo – disse Sheilla sorrindo de leve.

- O que quer dizer? – Nathan perguntou sem entender.

- Bem, o senhor disse que queria ser um inominável, assim como se pai – disse Sheilla calma.

- Certo – disse Nathan ainda sem entender.

- Mas o senhor entende que existem certos cursos essenciais para se seguir essa carreira – começou Sheilla seria.

- Eu acho que sei onde à senhora quer chegar – assumiu Nathan bufando.

- Que bom, Sr. Malfoy, pois então o senhor entende quando digo que defesa contra as artes das trevas é uma matéria básica para o senhor seguir essa carreira... Ah e não venha me dizer que é uma besteira e que em Durmstrang eles ensinam artes das trevas, aqui é defesa e o senhor precisa da matéria – disse Sheilla finalizando seu discurso com um sorriso animado.

- Tudo bem, prometo me esforçar mais, posso ir agora? – perguntou Nathan bufando.

- Ainda não, senhor Malfoy, fico feliz com sua promessa, mas tive uma conversa com sua mãe e ela concordou comigo que seria mais vantajoso o senhor ter um auxilio – disse Sheilla calma.

- Auxilio? – Nathan perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Exatamente, por isso decidimos que o senhor ia precisar de um tutor... – disse Sheilla calma e antes que Nathan tivesse chance de protestar ela foi logo adiantando – isso não é um pedido, sr. Malfoy, é um aviso, e sua mãe me permitiu mais, se suas notas nessa matéria não subirem pode dar adeus ao quadribol.

- O QUE? – perguntou Nathan pasmo.

- Exatamente, então, concorda com o auxilio, sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Sheilla sorrindo.

- Tudo bem... – bufou Nathan.

- Ótimo, vai ser uma coisa boa, Sr. Malfoy, já falei com a... – antes que Sheilla tivesse a chance de falar a porta da sala se abriu com cuidado exibindo uma bela garota alta de cabelos castanhos aloirados e olhos escuros – Ora, que bom tê-la aqui srta. Warner.

- No que posso ajudá-la, diretora? – perguntou Haley lançando um olhar enviesado para Nathan que apenas bufou.

- A mim? Em nada, senhorita, está aqui para ajudar o senhor Malfoy – disse Sheilla apontando para Nathan e fazendo Haley franzir o cenho.

- Não entendo onde quer chegar, diretora – disse Haley seria.

- A senhorita é a mais inteligente de Hogwarts, senhorita Warner, e é a tutora oficial do colégio, estou certa? – Sheilla começou, Haley ia falar, mas ela não deixou – Ótimo, como monitoras chefe e tutora do colégio a senhorita será responsável pelas notas do sr. Malfoy.

- COMO É? – Haley e Nathan perguntaram a o mesmo tempo e o rapaz se pos até de pé.

- O senhor Malfoy está com dificuldades na matéria de defesa contra as artes das trevas, senhorita, - disse Sheilla sorrindo – e não vejo ninguém melhor que a senhorita para auxiliá-lo.

- Acho... – Haley começou – acho que o Malfoy tem preferência por qualquer outra pessoa, diretora.

- Ah, ele não tem escolha, é isso ou sai do quadribol. – disse Sheilla sorrindo e fazendo Nathan bufar – Então, senhorita, vai ajudar?

- Eu... – Haley começou.

- Haley Warner... – Sheilla começou a fitando com atenção.

- Claro, diretora, com prazer – disse Haley meio que bufante fazendo o sorriso de Sheilla aumentar.

- Excepcional, - disse ela animada – agora, vão os dois para a aula de historia da magia, já avisei Binns que estariam comigo, vão logo!

Haley bufou e Nathan fez o mesmo a seguindo para fora dali. Houve uma rápida troca de olhares e então os dois bufaram e seguiram em silencio para a sala de historia da magia. Não houve mais grandes emoções naquela manhã e para a alegria de Haley a tarde chegou rapidamente trazendo o teste para apanhador do time de quadribol da grifinoria.

O time estava completo no campo e as arquibancadas quase lotadas, haviam vários garotos do segundo ao sétimo ano em fila para o teste. Sophia estava na primeira fila da arquibancada sorrindo animada, Haley se sentou nervosa ao lado dela, via Luke, ele era o ultimo, estava em pânico.

- Bem, como todos sabem eu sou Keith Sullivan! – disse Keith serio – o capitão do time e goleiro, ao meu lado temos Molly Weasley, minha artilheira! – Molly sorriu – Seth Potter, nosso batedor! – Seth acenou discreto – os gêmeos Roy e Clay Kent, nossos artilheiros! – dois garotos idêntico de cabelos escuros, olhos da mesma cor e simplesmente enormes sorriram os dois deviam ser 7º ano – e a nossa batedora, Gwen Jordan – apontou para uma menina de cabelos castanhos que não passavam das orelhas, ela devia ter seus 16 anos e acenava animada.

- Estamos aqui hoje para achar o novo membro da equipe, o apanhador, então mostrem a que vieram, pessoal – disse Molly animada.

- O exercício vai ser simples, soltaremos o pomo e vocês todos vão voar a procura dele, nós todos serviremos de batedores, - começou Seth serio – quem tiver a melhor desenvoltura...

- Pegar o pomo primeiro... – Keith completou.

- E continuar com os ossos no lugar!- riu Molly recebendo olhares fulminantes dos amigos.

- Será nosso apanhador – disse Seth girando os olhos.

- À medida que forem atingidos pelos balanços ou caírem da vassoura, por favor, retirem-se do campo – disse Keith serio.

- Então, estão prontos? – perguntou Molly animada fazendo todos subirem em suas vassouras – Então... LÁ VAI O POMO!

Assim que a bolinha dourada saiu voando todos os concorrentes a apanhador subiram vôo também, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer movimento os jogadores os cercaram com balanços. Devia haver uns trinta alunos ali e só com isso dez já caíram.

Keith olhava decepcionado para os que saiam, mas não tirava sua atenção do jogo. Devia ficar o melhor e eles estavam fazendo as coisas para que apenas o melhor ficasse.

Haley observava Luke voando, ela tinha o coração na mão e estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Via Luke voando em disparada a procura do pomo de ouro, ele era de longe o melhor, tão bom que Keith e os outros praticamente não o notavam, pois estavam ocupados demais derrubando os idiotas.

Ela via o sorriso de Luke, ele se sentia bem, ela sabia disso. Sorriu confiante, era a chance dele, ele ia conseguir, tinha que conseguir. Olhou para o lado parecia que só ela prestava atenção em como Luke estava bem, mas foi ai que notou que os olhos azuis de Sophia Lupin também estavam nele.

- Seu amigo é bom – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- É, ele é – disse Haley orgulhosa como uma mãe.

- Só espero que isso baste – disse Sophia com um leve sorriso triste e enigmático que fez Haley sentir um calafrio.

O que ninguém ali parecia perceber era que não muito longe dali, abaixo das arquibancadas, um certo alguém observava a tudo detraída, seus olhos azuis esverdeados colados em Luke como se seguissem cada movimento seu. Belinda o observava com cuidado, nunca foi fã de quadribol, mas sabia quando via um bom jogador, foi criada com apanhadores e aquele, com toda certeza, era um bom apanhador.

De imediato veio a cabeça da morena o que Nathan lhe dissera, o que Nathan sempre lhe dizia sobre Luke Malfoy e lhe veio imediatamente a cabeça que Nathan... Ah, Nathan não ia gostar nada de vê-lo como apanhador da grifinoria, seria uma afrontas pessoal a ele e Belinda tinha que começar a tomar conta do seu irmão como ele tomava dela antes que as coisas saíssem do controle.

O jogo corria bem, quer dizer, mais ou menos, dos trinta uns vinte e cinco já haviam saído por terem sido derrubados e isso só parecia deixar Molly e os outros com mais vontade de acabar logo com isso. O campo que antes estava lotado, agora estava praticamente vazio. Todos haviam saído e antes que alguém pudesse falar ou fazer algo, Molly bufou.

- Acabou – disse ela.

Keith olhou ao redor, não via mais ninguém. Nem no campo e, com exceção de Sophia e uma garota, nem na arquibancada. Ele bufou, Seth se aproximou, preocupado, do amigo. Ele parecia realmente transtornado, Seth sabia o quanto era importante para Keith ganhar aquele ano.

- MERDA, SERÁ QUE NINGUEM SABE PEGAR UMA PORCARIA DE POMODE OURO? – berrou Keith irritado.

- Cof cof.

Foi ai que os olhos de todos param num rapaz acima deles, o loiro segurava o pomo de ouro por entre os dedos e tinha um leve sorriso satisfeito na face. Nas arquibancadas Haley comemorava e Sophia sorria animada para ela. Mas no campo o clima não era tão bom, Seth e Keith trocaram olhares nervosos, Molly apenas sorria animada.

- Vamos descer – mandou o capitão.

Quando eles desceram Haley e Sophia já estavam lá embaixo. Haley abraçou o amigo com força. Molly sorria animada com a cena, ao seu lado Sophia retribuía o sorriso, os gêmeos Kent também, mas foi Gwen que se virou para Keith e murmurou de um modo que só ele escutasse.

- Mas ele é... – começou ela.

- Eu sei, Gwen – disse Keith bufante.

- Você foi ótimo, Luke – disse Haley animada.

- Não exagera – disse o loiro tímido.

- Ela está certa, você foi muito bem – disse Molly sorrindo.

- É cara, devia ter entrado no time antes, a gente teria ganhado fácil – disse Clay animado.

- Então, eu estou no time? – perguntou Luke sorrindo.

- Bem, é só o capitão dar a palavra final – disse Roy sorrindo.

Todos se viraram para Keith, ele trocou um olhar discreto com Seth que o seguiu até perto de Luke. E o loiro sentiu, sentiu a alegria indo embora porque aquele olhar... ah, ele já havia visto aquele olhar tantas e tantas vezes que... bufou.

- Eles têm razão, você foi muito bem – disse Keith serio.

- É, mas isso não basta, não é? – perguntou Luke serio.

- O que quer dizer? – Molly perguntou sem entender.

- Olha, Luke, não é nada pessoa, serio, você é um cara legal, mas... – Keith começou.

- Eu entendo, seria pegar uma briga com Nathan Malfoy, pegar uma briga pessoal com Nathan Malfoy – disse Luke bufando.

- COMO É? – Haley perguntou indignada.

- Deixa para lá, Haley, foi legal de qualquer modo – disse Luke dando de ombros.

- NEM PENSAR! – berrou Molly – Keith, o que você tem na cabeça, bosta de hipogrifo?

- Não é isso, Molly, eu queria que ele ficasse tanto quanto qualquer um, mas... – começou Keith nervoso – Olha, o Nathan... cara, ele é um mimado idiota que só faz o que quer, mas... não é... sei lá... não acho que devemos nos meter em assuntos pessoais, sabe? Ia parecer uma provocação!

- Vocês estão se metendo em assuntos pessoais ao barrarem o Luke do time – disse Haley irritada.

- Deixa para lá, Hales, eu entendo, de verdade – disse Luke calmo.

- Mas não devia, - disse Roy serio – não devemos abaixar a cabeça para Nathan Malfoy, ele nem é da nossa casa.

- É, devemos pensar no melhor para grifinoria – disse Clay serio.

- E o Luke é o melhor para o time – disse Sophia calmamente.

- Olha, o problema não é só o Nathan, é que há muita gente na grifinoria que também... pow, que também podia não se sentir bem em tê-lo no time – disse Seth incerto.

- Bem, alguém aqui está incomodado com isso? Se tiver, por favor, avise – disse Molly irritada, ninguém se manifestou – Bem, ninguém parece incomodado.

- Eu não estava falando de ninguém aqui, estava falando da... – Seth começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

- Vão colocá-lo no time?

Todos se viraram para a garota que surgia no campo, os cabelos negros voavam e batiam no rosto branco como neve, os olhos verdes azulados fitavam tudo, curiosos. Belinda surgia fazendo com que o silencio se formasse ali. Molly e os outros jogadores baixaram os olhos, era incomodo sentir o olhar da garota como se tirasse um raios-X de tudo.

- Estamos decidindo isso – disse Seth serio.

- Mas se quer saber, podemos decidir isso agora... – disse Keith serio – Se alguém na grifinoria fosse se sentir incomodado com a presença do Luke no time esse alguém é a Belinda e eu concedo a ela a palavra final. Belinda, se você não se importar de termos o Luke no time, por favor, diga, mas se houver qualquer motivo, você não precisa dizer qual, que lhe deixe incomodada com a presença dela, o Luke não jogara quadribol com a grifinoria.

- Isso não é... – Haley começou nervosa.

- É justo – disse Luke serio fazendo o olhar de Belinda pousar nele, ele sentiu um calafrio, o olhar da menina era serio.

- Sabem que colocando ele no time terão problemas com o meu irmão, não sabem? – perguntou Belinda seria.

- Não nos preocupamos com seu irmão, sua opinião é a que nos importa – disse Keith serio.

- Bem, se é minha a palavra final, então eu digo que se depender de mim, Luke Malfoy, - Belinda começou fazendo Luke abaixar os olhos – você nunca mais vai deixar de fazer nada por causa do meu irmão.

- O que disse? – Luke perguntou pasmo.

- Não é incomodo algum, muito pelo o contrario, se depender de mim você já está no time – disse Belinda calma.

- Belinda, você tem certeza disso? – Keith perguntou serio.

- Você disse que queria ganhar, não disse, Keith? – perguntou Belinda fazendo o garoto balançar a cabeça positivamente – Bem, eu tenho certeza que com ele no time você vai ter uma chance maior de ganhar. Eu não me importo do Luke estar no time, me importo se ele não estiver, é injusto, ele foi o melhor e merece esse cargo. Essa é minha palavra final.

- Bem, então você está no time, Luke – disse Keith sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- AHHHHHH ISSO É OTIMO – disse Molly comemorando animada.

- Obrigado, Belinda, muito obrigado mesmo! – disse Luke animado, abraçando a garota com força, mas ao ver a cara assustada dela a soltou, tímido – Desculpa, priminha, quer dizer, prima, quer dizer... Belinda.

- Tudo bem – disse Belinda dando de ombros.

- AH EU SABIA QUE SEUS PAIS NÃO HAVIAM ERRADO DUAS VEZES, SÓ TINHAM UM FILHO IDIOTA – disse Haley animada.

- Er... Obrigada? – arriscou a menina sem certeza.

- Bem time, vamos para o salão comunal avisar que achamos um apanhador e comemorar. – disse Keith sorrindo, mas ao ver Belinda se afastando ele a parou – Vem com a gente, Belinda.

- Eu... – ela começou incerta.

- Ah, nem tenta fugir, você agora é mascote, que nem a Sophia e agora a Haley – disse Molly animada puxando a garota.

- Hei, eu não sou mascote – protestou a Haley.

- Você se acostuma – disse Sophia dando de ombros e sorrindo de leve.

- Vamos, Luke, vamos comemorar porque esse ano promete – disse Keith animado fazendo Luke sorrir de orelha a orelha.

**Na:/ E aqui estou eu, a diva mais diva das divas divas. Huuu, viva eu, sou o máximo e vocês me amam, que lindo, bem, olhem só, fui rápida nessa passagem de capitulo heim, e eu, sinceramente, adoro esse capitulo, uhuuu, viva eu de novo, mas vamos ao que interessa, as reviews...**

**Lina:**** E ai? Gostou do seus amados nesse cap, eu sei que você amou, mas sabe o que eu ia amar para valer, UMA CAPA. Isso não é uma insinuação é uma ameaça. Então seja uma boa menina, veja a cara das meninas e meninos e plim faça. Hehe ;) vamos lá :D**

**Herica:**** Nick vai aparecer sim e Tacy também, mas vai demorar um tiquinho e você vai se surpreender um pouco com o nosso Nick nessa fic, ele mudou muuuuuuuuuuuuito, mas tudo vai fazer sentido no fim, enquanto não fizer sentido você vai querer me matar ^^**

**Maad:**** own eu amo a Haley, ela é uma fofa ao cubo e você vai adorar ela ao redor da fic. Hei, eu amo o Joe, ele é imaturo até o fim da eternidade e é por isso que eu amo muito ele, owwwwwwwwwn hehe ;)**

**Barb:**** Fofa, eu faço direito também, na UNICAP (é tipo uma PUC só que em PE), e serio, você passou longe demais poow, ri muito. Assim que der eu faço sua arvore, pode deixar **

**Soph: ****AI QUE BOM QUE TA GOSTANDO. Achei esse cap sua cara, acho que você vai adorar, pelo menos espero, de verdade, continue esperando, as confusões vão começar no próximo cap e a historia vai esquentar **

**TODOS: ****Onde diabos está a Lu, a Mary e a nossa diva Leli, sem contar com os outros safados sumidos? Estou desapontada, quero meus leitores, vocês me magoam assim, serio, meu povo. Mas eu não vou matar vocês, não mesmo, MAS QUERO TODOS COM REVIEWS E QUERO QUE POSTEM EM SUAS FICS E QUE A LINA FAÇA O PERFIL DOS PERSONAGENS COM MINHA LINDA CARINHA NELA. É, eu sei, eu sou muito exigente. Mas vocês me amam tanto que chega dói. Bem, é isso gente, tou meio com presa, mas num podia deixar vocês sem isso pra fazer no feriado né? Hehe. Kiss e até o próximo cap que eu por acaso AMOOO. **


	4. Reação

Reação (cap 3)

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Hogwarts Belinda se sentia... dentro, quer dizer, dentro de algo, fazendo parte de algo. No dia anterior quando acabou o treino, Molly sorria animada e lhe puxava de um lado para o outro com Sophia e Haley, os garotos vinham sempre atrás, falando de quadribol, Luke parecia tão animado quanto ela, a menina suspeitava que se não fosse por Haley ele seria tão solitário quanto ela ali. Keith era sempre um cavalheiro e parecia ter a mesma preocupação que o resto do mundo, de que ela fosse quebrar, Seth era sempre bem humorado e tentava manter Belinda sempre presente nas conversas, nunca sobrando.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Hogwarts Belinda podia dizer com certeza de que gostava dali, gostava de onde estava e gostava de com quem estava. Pela primeira vez ela não era a irmã de Nathan Malfoy, ela era alguém, ela era ela mesma e estava feliz vendo que mesmo sendo ela mesma haviam pessoa que pareciam gostar de verdade dela.

Haley observava os dois Malfoy e não podia controlar o sorriso, Belinda era um anjo que havia deixado seu amigo, Luke, conseguir o que sempre queria, Luke agora fazia parte e não era apenas mais um na multidão ou o cara-que-Nathan-Malfoy-não-gosta. A própria Haley não podia mentir, gostava daquilo, nunca teve amigAs em Hogwarts, sempre foi apenas ela e Luke, era estranho ter alguém com quem discutir as coisas e os garotos. Sophia, apesar de ter acabado de conhecê-la, parecia gostar muito dela e a puxava sempre, enquanto Molly puxava a pequena Belinda. Era estranho fazer parte de algo, desse algo.

Luke não podia descrever quão grande era sua alegria, ele não sabia se agradecia a Haley por ter lhe forçado a fazer o teste ou a Belinda que o permitiu que entrasse no time. Por isso agradecia as duas com uma freqüência constante. Ele estava se dando muito bem com Keith e Seth e isso lhe animava de um modo fora do normal, alem do que viviam com Molly, Haley, Belinda e Sophia. Desde depois do jogo eles praticamente não se desgrudaram e pela primeira vez numa manhã de Hogwarts Luke se via sentado e conversando na mesa do café da manhã com alguém que não era a Haley.

Quer dizer, mais ou menos, ele conversava coma Haley e com os outros, ele conversava com mais de uma pessoa e isso era incrível. Ele sentia que Belinda estranhava aquilo tanto quanto ele, ela permanecia calada na maior parte do tempo só sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça, mas Luke via que ela estava feliz, só que... ele também via ma certa preocupação em seus olhos e ele sabia o que era, sabia porque também sentia, como ele, aquele par de olhos cinzas na sua nuca. Nathan não ia deixar as coisas como estavam.

As aulas estavam acontecendo, mas mesmo assim os olhos de Nathan não saiam de Luke, ele parecia furioso ao ver o loiro e sua amiga sentados do lado de Keith, os três pareciam amigos demais, felizes demais. Nathan sabia que Chuck e Joe também olhavam para isso sem entender o que se tratava. Peyton, que estava sentada na sua frente, não parava de lhe chamar baixinho num tom que dizia mais que qualquer coisa, dizia: Deixa como ta, Nate. Susan por outro lado não parecia satisfeita, assim como Nathan.

- Como foi que o idiota, a professorinha e o tapadosullivan ficaram amigos? – perguntou Susan seria.

- Eu não sei, Sue, mas acho que tem algo acontecendo que nós não estamos sabendo. – disse Nathan com o olhar furioso.

- Algo acontecendo em Hogwarts e eu não sei? Como eu posso ser poupado de uma noticia? – perguntou Joe dramático.

- Calado, peste loira, o fato é certo, há algo acontecendo e precisamos descobrir – disse Chuck serio.

- Talvez... talvez devêssemos deixar as coisas como estão, não nos afeta em nada – disse Peyton incerta.

- Não, Peyton? Me afeta mais do que você pensa, viu quem estava com eles? VIU? Era minha irmã, Peyton, eu não sei o que está havendo, mas Belinda nunca sentaria com essa gente – rosnou Nathan furioso.

- Ele tem razão, Belinda não é da laia desses ai, tem algo estranho rolando – disse Chuck serio.

- Bem, se tem algo acontecendo eu vou descobrir e quando as aulas acabarem hoje nós já saberemos com o que estamos lhe dando – disse Susan sorrindo cruel, quando Susan Foster colocava algo na cabeça, ninguém tirava.

Suas aulas do dia acabaram e Keith se via puxando seus novos amigos pelos jardins em direção ao campo de quadribol. Ao seu lado direito Seth e ao esquerdo, Belinda, que ele parecia tentar proteger até do próprio ar. Luke vinha logo atrás com Haley, Molly e Sophia. Mas assim que chegaram no campo de quadribol pararam brutamente. Nathan, Chuck, Joe, Susan, Peyton e uns outros quatro caras grandes que deviam ser do time de quadribol estavam lá. Luke engoliu em seco e Keith olhou, incerto para ele.

- Vamos embora? – perguntou Keith serio.

- Não podemos ficar fugindo – disse Haley decidida, mas parecia que Belinda achava que podiam, pois ela estava mais branca que nunca.

Eles caminharam decididos até o campo, sendo que Nathan e seus amigos também vinham em passos firmes na sua direção. Keith tentava manter Belinda o mais perto dele quanto era possível, ele parecia totalmente em pânico. Luke se punha do outro lado da prima, eles dois eram os mais preocupados, era obvio, sorriu de leve para ela tentando demonstrar confiança, mas foi mais para um sorriso bem amarelo.

- Olá, Keith – disse Nathan na sua voz mais seria sem tirar os olhos de Luke.

- Oi, Nathan – disse Keith serio.

- Sabe, apesar desse negocio todo entre grifinoria e sonserina nunca pensei que estivéssemos em guerra – disse Nathan serio, Joe de um lado sorria debochada, Chuck do outro não tirava os olhos de Belinda, Susan também observava a proximidade entre ela e Keith meio desconfiada, Peyton apenas engolia em seco.

- Não há guerra, Nathan – disse Keith serio, logo Seth e Molly colaram nele, como se fossem sua guarda ou algo do tipo, Sophia e Haley ali do lado também, sendo que a segunda mantinha os olhos em Luke, que ao lado de Belinda e Keith parecia nervoso.

- É mesmo? Então me diga o que é isso, Keith? Colocar o Luke no time? Não acha que isso seja uma tentativa de provocação? Eu acho que está tentando me atingir, me afetar – rosnou Nathan.

- Pode ser uma surpresa, Nathan, mas as coisas não acontecem por sua causa, o mundo não roda por você – rosnou Molly, ofensiva.

- Ora, Molly, amorzinho, isso não é papo de mulher, então vá fazer compras ou algo assim – debochou Joe fazendo a garota ficar vermelha em puro ódio e foi necessário que Seth lhe puxasse pelo braço para ela não avançar.

- Ele é mesmo bom, Nathan, foi por isso que o colocamos no time, precisávamos de um apanhador – disse Keith serio.

- E o colocaram logo na minha posição? Agora você vai querer me convencer de que isso não é provocação, Sullivan – rosnou Nathan violento.

- A posição não é sua, Nathan – disse Seth serio.

- Calado, Seth – disse Peyton, não furiosa, mas preocupada com o que podiam fazer com o irmão.

- Ninguém quis te provocar, Nate, não foi nossa intenção, nem colocaríamos ele no time se... – Sophia começou.

- Não se mete, Soph – mandou Chuck sem nem olhar para a irmã.

- Acho que devíamos tirar as crianças daqui, não acha, Sullivan? Isso aqui não é conversa para elas – disse Susan debochada com um olhar pesado em Belinda.

- Isso aqui não é conversa para VOCÊ, Foster, nem joga quadribol – rosnou Keith frio.

- Então acho que a professorinha, a Sophia e a... Belinda, deviam ir embora também, não é? – perguntou Susan com um sorriso cruel fazendo Nathan lembrar do fato mais problemático ali.

- Bem lembrado, Susan, pode me dizer também o que minha irmã faz com vocês, Keith? – perguntou Nathan em fim colando os olhos em Belinda – Vem para cá, Bela, AGORA. – mandou Nathan autoritário.

Belinda olhou ao redor e estava prestes a fazer o que o irmão mandou quando sentiu a mão de alguém lhe puxar pelo braço. Olhou incerta e foi como se o tempo parasse. A cena mudou brutalmente. Ela via Luke na frente da maioria, bem na frente de Nathan e se via atrás de Luke, ele lhe puxou pelo braço e a impediu se seguir.

- Tira a mão da minha irmã – rosnou Nathan com os olhos mais assassinos que nunca.

- Se o seu problema é comigo, Nathan, deixa a MINHA PRIMA em paz, ela não tem nada haver com essa historia – disse Luke de um modo serio e frio como ele nunca pensou que podia falar.

- Está me desafiando, Luke? – perguntou Nathan se aproximando mais e sendo seguido de perto por Chuck e Joe, o primeiro com o olhar tão assassino quando o do amigo.

- Precisa dos seus amiguinhos para falar comigo, Nathan, se isso é um problema de família vamos resolver em família, o que acha? – perguntou Luke quase debochado.

- Você não tem medo de morrer, idiota, por que não dá o fora daqui? – rosnou Chuck quase fora de si.

- Porque mesmo se eles quisessem não vão a lugar nenhum – rosnou Nathan e com um simples olhar fez os outros quatro caras da sonserina se colocarem cercando a passagem dos grifinorios, Susan tinha a varinha apontada para Molly enquanto Peyton, muito contra a vontade, apontava a sua para Haley, um cara enorme apontava para Seth e ele colocava Sophia atrás de si, Keith tinha outro enorme cara da sonserina com a varinha apontada para seu pescoço, mas ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a confusão Malfoy que começava.

- Nate... – Belinda começou muito baixo.

- Você me obrigou a isso, Luke, quer um acerto de contas, terá um acerto de contas – rosnou Nathan furioso.

- Deixa eles irem, Nathan, não tem nada haver com eles – disse Luke serio.

- Não tinha, agora tem, o Sullivan ali está desafiando a minha autoridade e eu vou mostrar o que acontece com as pessoas que vão contra o que Nathan Malfoy diz – rosnou Nathan furioso.

- Nate... – Peyton começou incerta.

- Relaxa, Peyt, seu irmão vai sair inteiro – disse Nathan sorrindo para a namorada.

- Por que precisa de tanta gente para acabar comigo, Nathan? Não dá conta sozinho? – Luke perguntou serio.

- Você vai ver quem não dá conta – rosnou Nathan

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Belinda trocou um olhar rápido com Haley, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, no mesmo momento que o punho de Nathan se fechou na cara de Luke, Belinda caiu dura no chão. Então a confusão dominou o lugar.

- BELA – Nathan berrou, sendo acompanhado por um Chuck desesperado.

Os grifinorios fizeram menção de se aproximar, mas Haley fez um sinal rápido para Molly que saiu puxando Keith dali o mais rápido possível, Sophia deu de ombros para Seth e o ajudou a sair puxando Luke dali também, o loiro olhou para a prima pasmo, mas Seth o puxou antes de qualquer outra coisa. Haley estava prestes a sair correndo, mas logo se lembrou...

- Belinda, maninha... – Nathan ia ficando desesperado a cada segundo que se passava.

- Bela, você... – Chuck começou, ele estava começando a ficar branco.

Antes que os sonserinos tivessem tempo de falar ou fazer mais alguma coisa, Haley surgiu do nada puxando Belinda pela mão, antes que Nathan pudesse protestar ele pode ver sua irmã de pé e saindo correndo ao lado da garota. O moreno ficou pasmo, não conseguia nem se mexer, Chuck por outro lado respirava aliviada, mas foi Susan que quebrou o silencio.

- Eles estão fugindo – ela disse pasma e assim o lugar foi dominado pela gargalhada de Joe que não conseguia nem tapar a boca direito.

Belinda e Haley acabavam de entrar ofegantes no salão comunal da grifinoria, com isso elas fizeram Keith, Seth, Luke, Molly e Sophia se levantarem de onde estavam sentados e as fitarem, curiosos. Belinda e Haley trocaram olhares cúmplices e arriaram na parede do salão comunal, escorregando até sentarem no chão e gargalhando compulsivamente.

Luke e os outros se aproximaram das meninas como se fossem completamente loucas. Keith fitou Belinda com atenção, nunca viu a menina tão bem, sorridente e... Feliz, ela gargalhava docemente, parecia um anjo, sorriu de leve se sentia bem só de ouvir a felicidade dela.

- Dá para explicarem o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Sophia pasma.

- Bem, as coisas estavam meio fora do controle – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve para Haley.

- É, ai mentes brilhantes pensam igual e nem precisam falar para saber o que querem... – disse Haley dramática fazendo Belinda rir mais e mais.

- Vocês armaram isso? – perguntou Seth sorrindo de leve.

- Assumo, somos culpadas, podem prender, tragam as algemas – disse Haley dramática rindo cada segundo mais.

- Vocês duas são malucas, - disse Molly rindo – achei o máximo.

- Ta, duas malucas, saiam do chão – riu Luke esticando o braço e puxando Haley com força, quase derrubando a menina.

Keith por outro lado esticou a mão com delicadeza para Belinda, que sorriu doce e aceitou a mesma. Ele a levantou com cuidado a pondo de pé e sorrindo de leve para ela. A menina baixou os olhos e corou de leve ao sentir os olhos azuis do garoto sobre ela.

- Pois é, minhas delinqüentes, mas isso foi besteira, eu teria dado um jeito nele – disse Luke.

- Claro que sim – disseram Molly, Haley e Keith ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem com exceção de Luke que se fez de ofendido.

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou para a biblioteca, tenho coisas para estudar – disse Sophia dando de ombros.

- Vou com você, Soph – disse Seth prestativo saindo logo dali com a garota.

- Eu... eu tenho coisas... coisas para fazer – disse Haley misteriosa saindo correndo dali.

- Bem, pessoas, eu tenho coisas para fazer, lugares para ir e sonserinos para pentelhar, então até la vista. – Molly disse sorrindo.

Molly saiu saltitante dali deixando Keith, Luke e Belinda a sos, os três se entreolharam esperando grandes movimentos.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, meu irmão me mata, acho que vou morar aqui agora – disse a menina dando de ombros.

- Bem, mas você deve estar com fome... – disse Keith e ao ver a garota fazer uma careta, sorriu – vou trazer alguma coisa, o Luke te faz companhia por enquanto.

- É, eu também não quero sair – disse o loiro sorrindo de leve.

Assim que Keith saiu, Luke e Belinda se jogaram no sofá. Sorriram de leve. Belinda estava prestes a se perder em seu silencio e pensamentos quando ouviu Luke começar.

- Eu queria agradecer...

- Não precisa – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Qual é, Belinda? Já é a segunda vez que me salva do seu irmão e não acha que merece no mínimo um agradecimento? – Luke perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Eu... do que você está falando, Luke? – perguntou Belinda corando de leve.

- Foi você, não foi? Foi você quem ligou para seus pais naquela tarde, para impedir que seu irmão me batesse, não foi? – perguntou Luke com um sorriso debochado e fazendo a menina gaguejar.

- Eu... – Belinda começou abaixando os olhos.

- Vai me dizer que não foi? – Luke perguntou fazendo a menina corar mais – Eu tou te devendo mais uma, depois de hoje, não é?

- Luke, eu... – Belinda começou tomando coragem – Eu não acho certo o que o meu irmão faz com você, nunca achei, sabe... lá em casa... ninguém pensa mal do seu pai ou de você, com exceção do Nate, claro, mas... mas a gente... eu... eu queria que você soubesse que ele... ele não é tão mau. O Nate é uma boa pessoa, ele só sobrecarrega na proteção, mas não é por mal, de verdade.

- Eu... eu não tenho grandes ressentimentos quanto ao Nathan, Belinda, de verdade... – Luke começou desviando os olhos – meio que entendo o lado dele, ele quer se vingar, pelo o que meu pai fez, deixar vocês na mão, não fico feliz com isso, mas entendo.

- Pois não devia, Luke, o que seu pai fez... – Belinda começou – Ninguém se importa mais, quero dizer, minha mãe está bem, tudo está bem, não tem porque...

- Belinda, ta tudo bem, de verdade e eu quero que saiba que fico muito grato, por tudo – disse Luke sorrindo.

- E eu quero que você saiba, Luke, que eu te dou minha palavra como as coisas vão melhor – disse Belinda de um modo decidido como Luke jamais viu.

O dia passou, Belinda conseguiu fugir do jantar aquela noite, Keith lhe trouxe o que comer, ela preferia ficar longe do irmão o Maximo possível, não sabia como ele ia encarar sua atitude do dia anterior. Acordou nervosa na manhã seguinte, não podia fugir do café da manhã. Molly e Sophia tentavam animá-la, ainda no dormitório, desceram as escadas, mas as duas logo foram, deixando a menina sozinha no salão comunal.

Belinda se viu sentada lá, sozinha, Keith e Seth se ofereceram para lhe fazer companhia, mas a menina dispensou educadamente os dois. Logo Luke e Haley desceram. O loiro olhou para a prima com cuidado, à amiga o dispensou e seguiu até a morena que estava sentada num canto afastado.

- Hei garota, o que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou Haley sorrindo de leve.

- Meu irmão – disse Belinda seria.

- Você vai ter que encarar ele mais cedo ou mais tarde – disse Haley sabiamente.

- Prefiro mais tarde – disse Belinda engolindo em seco.

- Bela, você sabe o que tem que fazer... – disse Haley esticando a mão para a amiga – Eu vou com você.

Belinda engoliu em seco e aceitou a mão da amiga saindo de lá na companhia da monitora. Elas saíram andando nervosas pelos corredores, na verdade Belinda estava nervosa, Haley tentava acalmá-la foi ai que uma bela loira surgiu com um leve sorriso na face, lá vinha Peyton.

- Bela, você está bem, que ótimo – disse Peyton sorrindo, Haley tentou se manter o menos mal humorada possível, ela não gostava de Peyton.

- É, mas como eu vou ficar, Peyton? Quero dizer... como o Nate está? – perguntou Belinda nervosa.

- Bem... ontem ele estava em pânico, não sabia até quanto você estava fingindo, entende... – começou Peyton calma – Hoje... Bem, hoje ele estava nervoso, quer te achar a qualquer custo e pode se preparar, Belinda, você vai receber uma boa de uma bronca. Se eu fosse você tomava chá de sumiço, de boa.

- Eu... – Belinda começou.

- Não... – disse Haley decidida – Ela não é você, Potter, Belinda não é covarde, é uma grifinoria e vai de cabeça erguida, você não fez nada de errado, Bela.

- Eu... – Belinda tentou, mas Haley logo saiu puxando ela dali sendo que Peyton vinha correndo atrás das duas.

Belinda entrou no salão principal na companhia de Haley e Peyton, a loira lhe lançou um sorriso confiante e seguiu para a mesa da sonserina. Haley apenas respirou fundo e puxou Belinda para a mesa da grifinoria sob os olhares fixos de Chuck e Nathan.

Ela se sentou de costas para o irmão e os demais sonserinos, tentava ignorar os olhares em sua nuca, ela sentia isso, Luke lhe lançava um sorriso confiante, mas ela podia ver Sophia tentando ver o que acontecia por trás de seus ombros, os olhos dela colados na mesa da sonserina e sua cara não era nada boa.

O salão principal estava vazio, com exceção do grupo pequeno dos grifinorios e a elite sonserina. Não foi difícil ouvir que Nathan e Chuck se puseram de pé, Belinda engoliu em seco na hora e Keith e Haley se puseram de pé.

- Seth, Sophia e Molly, vocês vão com o Luke para a sala de aula – disse Keith serio.

- Por que? – os quatro perguntaram inconformados.

- É melhor que você esteja em sala, Luke, e eu e o Keith nos viramos com o Malfoy. – disse Haley decidida.

- Não precisam fazer isso – disse Belinda abaixando os olhos.

- Eu prometi que estaria do seu lado – disse Haley sorrindo doce.

- Por que eu tenho que ir? – perguntou Luke inconformado.

- É melhor, vai evitar problemas, Luke – disse Belinda se pondo de pé.

- Tudo bem, mas se demorarem eu venho atrás de vocês – disse Luke irritado saindo de lá na companhia dos amigos do sexto ano.

Belinda se virou para o irmão que se aproximava, ao notar que os demais grifinorios haviam sido dispensados, Nathan seguiu ainda mais decidido em direção a irmã, que ia sem muita vontade na companhia de Keith e Haley, os dois ao seu lado. Assim que pararam frente a frente Belinda sentiu os olhos verdes acinzentados de Nathan a perfurarem.

- Bela, desde quando precisa de seguranças para falar comigo? Dispense a sua comparsa de crime e sua nova sombra, vamos ter uma conversa de família – disse Nathan serio fazendo Haley e Keith rosnarem, Haley estava abrindo a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Até onde eu saiba eles não são família – disse Belinda incerta, olhando para os amigos do irmão.

- Qual é, Bela? O Joe e o Chuck são família quase, a Peyt é minha namorada e a Suse é uma velha amiga – disse Nathan na defensiva.

- É, Nathan? – Belinda surpreendeu o irmão com a voz firme e por chamá-lo pelo nome, não pelo apelido – Pois que seja, a Haley é a minha melhor amiga e o Keith é... um grande amigo.

- Tudo bem... – disse Nathan lançando um pesado olhar em Keith – Se você quer assim, Belinda, então me diga, o que você tinha na cabeça ao fazer aquela ceninha?

- Eu... – Belinda vacilou, mas sentiu a mão de Haley apertar a sua lhe dando confiança, ela pegou ar – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Nathan.

- Belinda, você não pode se meter nisso, não é assunto para você, - disse Nathan serio – EU cuido disso, você não devia nem estar andando com essa gente – isso fez Haley rosnar e Keith estreitar os olhos – você é melhor que isso, Belinda, você não devia estar com eles.

- Então eu sou como quem, Nathan? Como você? Como seus amigos? – Belinda perguntou estreitando os olhos – Eu não quero ser como vocês. Não quero ficar sendo um completo idiota com quem não merece, como o Luke.

- Está nos chamando de idiota, Belinda? – Susan perguntou quase rosnando.

- Quer saber? ESTOU! – disse ela quase fora de si assustando a grande maioria.

- Bela... – Joe começou assustado.

- Certo, quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã? – perguntou Nathan furioso – Eu sabia que ficar andando com essa gente não te faria bem, Belinda, mas isso já é demais, quem você acha que é?

- Eu? Eu não sei, Nathan, juro que não sei, mas eu sei o que eu não quero ser e eu não quero ser como você – disse Belinda seria.

- Você não pode estar falando serio, Belinda, você está me desautorizando na frente dessa gente? – perguntou Nathan furioso.

- E o que você vai fazer? Achei que tivesse dito que ninguém ia contra o que Nathan Malfoy diz. – rosnou Belinda – EU vou contra, o que você vai fazer?

- Belinda... – Nathan começou quase fora de si, mas sentiu a mão de Chuck em seu ombro, como se tentasse lhe acalmar.

- Quer saber, Nathan, EU CANSEI! – disse Belinda seria – Cansei disso, dessa sua maluquice de achar que pode mandar em tudo e em todos...

- Eu posso, sou um Malfoy – disse Nathan serio.

- POIS EU TAMBÉM SOU! – berrou Belinda fazendo o irmão dar um passo para trás – E quer saber, Nathan, o Luke também é. E se quer saber mais ainda, eu realmente cansei, você não vai nunca mais se meter com o Luke ou com nenhum dos meus amigos, você nunca mais vai se meter no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, EU cuido da minha vida, Nathan, e agora eu cuido da vida dos meus amigos.

- Você não quer se meter nessa guerra, Belinda – foi Chuck quem disse, olhando com atenção para a menina.

- Eu já me meti, Chuck, sinto muito mesmo, mas está na hora de vocês e meu irmão aprenderem algumas coisas – disse Belinda seria.

- Está nos ameaçando, Belinda? – Susan perguntou fitando a menina com ódio.

- Por que não cala a boca, Foster? – perguntou Keith girando os olhos.

- Não sabia que precisava de babá, Belinda – disse Susan irônica.

- E eu não sabia que havia pedido sua opinião, Susan, então feche o bico – rosnou Belinda fazendo o sorriso de Keith e Haley aumentar.

- Belinda, olha como fala – disse Nathan serio, mas não pode ver o leve sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Peyton.

- Não, Nathan, não olho. – disse Belinda se pondo mais perto do irmão e erguendo o queixo – Eu cansei. Você vai aprender, Nathan, por bem ou por mal você vai ter sua lição e se quer saber... o Luke vai ser o apanhador do time da grifinoria e nós vamos ganhar a taça.

- Não fale besteiras, Bela – riu Nathan, Joe prendia a gargalhada e Chuck ria de leve, Susan gargalhava alto, Peyton apenas olhava triste para a menina.

- Quer apostar, Nathan? – perguntou Belinda sorrindo cruel e fazendo todos pararem de rir na hora – Eu te garanto isso, pois eu vou cuidar disso pessoalmente, você pediu guerra, Nathan, então vai ter guerra, e essa você não vai ganhar, porque EU não vou deixar.

- Belinda... – Nathan chamou, mas a menina apenas se virou e começou a se afastar sendo seguida pelos amigos – Vou falar para nossos pais.

- Quão criança você pode ser, Nathan? – perguntou Belinda entediada – Fale, fale o que quiser, ai eu vou ter que dizer o que você pretendia fazer com o Luke.

- Está me ameaçando? – perguntou Nathan pasmo.

- Não, é apenas um aviso, Nathan, você tem mais a perder que eu – disse Belinda seria, virando de costas mais uma vez e saindo decidida com os amigos dali.

- O que foi isso, Nate? – perguntou Joe pasmo.

- Eu não sei, mas essa não é minha irmãzinha – disse Nathan serio.

- Bela... – Chuck murmurou olhando a menina se afastar.

No corredor. Eles já haviam se afastado o bastante de Nathan e os demais, já seguiam para as salas, quando Belinda se encostou na parede e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força. Haley batia palmar a pulava animada e Keith sorria o Maximo possível.

- Ah Meu Merlin – murmurou Belinda se sentando no chão.

- Você foi incrível – disse Haley animada.

- Eu tou é ferrada, o Nathan vai... – Belinda começou.

- Ele não vai fazer nada, - disse Keith se abaixando até ela e sorrindo – eu vou ficar do seu lado – Belinda sorriu tímida.

- É e eu não vou deixar... – disse Haley sorrindo misteriosa.

- O que quer dizer? – Belinda perguntou curiosa.

- Eu dou um jeito, - disse Haley sorrindo de lado – Keith, deixe a Belinda na sala, vou indo, encontro você na aula e você, mocinha, nos vemos mais tarde.

Haley saiu saltitante e quase voando dali, Keith e Belinda trocaram olhares curiosos, o menino então sorriu de leve e se pos de pé, esticando a mão para ajudar a garota. Ela sorriu tímida e aceitou. Eles seguiram juntos pelos corredores, Keith não parava de sorrir.

- Você foi incrível – disse ele doce.

- EU... – Belinda começou nervosa – obrigada.

- Sabe, Belinda... eu não entendo, eu não sabia que você podia ser tão... forte - Keith sorrindo.

- Nem eu – disse Belinda corando de leve.

- Mas foi legal, de verdade, seu irmão merecia ouvir umas boas verdades e vai ser bom ter você nos ajudando a ganhar a taça – disse Keith sorrindo.

- Não sei como, mas quero ajudar – disse Belinda sorrindo.

- Podíamos fazer uma reunião ou coisa assim, ai a gente via no que você podia ajudar, quem sabe sábado em Hogsmead? – perguntou Keith sorrindo de lado.

- Seria uma reunião de negócios ou... um encontro? – perguntou Belinda sorrindo de lado ao ver o sorriso atrapalhado de Keith.

- Eu preferia um encontro, mas se for para você ir vira até uma reunião de negócios – disse Keith coçando a cabeça, atrapalhado.

- Então você me espera para irmos juntos a Hogsmead, - disse Belinda sorrindo e parando diante da porta da sua sala – para nosso encontro.

Keith ficou apenas parado ali sorrindo besta enquanto a menina entrava na sala como um anjo. Haley não sabia o motivo pelo o qual Keith sorria o dia todo como uma criança que vai a uma fabrica de chocolates e pode comer o que quiser, mas não se importava. Ela apenas esperava que aquela que era a ultima aula do dia acabar, ela tinha coisas para resolver.

Assim que a mesma acabou ela praticamente saiu voando dali sem nem falar direito com Luke, muito menos com Keith. Correu para a sala de tutorial, como a diretora chamavam, era lá que ela dava as aulas e era lá que ela ia fazer as coisas darem certo. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, estava uma pilha de nervos.

Dez minutos se passaram para que a porta do tutorial de abrisse exibindo um Nathan Malfoy entediado e com uma caixa de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores na mão. Haley já não estava ansiosa, estava furiosa, odiava atrasos, Nathan se sentou na cadeira a sua frente, uma mesa a impedia de pular no pescoço dele.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, o.k? – ele disse desinteressado.

- Não tão rápido, Malfoy, - disse Haley sorrindo cruel – há uma coisa que temos que resolver antes.

- Ah, por favor, eu não tenho nada para falar com você – disse ele entediado.

- É, mas eu tenho uma condição, Malfoy! – disse Haley seria – Quer as aulas? Então vai largar do pé do Luke e dos meus amigos.

- Como é, Warner? O que te faz acreditar que eu vou topar isso? – perguntou Nathan serio.

- Porque sou eu ou nada de quadribol, Malfoy, quer largar o quadribol? – perguntou Haley debochada, ao ver que ele abaixou os olhos sorriu e esticou a mão – Temos um trato?

- É bom que minhas notas subam, Warner – disse Nathan apertando a mão da menina meio contra gosto, sem saber o quanto às cosias podiam mudar a partir dali.

**Na:/ Voltei meu povo lindo e fofo. Eu sei, tou em falta, mas não era nem para eu ta postando, poxa, minhas provas vão começar logo e eu tou a beira de um ataque epilético, e vocês tão em falta comigo, quero dizer, quase ninguém comentando, isso magoa a autora, de verdade. Mas vamos lá, comecemos as reviews. **

**Herica:**** Não é bem assim, tipo, Molly e Joe são bem diferentes de Claire e Will, a briga deles é, na minha opinião pessoa, mas engraçada, a de Molly e Will é cômica, eu adoro eles brigando, e Keith e Susan nem pensar, Keith é mais debochado que James e mais bobo também, Susan é um saaaaaaaco, e eu adorava a Leslie :p hehe, prepare-se para as aulas do Nate, eu adoro muito a Haley *-***

**Leli:**** Ai, sua boba, eu amo a Haley, ela é ótima, engraçada e meio histérica, eu sinceramente não sou muito chegada na Peyton, comecei ela com uma idéia, mas ficou vaga e ela virou uma merdinha de nada, é a personagem que menos gosto nessa fic, mas você vai adorar a Molly, é sua cara u.u hehe, POSTE NA SUA FIC, SUA PESTE PESTONILDA :D**

**Sophia:**** Ai, eu sei que é uma fofura, eu amo os meninos, amo meus sonserinos, eles são ótimos juntos e mesmo meio maus ficam lindos *-* hehe. **

**Barb:**** tenha calma, sua arvore sai, só que tem que esperar minhas provas acabarem, ah e você vai gostar do Nathan, ele é mau, mas é um mau sexy que vai ficar bonzinho, confia na tia bru, eu sei que fazer, hahaha.**

**Maad:**** OWN, MAD, CHOREI DE EMOÇÃO. Mas vamos lá, o Joe é ótimo, você vai ver, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos, sinceramente, ah e a Bela é uma fofa *-* eu adoro quando ela fica puta e no meio da fic ela vai pirar um pouquinho o cabeção, mas para o fim, mas mesmo assim é ótimo, hehe.**

**Lina:**** KKKK relaxe, vida de vestibular é uma merda, odeio isso, que bom que acabou para mim. Mas aqui vem um cap para você relaxar dessa vidinha de cão, kkkkkkkkkkk, faz mesmo uma capa bem fofix para mim *-***

**TODOS:**** Crianças, minhas lindas, muitas emoções, mas ainda quero mais reviews, falta gente aqui, ta magoando minha gente, vamos lá. Ah e eu sinto mesmo pela demora, mas como sabem estou cheia de coisas na universidade e tou tendo crises histéricas já com isso, mas vou postar de novo assim que minhas provas acabarem, ou seja, começo de outubro, relaxem ;D Kiss.**


	5. Brigas pelo dia todo

Brigas pelo dia todo (cap 4)

Belinda não podia simplesmente acreditar no que estava fazendo, ela estava no centro do campo de quadribol. Observando a tudo por de trás dos seus enormes óculos escuros, ao seu lado Sophia e Haley, as duas com algo como uma prancheta na mão anotando tudo que Belinda falava.

Logo ela viu Keith e os outros descerem cansados das vassouras, o capitão lhe sorriu doce e se pos apoiado nela a fazendo sorrir. Belinda esticou a mão para Haley que pegou os papeis da mão de Sophia e entregou para Belinda, que fez um barulho seco com a garganta.

- Em primeiro lugar, precisamos dar um jeito na vassoura do Luke, ela é péssima! – disse Belinda esticando o dedo quando alguém pensou em interrompê-la – Clay, quero que você faça mais passes para o Roy, você cuida de deixá-lo na frente dos aros! – os dois concordaram com a cabeça - Seth, você é ótimo, de verdade, Gwen, você também, mas tenta dar cobertura para o Seth, o.k? – novamente concordaram – Molly, eu quero você na frente do Clay e do Roy, você é excelente, nunca perde um gol e por isso, garotos, passem a goles para ela! – Molly praticamente inchou de alegria – Keith, você está ótimo, de verdade, mas precisamos melhorar a defesa, você sozinho não dá, seria bom se a Gwen ficasse o mais perto possível de você para evitar ainda mais os gols e...

- Tudo bem, gente, o treino acabou por hoje, - disse Keith sorrindo para a morena que tirou os óculos o fitando, pasma – escutem o que Belinda disse, façam o que ela manda e nos daremos bem... enquanto a você, assistente de capitão, tenta relaxar, vai dar tudo certo na guerra contra o seu irmão do mal.

- Se você diz... – bufou Belinda cruzando os braços entediada e fazendo Keith rir.

- Bem, se me dão licença, eu tenho que ir... – disse Haley beijando a bochecha de Belinda e se afastando – tenho um aluno me esperando.

Ninguém entrou em perguntas então a garota saiu correndo dali em direção ao tutorial, estava quase na hora, abriu a porta como num estrondo e sua raiva foi tamanha ao não ver nem sinal de Nathan Malfoy, bufou, aquilo não ia dar certo se fosse continuar assim.

Sophia estava no salão comunal da grifinoria com Seth, Molly e os outros ainda estavam no campo com Belinda, discutindo táticas ou coisas do tipo, Seth lhe fazia companhia. Ele pode notar o olhar perdido da amiga, ela não parecia bem, bufou, sabia o que era e isso lhe doía.

- Fala logo, Soph, qual o problema? – perguntou Seth respirando fundo e olhando para a garota com cuidado, ela lhe fitou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis e isso lhe deu um arrepio na espinha.

- Não sei o que está falando, Seth... – disse Sophia, mas ao sentir o olhar debochado do amigo, bufou, não conseguia enganar Seth.

- É o Keith? Fala logo – mandou Seth tentando controlar a dor que isso lhe causava.

- É... quer dizer, não me leve a mal... É que... já era complicado quando eu achava que ele tinha algo com a Molly, mas você me garantiu que não! – disse Sophia respirando fundo – Mas... A Belinda? Não há duvidas, Seth, ele gosta dela, há algo entre eles, dá para ver.

- Talvez sejam apenas amigos... – começou Seth sem acreditar de verdade naquilo.

- Você não acredita nisso, Seth, - disse Sophia bufando – ninguém acredita, dá para ver no modo como ele olha para ela, ele está totalmente encantado, não o culpo, ela é incrível, bonita, delicada, esperta...

- Você é tudo isso... – disse Seth serio.

- Você é um excelente amigo, Seth, mas eu nunca serei como Belinda... – disse Sophia triste.

- Você é como você é, Sophia, e isso devia bastar para o Keith, devia bastar para qualquer um, porque basta para... – ele parou bruscamente engolindo em seco – basta para mim.

- Ah, Seth, você é um amigo tão bom! – disse Sophia o abraçando com força e fazendo Seth sentir um aperto no peito, lhe doía que ela não entendesse a verdade – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Ele engoliu em seco, não agüentava isso, não agüentava a dor de não poder dizer a Sophia o que sentia, tinha medo de acabar com algo tão bonito como aquela amizade. Não, ele não podia estragar isso.

Belinda se via andando animada pelos corredores com Molly, as duas conversando distraídas, a morena falando mil coisas que podiam ser feitas e a loira incrivelmente atenta e interessada.

- Nossa, Bela, você é mesmo boa nisso – disse Molly encantada.

- Sou boa observadora e entendo um pouco de quadribol, afinal, meu pai e meu irmão são loucos por isso – disse Belinda dando de ombros e sorrindo tímida.

- Você devia ter aparecido antes – riu Molly fazendo a morena corar violentamente.

- Ora quem eu vejo...

As duas se viraram para darem de cara com Joe e Chuck. O loirinho vinha na frente com um sorriso engraçado e o moreno atrás, meio mal humorado e com os olhos no chão. Molly bufou no instante que os viu, Belinda apenas engoliu em seco.

- Beloquinha, meu chuchu, com Mollyzilda, minha lindinha – disse Joe com sua voz mais infantil fazendo Belinda rir de leve, mas Molly rosnou baixinho e com ódio.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você, Black, vamos embora, Belinda – disse Molly furiosa começando a puxar Belinda dali, mas foi rapidamente interrompida por um Joe que pulou na frente delas.

- Não tão rápido, loirinha da minha vida, - disse Joe puxando Molly e a rodopiando em seus braços, fazendo ela soltar Belinda que ria – princesinha, bonequinha, fofinha e menininha.

- Vá se fu... – começou Molly irritada.

- Não, mocinha, uma dama não deve falar assim. – disse Joe sorrindo debochado e fazendo Molly inchar em raiva – Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar um namorado e ai quem vai te proteger, minha queridinha?

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja, Black – rosnou Molly furiosa.

- Claro que precisa, meu chuchu, toda menina precisa de um príncipe encantado, pergunta para minha Beloca ali – disse Joe sorridente apontando para Belinda.

- Não me meta nisso, Joe – disse Belinda sorrindo distraída e logo viu Chuck se por ao seu lado, mas ele lhe olhava meio enviesado, como se tivesse algo podre nela. Ela engoliu em seco.

- É, ela já tem o príncipe dela, não é Belinda? – perguntou Chuck de um modo duro e frio que fez Belinda se assustar.

- Do que está falando, Chuck? – perguntou Belinda, seria, Joe e Molly não interpretaram a briga por causa deles.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, todo mundo sabe... você e o Sullivan... nunca pensei isso de você, Belinda – disse Chuck quase rosnando, seus olhos frios pousaram nela a fazendo engolir em seco.

- Eu e o Keith somos apenas amigos, Chuck, mas mesma que não fossemos eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, muito pelo contrario, eu estou vivendo minha vida – disse Belinda seria, mas ainda muito surpresa com a reação de Chuck.

- Sua vida, Belinda? – perguntou Chuck serio – Não fazia idéia de que precisava do Sullivan para ser feliz? Para viver sua vida.

- Eu não preciso do Keith, eu gosto da companhia dele e nem você vai conseguir mal dizer isso, Chuck – disse Belinda seria.

- É, parece que você conseguiu o que toda garota quer, heim, Belinda, um príncipe encantado! – disse Chuck meio furioso – O Sullivan é perfeito, não é? É isso o que você sempre quis?

- É como você disse, Chuck, é o que toda garota quer – disse Belinda tentando conter a raiva começando a sair dali pisando em passos fundos e sendo seguida por uma Molly que estava quase matando um, mas precisamente um Joe Black.

Não muito longe dali, dois garotos saiam do campo de quadribol. Luke vinha animado com Keith, o moreno lhe lembrando cada detalhe dos conselhos de Belinda, ele prendia o riso com a cara de encantado de Keith, era simplesmente incontrolável.

- Então faça como a Bela disse, voe em... – continuava Keith sempre parecendo suspirar quando dizia o nome de Belinda.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – perguntou Luke rindo.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Keith parando de imediato.

- Você gosta da minha prima, Belinda – disse Luke agora afirmando e não mais perguntando.

- Não seja louco, Luke, - disse Keith na defensiva – eu e Belinda somos apenas amigos, claro que ela é uma garota encantadora, bonita, inteligente, simpática, educada, refinada, pura, elegante, ingênua, altruísta... er... mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dela.

- Não, claro que não – disse Luke caindo na gargalhada.

- Será que ainda vai rir assim quando perder, Malfoy?

Os dois se viraram de imediato para fitarem duas loiras atrás deles. Susan Fostes com seus cabelos muitos lisos e longos, olhava para ele com seus olhos castanhos observadores, ela parecia uma fera prestes a atacar a qualquer momento, Peyton Potter ao seu lado apenas olhava para os pés ou um ponto qualquer, evitando a confusão que sabia que ia se formar. Os dois pararam de imediato, os olhos de Keith pararam furiosos em Susan enquanto os de Luke pararam curiosos em Peyton.

- Por que não vai procurar o que fazer, Foster? – rosnou Keith mal humorado.

- Ora, Sullivan, por que você não vai procurar um esquilo para salvar, eu estava falando com o Malfoy – disse Susan seria e debochada.

- Nós não vamos perder, Foster, vou poder continuar rindo – disse Luke calmo sem se importar com os olhos irritados de Susan.

- Ah claro, e como você acha que vai ganhar com esse capitão idiota? – perguntou Susan debochada.

- Vamos embora, Suse – disse Peyton nervosa, mas foi impedida pela amiga que não arredou o pé.

- Para sua informação, Foster, Belinda está nos ajudando – disse Keith sem esconder o orgulho na voz.

- Belinda? Ah, então ai está seu esquilo, heim, Sullivan? – riu Susan debochada – Achou a garotinha dos seus sonhos, oh, que emoção, vai salvá-la de que, do irmão mais velho malvado?

- Susan, por favor... – pediu Peyton seria.

- Lave sua boca antes de falar qualquer coisa da Bela – rosnou Keith furioso.

- Ora se não é o príncipe encantado perfeito, concorda Peyton? – riu Susan sem esperar resposta da amiga – Só cuidado para não cair do cavalo, principezinho, porque talvez sua princesa não esteja muito interessada em contos de fadas.

- O que quer dizer? – rosnou Keith sentindo a mão de Luke em seu ombro o impedindo de agir.

- Que ela é uma... – começou Susan.

- CHEGA, SUSAN! – disse Peyton seria fazendo a amiga bufar e os dois garotos a olharem, surpresos – Deixa a Belinda fora das suas briguinhas com o Sullivan, ela é irmã do Nate e não te faz nada, então vamos embora.

- Ai, Peyton... – reclamava Susan enquanto a outra loira a puxava com violência pelo braço – Ta, eu entendi, não vou mexer com sua cunhadinha, agora me solta!

Os dois esperaram até Peyton e Susan sumirem totalmente do alcance de suas vistas. Assim que isso aconteceu Keith bufou irritado e começou a tagarelar o quanto detestava Susan, mas Luke nem prestava atenção, seus olhos ainda presos onde antes Peyton estava, havia alguma coisa naquela garota que o prendia a ela.

- Está atrasado.

Haley praticamente rosnou as palavras para um Nathan despreocupado que entrava distraído na sala do tutorial. Ele se jogou na cadeira a frente dela e apenas deu de ombros.

- Foi mal – disse ele enfiando algo na boca que ela deduziu com nojo que devia ser comida.

- Me escuta com atenção, Malfoy, - rosnou Haley furiosa, o garoto parecia nem ouvir o que ela dizia – eu estou te fazendo um favor, eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com você então é melhor chegar na hora ou...

- Ou o que? – perguntou Nathan girando os olhos com um sorriso meio debochado que fez Haley ficar ainda mais furiosa.

- Ou eu não vou lhe dar aulas, como hoje, - disse ela se levantando e pegando os livros rapidamente – se vira sozinho hoje Malfoy.

Haley observou o olhar pasmo de Nathan enquanto ela se afastava satisfeita. É, era melhor Nathan Malfoy se cuidar, pois Haley Warner não era como as garotas que ele estava acostumado.

Nathan ficou olhando Haley se afastar, pasmo, como ela podia...? Não, ela não podia fazer isso com ele, ele não podia perder o quadribol e precisava muita dessa nota. Foi ai que ele se viu praticamente pulando da cadeira e correndo ate a menina que já estava abrindo a porta.

Nathan a puxou pelo pulso, meio desesperado, estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar algo quando sentiu os olhos negros de Haley pousarem nele, havia algo naquela garota que chamava sua atenção, mas... ela nem era tão bonita, Peyton era bem mais bela que ela só que... ela, Haley Warner, tinha algo que interessava ele, Nathan Malfoy, o que era simplesmente estranho. Nathan engoliu em seco e sentiu o olhar de Haley se tornar impaciente, por isso respirou fundo.

- Olha, eu sinto muito pelo atraso, não vai acontecer de novo... – ele começou meio vacilante e incerto – mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda, então...

Haley estava prestes a dizer que não, mas não pode resistir a aquela cara de cachorrinho desesperado de Nathan, ele era como um filhote que precisava ser adestrado, e ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir a aqueles belos olhos verdes acinzentados nem a todo o resto. Respirou fundo e se mutilou mentalmente. Girou os olhos quando viu o sorriso de criança feliz de Nathan e bufou.

- Você ganhou Malfoy, vamos a defesa contra as artes das trevas antes que eu mude de idéia – disse Haley entediada se jogando em sua cadeira com um Nathan sorridente a sua frente. Ela não pode evitar girar os olhos, quando ela ia imaginar ver Nathan Malfoy LHE implorando algo, logo a ela, Haley Warner, é as coisas estavam ficando estranhas.

Era sábado de manhã, e pela primeira vez desde que entrou em Hogwarts Belinda estava indo para Hogsmead acompanhada. Ela teve simplesmente que ficar pasma com isso quando se pegou pensando na sua situação. Desceu as escadas do dormitório meio atrapalhado, Keith a esperava no salão comunal com um enorme sorriso.

Belinda corou de leve, se sentia tão errada nessa cena. Mas Keith lhe deixava mais calma, era tão certo ela estar com ele ali que chegava a ser assustador. Saiu de lá de braços com Keith, ele tinha o maior sorriso bobo já inventado. Eles encontraram Haley, Luke, Seth, Molly e Sophia perto das carruagens. Belinda viu seu irmão e os amigos se aproximarem então antes que ele tivesse chance de vê-la ela pulou na carruagem com os amigos e partiu para Hogsmead.

Foi ai que Belinda se viu andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead com Keith, tudo bem que Haley e os outros estavam a alguns metros atrás deles, os acompanhando e rindo de algum assunto qualquer, mas Belinda sabia que eles não prestavam atenção nos dois. A mão der Keith em sua cintura, num ato meio protetor, mas que Belinda sentia como uma coleira ao seu redor, ela engolia em seco tentando manter a mente ocupada.

Keith tagarelava alguma coisa que Belinda simplesmente não conseguia prestar a mínima atenção, embora seus olhos estivessem pregados nas lojas ou parecessem atentos no que o garoto dizia, sua mente corria solta. Tentou se concentrar no que os amigos, atrás dela conversavam.

Seth e Sophia falavam muito baixo, por isso ela não ouvia, mas sentia um certo ar de tristeza da garota. Molly tagarelava animada com Luke sobre quadribol e Haley apenas de alguma piada da loira. Mas logo a atenção da menina se voltou para as ruas de Hogsmead, a conversa dos amigos não a prendia, muito menos a de Keith, mas logo algo prendeu seus olhos e gelou seu sangue de imediato.

Ela pode ver Nathan e os amigos não muito longe dali. Seu irmão e Peyton vinham na frente, ele com as mãos meio que a segurando pelos ombros, mas não falava com ela, ele tagarelava com Joe que estava no seu outro lado, rindo, Peyton apenas parecia tão dispersa quanto a própria Belinda. Mas então os olhos dela se puseram em Chuck, que vinha mais atrás que os outros, na companhia de Susan Foster, a garota com um sorriso vitorioso tagarelando, Chuck apenas sorria a concordava com a cabeça.

Belinda foi dominada por um sentimento estranho que apertava seu peito, cada segundo que o sorriso de Susan aumentava, uma dor percorria o corpo de Belinda. Chuck ao lado da loira parecia meio disperso, mas Belinda pode ver o sorriso charmoso e sexy que ele lançava para a garota. Engoliu em seco, havia algo de muito errado naquela cena.

Mas logo tirou os olhos de Chuck para colá-los de Nathan, os olhos do irmão estavam colados nela, engoliu em seco, Nathan parecia um cão de guarda prestes a dar o bote, Belinda olhou para Keith ao seu lado, ele também olhava para Nathan e os outros, as não parecia assustado nem receoso, os belos olhos azuis do garoto estavam pousados em Chuck e Susan, então Belinda percebeu o quanto a loira tinha uma cara de nojo e o quanto Chuck parecia ainda mais raivoso que Nate.

- Hei, - Keith falou sem olhar para trás, mas obviamente se dirigindo aos amigos atrás dele, que também tinham parado bruscamente – vamos dar o fora daqui, Hogsmead é até bem grande.

Molly concordou com a cabeça e virou de costas seguindo pelo caminho contrario de Nathan e os amigos, Luke, Seth, Sophia e Haley logo fizeram o mesmo. Ainda sem tirar os olhos do grupo de sonserinos, Keith puxou Belinda pela mão e começou a tirá-la dali.

Nathan ficou arado, com sangue fervendo, observando Bela se afastar com Keith. Mas nenhum sangue ali fervia mais que o de Chuck, ele estava sendo dominado por uma onda de ódio e raiva, ele via a morte de Keith Sullivan, e ele, Chuck Lupin, seria seu assassino. Nunca odiou tanto alguém como odiava o grifinoria naquele instante.

- Ta tirando com a minha cara, não é? – Susan perguntou furiosa, mas Chuck nem se dava ao trabalho de ouvi-la, para falar a verdade parecia que só Peyton prestava atenção na menina – Eu achava que a Belinda tinha cérebro, o que foi isso? Ela ta com o Sullivan? Equinha!

- Sue, experimente fechar a matraca – disse Peyton seria indo ate Joe que tentava acalmar Nate.

- Talvez eles sejam apenas amigos – disse o loiro, sem mesmo acreditar no que falava, Nate parecia não ouvi-lo.

- É, Nate, talvez seja isso mesmo – disse Peyton tentando sorrir.

- Ah claro, no mínimo eles tão se pegando mesmo! – disse Susan meio raivosa recebendo o olhar furioso e assassino dos dois loiros – Que é? Tou apenas sendo sincera! Porque se querem saber, é melhor segurar o Nate, pois é a primeira vez na vidinha dele que ele tem o direito de dar uma de "irmão ultraciumento" com a garota bailarina e...

Susan não teve tempo de falar ou fazer alguma coisa, pois antes dela, Chuck saiu pisando fundo na direção de Belinda. Ela olhou pasma para o garoto que se afastava, assim como os demais. Tirando Nate, todos pareciam chocados, o moreno ainda parecia meio em transe.

- HEI, EU DISSE QUE ERA PARA O NATE LAVAR A HONRA DA IRMÃZINHA, NÃO VOCÊ – berrou Susan para um Chuck que nem ao menos a ouvia, pois agora ele corria atrás de Belinda.

- O que deu nele? – Peyton perguntou pasma.

- Eu não sei... – disse Joe serio – fique com o Nate, vou atrás dele.

- Não... – disse Susan antes que o loiro se mexesse – EU vou!

A loira saiu de lá decidida, em passos firmes, Belinda Malfoy se colocou no caminho da loira errada. Peyton observou a amiga se afastar e isso lhe deu um calafrio, gostava de Susan, mas sabia que a amiga não era flor que se cheirasse, Joe trocou um olhar cúmplice com ela, as coisas estavam realmente estranhas.

Chuck se viu correndo pelas ruas movimentadas e cheias de estudantes sorridentes de Hogsmead, ele atropelos uns quinze, foi xingado por uns doze, umas vinte garotas lhe chamaram o convidando para algo, uns sete caras o cumprimentaram, mas ele simplesmente não ouviu, ele apenas corria com uma única imagem na cabeça, Belinda Malfoy com Keith Sullivan. Não! Não enquanto ele pudesse fazer algo para impedir.

- BELINDA! – ele berrou com todas as forças.

Bela se virou instantaneamente para fitá-lo, Chuck nem reparava em Keith ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, foi como se o tempo parasse, os movimentos de Belinda se tornaram cada segundo mais lentos, para que Chuck pudesse congelar o rosto de boneca, os lábios de princesa e os olhos perolados da menina. Os cabelos voavam a batiam contra o rostinho branco de porcelana, quando os olhos de Chuck pousaram na mão de Keith sobre a de Belinda, ele quase não controlou a raiva.

- Chuck? – Belinda perguntou meio sem acreditar no que via, Keith ao seu lado rosnava baixinho, mas ela não o ouviu, seus amigos também haviam parado e estavam meio que em posição de guarda, mas ela também não os via.

- Podemos conversar... – Chuck começou, com os olhos pregados em Keith, uma expressão meio selvagem na cara – a sós?

- Sem ofensas, Lupin, mas eu não sei o que a Bela pode ter para falar com você! – disse Luke rápido notando que se fosse Keith a responder a resposta não seria tão educada.

- Não tem problema, Luke! – disse Belinda seria – Eu volto logo.

- Bela... – Haley começou puxando ela pelo pulso – qualquer coisa é só...

- Acha que eu machucaria a Bela, Warner? – perguntou Chuck obviamente furioso e ofendido.

- Não confio em você, Lupin – disse Keith tomando uma posição meio ofensiva e fazendo Chuck fazer o mesmo.

- Nem eu em você, Sullivan – rosnou Chuck, Bela teve quase certeza que os olhos do garoto estavam se tornando cada segundo mais assassinos.

- Mas eu confio! – disse Belinda rápida, fazendo os dois a olhares serio – Nos dois! Eu volto num instante, Keith, prometo, mas não se preocupem, eu vou estar... – parou alguns segundos, mas suas palavras eram certas, ela sabia que era verdade – segura com o Chuck.

Belinda se viu seguindo silenciosa na direção de Chuck, os olhos do garoto nem nela estavam, eles ainda estavam em Keith, os dois se fitavam com ódio, Bela se sentia entre algo mortífero. Quando parou ao lado de Chuck, em fim sentiu os olhos dele pararem nela e engoliu em seco com isso, os olhos castanhos pararam nela, frios como gelo. Ele apenas fez um movimento rápido com o queixo que indicava que ela o seguisse.

Foi ai que ela se viu seguindo Chuck Lupin pelas ruas lotadas de Hogsmead. O garoto a levou para o lado da casa dos gritos, ninguém nunca ia lá. Estava praticamente vazio e lá podiam conversar sem problemas. Houve um longo instante de silencio constrangedor, pelo menos constrangedor para Belinda, já que o único barulho que ela ouvia era o do vento e o riso das pessoas longe, e ela só conseguia olhar para os lindos olhos castanhos de Chuck, aquilo estava lhe deixando a beira de um ataque.

- Belinda... – ele disse na sua voz rouca e sexy fazendo a garota engolir em seco – você está com o Sullivan?

- Foi para isso que me chamou? – perguntou Belinda seria.

- Não exatamente, mas responda minha pergunta – mandou Chuck serio.

- Bem, eu estava com ele, assim como eu estou em Hogsmead e... – ela começou entediada, mas ao sentir o olhar frio de Chuck, bufou – não, Chuck, eu não estou com o Keith.

- Você sabe que seu irmão podia quebrar ele como se fosse um palito de dente, não sabe? – perguntou Chuck serio, Belinda não respondeu – EU mesmo podia quebrar ele!

- Você não é meu irmão, Chuck, devia cuidar da sua vida – disse Belinda meio chateada se preparando para sair, mas Chuck a puxou pelo pulso antes disso.

- Eu estou tentando cuidar de você, Bela – disse Chuck serio a fitando com atenção.

- Chuck, sinto ser eu a acabar com o sonho encantado seu e do meu irmão, mas... – ela começou baixando os olhos, depois o erguendo, decidida – eu não preciso que cuidem de mim, eu sei me virar, sou bem grandinha... vocês já me protegeram por tempo demais.

- É porque eu te amo, Belinda! – disse ele meio furioso, fazendo a menina olhá-lo pasma – Quer dizer, eu e seu irmão te amamos, até o babaca do Joe te ama e... – Chuck começou nervoso a se corrigir fazendo a morena girar os olhos – Não queremos que nada aconteça com você.

- Mas se vocês não deixarem que nada aconteça comigo, então... nada vai acontecer comigo, Chuck, e isso não é justo – ela disse começando a se afastar lentamente.

- BELA, ESPERA! – Chuck chamou enquanto a menina se afastava.

- Mas do que eu já esperei, Chuck? – ela perguntou o fitando depois sorrindo triste e se afastando, deixando um Chuck desmoronado atrás dela.

- TUDO BEM, SULLIVAN, CADÊ O CHUCK?

Keith se virou de imediato para fitar uma Susan Foster furiosa, ela vinha em sua direção como uma víbora assassina. Talvez fosse isso que ela era. Keith bufou, ele havia ignorado o que Belinda dissera e as recomendações de Haley e saiu correndo atrás da garota, mas não tinha idéia de para onde Chuck havia levado Belinda.

- É o que eu estou procurando, ele está com a Bela – rosnou Keith furioso.

- Não se preocupe, Sullivan, sua namoradinha está em boas mãos... e que mãos – riu Susan maliciosa.

- Qual o seu problema, garota? Acha que todas são como você? – rosnou Keith irritado.

- Não, queridinho, acho que nenhuma é como eu, muito menos a irmãzinha virgem do Nate – riu Susan ainda mais.

- Claro, afinal, Belinda é um anjo e você é um mostro, Foster, devia ser proibida de sair na rua – rosnou Keith tentando ignorá-la.

- Quer um conselho, Sullivan? – perguntou Susan calma.

- Não – disse Keith rápido.

- Mas eu vou dar assim mesmo! – disse Susan sorrindo de lado e pulando na frente dele – É melhor marcar seu território oficialmente, porque há cães bem maiores atrás da pequena Bela.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Keith cerrando os olhos.

- Que pela primeira vez nessa sua vidinha de barata você devia lutar pelo que quer, porque se sua menina for lutar pelo que ELA quer, talvez isso não seja você – disse Susan seria começando a se afastar.

- ESPERA AI, FOSTER, EXPLIQUE-SE – mandou Keith fazendo a menina se virar debochada.

- Por que não pergunta para ela – mandou Susan cruzando os braços e sorrindo de lado.

- Olá, Susan – disse Belinda que acabava de surgir atrás de Keith, o garoto a fitou com atenção, ela parecia bem.

- Olá, Belinda, onde está o Chuck? – perguntou Susan calmamente.

- Perto da casa dos gritos – disse Belinda calma – foi lá que o vi pela ultima vez.

- Tudo bem, vou atrás dele, a gente se vê por ai, crianças, vão lá caminhar no bosque e tomar chocolate quente – disse Susan debochada gargalhando cruel.

- Foster! – chamou Belinda fazendo a loira se virar superior – Devia chamar o Chuck para algo assim... Ah, deixa para lá, com você NINGUEM quer nada assim.

Dizendo isso Belinda se virou e começou a puxar Keith dali, o garoto lançou um sorriso superior para a loira que apenas fitava a morena se afastar com ódio. Belinda Malfoy com toda certeza estava se metendo com a garota errada.

**Na:/ HO HO HO FELIZ NATAL. Opa, feriado errado. Hehe. Brincadeirinha, criançada, esse é o presentinho antecipado de vocês, sei que demorei, mas assim que acabaram as provas minha querida irmã mais velha veio para cá, Recife, com minha linda sobrinha de três meses, e como minha irmã é uma exploradora sem alma que só volta para a casa dela em SP amanhã eu fico cuidando da minha linda e fofa sobrinha, mas isso não vem ao caso, vamos as informações. Depois de muitos pedidos, gritos e choros ai está um pouco de tudo, brigas de Molly e Joe, um pouquinho de Peyton e Luke, Susan sendo chata, eu adoro ela sendo chata, mas eu também odeio ela, é uma mistura, Belinda, com quem vocês acham que ela vai ficar, Chuck ou Keith? Votem ai ;P muitas muitas coisas legais acontecendo de uma vez só. Bem, crianças, vamos as reviews **

**Maad:**** o que achou? Eu sei que foi pouquinho de Luke e Peyt, mas deu para enrolar vai? Meu casal favorito é Molly e Joe, verdade, mas eu também amo Belinda e... ah, ai eu não posso dizer, porque se não vou revelar muita coisa ;P **

**Herica:**** Ahhhhhhhh eu sei que eu demorei, foi bad, mas como eu expliquei antes tou muito ocupada cuidando de criança, hehe, mas é a vida, poxa, eu gosto do Chuck, o lado bad boy é um charme dos sonserinos, so sexy, mas tudo bem, eu também acho o Keith um fofo do tamanho do mundo, e ele vai se tornando um pouco mais engraçado a cada capitulo, você vai ver, ele fica apaixonante, o Nate também, não fica engraçado, mas fica apaixonante demais *-***

**Lina:**** ai eu amei a capa, ficou linda *-* super fofa, mas me diz, você vota em quem? Quem vai ficar com Belinda? A enquete do ano... hehe. Tinha que ser nesse cap porque os próximos vão revelar muita coisa ai não podia porque se não todos já vão saber quem é o cara pré ela, haha, enquanto isso ninguém sabe, então me diz, você prefere ela com quem?**

**Barb:**** minha pequena gafanhota, relaxa ai que você atirou no pé do gorila manco, passou longe minha tia, kkkkkk, nem eu sei de onde eu tirei essa historia, você não vai descobrir então relaxa ai e lê a fic. Ah, melhor ainda, relaxa e POSTA NA SUA FIC, muito bem, ah vai eu adoro o Nate, não seja má com ele, você vai adorar ele, um dia... hehehehe poste logo**

**Todos:**** onde está a Leli, a Lu e a Mary? Eu tenho as leitoras mais safadas do mundo, elas me largam muito fácil, vou entrar em depressão, largar tudo e começar minha carreira de malabarista de sinal. Vocês me deprimem suas chatas, o que acham de dar pelo menos um oi, quem sabe postar nas fics que tem? Ai, vocês não colaboram. Dica pro feriado: nova seria The Secret Circle, é legal demais outra dica é o vídeo "Vlog do Harry Potter", é muito engraçado gente, quem não viu, veja e depois me diga o que achou. Ah, se alguém aqui tiver tumblr é só me procurar: Brunalcs muito bem, pessoinhas felizes, tenham um feriado super legal, sejam crianças de novo e assistam muito desenho animado até a próxima, acho que não demoro muito a postar, se vocês comentarem eu posto **


	6. O Jogo do Medo

O jogo do medo (cap 5)

Havia se passado exatamente uma semana desde o passei a Hogsmead. Hoje era sábado, mas não um sábado qualquer, era um sábado de quadribol, e ainda mais, um sábado clássico, Grifinoria X Sonserina. O primeiro jogo oficial de Luke contra Nathan Malfoy, e ele estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Luke se via sentado no vestiário da grifinoria, o time parecia nervoso, há anos a grifinoria não ganhava no quadribol. Keith andava de um lado para o outro sendo seguido de perto por Seth e Molly, Roy e Clay tagarelavam para si mesmos dizendo o quanto tudo ia dar certo, tentavam se convencer disso e Gwen parecia prestes a entrar num ataque de choro.

O loiro simplesmente se viu entrando num ataque de pânico, era impossível, o que ele tinha na cabeça? Logo a enorme imagem de Nathan Malfoy surgiu em sua mente, o que ele estava pensando quando decidiu fazer o teste? Ele nunca ia conseguir...

- HEI, MANTENHAM A CALMA, TA LEGAL? – foi Molly quem berrou, meio fora de si.

- Está todo mundo calmo, Moll – disse Clay incerto.

- Calmo demais, é um clássico, parem com essas caras de "eu sei que vou perder", não podemos ganhar – disse a loira animada.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – Gwen perguntou sem fé.

- Acredito – rosnou Molly seria.

- Hei, a Moll ta certa, - disse Seth decidido – nós treinamos e estamos melhores, tivemos ajuda e esse ano temos o Luke, ele é um excelente apanhador e nós vamos ganhar esse jogo.

- Eu vou vomitar – disse Luke meio desesperado tapando o rosto com as mãos fazendo Keith lhe lançar um sorriso solidário.

Enquanto isso no vestiário da sonserina... Nathan andava de um lado para o outro do lugar, não de um modo nervoso ou ansioso, apenas raivoso e sedento a vingança, ao seu lado Chuck com seu olhar mais furioso e assassino, Joe ao lado deles parecia o mais animado pelo simples fato do jogo, ele sorria como uma criança traquina e tagarelava animado.

- Chuck, - Nathan chamou serio – você é meu melhor artilheiro e um dos meus melhores amigos...

- Vocês vão se abraçar ou coisa assim? – Joe perguntou sendo ignorado pelos dois.

- Eu só posso pedir isso para você... - disse Nathan decidido.

- Xi, vai é pedir em casamento – disse Joe rindo, ainda assim ignorado.

- O Sullivan é goleiro... – Nathan começou.

- Blarg! Vocês vão fazer um ménage ou algo assim? – Joe perguntou fazendo cara de nojo, mas foi novamente ignorado.

- Acaba com ele! – rosnou Nate decidido – Faz aquele golerinho de merda nem saber onde passou uma goles! Faz ele se arrepender de ter chegado perto da Bela.

- Eu acho que preferia descobrir que vocês viraram gays – murmurou Joe incerto ao perceber o olhar vingativo de Nathan, a coisa só piorou quando Chuck se levantou prontamente com seu melhor olhar homicida.

- Keith Sullivan vai aprender o que quer dizer as palavras humilhação e dor – rosnou Chuck de um modo sádico e assassino.

- Xi, acho que molhei as calças agora – disse Joe engolindo em seco ao ver o modo terrorista como os dois amigos se fitavam.

Nas arquibancadas por outro lado, o clima era de euforia, pelo menos da torcida verde e prata, pois os leões pareciam calados e receosos, como se tivessem medo de fazer barulho e terem que se calar com a derrota. Haley, Sophia e Belinda estavam numa ponta na arquibancada, um ótimo lugar, ass três apertavam as mãos e pareciam suar em puro nervosismo.

- Vai dar tudo certo... – murmurava Haley nervosa.

- O Luke vai se sair bem – dizia Belinda tentando se acalmar.

- Todos eles vão – concordava Sophia tentando crer nas próprias palavras.

Foi ai que os olhos escuros de Haley pararam na torcida da sonserina, onde duas garotas loiras estavam de pé na ponta da arquibancada berrando loucamente, elas não estavam sós, havia outras que também pulavam e animavam ainda mais aquelas cobras. Haley foi dominada por um ódio mortal por Susan Foster e Peyton Potter, as duas pareciam confiantes demais da sua vitória e isso a irritava.

- Dá para acreditar nelas? – perguntou Haley meio furiosa e indicando as duas loiras com o queixo.

- Deixa, Hales, é só um meio a mais de chamar atenção – disse Sophia dando de ombros.

- Detesto marias vassouras! - bufou Haley.

Logo o olhar de Peyton pousou nelas e ela acenou timidamente, Haley girou os olhos, Belinda acenou de volta meio incerta. Peyton era sua cunhada a pesar de tudo e Bela até que gostava dela. Foi ai que os olhos de Susan também pousaram em Belinda, ela sorriu diabólica e acenou animada e falsa, Haley e Sophia bufaram, mas Belinda foi mais rápida erguendo o dedo do meio numa atitude inesperada que fez Susan fingir que não via e voltar a animar a torcida. Haley e Sophia gargalhavam com a atitude da morena.

- Você é louca – disse Sophia rindo.

- Foi uma das coisas que aprendi com o Nate, - disse Bela dando de ombros – ele costuma dizer que às vezes algo inesperado sempre é útil.

- Bem, com certeza foi inesperado – riu Haley.

- SHIIII! VAI COMEÇAR – disse Sophia animada quando o locutor já estava acabando de anunciar o time da sonserina, as meninas em geral, tirando elas três, berravam loucamente quando Nathan, Chuck e Joe entravam, isso fazia as três bufarem entediada, principalmente Haley e Bela.

- AGORA VAMOS AO TIME DA GRIFINORIA! – dizia o locutor animado, Ken King, era um Cornival do 5º ano muito histérico na opinião da maioria – PARA COMEÇAR VAMOS COM OS BATEDORES PARA COMEÇAR VAMOS PARA COMERÇAR A NOSSA GWEN JORDAN E SETH POTTER! – Sophia batia palmas histéricas e acenava para o amigo que evitava corar – OS ATILHEIROS ROY E CLAY KENT ACOMPANHADOR DA BELA MOLLY WEASLEY! – as meninas riram com a cara de raiva de Molly pelo adjetivo – O NOVO APANHADOR DA GRIFINORIA LUKE MALFOY! – Nathan em seu lugar no campo rosnou baixinho – E O CAPITÃO: KEITH SULLIVAN, O NOSSO GOLEIRO!

Agora muitas meninas gritavam histéricas e animadas, Sophia girava os olhos e Belinda prendia o riso. Na torcida da sonserina, Susan fingia vomitar e Peyton apenas batia palmas leves e praticamente silenciosas. No campo a professora mandou que os capitães apertassem as mãos. Nathan e Keith se fitaram por um longo momento, com um cara de nojo.

- Está na hora da vingança, Sullivan – rosnou Nathan apertando a mão dele com muita força.

- Isso é o que veremos, Malfoy – rosnou Keith puxando a mão para longe.

Todos subiram nas vassouras e o jogo se iniciou. Foi tudo muito rápido, Luke e Nathan voaram para o alto do campo para procurar melhor o pomo de ouro. Joe e o outro batedor da sonserina já começavam a lançar balanços para todo lado e Chuck tinha a posse da goles que ele seguia com velocidade total para onde Keith estava protegendo os aros.

- Lupin está com a goles! – dizia Ken animado – ele segue com tudo para o goleiro da grifinoria, é melhor o Sullivan ter plano de saúde! E... A Weasley rouba a goles e a Grifinoria sai em direção ao gol adversário, a goles passa para Roy e ele vai mandar de volta para a loirinha, mas... AI! O Black bateu o balanço na mão dela e o Lupin recupera a goles!

- Ops, quebrou a unha Molllzinha? – perguntou Joe debochado.

- Vá se... – começou Molly furiosa.

- Eu sempre digo, quadribol é violento demais para meninas – disse Joe sorrindo de lado e fazendo Molly se contorcer em ódio.

- Agora Lupin vai com tudo para o gol da grifinoria, dessa vez parece que o Sullivan não escapa, e ele arremessa e AUUUUU! CARA ISSO DEVE TER DOIDO! – a torcida da grifinoria gemeu e os sonserinos comemoraram – Lupin acerta em cheio a cara do Sullivan e ainda faz um gol. Xi, acho que quebrou o nariz, Keith!

- Idiota – rosnou Keith com ódio.

- Como o Joe costuma dizer, quadribol não é esporte para meninas, Sullivan – debochou Chuck sorrindo superior e fazendo Keith rosnar baixinho.

- Essa deve ter doido – disse Haley nervosa.

- Qual o problema dele? – perguntou Belinda pasma.

- Do Keith? Bem, eu acho que ele quebrou o nariz – disse Sophia nervosa.

- Ela não estava falando do Keith, Soph – riu Haley observando os olhos azuis esverdeados de Belinda correrem por Chuck.

- A goles está mais uma vez nas mãos da sonserina e... AI, isso vai deixar marca, heim, Lupin? – Ken ia narrando animado – Molly Weasley, minha gente, acaba de praticamente empurrar o grande Chuck Lupin da vassoura a agora vai com tudo marcando um gol para a grifinoria!

- Quem foi que disse que isso não era jogo de menina? – perguntou Molly sorrindo debochada para Chuck e Joe e no fim mandando um beijo para o loiro, debochada.

- Joe, você ouviu isso? – rosnou Chuck furioso.

- Sim, e eu acho que acabei de me apaixonar totalmente – disse Joe sorrindo de lado e fazendo Chuck olhá-lo, pasmo.

- O que essa garota tem na cabeça? – Susan perguntava furiosa.

- Foi um bom lance – disse Peyton dando de ombros.

- É melhor o Nate achar logo a merda do pomo de ouro – rosnou Susan mal humorada vendo o sorriso animado que Keith lançava para Belinda na platéia.

Enquanto isso no alto do campo, Nathan e Luke voavam loucamente, Luke tentava se acalmar, mas sentir o olhar assassino de Nathan Malfoy, não era lá a coisa mais tranqüilizante do mundo, e seu nervosismo só aumentou ainda mais quando o moreno foi se aproximando.

- Me diz, Luke, qual o seu plano? – perguntou Nate furioso.

- No momento? Achar o pomo! – disse Luke tentando desviar do moreno.

- Tou falando serio! O que você tem em mente? Algum tipo de vingança ou sei lá o que? Tudo bem, desconte em mim, me derrube dessa vassoura, mas fique longe da minha irmã – Nathan falou de um modo que surpreendeu Luke, ele parecia desesperado e meio que nervoso com aquilo.

- Escuta, Nathan, em nenhum momento eu quis ou quero me vingar de você... – disse Luke serio – e se quer saber, mesmo se eu quisesse, eu nunca usaria da Belinda para isso. Ela é uma menina incrível e que me ajudou muito a conseguir o que eu tenho agora, eu nunca machucaria a Belinda de nenhuma forma possível, nem deixaria que ninguém fizesse isso!

- E o que você tem agora, Luke? – perguntou Nathan sério.

- Amigos, antes eu só tinha a Haley, agora eu tenho amigos, e eu me sinto parte de algo, como eu nunca me senti antes – disse Luke calmo.

- Quer saber, Luke, fique com seus amigos, mas me deixa com minha irmã, eu amo a Bela mais que tudo no mundo, não suporto esse joguinho que vocês estão fazendo a colocando contra mim! – rosnou Nathan violento.

- Ninguém está colocando a Bela contra você, Nathan! – disse Luke serio – Ela tem opinião própria e agora ela está expondo o que pensa. Não a entenda mal, ela ama muito você Nathan.

Nathan apenas respirou fundo e voltou a procurar o pomo. Luke se surpreendeu, talvez existisse algo humano em Nathan Malfoy, mas esse algo humano estava totalmente ligado a Belinda. Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que ele viu uma pequena bolinha branca voando escondida por entre as arquibancadas, essa era sua grande chance.

Luke voava feito louco em direção ao pontinho dourado, logo sentiu Nathan em seus calcanhares, era o grande momento da sua vida, simplesmente não podia deixar que isso escapasse por seus dedos, mas Nathan era tão rápido e mais forte que parecia impossível conseguir vencê-lo.

- E é Malfoy contra Malfoy pelo pomo de ouro! – dizia o narrador animado – quem será que vai conseguir? E Malfoy avança, mas agora Malfoy toma a frente e... ops... Luke e Nathan, está muito igual, não dá para saber e... MEU DEUS, eles estão voando com tudo na direção do chão.

- Ah meu Deus! – começou Belinda nervosa.

- Eu não quero nem ver – dizia Sophia tapando os olhos enquanto os dois mergulhavam com tudo em direção ao chão.

- LUKE! – berrou Haley desesperada.

- ELES ESTÃO CADA VEZ MAIS PERTO DO CHÃO, NENHUM PARECE QUERER PARAR! – dizia Ken nervoso – CENTIMETROS MINHA GENTE E... NATHAN MALFOY FREIA ANTES DO IMPACTO, MAS LUKE MALFOY CAI COM TUDO NO CHÃO, ISSO DEVE TER DOIDO! E NADA DO POMO DE OURO!

Luke gemeu baixinho no chão, sentiu a mão de Nathan em seu ombro, parecia que o jogo todo havia parado, até que ele sentiu algo e sorriu inteiramente, meio sem jeito foi se levantando, Nathan o ajudou para a surpresa de Belinda que fitava a cena, pasma. E quando Luke em fim estava de pé ele ergueu a mão direita mostrando o pomo de ouro nela.

Ouve um longo minuto de silencio, como se nenhuma das torcidas nem mesmo Nathan acreditasse no que viu, mas ai antes que alguém pudesse sequer falar algo, ouve uma voz que berrou na grifinoria: "A GENTE GANHOU?". Isso bastou para que a euforia fosse completa. A torcida da grifinoria foi a total delírio. Ninguém acreditava, a sonserina apenas se calava a observava a tudo, todos pasmos. Luke não podia acreditar, aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

- Parabéns – disse Nathan colocando a mão no ombro de Luke e começado a se afastar.

Luke não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ele se viu cercado pelo time que o abraçava e berrava feito louco, logo viu Haley, Sophia e Belinda vindo correndo até o campo, juntamente com a torcida da grifinoria em peso! Os sonserinos estavam prestes a sair do campo silenciosos com a tempos não faziam, mas isso não pode ocorrer.

Luke viu seu sonho se destruir bem diante de ser olhos. Ninguém sabia de onde exatamente aquilo havia começado, só havia começado. Milhares de feitiços mortais começaram a serem lançados para todo lado e milhares de vultos negros surgiram lançando esses feitiços e criando um completo caos.

Ele viu a confusão de formar e a festa desaparecer bem diante de seus olhos, alunos caiam machucados, outros corriam desesperados, muitos choravam, todos berravam, mas Luke apenas não conseguia se mexer, parado no meio daquele caos que se formava, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu sonho fosse acabar se tornando esse pesadelo que se formava diante de seus olhos.

Luke via o mundo desabando ao seu lado, todos corriam, os feitiços voavam para todo lado, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia pensar nem reagir, ele apenas ficou parado no centro do campo vendo o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo diante de seus olhos.

Peyton, não muito longe dali era arrastada por Susan pela multidão, Susan atirava feitiços para todo lado assim como Peyton, as duas tentavam a todo custo sair dali, foi ai que os olhinhos verdes cintilantes de Peyton Potter encontraram um certo loiro paralisado no centro do campo, ela olhou para Susan, mas a amiga parecia não reparar, tentou segurá-la ou puxá-la para o outro lado, mas Susan apenas tentava tirá-la dali a todo curto.

Peyton não soube o que lhe deu, mas se soltou de Susan com tudo, assustando a amiga que não teve nem como impedi-la de sair correndo para o meio do campo. Susan ainda berrou seu nome, mas Peyton parecia não ouvir nada nem ninguém. A loira apenas corria contra a multidão desesperada visando apenas algo no centro do campo, Luke Malfoy.

Haley via o amigo no centro do campo, Luke não se mexia, ela tentava correr até ele, tentava alcançá-lo e queria tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia, a multidão desesperada corria para o caminho contrario e ele se via nadando contra um mar de gente, mas mesmo assim ela continuava tentando até que ela se viu caindo com tudo no chão.

Sentia as pessoas passarem por ela como se não a vissem, estava se pisoteada, chutes, tropeções e até muita gente pisando nela, tentou se levantar, mas isso só pioravam, pois ela voltava a cair, sentia a dor percorrê-la, tentou pegar a varinha para fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia nem se mexer no meio daquela confusão.

Fechou os olhos com força e tentou ignorar a dor e apenas esperar que aquilo tudo tivesse um fim logo e para sua surpresa teve. Abriu os olhos, curiosa, para fitar a ultima pessoa que ela esperava. Nathan Malfoy. O rapaz estava meio que em cima dela como um enorme escudo, não teve nem muito tempo para raciocinar, Nathan logo lhe pegou com rapidez nos braços e começou a arrastá-la dali.

Luke ainda se via no centro do campo, parado sem conseguir sequer reagir, mas ele não precisou de muito para sair de seu transe. Precisou apenas de que alguém lhe puxasse com tudo pelo pulso o fazendo girar para fitar o rosto desesperado de Peyton Potter.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? TEMOS QUE DAR O FORA DAQUI – berrou ela com todas as forças.

Luke parecia não entender as palavras da menina, como se ela estivesse falando turco ou algo do gênero, mas então tudo fez sentido rápido demais e de um modo desesperador demais. Peyton estava em perigo ali e ele precisava tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível. Olhou desesperado para a menina que ainda o olhava pasma e a puxou com tudo pelo pulso.

Peyton parou e protestou um pouco, mas ele logo a puxou com mais força e ela acabou tropeçando com tudo no chão e isso fez seus olhos encontrarem algo, foi como se o tempo parasse, era um colar? Um colar ali, que devia estar debaixo da terra, mas foi levantando devido a tantas pisadas que acabaram com o gramado, ela pegou o colar com cuidado, era uma bela jóia com uma belíssima pedra e... ela viu Luke lhe olhar meio impaciente então apenas colocou o colar ao redor do pescoço e deixou que ele a arrastasse dali.

Molly não conseguia simplesmente correr, não era dela, ela não era a garota que fugia, ela era a garota da ação. Talvez por isso ela estivesse correndo pelos jardins com uns três caras encapuzados lançando feitiços para todo lado. Respirava ofegante e corria, sua adrenalina estava em alto, sorria animada, ela sempre soube que não passava dos 18 anos mesmo.

Sophia por outro lado se via correndo desesperada, via muitos alunos correndo para se esconder na floresta proibida já que parecia que quanto mais perto do colégio mais encapuzados havia. Ela não sabia o que fazer então simplesmente saiu correndo feito louca para a floresta proibida, sabia, era idiotice, mas era sua única escolha.

Susan viu a morena indo para lá, não pensou duas vezes, não conseguia mais achar Peyton nem chegar ao castelo, não queria dar uma de doida como Molly e não tinha visto nem sinal de Belinda e Haley, então simplesmente saiu correndo desesperada para a floresta proibida, erguendo antes os olhos para o céu e vendo o céu escurecer quase de imediato, é as coisas estavam piorando.

- MALFOY! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! – Haley esperneava enquanto Nathan a arrastava para longe da maioria – PARA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME LEVANDO?

- EU TOU TENTANDO CALAR SUA BOCA, SUA MALUCA, ENTÃO FECHA A MATRACA QUE EU TENHO QUE TIRAR A GENTE DAQUI – disse Nathan meio fora de si fazendo Haley se assustar.

- Mas eu posso andar – disse a menina mais baixo de um modo mimado e insistente que fez Nathan sorrir de leve.

- É, na velocidade de uma lesma, agora fecha o bico que a gente tem que se esconder – disse Nathan serio – o castelo está interceptado e...

Haley não teve muito tempo de pensar, pois logo Nathan a colocou com tudo no chão e se jogou em cima dela. Ela observou a cara transtornada e de dor do garoto, olhou com dificuldade por trás dos largos ombros para fitar os encapuzados que lançavam feitiços com tudo em Nathan, ele acabou meio inconsciente caindo por cima dela.

Nathan era bem pesado, mas Haley estava decidida demais a não se deixar mais como vitima. O tirou com dificuldade de cima dela e se pos de pé rapidamente. Fitou os três encapuzados, com ódio, e puxou logo a varinha. Ela era a melhor aluna em tudo, inclusive feitiços, não podia perder para eles. Engoliu em seco. Ergueu a varinha.

- Que bonitinho, a menininha vai defender o namoradinho, o que vai fazer? Um chilique? – debochou um dos encapuzados fazendo os outros gargalharem.

- Sinto muito, não sou garota de chilique, sou garota de ação! – disse Haley meio furiosa erguendo a varinha e por fim berrando - _Everte Statum_! – com isso ela fez o primeiro dar piruetas no ar e voar longe, os demais olharas surpresos para a menina que sorriu debochada – O que? Vão dar um chilique?

Sophia estava desesperada, correndo sozinha pela floresta proibida, escura e a chuva caia forte demais, sentia frio e o desespero tomou conta dela. Foi enquanto corria feito louca pela floresta que ela pode ver uns dois encapuzados correndo em sua direção. É, com certeza as coisas sempre podiam piorar.

Susan, por outro lado, já estava cansada de correr de encapuzados pela floresta proibida, não agüentava mais, seus pés doíam e ela se xingava mentalmente por ter sequer cogitado a idéia de entrar naquela porcaria de...

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Susan berrou por fim caindo com tudo num buraco que ela não fazia ideia de onda havia surgido.

Ela olhou ao redor, estava num buraco, literalmente, devido a chuva toda a terra havia virado lama e como o buraco era fundo isso dificultava a sua subida, alem do que, para piorar, sua roupa, seu cabelo e ela toda estava repleta de lama. Berrou. As coisas com certeza podiam piorar.

Nathan abriu os olhos meio contra gosto para fitar Haley Warner com o olhar distraido. Ele a observou com cuidado, os cabelos que quando secos eram castanhos aloirados, agora estavam castanhos meio escuros, pois estavam totalmente molhados, assim como o rosto firme, ela piscava os enormes olhos negros e as roupas estavam totalmente molhadas, destacando o corpo bonito da mesma.

Ele em seguida olhou em volta tentando identificar onde estava, demorou um tempo para perceber que estavam embaixo das arquibancadas, meio protegidos da chuva, porem varias gotas ainda os molhavam. Ele olhou para Haley, mas uma vez, ela acabara de notar que ele acordou e lhe lançou um leve sorriso.

- Se sente melhor? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Me sinto esmagado – disse Nate incerto.

- Teoricamente você me esmagou, mas tudo bem! – disse Haley sorrindo de lado – Só fale baixo, o lugar ainda é perigoso.

Nathan continuou a olhar para a menina, pasmo, como se ela fosse um E.T que ele nunca vira e não a garota que ele via no mínimo quatro vezes por semana e lhe dava aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Sophia se xingava mentalmente, por que as coisas sempre tinham que piorar. Ela acabava de tropeçar com tudo em uma raiz caindo de cara no chão, viu os encapuzados se aproximando cada vez mais, um ergueu a varinha e apontou para ela. Soph cobriu os olhos com as mãos esperando o feitiço.

_- CRUCCIO_! – ela ouviu o feitiço, mais o mesmo nunca chegou, havia escutado algo de fundo, mas não havia prestado atenção, só agora abrira os olhos para praticamente se jogar pra três ao ver os três encapuzados caídos inconscientes aos seus pés.

Sophia ergueu os olhos para fitar a ultima pessoa que ela esperava. Lá estava ele, Seth Potter, parado diante de seus olhos com um belo sorriso confiante e esticando a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Sophia sorria fraca, tentou se por de pé, mas não conseguia, doía muito. A menina não precisou nem pedir ou avisar a Seth da dor, quando ela se deu conta o garoto a pegou no colo sem dificuldade e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Vai dar tudo certo, vamos dar o fora daqui!

A menina não pode evitar corar de leve enquanto Seth a carregava para longe dali. Não sabia porque corar, Seth era seu melhor amigo, só seu melhor amigo, mas não conseguia explicar isso para seu coração que batia desesperadamente no peito.

Mas nem todos estavam indo tão bem. Molly assumia, havia passado do limite, ela agüentava duelar com dois, quem sabe três, ao mesmo tempo, mas dez? É, ela havia exagerado um pouco. TA, HAVIA EXAGERADO MUITO! Mas quem podia culpá-la, ela era simplesmente louca por adrenalina e adorava aquilo tudo, talvez por isso não estivesse desesperada, mesmo agora cercado por esses dez encapuzados e com sua varinha jogada a uns cinco metros ela não conseguia simplesmente ficar nervosa, apenas sorriu de leve.

Já havia levado feitiços demais, estava fraca, quase inconsciente, sabia que agora não ia durar, sentiu o _Cruccio_ dominá-la, berrava em dor, em desespero e agonia. De olhos fechados ela sentia a dor fora do normal. Ouvia um barulho estranho, outros feitiços eram lançados, mas não pareciam ser nela, pelo menos com aquela dor ela não sentiria mais nada. Mas para sua surpresa, a dor cessou, ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas não conseguia crer no que via, então apenas fechou os olhos mais uma vez e se deixou ficar inconsciente.

Não muito longe dali, Luke e Peyton ainda corriam, Luke arrastava a menina pela mão lançando feitiços em quem tentasse se aproximar, Peyton apenas olhava assustada para os lados enquanto o loiro a arrastava rumo a um lugar seguro. Foi enquanto corriam que Luke acabou arrastando Peyton para o vestiário do time de quadribol da grifinoria.

Luke não pensou duas vezes em pular com a menina no lugar e logo em seguida a porta explodiu atrás deles fazendo uma demanda de terra encobrir a saída. Peyton e Luke trocaram olhares cansados e a menina bufou se jogando com tudo no chão.

- E agora? – Peyton perguntou meio que em muxoxo.

- Quando isso tudo acabar seremos salvos – disse Luke serio.

- Se acabar – disse Peyton abraçando os joelhos contra o corpo fazendo Luke lhe lançar um sorriso triste.

Longe dali Chuck se via correndo por entre as arvores da floresta proibida, atirando feitiços para todos os lados, foi numa dessas que ele se viu escondido atrás de uma arvore enquanto dois encapuzados discutiam, por pura curiosidade ele tentou se concentrar na conversa dos dois.

- Nem sinal dela? – perguntou um deles.

- Ninguém viu nada ainda, deve estar muito bem escondida – dizia o outro mal humorado.

- O mestre vai nos fuzilar, a hora está chegando e nada de acharmos a chave – disse o encapuzado bufando.

- Vamos procurar mais, tem que estar em algum lugar – disse o outro mal humorado.

Chuck observou os dois se afastarem. Ele pensou pasmo na cena que acabara de presenciar. Mestre? Chave? Aquele não era um simples ataque, havia mais coisa por trás. Algo dentro dele sabia que isso não ia ser bom e que as coisas estavam indo a uma direção perigosa. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma sensação estranha, mas ele sabia o que fazer para essa sensação parar. Começou a correr feito louco mais uma vez.

Susan pode ouvir passos, alguém se aproximava, ela não ligava se ia ser um encapuzado que ia atirar nela ou algo assim, só queria sair dali, estava encharcada e, pior, toda melada de lama. Choramingou alto e começou a berrar por ajuda, tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver aquele belo par de olhos azuis a fitando debochados.

- VOCÊ? – ela perguntou furiosa.

- Foster, parece que você em fim está em casa, certo? – riu Keith fazendo a menina rosnar.

- Vai para merda, Sullivan, eu prefiro morrer a te agüentar – bufou se jogando no chão e então lembrou que era lama e se viu ainda mais melada, choramingou baixinho.

- Vai, Foster, deixa de frescura! – riu Keith se pendurando meio sem jeito no buraco e esticando a mão para Susan.

Susan olhou para o garoto mal humorado, ele sorria de lado debochado. Olhou com nojo para a mão dele, mas aceitou repugnando a própria mão que estava totalmente nojenta. Keith a puxou pela mão e a segurou em seguida com tudo pela cintura. A menina se surpreendeu com como o garoto era forte. Mas aquilo não adiantou muito. O galho onde Keith se pendurou partiu fazendo com que ele e Susan caíssem novamente no buraco, mas dessa vez a menina caiu com Keith Sullivan sobre ela, era uma proximidade que nenhum dos dois estava acostumado.

Keith observou a menina com cuidado. Ela era inegavelmente linda. O rostinho delicado e fino estava melado de lama. Os cabelos normalmente loiros e arrumados estavam meio escuros devido à chuva e totalmente assanhados e melados. As roupas sempre impecáveis estavam amassadas e totalmente sujas. Apesar disso tudo ela ainda era simplesmente linda, talvez assim ela estivesse ainda mais linda.

Susan tentava se controlar, mas era difícil com aquele par de olhos azuis sobre ela. Ta, ele podia ser um idiota, comportado, grifinorio e sem graça, mas aqueles braços eram coisa do outro mundo, e aqueles olhos então? E AQUELE TUDO? Ela tinha que se controlar, ele era Keith Sullivan e ela Susan Foster, era errado, ele não era para ela, muito menos ela para ele.

- Sullivan, tira sua bunda enorme e gorda de cima de mim – rosnou Susan tentando manter a calma.

- Sem ofensas, Foster, mas não é minha bunda que está em cima de você – disse Keith prendendo o riso.

- SAIIIIIII! – berrou Susan o empurrando com toda força fazendo o garoto gargalhar loucamente.

Belinda ia abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Não fazia do que estava acontecendo, se viu deitada numa caverna que ela deduzia estar na floresta proibida, tentou se lembrar do que acontecera e as cenas voaram em sua mente.

_-*Flash Back*-_

Belinda corria loucamente, não sabia o que fazer nem como aquilo começou. Não via sinal dos seus amigos, nem do seu irmão, nem ninguém que pudesse lhe ajudar, se viu entrando em total pânico, não sabia como seus pés conseguiam ainda correr, pois seu interior estava cansado e fraco. Foi assim que ela acabou caindo com tudo no chão. Não conseguia se levantar, seu corpo doía e só de pensar em se mexer mais qualquer milímetro cansava-a mais ainda.

Foi assim que ela viu um dos encapuzados conversando com o outro não muito longe dali e logo os dois vinham correndo em sua direção. Belinda não soube o que lhe deu, entrou total pânico, algo em sua mente berrava para ela correr, uma voz lhe dizia que não podia ficar ali, que tinha que ir, mas ir pra onde? Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir, mas a voz em sua cabeça só berrava cada segundo mais, lhe mandando correr e sair dali, seu corpo não obedecia, élan ao agüentava correr. Deixou seus olhos irem se fechando com cuidado enquanto os encapuzados se aproximavam.

- _CRUCCIO _– ela ouviu o feitiço, ouviu a dor, mas não foi nela, ainda deu tempo de ver o encapuzado a sua frente se contorcendo em puro desespero e de vislumbrar um par de olhos que ela simplesmente estava sonhando em ver. É, talvez ela tivesse morrido.

_-* Fim do Flash Back *-_

- Bela...

Ela ergueu os olhos para fitar a ultima pessoa que ela esperava. Com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos, porem de um tom meio mel que era hipnótico e simplesmente tão doce quando lhe olhava daquele jeito. Os cabelos estavam molhados, assim como todo ele, ela também devia estar, mas de um modo desengonçado e patético, ele estava simplesmente tão... sexy. O corpo escultural como de um deus grego. Aqueles braços não deviam ser algo normal. Aqueles braços pareciam ainda maiores quando chegaram tão perto.

As mãos grandes e ásperas tocaram sua face delicada e gelada, o sorriso de lado, charmoso e sexy fez seu sangue aquecer quase instantaneamente, o sorriso não era do tipo cafajeste, ele nunca lançaria algo assim para ela, era do tipo... era do tipo doce, porem sexy, só ele conseguia fazer isso. Aquele perfume masculino e fascinante não saia nem com toda aquela correria? E aqueles olhos brilhando só para ela. Sorriu fraca, se não estivesse deitada tinha certeza que cairia, sua pernas estavam simplesmente em forma de geléia.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse ele com aquela voz sexy que a fez simplesmente esquecer como se respirava.

E apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo, do mundo estar acabando lá fora, da chuva estar derrubando Hogwarts e de assassinos psicóticos estarem lá fora, ela acreditou naquilo. Porque foi Chuck Lupin quem disse. E Chuck Lupin nunca mentiria para ela. Se deixou envolver por aqueles braços fenomenais e deitou naquele peito ondulante, apenas esperando que o mundo acabasse ou que tudo ficasse bem, agora, não fazia diferença, ela estava com Chuck.

**Na:/ ALOHA, MI AMICOS, eu sei, eu sei, tou em falta com vocês, mas venhamos e convenhamos vocês não estão lá merecendo esse capitulo tão maravilhoso e perfeitoso, vocês não comentam mais como antigamente, feriram meus sentimentos, cadê Leli, Lu e Mary? Murilo eu nem pergunto mais, nem a Pati, só gente sumida por aqui, meu coraçãozinho já era, mas tudo bem, para os meus leitores legais e para minha psicopata Barb que até no meu facebook vem me atazanar para pedir capitulo... eu posto, e olha que quinta agora eu tenho prova e vim aqui só postar ;P**

**Herica:**** E então, fofinha, como foram as provas finais? Mamão com açúcar e mel? Sei que sim. Ah, é verdade, eu amo o Chuck e acho que ele e a Bela combinam bem mais, mas eu nunca disse que era com ele que ela ia ficar no final, vai lá, você me conhece, sou imprevisível e cruel, hehe, não teve muito Molly e Joe, mas teve Nathan e Haley para você se entupir de alegria.**

**Maad:**** Eu sei, eu sei, eu também detesto a Susan, nessa fase principalmente, mas ai eu ou adorando ela e é um problema serio, eu adoro ela, fatão. Hoje teve bem Nathan e Haley para você e no próximo cap tem mais ;)**

**Lina:**** Olá, Xuxa, eu sei, eu também adoro a Haley e o Nathan, todo mundo ta achando eles o melhor casal, incrível, mas sim, eu adoro a minha Bela, muito muitããão, e eu amo meu Chuck *-*, mas meu casal favorito no momento é o Joe e a Molly, serio, e no próximo cap eles vão arrasar corações, eu agarantxo. **

**Barb:**** PEEEEEEEEN, VOCÊ ERROU MAIS UMA VEZ. Kkkkkkkk, me divertindo horrores com isso, haha, ah e agora teve mais uma pistinha para você, pegou? Há, mas não vai entender, você ta indo pelo caminho errado, mana, ah e sinto muito pelos mistérios do tempo, eu quero postar lá, só que tou dando prioridade para essa, tenha fé que dia 3 eu entro de férias e ai pronto, eu vou poder postar melhor, muita coisa para fazer poow, complica tudo e mais um pouco, não dá para viver assim, tenho prova até comecinho de dezembro, sem parar, sem parar, sem parar. E vaaaaaaaaaaaai, você amou o Nate que eu sei, assumeeeeeeee. Ah e eu ainda não vi uma misera atualizaçãozinha no OLEOE.**

**TODOS:**** Eu sinto muitão pela demora, foi mal, galerinha, é serio, não teve muito como postar, tava estudando que só uma condenada, mas não se preocupem, dezembro ta chegando e eu voltando com tudo, hehe, mas olha, tenho uma aviso importante, quem ainda não mandou o personagem pra Hogwarts, faça sua historia, o tempo ta acabando, heim? Tou só seegurando porque algumas de vocês ainda não mandaram, então mandem. Ah e a dica da semana é: The Secret Circle, entrou de férias agora, mas é bem legal, vale a pena assistir kissis. **


	7. O Primeiro Ataque

O primeiro ataque (cap 6)

Molly abria os olhos meio contra gosto, seu corpo inteiro doía muito e se mexer não era uma opção legal. Mas ela Molly Weasley, não podia ficar ali deitada, foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, não sabia onde estava, parecia uma gruta, ou uma caverna, a floresta proibida era cheia delas. Será que ela havia morrido?

Olhou ao redor, viu um ser loiros, com cabelos caindo com perfeição sobre os olhos verdes como a floresta, o rosto leve e perfeito, o sorriso que nunca saia dos lábios e lhe dava um ar infantil sumira, sendo apenas uma linha reta e dura, o corpo colossal como o de um deus grego. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito ondulante, ele estava sem camisa e aquilo injusto para ele, seus olhos não saiam dele. É, talvez ela tivesse morrido e aquilo fosse o céu.

Olhou para si mesma, não parecia morta nem tinha o ar perfeito dele, ela era apenas um trapo, estava ainda usando seu uniforme de quadribol que já estava meio rasgado e totalmente sujo, toda molhada por conta da chuva e suada por conta do quadribol, os cabelos loiros assanhados e desgrenhados, tocou o rosto com cuidado, sua mão estava podre seu rosto ainda mais. Olhou mais um pouco si mesma, tinha uma enorme camisa de quadribol da sonserina sobre ela, como se a protegesse do frio.

- Você acordou – disse ele com aquela voz doce e brincalhona, o sorriso voltara a seus lábios.

- Não, eu morri, isso é um pesadelo, isso não ta acontecendo – murmurava ela fraca fazendo o sorriso do menino aumentar e se aproximava dela.

- Não, Mollyzinha, querida, meu amor, isso não é um sonho, seu príncipe lhe salvou, minha donzela – disse ele alargando o sorriso. É, ela não havia morrido e se tivesse morrido aquilo não era o céu, era o inferno, o inferno com Joe Black.

- TUDO BEM, ISSO NÃO TA DANDO CERTO!

Susan berrava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do buraco. Keith, sentado no chão observava a menina estressada que berrava com todas as forças.

- VAMOS DIVIDIR O BURACO – berrou a loira estressada.

- Isso podia virar o nome de um filme – disse Keith calmo.

- Calado, Sullivan, essa metade é minha e essa ai é a sua – disse ela apontando para o canto onde Keith estava.

- Certo, por mim tudo bem, mas isso não é uma metade, eu meio que estou com um quinto e você com o resto – disse Keith enrugando a testa.

- Eu preciso de espaço – disse Susan dando de ombros.

- O castigo virá do céu – disse Keith sorrindo de lado.

- O que... – Susan começou, mas parou bruscamente quando a chuva engrossou molhando toda sua parte, olhou para Keith, a mínima parte que deixou para ele estava protegida por uma arvore no alto do buraco, bufou enquanto ele sorria superior – Eu te desprezo muito mais agora.

Seth havia conseguido levar Sophia para o colégio. A menina ainda não sabia como ele havia conseguido aquilo, ele meio que saiu atirando feito louco e conseguiu passar por todos. Os professores e responsáveis tentavam sair para ajudar, mas não conseguiam, era quase impossível entrar, mas ele conseguiu.

O rapaz estava com ela na ala hospitalar, a enfermeira quase voou em alegria quando os viu, Seth pos Sophia com cuidado na cama enquanto madame Lee, a enfermeira, começava a pegar mil e uma coisas, o rapaz riu enquanto Sophia gemeu baixinho.

- Essa mulher é louca – disse ela entediada.

- É, por isso que ela é enfermeira daqui – riu Seth fazendo Sophia sorrir de lado, ele era sem duvida alguma encantador, tentou não corar, mas o sorriso do garoto era simplesmente perfeito demais para se ignorar. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

Luke andava de um lado pro outro do vestiário da grifinoria, Peyton estava sentada em um dos bancos com a cara mais entediada do século. Ele se jogou ao lado dela, não havia muito que se fazer, a garota deu de ombros para ele e começou a fitar o teto. Ocorreu um longo instante de silencio insuportável.

- Ta legal, por que fez isso? – perguntou Luke serio.

- Isso o que? – perguntou Peyton o fitando, curiosa.

- Me salvou. Quero dizer, pelo menos tentou! – disse ele rindo de leve – Você é namorada do Nathan e ele me odeia.

- Eu não sou o Nathan – disse Peyton seria.

- Bem, Susan também me odeia – disse Luke dando de ombros.

- Eu também não sou a Susan – disse Peyton fitando o garoto com intensidade.

- Então quem é você, Peyton Potter? – perguntou Luke enrugando a testa.

- Quando você souber, por favor, me avisa – disse Peyton sorrindo triste e voltando a fitar o nada, com intensidade.

Não muito dali, embaixo das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol. Nathan se via andando atrás de Haley de um lado para o outro e a menina via a hora de quebrar a cara dele ou algo assim.

- Eu sei andar sozinha, Malfoy – bufou a garota.

- É perigoso, alem do mais, você está machucada – disse Nathan serio.

- Olha, - Haley começou tentando manter a calma – Eu não sou a sua namoradinha, Peyton, ta legal? Eu sei andar sozinha, falar sozinha e, por incrível que pareça, eu até penso sozinha. Sei me virar sozinha, Nathan Malfoy, sempre me virei.

- Você com certeza não é a Peyton, ela não falaria assim comigo – disse Nathan sentando no chão mal humorado.

- Sinto muito, não quis ser grossa, é só mania... – disse Haley se sentando ao lado dele com um sorriso triste.

- De que? De ser chata? – perguntou Nathan sorrindo de lado.

- Não! – disse Haley girando os olhos – De ficar na defensiva. Não me leve a mal, Nathan, não é nada pessoa, só que você não é lá minha pessoa favorita.

- Não, esse é meu primo Luke – disse Nathan numa voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Olha, eu sei o que você e seus amigos idiotas pensam, mas o Luke é só meu amigo, - disse Haley seria – meu melhor amigo, e é por isso que você não é lá a melhor pessoa do mundo pra mim, você machuca o Luke, então me machuca.

- Eu não tive a intenção de te machucar – disse Nathan serio.

- É isso que acontece quando machucam quem a gente gosta, Nathan, machucam a gente também! – disse Haley sorrindo de leve, pondo a mão no ombro dele e voltando a se levantar – Cuidado com quem você machuca, pode estar machucando alguém que não queria e isso pode não ter mais volta.

Nathan observou a garota se afastar. Havia algo em Haley Warner que o prendia, que chamava sua atenção. Isso não era lá muito seguro, já que ele não estava acostumado com garotas como Haley Warner.

Numa gruta afastada das demais. Chuck se via quase na realização de seu sonho, tirando que todos estavam em perigo, aquele momento era simplesmente perfeito e só dele. Ele estava naquela gruta afastada de tudo, com Belinda Malfoy em seus braços. A menina parecia tão frágil ali, com os cabelos negros colados no rosto e na nuca, os olhinhos verdes azulados perdidos e distraídos, o rostinho de boneca meio sujo e o corpo frágil meio machucado.

- Bela, vai ficar tudo bem – disse ele em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, Chuck – disse ela com uma voz fraca que encantava o garoto – só estou preocupada com os outros.

- Nathan vai ficar bem, ele sabe se cuidar, deve estar com Peyton, e o Joe... Bem, o Joe se vira – disse Chuck rindo de leve.

- E quanto a meus outros amigos, Chuck, eles vão ficar bem? – perguntou Belinda olhando para ele com atenção.

- Está falando do Sullivan? – Chuck perguntou meio frio, a menina não respondeu – Me diz, Bela, você gosta mesmo desse cara?

- O que importa? – perguntou Bela seria.

- Muito – disse Chuck serio.

- O que mudaria? – perguntou Belinda o fitando com atenção.

- Tudo – disse Chuck a fitando com carinho.

- Então me diz, Chuck, você gosta mesmo da Susan? – perguntou Belinda seria.

- Eu... – Chuck começou gaguejando, mas ao ver o olhar serio de Bela, bufou – Não!

- Então por que está com ela? – perguntou Belinda seria.

- Eu não estou com ela, Bela, eu e a Susan somos apenas amigos que às vezes... – Chuck parecia não saber o que dizer, era como se fosse um pai tentando explicar para sua filha de quatro anos de onde vinham os bebês.

- Então sim – disse Belinda seria.

- O que? – perguntou Chuck sem entender.

- Eu realmente gosto de Keith, ele nunca me deixaria ser só uma amiga com quem ele fica às vezes, mas depois não está nem um pouco preocupado – disse Belinda fria.

- Pois é, o Sullivan tem mesmo muitas qualidades – rosnou Chuck mal humorado.

Enquanto isso no buraco... Keith observava Susan com atenção, como alguém podia ser tão orgulhosa? Ela estava sentada no centro do seu espaço, tomando a maior chuva do século, a garota batia o queixo e parecia estar congelando, seus cabelos loiros estavam totalmente encharcados assim como toda ela. Keith sorriu de leve.

- Foster! – ele chamou, fazendo a menina olhá-lo sem animação. – Vem pra cá e deixa de ser cabeça dura.

- Eu tou bem aqui – disse a garota com a voz sem tanta segurança.

Keith sorriu de leve e se pos de pé, começou a seguir para onde a menina estava, tomando assim a maior chuva, parou em pé ao lado dela, Susan o olhou de baixo, sem animação, ele esticou a mão e a garota o fitou seria.

- Vamos logo – disse ele a puxando com cuidado e indo com ela até a parte meio coberta.

O garoto jogou Susan ao seu lado, ela ainda tremia muito, sorriu de leve, ela não ia reclamar, puxou a garota com cuidado pela cintura fazendo ela olhá-lo, pasma.

- Não vou deixar você congelar – disse Keith serio.

- O que está tentando, Sullivan? Ganhar o premio de bom samaritano do ano? – perguntou a menina mal humorada.

- E você? De ganhar o troféu chata do século? – perguntou Keith debochado fazendo a menina bufar – Só estou tentando ajudar, te odeio, mas não quero que morra de pneumonia ou algo do tipo.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! – disse Susan seria. – Eu não sou como sua namoradinha, Belinda, eu não preciso ser salva de instante em instante, eu não sou frágil.

- Com toda certeza não, mas a Belinda não é minha namorada – disse Keith serio.

- Por culpa sua, Sullivan, olha... aproveita que eu não vou fazer isso de novo! – disse Susan respirando fundo – Você é um cara legal, bonito, inteligente, cavalheiro, o sonho de toda garota. Belinda pode não ver isso ainda, mas ela vai ver, não se acha um cara como você dando sopa com a colher assim tão fácil. Ela vai ver que é uma garota de sorte e que no lugar de ficar... ela vai ver que não pode haver nada que uma garota queira mais do que o que você pode dar a ela. Toda garota quer alguém como você, Sullivan.

- Até você? – perguntou Keith serio.

- Não, eu não sou como toda garota, na estou esperando o príncipe encantado, ela não vem para garotas como eu - disse Susan sorrindo de lado – e eu disse que você era o sonho de toda garota, eu não tenho sonhos, Sullivan, e nem você, nem ninguém podem me dar o que eu preciso.

- O que você precisa, Foster? – perguntou Keith serio.

- Só um pouco... – disse Susan bocejando e deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Keith, meio sem perceber – só um pouco de esperança, eu acho.

- Deixe suas mãos onde eu possa ver, Joe Black!

Molly berrava histérica, fazendo Joe gargalhar loucamente. Eles dois estavam sentados num canto, a menina sentada emburrada e de braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto Joe a observava com atenção, mexendo nela de vez em quando.

- Só tou conferindo se você ta inteira – disse Joe calmo.

- Já disse que sim, eu não sou... – ela começou irritada.

- É minha menininha delicada e frágil – disse Joe puxando as bochechas da menina e a fazendo rosnar.

- Vá se fu...

- Nãozinho, Momo, eu disse que num pode falar essas coisinha feias – disse Joe sorrindo infantil.

- Eu te odeio até o fim da vida – rosnou ela furiosa.

- Ódio em algumas culturas é a forma mais forte de amor – disse Joe alargando o sorriso.

- Ah é? Mas no meu planeta é a forma mais fácil de te matar – disse ela pulando com tudo no pescoço de Joe.

Enquanto isso na caverna onde Chuck e Belinda estavam o clima não era tão simples. Os dois estavam calados e num silencio profundo e frio. Chuck observava a menina com cuidado. Belinda era o amor da sua vida desde que lembrava, ela no momento nem sequer o olhava, estava virada para o outro lado, ele nem podia ver seu rosto. Não agüentava aquele clima difícil entre os dois.

- Bela, qual é, não precisamos ficar assim... – ele começou, ela nem se mexeu – Bela, não seja infantil.

Novamente ele não ouviu nada de Belinda, meio irritado a puxou com delicadeza pelo ombro e seu coração deu um salto digno de olimpíadas ao ver a cena a seguir. Belinda estava mais branca que nunca, os olhos vagos e perdidos, quase... ele se assustou com isso, quase cinzas, e ela realmente não parecia estar ali.

- BELINDA – ele berrou sacudindo a menina com força.

- Chuck Lupin... – seu susto se dividia em Belinda ter praticamente dado um pulo e ficado de pé e pelo fato de a voz que falou não ser da sua Bela, era uma voz feminina, mas madura, forte e decidida, num tom meio sexy que surpreendeu Chuck, com certeza não era Belinda.

- Bells? – ele perguntou observando a pessoa a sua frente, não era Belinda.

- A hora se aproxima, Chuck Lupin, - ela continuou – quando a hora chegar o que você fará para protegê-la? Precisa protegê-la de tudo, Lupin, até de você mesmo se for necessário!

- Eu a amo – disse Chuck meio sem entender, essa era a única verdade que ele tinha.

- Se a ama, Lupin, proteja-a, - disse seria – às vezes, quando amamos muito alguém, devemos abdicar de nossa própria felicidade em nome da do outro! Me diga, Chuck Lupin, o que é melhor para Belinda Malfoy?

- Er... – Chuck começou incerto.

- Você sabe a resposta no seu coração – disse por fim.

Chuck não teve muito mais tempo para pensar, quando se deu conta Belinda simplesmente desmaiou em seus braços, lindamente inconsciente. Ele a olhou com atenção, ela era um anjo, delicada e indefesa, ele era um idiota, um problema e perigoso. Ele sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Haley se via sentada embaixo da arquibancada na companhia de Nathan Malfoy. Varias gotas ainda caiam neles. Ela abraçava os joelhos como forma de se proteger do frio, tal ato fez uma camisa ser jogada sobre ela, olhou para o lado, Nathan olhava para o nada, mas Haley só conseguia olhar pra ele. Como alguém podia ser daquele jeito? Aquilo não eram músculos eram... ela precisava se controlar.

- Malfoy, não... – Haley começou tentando evitar corar.

- É como você disse, Warner, quando se machuca alguém pode estar machucando alguém quem não queria... – ele começou sorrindo de leve – então, quando se trata bem alguém...

- Pode se está tratando bem um outro alguém? – ela arriscou incerta.

- Ou simplesmente pode se está tratando bem alguém. – disse ele sorrindo doce.

- O que quer dizer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou enrugando a testa.

- É Nathan, Haley, e quero dizer que talvez você deva sair um pouco da defensiva – disse ele sorrindo mais e lhe beijando a bochecha fazendo a menina corar violentamente.

Peyton estava deitada em um dos bancos do vestiário da grifinoria, Luke sentado aos seus pés. Passaram-se horas, eles conversavam sem parar, ela não entendia como, mas era simplesmente fácil demais conversar com ele. Sobre qualquer assunto, do colégio a o caos lá fora, tudo era assunto com Luke, tudo era fácil, nada que se fingir, apenas falar.

- Como... – ele começou, mas parou brutalmente – deixa pra lá!

- Vai fala – ela mandou, sorrindo confiante.

- Você não vai gostar... – ele começou, mas ao ver o olhar debochado da menina suspirou derrotado – como você foi ficar com o Nathan? Não me leve a mal, Peyton, mas vocês não têm nada a ver.

- É estranho ouvir isso, só escuto que somos perfeitos um para o outro – disse Peyton sorrindo de lado.

- Sinto muito, não tenho vocação para puxa saco – disse ele dando de ombros e fazendo a garota rir de leve.

- Eu e o Nate... – ela começou meio que ignorando o comentário anterior de Luke – nós começamos a muito tempo, somos grandes amigos a séculos e sei que o Nate pode parecer... bem ele pode parecer varias coisas, mas ele tem um bom coração, lá no fundo, só precisa de alguém que veja isso e consiga mostrar isso para o mundo.

- E você não é essa pessoa – disse Luke certo.

- Por que diz isso? – Peyton perguntou na defensiva.

- Porque nem mesmo você consegue ver o interior de Nathan Malfoy, não me disse nada alem de palavras soltas sem nexo, tudo que eu já sabia e nem namoro ele – disse Luke debochado fazendo Peyton observá-lo, curiosa, sem saber o que falar muito menos o que pensar.

Joe gargalhava enquanto Molly o esmurrava, a garota praticamente voava em seus braços, ele a segurava com força pela cintura enquanto ela esmurrava seu peito. A menina estava furiosa e isso só o fazia rir ainda mais, foi nesse clima de ódio e alegria que ele sem querer tropeçou caindo com tudo no chão e com Molly Weasley sobre ele.

Ocorreu então um longo minuto de silencio e constrangimento, principalmente porque Molly se encontrava totalmente deitada sobra ele e o garoto ainda a prendia pela cintura.

Molly observou o garoto por um longo segundo, Joe Black era um belo espécime do sexo masculino, sem duvida alguma, corpo colossal, cabelos incrivelmente lindos, olhos fascinantes e... tudo bem, ela devia estar pirando, ela não podia estar pensando essas coisas de Joe Black, ele era um idiota prepotente e metido a besta... mas ela parecia estar sendo atraída para ele como se houvesse um imã entre eles.

Joe olhava com atenção Molly Weasley, como ela conseguia ser assim? Os cabelos loiros caiam com perfeição sobre os olhos escuros, os lábios grossos e tentadores, o corpo incrivelmente belo... ela era uma contradição em pessoa. Queria ser tão forte, mas tinha uma aparência tão frágil. Queria sempre ser a grande, mas era tão pequena. Ela queria tanto ser alguém poderosa e confiante, mas parecia perdida e insegura. Molly Weasley lhe fascinava e lhe prendia como se houvesse um magnetismo entre os dois.

Joe não pode se conter, tirou uma mecha delicada da frente dos olhos de Molly, tocando a face da menina com cuidado. Tal atitude fez a menina corar violentamente, seu coração disparar e sua respiração lhe falhar. Havia realmente um magnetismo ali, Molly não negava, mas era melhor se jogar longe antes que levasse um choque.

- É melhor a gente se afastar, Black – ela disse com a voz levemente embriagada pela simples presença dele.

- Eu discordo – ele disse rápido a puxando ainda mais para perto e colando seus lábios sobre os da menina.

Chuck berrava sem se importar se um dos encapuzados lá fora o ouvia, nada importava, seus olhos transbordavam lagrimas de medo e pavor. Belinda em seus braços desacordada e gelada. Era como um pesadelo que se formava, sua calma só foi aumentando quando os pequenos olhinhos verdes foram se abrindo com perfeição.

- Chuck... – ela chamou com aquela voz angelical e doce.

- Bells, você... você está bem? – ele perguntou a abraçando com força e deixando as lagrimas escorrerem.

- Claro que estou bem, seu bobo, - disse ela se afastando dele com cuidado e sorrindo doce, tocando sua face e limpando as lagrimas que transbordavam do rosto normalmente duro e sem expressão de Chuck Lupin – você está aqui, Chuck, como eu poderia não estar bem?

- Não... não se lembra? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- Da nossa briga? – ela perguntou meio incrédula – Claro que lembro, Chuck, foi uma briga idiota, não precisamos disso. Eu só estava desacordada por uns segundos, devo estar cansada, o que achou? Que eu tinha morrido por termos aquela briguinha boba? Chuck, eu estou bem, nós estamos.

- É... – disse Chuck ainda meio pasmo por ela não se lembrar do ocorrido – Estamos bem. Você está bem. E se depender de mim, Bela, você vai estar sempre bem.

- Eu sei – disse ela sorrindo de leve para ele – você sempre toma conta de mim. Sempre está ao meu lado.

- E sempre vou estar, meu anjo, eu prometo – disse ele beijando a testa da menina e a abraçando com força, como se tivesse medo que algo acontecesse a ela.

Molly se via presa naquele mundo estranho que ela não conseguia nem queria sair. Aquele beijo era... era o melhor da sua vida. Havia realmente algo magnético ali, algo forte que os prendia e atraia um para o outro.

Joe não conseguia soltá-la, era como pedir pros seus pulmões pararem de funcionar, simplesmente incabível e impossível. Ele só queria tê-la ali por toda a eternidade, pois era como se tudo quisesse, todos quisessem, o mundo queria, mas...

Molly podia querer muito aquilo, mas tinha planos, metas, idéias, objetivos... e Joe Malfoy não estava neles, em nada do que ela pensou, planejou e lutou. Ele era... ele sempre foi uma pedra em seu caminho a impedindo de chegar onde queria, não podia deixar a pedra se fixar, não podia, nem devia, mesmo que o universo conspirasse para isso. Ela praticamente o empurrou para longe se afastando dele como se tivesse levado um choque. Joe ficou olhando pasmo para a loira que limpava a boca com ferocidade e tentava se recompor, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela fez um sinal rápido para que ele nem tentasse.

- Me escuta com atenção, Black, - disse Molly seria – isso não aconteceu, nada aconteceu, foi um erro, um acidente, um problema, acabou, me entendeu?

- Ta me zoando? – ele perguntou pasmo – Vai dizer que não sentiu isso?

- Isso o que? – ela perguntou tentando se controlar – Isso que você chama de "isso" no meu planeta tem outro nome, Black, chame-se HORMÔNIO, é uma coisa normal para adolescente como nós, principalmente em situações problemáticas como essa. Não vamos deixar que meros hormônios mudem o curso natural das coisas.

- Ah é? E qual o curso natural das coisas? – Joe perguntou dando um pulo e se pondo de pé.

- Eu te odiar, você implicar comigo e nós dois não nos vermos nunca mais quando sairmos dessa escola idiota – disse Molly ajeitando os cabelos com agilidade.

- Sabe como eu traduzo isso no meu planeta, Weasley? – ele perguntou se aproximando perigosamente – Você me ama!

- Você é um energúmeno sem cérebro que dá sentido a idéia de loiros burros, Black – disse Molly furiosa começando a sair decidida para fora dali.

- E você é uma garotinha boba e medrosa, Weasley, que tenta bancar a forte, mas na verdade está MORRENDO DE MEDO – ele berrou indo atrás dela, a essa altura os dois berravam na chuva.

- MEDO DE QUE? DE VOCÊ? – berrou Molly furiosa – EU SOU MOLLY ELIZABETH MALFOY WEASLEY, EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NADA, MUITO MENOS DE VOCÊ, BLACK!

- AH É? E EU SOU JOE SIRIUS LUPIN BLACK, E EU TE DIGO, GAROTA, É MELHOR COMEÇAR A TER MEDO – berrou Joe de volta.

- Está me ameaçando, garoto? O que acha que pode fazer contra mim? – perguntou Molly debochada.

- Melhor se preparar, Molly Weasley, eu não vou perder essa briguinha idiota que você inventou, eu entrei na chuva pra me molhar, Weasley – disse Joe debochado.

- O que está pensando, Black? Que vai me ter? – ela perguntou gargalhando.

- Eu não apenas vou te ter, Weasley, como vou te ter aos meus pés implorando por mim, a super feminista Molly Weasley aos meus pés, o meu premio – disse Joe sorrindo de lado.

- Que a guerra comece – disse Molly furiosa.

- Já começou – disse Joe sorrindo de lado.

- HEI, VOCES ESTÃO AI!

Molly e Joe se viraram quase instantaneamente para a pessoa que se aproximava correndo, o professor Tom Rover vinha com tudo em sua direção e isso foi um alivio dos que Molly não sentia há séculos, os dois loiros correram desesperados até o professor.

- Professor Rover, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Molly nervosa.

- Vamos para o castelo, está tudo sob controle – disse Tom arrastando os dois dali.

- CHUCK! BELA!

Chuck se virou instantaneamente para a pessoa que vinha correndo, sorriu confiante, com os cabelos longos num tom belíssimo e com aquele rosto de rinha, Nora era sem duvidas linda, sua mãe lhe orgulhava no quesito beleza e em vários outros. Ela correu até o garoto o abraçando, Bela agora descansava com cuidado em seus braços.

- Temos que tirá-la daqui, está fraca – disse Chuck serio fazendo a mãe sorrir triste.

- Vamos dar o fora desse inferno – disse Nora confiante puxando o rapaz pela mão.

Peyton e Luke tagarelavam sobre um assunto qualquer quando ouviram a porta ser espancada, Luke correu para frente da garota que se encolheu em puro pavor. Eles esperaram, o rapaz com a varinha em punho, e a porta se abriu exibindo uma pequena mulher de cabelos dourados e sorriso confiante, Claire Potter entrou como uma diva fazendo a filha sorrir como nunca.

- Tudo bem, quem quer vazar daqui? – ela perguntou fazendo os dois erguerem as mãos quase instantaneamente.

Nathan ainda estava com Haley embaixo das arquibancadas, ela em seus braços, era como um anjo, sorriu de leve para a menina sonolenta, quando ouviu passos, notou que ela não reparou, tentou se manter em alerta sem demonstrar nada a Haley, mas foi ela quem o surpreendeu.

- Está próximo – disse a menina já com a varinha em uma das mãos.

- Eu ouvi – disse Nathan serio.

- Que bom, achei que era surdo!

Os dois se viraram instantaneamente para vislumbrarem a figura incrivelmente forte e confiante de Josh Malfoy, Nathan sorriu e Haley abaixou os ombros, agora sabia de quem Nathan havia herdado a beleza fora do normal.

- Vamos sair daqui sua mãe está matando um naquele castelo – disse Josh sorrindo.

- HEI, PRECISAM DE UMA MÃO?

Keith olhou para cima e sorriu para a figura ruiva e sorridente da sua mãe, ele não precisou falar nada, Virginia sempre sabia o que fazer e como fazer, naquele momento específico ele em fim sentiu que estava seguro.

Chuck estava sentado ao lado da cama da ala hospitalar onde Belinda dormia profundamente, observou sua irmã deitada não muito longe dali, sua mãe e seu pai ao lado dela, Seth também estava ali com sua maior cara de desespero, mas os olhos de Chuck não conseguiam sair de Belinda, não que não se preocupasse com sua irmã, apenas sabia que ela ia ficar bem, mas nunca tinha essa certeza quando o assunto era Belinda.

Logo viu Luke, Peyton e Claire Potter entrando na ala hospitalar seguidos de perto por Willian Potter que olhava feito um completo perturbado para a filha, praticamente a jogando em uma cama próxima. Logo Richard e Natalie Malfoy também apareceram correndo até o filho, Natalie o abraçava desesperada, constrangendo Luke, mas isso também não tirava a atenção de Chuck de Belinda.

- Bela... – Chuck ergueu os olhos para a mulher as suas costas, Amy Malfoy tinha os olhos enormes para a menina desacordada, logo esses olhos pousaram em Chuck.

- Ela está bem, apenas meio cansada – disse ele serio, Amy se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado, meio aliviada.

- Estava com ela? – Amy perguntou.

- Sim – disse Chuck sem tirar os olhos da menina.

- Então é obvio que ela está bem – disse Amy sorrindo de lado e fazendo Chuck corar de leve.

Logo viu também Molly entrar com Loren e Peter Weasley da ala hospitalar, o pai desesperado e a mãe tranqüila demais. Do lado de fora por outro lado, Joe não agüentava a nada disso, apenas Nick Malfoy gritando como um louco.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, GAROTO? – perguntou Nick furioso – VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO.

- Eu não podia deixá-la – rosnou Joe.

- NÃO VENHA BANCAR O HEROI, JOE, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É! TINHA ALGUMA COISA ESTUPIDA POR TRAS DISSO, EU SEI – gritava Nick fora de si.

- EU NÃO PODIA DEIXÁ-LA – berrou Joe furioso.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O HEROI – berrou Nick.

- É, EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ – gritou Joe de volta.

- Joe... – os dois se viraram para vislumbrar a figura maternal e angelical que era Stacy Black, o garoto não pode se conter e correu até os braços da mãe a abraçando com força – eu estava tão preocupada, querido, prometa que não fará de novo.

- Sinto muito, mamãe, não fiz por mal – disse ele ainda abraçando ela.

- Sei disso, querido, agora, porque não entra e procura se acalmar, já sofreu emoções demais por um dia! – disse Stacy docemente, Joe apenas lhe beijou a bochecha e entrou na ala hospitalar, assim que ele fez isso a mulher virou-se para Nick com as feições mais duras possíveis – Ele está bem, é isso que importa.

- Mas poderia não estar – rosnou Nick furioso.

- Ele acha que você o odeia – disse Stacy seria.

- Eu... – Nick começou meio que rosnando.

- Fale com seu filho, não hoje, mas em breve, ele precisa ouvir o que você tem a dizer, ele precisa do pai dele, Nick, mas eu vou te lembrar, ele tem mais de você do que pensa – disse Stacy por fim se afastando e deixando o marido nervoso para trás.

Agora Chuck pode ver Nathan e Josh entrando na ala hospitalar, acompanhados de Haley Warner, Chuck não fazia idéia do que ela fazia com eles, mas não se importou, os três foram correndo para perto de Amy, Belinda e ele.

- Como ela está? – foi Haley quem perguntou, já que nenhum dos dois homens conseguia abrir a boca.

- Via ficar bem – disse Amy a fitando com atenção.

- Bela – começou Josh nervoso.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Josh – disse Amy abraçando o marido com força.

- Belinha... – Nathan começou tocando a face da irmã com cuidado.

- Nathan, Belinda é mais forte do que pensa, você vai ver, logo ela vai acordar e te deixar irritado de novo – disse Haley sorrindo de leve e fazendo Nathan dar um risinho sem jeito.

Amy observou a menina com cuidado, Haley Warner, seria tão obvio? Seria tão claro? Sorriu. O obvio às vezes era encantadoramente improvável. Pos a mão no ombro de Haley fazendo ela se virar curiosa.

- Obrigada – disse Amy baixinho apontando com o queixo para o filho.

- Não precisa me agradecer – disse Haley corando de leve.

- Vejo que tenho mais a te agradecer do que você mesma acha – riu Amy baixinho, fazendo Haley olhá-la, confusa.

- Haley, como seus pais são trouxas, não puderam vir, mas pode deixar que cuidaremos de informá-los e você pode descansar – disse Josh calmo.

- Eu estou bem, Sr. Malfoy, obrigada assim mesmo – disse Haley e antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa Nathan estava apertando sua mão com força como uma criança assustada.

Chuck não pode se culpar por sair dali, ele precisava ficar um pouco longe daquilo para fazer o que tinha de fazer e assim que se afastou viu Keith Sullivan entrar com a mãe e o pai na ala hospitalar, em seus braços Susan Foster, assim que a viu, Hank Foster arrancou a loira dos braços do rapas, sendo seguido pela esposa Alyson Foster e a colocando numa cama, Chuck não pensou duas vezes em sair puxando Keith dali pela gola da camisa. Assustando os pais do rapaz.

Assim que estavam num corredor quase deserto, Chuck ergueu Keith pela camisa o fuzilando com os olhos, o moreno o fitava nervosa, mas com um olhar corajoso e determinado. Idiota. Pensou Chuck.

- Presta atenção, Sullivan, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez, entendido? – Chuck começou rosnando, Keith abriu a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou – Bela é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho e eu estou te dando ela...

- O que? – Keith perguntou pasmo.

- Quero que faça dela a garota mais feliz que o universo já viu, quero que ela sorria com cada coisa idiota da vida, - começou Chuck nervoso – quero que a faça feliz, que a ame e que a realize todos os sonhos dela.

- Eu vou cuidar dela, Lupin – disse Keith serio.

- Não te pedi isso, Sullivan, - disse Chuck serio – eu vou cuidar dela, protegê-la e impedir que qualquer coisa ruim aconteça com ela, só te peço que a deixe ser feliz.

- Por que não luta por ela? – perguntou Keith quando Chuck em fim o soltou.

- Porque a amo, e a amo tanto que sei que o melhor para ela é estar com você, agüento tudo nessa vida, menos ver Belinda triste, - disse Chuck serio – cuide com que ela esteja feliz e eu cuido para que nada de ruim nunca a aconteça.

- Belinda é mais forte do que pensa – disse Keith serio.

- E mais frágil do que você vê! – disse Chuck serio – Eu dou minha vida pela dela, abdico da minha felicidade pela dela e só te peço uma coisa, Sullivan, que cuide para que nenhum dos meus sacrifícios seja em vão, seja o que Belinda sempre sonhou, seja o príncipe da minha princesa, coisa que eu nunca poderei ser...

- Então, o que você é nessa historia, Lupin? – perguntou Keith enquanto Chuck se afastava.

- Eu...? – Chuck perguntou se virando com um sorriso triste – Eu sou apenas um apaixonado, um vilão incorrigível, um louco problemático, alguém que tem como único elo e função proteger um anjo. Sou apenas um monstro que não merece a luz de Belinda, que vive em plena escuridão e só existe para que a luz dos olhos daquela garota brilhe todos os dias um pouco mais.

- Lupin... – Keith começou.

- Eu sou apenas um monstro, Sullivan, um monstro que não tem nada que se aproveitar, nada que se amar – disse Chuck por fim se afastando e deixando um Keith surpreso para trás.

**Na:/ Crianças, eu voltei, uhuhuuuu, adivinha quem ta de férias? Bru B. M. Mega Diva Fashion ta de férias. Uhuuuu uhuuuuu. Tudo bem, já esfreguei isso na cara de vocês demais, vamos as reviews u.u**

**Lina:**** Toma o Nate para você... opa. Brincadeirinha, nem sonha, ele é da Peyon ou será da Haley? Kkkk eu amo ser assim tão perturbada e cruel e eu sei que como uma grande fã que você é da minha tutora favorita e do meu projeto de Bad Boy você adorou esse cap, pode dizer que me ama agora, é eu sei disso, eu sou demais eu sei eu sei u.u**

**Nane:**** FIAA VOCÊ VOLTOU. KKKKKKKKK é a volta dos que não foram, meu leitores desnaturados reaparecendo. Kkkkk mas tudo bem, que bom que gostou :D**

**Maad:**** PEEEEEEEEEN. Você errou. Eu tenho que destruir seus sonhos com a Peyton, ela começou como uma personagem importante e legal, mas eu brochei muito com ela no contorno da fic, sei lá, ela perdeu um pouco o sentido, assim como o próprio Luke, mas não se estresse, tem muito para vir ainda e eles vão ter a parte deles logicamente!**

**Murilo:**** ATENÇÃO MUNDO, ELE VOLTOU, QUE MILAGRE. NEM ME VENHA COM ESSA DESCULPA ESFARRAPADA, SEU MOÇO, EU FAÇO FACULDADE TAMBÉM, DIREITO É UM CURSO MUITO PESADO E EU TOU POSTANDO, LEIA E DEIXE DE ME ILUDIR! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, queria nem rir, Muri, as férias tão ai, dá para ler, adianta essa vida, menino, volta para as pessoas maravilhosas que me amam :D**

**Barb:**** Olá, Miss estresse, relaxa o bumbum ai que eu tou aqui diva como sempre. Eu sei, eu sei, a grifinoria se deu mal, dói em mim também, cara, sou uma grifinoria com muito orgulho, mas eu adoro um drama mais do que tudo nesse mundo, confia em mim :P hehe, é só que essa fic eu apronto um pouquinho demais, kkkkkk.**

**TODOS:**** Primeiramente vamos dar oi ao Murilo que ele voltou. AMÉM IRMÃO. E a pergunta agora é... QUAL A DESCULPA DA LELI, DA LU E DA MARY PARA NÃO ESTAREM DANDO AS CARAS? ATÉ A HERICA SUMIU, QUE VAGABUNDAGEM É ESSA? Tudo bem, me acalmei, relaxem que eu não vou matar ninguém, bem é isso, tou de férias e não me faltem meu povo, vamos que vamos. Dica da semana: A Serie medica Hart Of Dixie, muito engraçada, é medica, mas é uma comedia maravilhosa :D bem povo, é isso, Kiss! **


	8. Dia Dificil

Dia difícil (cap 7)

Belinda se via sentada na sacada do salão comunal da grifinoria, era incrível como as coisas haviam mudado tão rápido. Apesar de Hogwarts ter sofrido o atentado que sofreu isso não abalou tanto Belinda como o ocorrido a horas atrás, as coisas estavam fora de controle, de um modo que ela chamava de... assustadoramente correto.

- Na manhã daquele mesmo dia –

Belinda acordou bem disposta, se levantou, pronta para um bom dia, Hogwarts estava se recuperando das confusões do dia anterior e ela só conseguia pensar numa única pessoa. Chuck. Precisava falar com ele. Não sabia o que, mas precisava simplesmente olhar para ele e dizer que ela estava bem, saiu quase saltitando naquela manhã de domingo atrás do garoto.

Chuck acordou mal humorado, olhou pela janela, o clima não era seu amigo, ele não combinava com seu humor, pois o sol raiava e brilhava como a bela esfera de fogo que era. Bufou, onde estavam as nuvens e o dia nublado quando se precisava deles?

Olhou ao redor, Joe roncava como um porco em sua cama, girou os olhos e fitou a cama vazia de Nathan, o moreno já devia estar de pé, coisa rara já que Nathan era sempre o ultimo a acordar, ainda mais num domingo. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nessas besteiras, teria um dia longo de decisões difíceis.

No salão comunal da grifinoria, Haley já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro como se prendesse algo, Molly e Sophia sentadas num sofá próximo, apenas observavam a menina rodas a sala. Molly girou os olhos, entediada.

- Vai dizer ou vai nos forçar a perguntas? – questionou Molly entediada e sem paciência.

- Não sei do que você está falando – disse Haley se jogando na poltrona ao lado.

- Ta bem, coelhinho da páscoa, se não falar com a gente vamos chamar o Luke, você ta me assustando – disse Sophia seria.

- Não, o Luke não ele... – Haley começou, mas se calou instantaneamente.

- Haley Warner está escondendo algo do Luke? – Molly perguntou sorrindo cruel – Solta a língua, Warner, que a fofoca ta queimando e meu ouvidinho chorando pra saber.

- Bem... – Haley começou – é que eu tenho uma amiga, melhor, uma conhecida que... bem, que ta afim de um cara.

- Conta mais – disse Sophia esbugalhando os olhos.

- Bem, ela ta afim desse cara, mas ele meio que... – Haley começou engolindo em seco – ele meio que tem namorada, namorada que vale ressaltar é uma vaca, mas ainda assim namorada. E para piorar ela sempre achou que essa cara era um grande babaca, mas acabou descobrindo que ele é bem... ta e para piorar mais ainda o melhor amigo dela odeia ele muito.

- Meu Merlin, por quem você está apaixonada?

As três ergueram os olhos para o alto da escada do dormitório feminino onde Belinda descia quase saltitante, com os belos cabelos escuros presos num perfeito rabo de cavalo, exibindo seu rosto branco como o de uma boneca de porcelana. Haley bufou de leve quando a garota chegou com o olhar curioso.

- Eu estou falando de uma conhecida minha – argumentou Haley corando.

- E alguém aqui ta acreditando nisso? – perguntou Belinda sorrindo de lado e fazendo as duas outras garotas balançarem a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas... – Haley começou corando mais ainda.

- Quer um conselho? – Belinda perguntou se sentando no braço da cadeira da amiga – Se você gosta mesmo desse cara, vai a luta, não importa se ele está com namorada ou se o papai Noel não vai com a cara dele, mas se ele fez você gostar dele, Hales, ele deve ser um cara legal. Ele vai ver que você é a garota certa pra ele e nem vai precisar fazer nada, aposto.

- Desde quando se tornou especialista em relacionamentos? – perguntou Molly rindo.

- Se der sorte, desde hoje – disse Belinda sorrindo confiante, dando um beijo na bochecha de Haley e saindo de lá saltitante.

Luke abriu os olhos com uma disposição que não tinha a séculos, uma única imagem cobriu seus sonhos desde ontem, uma imagem loira como a de um anjo, a imagem perfeita e imaculada de Peyton Potter. Sorriu de lado, ele só podia ser doido. Coçou a cabeça e se preparou para se levantar e seguir seu dia, quando viu Keith sentado perto da janela com o olhar perdido, se aproximou do amigo, curioso.

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro, incerto.

- Ta, ta sim, tou apenas... pensando besteira – disse Keith sorrindo de leve.

- Bem vindo a minha vida – riu Luke fazendo Keith gargalhar.

Peyton pulou da cama como se ela desse choque, precisava de um bom banho frio, correu para o banheiro tentando tirar da sua cabeça a imagem que estava colada como super cola. Deixou a água cair pesada sobre a cabeça, é, era daquilo que ela precisava para tirar certas idéias idiotas da sua cabeça.

Quando em fim saiu no banheiro, penteando os cabelos cacheados, notou que Susan já estava acordada, sentada em sua cama com o olhar perdido. Se aproximou calmamente da amiga e em fim se jogou ao lado dela na cama, Susan sorriu de lado para a amiga que apenas a fitou curiosa.

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou Peyton seria.

- Ta, eu apenas perdi o controle por uns segundos – disse Susan sorrindo de leve.

- Isso sim é novidade, a poderosa Susan Willa Malfoy Foster perdendo o controle – riu Peyton.

- Não me chama de Willa, eca, - disse Susan fazendo cara de nojo e a amiga gargalhar – eu já tou bem, só... sonhando demais.

- Sonhar faz bem – disse Peyton sorrindo doce.

- Pra quem pode realizar, Peyton Fiorela Lohan Potter – disse Susan se pondo de pé e sorrindo de lado.

- Nossos pais deviam ter fumado algo quando pensaram o nosso segundo nome, não é? – perguntou Peyton para a amiga que se afastava.

- Eles fumaram algo enquanto nos criavam, Peyt – riu Susan batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Seth desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, entediado, fitou o salão comunal quase vazio, com exceção de Sophia, sorriu de leve para a garota e se jogou ao lado dela no sofá.

- Onde as meninas estão? – perguntou Seth calmo.

- Molly foi comer, morta de fome, Haley tinha compromissos inadiáveis ou sei lá o que e a Belinda... – começou Sophia, mas logo parando pra bufar de leve.

- O que? Ela foi para o aniversário do Bono e não te chamou? – perguntou Seth sorrindo de leve e fazendo Sophia gargalhar.

- Idiota. – riu ela – Pelo que eu entendi ela foi cuidar da... VIDA AMOROSA dela!

- Não sabia que Belinda tinha uma vida amorosa – disse Seth sincero.

- Nem eu e é isso que eu tenho medo – disse Sophia triste.

- Olha, se for sobre o Keith, relaxa, já te disse, Soph, você é especial e se o Keith não vê isso então... ele não te merece – disse Seth serio.

- Parece que só você vê isso – disse Sophia rindo sem graça, beijando a testa de Keith e saindo de lá seria.

- Então talvez só eu te mereça – murmurou Seth para o nada, já que a garota já havia se retirado da sala.

Haley não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas seus pés estavam a levando para um lugar que ela conhecia bem, só não sabia porque estava indo pra lá, quer dizer... o que ela esperava? Que ele estivesse lá? Era burrice pensar que...!

- Nathan?

A menina fitou ele pasma. Nathan Malfoy. O que Nathan Malfoy estava fazendo na sala de tutorial? Não tinha lógica! Ela não sabia o que ela própria estava fazendo ali quando mais Nathan Malfoy... era... ela não sabia o que era.

- Haley... – ele começou vacilante, aquilo era...

- O que ta fazendo aqui tão cedo? – ela perguntou mexendo nos cabelos nervosa, devia estar ridícula e ele estava tão lindo de um modo cansado e sexy.

- Olha quem fala, o que VOCÊ faz aqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado charmoso.

- Eu... eu perguntei primeiro – disse ela vacilante tentando parecer decidida, mas na verdade tremia internamente.

- Eu vim te ver – disse ele firme.

Ta, ela não esperava aquilo, queria ouvir aquilo, queria muito, mas não esperava. Haley Warner não era uma mulher de sonhos, era objetiva e pratica, não ia imaginar nunca ouvir aquilo...

- Quero dizer, foi tão legal a gente se conhecer melhor, não o modo como nos conhecemos, mas...

Ela simplesmente não ouvia mais, apenas bufou e fingia prestar atenção, realmente, ela devia voltar a ser pratica porque aquilo tudo era ridículo.

- Então é isso... – ele finalizou mexendo no cabelo nervoso – e você? Faz o que aqui?  
>- Vim pegar um livro, tenho outros alunos – disse ela de um modo frio e decidido seguindo até sua estante e pegando um livro qualquer sem nem ver a capa.<p>

- Haley... – ele chamou meio incerto, não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas ia fazer de qualquer jeito alguma coisa.

- Hum? – ela fez entediada.

- Você podia me ajudar... – ele disse em fim tendo a atenção dela que o olhava com curiosidade – sabe, eu e a Peyton, nós estamos nos afastando, sabe como é, e...

- Não posso te ajudar com a Peyton, sinto muito, Nathan – disse Haley seria começando a se afastar.

- É que a Peyton é uma garota e... você também é uma garota – ele começou nervoso.

- Grande descoberta, o que quer? Um prêmio ou coisa assim? – rosnou Haley furiosa saindo de lá batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando um Nathan nervoso para trás.

Belinda praticamente saltitava pelos corredores, nem que ela tivesse que ficar plantada na frente do salão comunal da sonserina ela faria para falar com ele. Não sabia porque, mas se via com uma vontade louca de sorrir, ela não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia o que estava sentindo e era algo muito bom...

Parou bruscamente com a cena que se formava diante de seus olhos, ela acabava de passar pelos jardins e parou bruscamente diante do portão. Não conseguia crer no que via. Lá estava ele, Chuck Lupin, o motivo da sua alegria matinal estava se agarrando para quem quisesse ver com Susan Foster.

Seu coração pulou em seu peito, não conseguia olhar aquilo, doía, mas seus olhos não desviavam nem um segundo, como se quisessem ter certeza do que viam, não, ela não era masoquista, não ia ficar vendo aquilo. Correu loucamente para longe da cena como se assim conseguisse tirar a imagem de sua cabeça, de seus olhos transbordavam grossas lagrimas, aquilo não era justo.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia mais andar, seus pés estavam cansados por isso simplesmente correu para o alto da torre de astronomia, precisava ficar sozinha, se jogou no chão e chorou como uma criança, seu coração estava despedaçado como nunca esteve, abraçou os joelhos contra o corpo.

Nunca sentiu-se tão arrependi. Arrependia-se de ter acordado. Arrependia-se de ter procurado Chuck. Arrependia-se até de ter se soltado mais. Se ainda estivesse em seu mundinho fechado e solitário não ia estar passando por aquilo. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?  
>- Nossa, você gosta mesmo dela, não é?<p>

Chuck fitou a loira ao seu lado com cuidado, Susan Foster, linda, loira, olhos castanhos penetrantes, corpo perfeito e beleza fora do comum. Susan era sem duvidas uma garota lindíssima, alem de muito sua amiga e uma companhia agradabilíssima, mas ele não conseguia sequer cogitar trocar Belinda, ela era seu carma particular ou algo assim, só podia.

- Sue, não me entenda mal... – começou Chuck incerto se jogando na grama, logo ela fez mesmo.

- Não começa, cara pálida, não vem com o papo do quanto eu sou maravilhosa, porque, vai por mim, eu sei! Alem do que, eu topei, sei que a gente ta ficando só pra a Belinda se afastar de você e bla bla bla. – disse Susan fazendo ele sorrir de leve – Eu sei, Chuck, e sei também que eu não sou a Belinda, nem nunca vou ser, mas se quer saber minha real opinião, você ta fazendo a coisa certa.

- Acha mesmo? – ele perguntou a fitando triste, precisava mesmo que alguém lhe dissesse que estava fazendo a coisa certa, porque seu coração berrava o contrario.

- É, - disse ela fitando o céu com seriedade – sabe, Chuck, Belinda não faz parte do seu mundo, ela é de um mundo diferente, nós somos como... bem, não sei como dizer isso de outra forma então vai lá... nós estamos no inferno, fofinho, ela está no céu, nós não nos misturamos. Não adianta lutar contra isso, é apenas a realidade.

- Eu entendo – disse ele sorrindo triste, fazia total sentido para ele isso, era a realidade afinal.

- Alem do que vai ser melhor pra ela... – disse Susan sorrindo de lado para ele – Ela vai achar o príncipe encantado, coisa que cá entre nós você não é, baby, e vai viver feliz para sempre como num conto de fadas e como toda garota quer.

- Espero que o Sullivan tome conta dela – disse Chuck triste com os olhos pousados no nada.

- Ele vai tomar, caso contrario a gente dá um sumiço nele – disse Susan de um modo meio maníaco e dando um murrinho no braço dele e fazendo o garoto gargalhar.

Molly andava distraída pelos corredores, não sabia porque, mas tinha um pressentimento estranho de que as coisas estavam rumando para um caminho diferente, como se tudo simplesmente fosse sair dos eixos e...

- MOLLYZINHA, MEU AMOR!

Sentiu seu sangue ferver, ia cometer um assassinato, virou-se quase de imediato para fitar Joe Black com seu maior sorriso retardado e com um enorme buquê de crisântemos vermelhos nas mãos, ele sorria animado e vinha saltitando em sua direção.

- Para a mais bela das flores – disse esticando o buquê de forma dramática e a fazendo girar os olhos.

- Você tem noção de que buquê é a forma mais machista e vaga de agradar? – ela perguntou olhando para as flores com seriedade – É vago e sem sentido, como "toda mulher gosta de flores", sabia disso?

- Claro que sim, por isso eu também trouxe isso – disse ele esticando a outra mão e a fazendo bater a mão na testa.

Na outra mão de Joe havia um enorme macaco branco de pelúcia. Ela não pode evitar olhar pasma para a ultima coisa que ela esperava ver. Era um porco, um pequeno porquinho com asas, ele voava meio sem jeito e tinha uma cara de besta como Molly nunca viu, os enormes olhos do porco eram da mesma cor dos de Joe.

- Você só pode ta brincando? – ela perguntou pasma quando ele jogou o bichinho no seu braço.

- Não, é o nosso bebê, Joe Junior, - disse Joe sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Não pode ta falando serio – disse ela sem saber o que dizer.

- Claro que tou, fofa, cuide do nosso bebê, - disse Joe sorrindo e se aproximando do porquinho – não se preocupe, Junior, mamãe vai tomar conta de você, não vai, mamãe?

- Eu não sou mãe de um porco voador – disse ela pasma.

- Não fala isso na frente dele que ele traumatiza, - disse Joe serio fazendo Molly fitá-lo como se fosse louco – liga não neném, ela te ama, que nem me ama e nós somos uma família feliz. Oinc pra você! – disse o garoto beijando a cabeça do porco – E Oinc pra você também! – disse rápido dando um rápido selinho em Molly e saindo correndo dali.

- JOE BLACK VOCÊ ME BEIJOU! – ela berrou furiosa – E PIOR, ME BEIJOU COM A BOCA QUE BEIJOU UM PORCO!

Keith abriu a porta da torre de astronomia decidido, fitou a pequena garota jogada no canto chorando desesperada. Sorriu triste, a cena era de cortar o coração, foi se aproximando lentamente da garota, sem querer assustá-la.

Parou diante da menina, ainda sem ter sua atenção, Belinda continuava abraçada aos joelhos, com a cabeça enterrada nos mesmos, os cabelos negros cobrindo totalmente seu rosto e o único som da sala era seu choro triste e desesperada. Keith sentiu um enorme aperto, Belinda parecia um anjo e era tão errado vê-la chorando que sentiu uma vontade louca de esmurrar Chuck Lupin, mas a controlou.

- Bela – ele chamou docemente, mas mesmo assim assustando a menina.

Belinda ergueu os olhos meio em emergência com o susto e isso não diminuiu a raiva de Keith por Chuck. O rosto delicado de boneca da menina encontrava-se totalmente marcado por grossas lagrimas, os olhinhos azuis esverdeados estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela parecia ainda mais braça, suas feições estavam desesperadas e ela tremia compulsivamente.

- Bela... – Keith chamou mais uma vez, triste, se sentando ao lado dela no chão e tentando limpar as lagrimas do rosto da menina – Não chore.

- E-eu... eu estou bem – ela disse gaguejando com sua voz mais chorosa e de cortar o coração.

- Não, Bela, você não está! – disse Keith serio a puxando com delicadeza pelos ombros e fazendo com que a menina deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

Belinda não pode ter outra reação alem de abraçar o garoto com força e chorar mais ainda. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo dela com delicadeza, deixando a menina chorar e foi isso que ela fez.

Peyton se via andando distraída pelos corredores, bufou de leve, nem sinal de Susan, não gostava quando a melhor amiga sumia, era sinal de que ela estava fazendo alguma besteira, girou os olhos entediada antes de esbarrar em alguém.

Sua surpresa foi tamanha ao ver que se tratava de Luke Malfoy. Engoliu em seco, como nunca havia reparado no garoto durante esses anos em Hogwarts, mas agora não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Respirou fundo ao ver o garoto lhe lançar um sorriso animado.

- Peyton... – ele disse com aquela voz tão boazinha.

- Olá, Luke – disse ela se forçando a sorrir.

- Sabe, é bom te ver, foi realmente ótimo aquele dia em que... quer dizer, não foi ótimo sermos atacados, mas foi... – Luke começou incerto e nervoso fazendo Peyton sorrir de lado.

- Eu entendi, Luke – disse ela calmamente.

- Bem, é isso, sabe... – ele começou mexendo nos cabelos nervoso.

- Eu acho que sei... – disse Peyton tentando se manter calma – foi bom te conhecer melhor também Luke.

Com essa palavras ela fez um enorme sorriso se formar nos lábios do garoto, sorriso esse que fez seu coração pular. Peyton engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que acontecia com ela quando estava perto de Luke Malfoy, mas sabia de uma coisa, aquilo não parecia seguro. Sorriu rapidamente para o garoto e meio que começou a sair dali o mais rápido possível deixando o garoto sorridente para trás.

Não muito longe dali Haley se via andando em passos firmes pelos corredores desertos, desde sua conversa com Nathan que ela simplesmente estava andando pelos vários corredores de Hogwarts sozinha. Agradeceu mentalmente o tamanho absurdo da escola, assim ela simplesmente não passava pelo mesmo lugar umas quinhentas vezes, mas era já a segunda vez que ela passava por aquela tapeçaria. Uau, ela havia dado a volta em Hogwarts, era como dar a volta ao mundo ou algo do tipo, mas ela nem ao menos se sentia empolgada ou cansada com isso, apenas queria andar para por sua cabeça em ordem e seus...

- Haley – ela ouviu lhe chamarem.

- _"Merlin, isso só pode ser castigo, é perseguição, ai já é covardia, não é justo, isso é uma verdadeira..." _– ela começou a pensar furiosa enquanto se virava com sua cara mais tranqüila para fitar um Nathan Malfoy que vinha correndo atrás dela.

- Tem noção do quanto eu te procurei? – ele perguntou respirando ofegante, obviamente havia corrido muito atrás dela, bem, de uma forma literal e não figurada, infelizmente.

- Bem, aqui estou eu, Nathan, posso saber o que queria? – perguntou Haley de um modo incrivelmente frio e tentando não berrar e gritar ou coisa do tipo, apenas se manter calma e imparcial.

- Haley, não faz isso, vai! – começou Nathan se aproximando da garota com uma voz incrivelmente doce e charmosa – Eu não sei o que diz para te irritar, mas me desculpa. Sei lá, você se tornou meio que... num sei nem como dizer isso, mas minha única amiga, eu sei lá, eu gosto de falar com você, é mais fácil e... vamos lá, Haley, eu não quero que isso acabe mal, vaaai, a gente tava se dando tão bem.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso tudo começou com uma mentira, Nathan, não podia estar tãão bem – disse Haley cruzando os braços em sinal de desafio e o fitando com seriedade.

- Como assim? Do que você está falando? – ele perguntou enrugando a testa e a fitando com curiosidade.

- Você sabe muito bem e eu também que você se aproveitou de eu ser sua tutora para tentar se aproximar de mim e atingir o Luke, mas se quer saber ele nem sabe que eu estou te dando aulas e... – Haley começou em fim ficando meio fora de si.

- Haley, eu nunca ouvi besteira tão grande, eu nunca pensei nisso. – disse Nathan se aproximando ainda mais e sorrindo para ela – Eu me aproximei de você porque eu vi o quão incrível e especial você é, não tem nada a ver com o Luke, tem a ver com você, Haley, com você e comigo, porque eu simplesmente não...

- Tudo bem... – disse ela cortando rapidamente e o surpreendendo – talvez eu esteja com mania de perseguição, mas vamos fazer o seguinte, me deixa esfriar a cabeça e da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu vou ta melhor, prometo.

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê então – disse ele alargando o sorriso dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo dali animado.

Haley se viu esperando que Nathan sumisse para escorregar pela parede com a mão no peito e fechar os olhos com força. Sentia uma dor louca lhe consumir, sentia uma vontade maluca de chorar, mas era forte, não ia ceder, sentiu as lagrimas pesarem, fez com que elas voltassem, afastou qualquer pensamento bobo da sua cabeça.

- _"Ele tem namorada, Haley Warner, uma namorada muito mais bonita que você, alem do que, você sabe muito bem que não que estragar o relacionamento de ninguém, não é?" _– ela pensou e se perguntou mentalmente se isso era verdade, preferiu ignorar a voz em sua cabeça que berrava que não se importava em destruir relacionamentos e se levantou, ela era Haley Warner e não podia se deixar abalar, tinha quer ser forte como sempre e seguir em frente. Como fez em toda sua vida, sabia que sonhar e viver feliz para sempre não eram coisas que destino lhe reservava, muito longe disso por sinal.

Enquanto isso na torre de astronomia, Belinda em fim começava a parar de chorar, Keith ainda tinha a garota com a cabeça em seu ombro e os braços a envolvendo com cuidado. Ele podia ouvir a respiração dela em fim ficar mais regular, ela estava parando de chorar, se acalmando. Quando em fim sentiu Belinda lhe soltando com cuidado, os olhos menos vermelhos, mas ainda assim com a cara que evidenciava que havia chorado por horas e horas. Mas ela sem duvida ainda continuava linda.

- Keith, eu sinto muito ter te alugado assim, eu não... – Belinda começou sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Tudo bem, Bela, sem problemas, quando precisar, sabe onde procurar – disse Keith sorrindo de lado para ela.

- Eu sei que você deve estar esperando alguma explicação e... – Belinda começou respirando fundo.

- Não, Bela, não precisa de nenhuma explicação, quando você QUISER me dizer, pode dizer – falou Keith sorrindo de leve e ajudando a menina a se levantar com cuidado.

- Obrigada, Keith – disse ela sorrindo doce e o fazendo alargar o sorriso, ele segurou a mão dela com cuidado.

- Bela, eu sei o que ta acontecendo e sei mais ainda que você não gosta de mim... – ele começou surpreendendo a garota – mas... quero que saiba que independente de qualquer coisa... bem, a verdade, Bela, é que... é melhor eu ir direto ao ponto... Belinda, você quer namorar comigo?

- Eu... – ela começou sem saber bem o que fazer, então apenas respirou fundo enquanto todas as imagens do seu dia, desde Chuck e Susan se beijando até sua tarde chorando passaram por sua cabeça como um furacão de emoções – Eu aceito, Keith.

Keith sorriu de leve para ela e a puxou com delicadeza pelo rosto, a garota se viu fechando os olhos com cuidado enquanto o garoto aproximava seus lábios. Ela sentiu o toque dos lábios de Keith, sentiu o beijo doce e delicado dele, como se ela fosse uma princesa ou algo do tipo... seu primeiro beijo, mas sua cabeça simplesmente não saia de Chuck, aquilo não podia ser justiça!

Aquilo tudo não demorou muito, eles continuaram conversando um pouco, mas já estava ficando tarde então Keith apenas levou Belinda para o salão comunal da grifinoria, o garoto foi jantar e ela alegou estar cansada e sem fome por isso ia ficar ali mesmo.

Fora assim que Belinda Malfoy se vira sentada na sacada da janela do salão comunal da grifinoria, sozinha, pensando em o quanto aquele dia todo havia sido simplesmente... errado demais.

**Na:/ HO HO HO, FELIZ NATAL. Não, vocês não foram bons meninos e não merecem um cap, mas eu sou uma boa autora e relevo isso pra vocês. Vamos ver se o espírito natalino bate ai e me mandam mais asks, né? Não me magoem assim, puts, onde está Leli, Mary e Luiza? Eu tou desistindo delas, falo serio.**

**Herica:**** Querida, fazer o Nick ser mal me machucou pra caramba, mas eu vou sobreviver e vocês logo vão entender, não logo, mas daqui a um tempinho, hehehe, curta as férias, aproveite muito e leia a fic, hehe, pode esperar que o próximo cap é um dos meus favoritos, totalmente, sem nem piscar.**

**Lina:**** eu sei, o Chuck seduz com o peitoral ondulante, ninguém resiste, e o Nate é o mestre da fofura, linde de morrer, JOE E MOLLY (L) AMO MUIITO ESSE É O CAP QUE EU MAIS AMO ELES DOIS, JOE JR. (L), pode esperar muito mais vindo por ai, fofinha, curta esse por enquanto ;P**

**Murilo:**** Meu querido ex desaparecido, vai lá, estamos entrando de férias, dá tempo de por a fic em dia, hehe, que bom que continua vivo ;P**

**Barbie:**** fofa, você é muito complicada, como não amar Nathan? Ele é perfect. Tudo bem que o Chuck também é, mas o Nathan é perfect demais, o melhor pra mim é o Joe, assumo. Hehe, sim sim, agora eu posso postar, é só o povo comentar :D**

**TODOS:**** Crianças, o papai Noel passou e deixou esse cap pra vocês adiantado, hohohoooooo, aproveitem e no lugar dos biscoitos mandem reviews. Kkkkkk. Bem, pessoas, espero que todos tenham um feliz Natal e um ano novo inesquecível, se der tempo eu posto antes do ano que vem, kkkk, adoro essas piadinhas estranhas ;P Kiss. **


	9. Afogando o inimigo

Afogando o inimigo (cap 8)

Os dias estavam passando, as coisas acontecendo. Nathan não recebeu da melhor forma do mundo o namoro da irmã, talvez por isso Keith tenha ganhado um belo de um olho roxo, mas depois de uma briga com Belinda, Nathan concordou com o namoro. Chuck não estava lá muito feliz, mas sabia que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, por isso preferia ficar longe de Belinda, era mais fácil assim.

Susan por outro lado estava ficando fora de controle, estava namorando Chuck, isso era o que toda a escola estava sabendo, até sua melhor amiga Peyton, mas ela e Chuck sabiam que não era um namoro de verdade, era tudo por causa de Belinda, para ele tentar esquecê-la. Isso só aumentava a raiva da garota pela caçula Malfoy, ela já tinha Keith e Chuck aos seus pés e mesmo assim estava sempre tão triste. Isso a irritava muito.

Peyton por certo lado via seu namoro desmoronar cada dia mais, era como se cada segundo que se passava ela se afastasse mais de Nathan e ela sabia que ele também notava, era absurdo os dois estarem juntos, mas era tão mais cômodo e adorado que parecia burrice estragar isso.

Joe se via irritando Molly cada dia mais, a chamava para sair todo santo dia e a garota parecia cada vez mais próxima de um ataque de nervos. Molly tinha uma vontade louca de matar Joe, mas ainda assim não se livrou do porco voador que ele lhe dera, aquele bicho continuava em seu quarto e ela simplesmente se apegou demais a ele para dar um fim, tipo um churrasco ou coisa assim.

Sophia teve que controlar o ataque cardíaco quando recebeu a noticia do namoro de Keith e Belinda, mas tirando que ela perdeu uns cinco quilos nesse período e quase fez greve de fome de vez, ela estava bem, só não largava mais de Seth, não queria ficar sozinha com o casal e o amigo a ajudava a não ter uma crise de choro.

Seth por outro lado não podia negar que estava gostando de ter Sophia praticamente em tempo integral ao seu lado, mas odiava o porque disso. Sabia que era apenas um apoio para a garota superar Keith, e isso lhe fazia se sentir um lixo.

Luke assistia a prima com o novo namorado, não podia negar achar estranho, claro que ele adorava Keith e era louco por Bela, mas sentia que eles não... sei lá, não eram lá feitos um para o outro, pelo menos era o que parecia. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se preocupar com Belinda e Keith quando tinha apenas uma pessoa em sua cabeça em tempo integral. Peyton Potter.

Keith não podia negar estar gostando do namoro. Ele adorava Belinda, ela era engraçada, divertida, bonita, inteligente e... bem, ela era ótima, mas... ele sabia, sentia que ela não gostava dele como era necessário, e também sabia que não era lá apaixonado por ela, não sabia porque, mas achava que Chuck Lupin estava enganado ao dizer que o melhor para a garota era estar com ele, o rapaz tinha uma idéia que achava mais correta.

Haley por outro lado ficou incrivelmente feliz assim que soube do namoro de Belinda e Keith, mas praticamente mudou de idéia no segundo dia alegando que eles dois não tinham nada a ver ou algo do tipo, mas aceitou e apoiou a amiga, e sinceramente preferia se prender a vida amorosa problemática de Belinda a pensar na sua, então, que aquele namoro fosse problemático, por mais egoísta que isso fosse.

Mas seguindo para um lugar longe dali, em Londres, mais precisamente no Q.G dos inomináveis, Josh se via sentado em sua mesa, os amigos não muito longe, todos cheios de papeis e olhando nervosos para os lados. Os olhos verdes azulados do homem colaram na foto em sua mesa, nela ele pode ver três pessoas. Era uma foto antiga, mas Amy continuava igual e linda como sempre, os cabelos mais curtos na altura das orelha mais ou menos, um incrível sorriso na face. Ao lado dela duas crianças, um era um garoto de seus oito anos, cabelos negros, olhos verdes acinzentados, sem um dente de leite e que sorria animado abraçado a mãe, Nathan era tão pequeno... do outro lado de Amy havia uma garotinha de sete anos, os cabelos negros como o ébano, olhos azuis esverdeados brilhantes, muito magrinha e branca como porcelana, ela aparentava ser bem mais nova, e parecia fraca, mas ainda assim linda, Belinda.

Josh se lembra quando bateu aquela foto, os três estavam jogados no jardim em frente a casa e ele teve que bater aquela foto, eles acabavam de chegar do hospital, Belinda estivera internada por mais de uma semana, mas estava melhor e eles tinham que comemorar, ela estava ótima naquele dia, apenas meio cansada, e depois de tantas idas ao medico Josh queria retratar aquele momento feliz, com sua filha saudável, para sempre... pensar isso lhe enchia de preocupação.

Sua Belinda, sua menina, sempre foi tão frágil e agora... ele não queria nem pensar nisso, isso não devia estar acontecendo, por que as coisas simplesmente não podia ficar bem? Sempre tinha que aparecer um doido qualquer com...

- Josh... – ele ouviu Brad lhe chamar, ele fitava o amigo com seriedade – vai ficar tudo bem!

- É cara, é só mais um psicopata doido, não é nenhum Eliot! – disse Willian calmo, fazendo todos olharem feio para ele – O que? Ainda é cedo pra piadas? Ta legal, foi mal!

- Olha, por mais que me doa dizer isso, o Will ta certo... – disse Hank, ele agora trabalhava com os rapazes – O Eliot se foi, Josh, acabou, ele não vai voltar, e esse cara que ta aparecendo... bem, depois do Eliot eu acho que a gente encara tudo.

- Ele ta certo, é só mais um psicopata, isso aparece o tempo todo, vamos ficar bem, sempre ficamos – disse Matt calmo fazendo os amigos respirarem meio aliviados.

- Vocês não entendem mesmo? Gente, eu quero acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem... – disse Nick meio nervoso – juro que sei que esse cara que atacou mandou o ataque a Hogwarts não é nenhum Eliot, mas ele não está atrás de nós, ele está atrás dos nossos filhos, esse é o problema, eu prefiro encarar um Eliot contra mim a um babaca contra minha família, ta legal? Estou preocupado com o Joe, todos nós temos que estar, esse cara mostrou que não é um idiota qualquer e ele está atrás de algo, se uma chave, isso está em Hogwarts pelo que descobrimos e sabem o que mais está em Hogwarts? Bem, é melhor não arriscarmos e acharmos o que quer que eles queiram antes deles, não quero outro ataque lá!  
>- Façam minhas as palavras do meu marido chato!<p>

Todos se viraram para vislumbrarem Stacy, ela vinha em passos firmes, ao seu lado estava Amy, as duas seguiram decididas fazendo os homens fortes e poderosos daquela sala engolirem em seco.

- O que fazem aqui? – Josh perguntou fitando a esposa e a amiga com atenção!

- Josh, acorda, sabemos que as coisas estão fora do controle, precisam ser colocadas de volta nos eixos, as crianças estão em perigo, sei tão bem quanto você que não é seguro que Belinda... bem, ela não pode se machucar, ela é muito frágil – disse Amy preocupada.

- Ah e eu vim aqui primeiramente para dizer para o idiota do Nick que é melhor ele ter uma conversa com o filho ou vai ser o pai mais odiado da face da terra! – disse Stacy furiosa.

- Eu... – Nick começou nervoso.

- Você vai - disseram as duas serias fazendo Nick se encolher, os demais prenderam o riso.

- E Josh, quanto a Belinda, bem... sei que está preocupado, eu também estou, mas é melhor não criarmos pânico até sabermos o que realmente está acontecendo – disse Amy seria.

- Estamos cuidando disso! – falou Stacy decidida – Claire, eu, Nora e Amy ficaremos de olho!

- O que querem dizer? – perguntou Hank rindo de leve.

- Ai não... – Willian começou fazendo as duas rirem.

- Minhas quatro sonserinas favoritas vão aprontar – riu Matt.

- Não sou sonserina – resmungou Stacy.

- Bem, digamos que vamos ficar de olho, - disse Amy rindo de leve – não se preocupem! Ah e já avisei ao Tom, ele vai cuidar da segurança dentro da escola, a gente cuida de descobrir mais sobre esse cara.

- Bem, é isso, vamos Amy, temos muito o que fazer – disse Stacy firme puxando a amiga dali.

Eles observaram as duas saírem dali e trocaram olhares cúmplices, havia algo que eles sabia, aquelas quatro iam arrancar o pescoço de quem quer que se aproximasse dos filhos e estavam dispostas a começar a procurar quem era o psicopata suicida.

Seth se via andando sozinho pelos corredores, fazia tempo que não ficava sozinho, agora estava quase sempre com Sophia, mas ela estava com Molly e ele teve um tempo para por seus pensamentos em ordem, tinha coisa demais para pensar, e dois pensar nisso tudo... foi enquanto andava sozinho pelos corredores que acabou encontrando Peyton. Era estranho, ela sim não devia estar sozinha.

- Peyt? O que faz por ai sem os seus amigos? – perguntou Seth curioso fitando a irmã.

- Sei lá, precisava por umas coisas em ordem na minha cabeça – disse ela dando de ombros e olhando distraída para o nada.

- Somos dois – disse ele sorrindo meio triste.

- Sabe... faz tempo que a gente não conversa Seth, o que ta acontecendo pra te deixar assim? – perguntou Peyton curiosa.

- Relaxa, maninha, eu sei que a rainha do mundo tem coisas mais importantes a se preocupar do que com o irmão mais novo fracassado... – disse ele dando de ombros e começando a se afastar, mas foi impedido por Peyton que o puxou com força pelo pulso.

- Seth, eu nunca vou estar ocupada demais para você... vem, vamos conversar – disse Peyton puxando o irmão para uma escada onde os dois sentaram juntos.

Molly se via com Sophia no dormitório feminino, notou que a amiga estava meio mal ultimamente, mas não tinha tempo para isso, tinha outras coisas para se preocupar, tipo dar comida para J.J! Ai Merlin, ela tinha que parar de chamar aquele porco desse jeito, era estúpido, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar!

- J.J! DROGA! NÃO SUJE AS COISAS! – dizia Molly seria fazendo Sophia olhar para ela como se fosse uma completa louca.

- Ta mesmo falando com o porco? – perguntou a morena fitando a amiga com curiosidade.

- Er... ele é inteligente – disse Molly tentando não corar, mas fazendo Sophia simplesmente prender o riso.

Susan se via com Chuck no salão comunal da sonserina, o garoto nem sequer a olhava, ele parecia estar morrendo ou coisa assim, parecia deprimido e ela sabia porque. Se enchia de ódio só de pensar como ela tinha aquele poder. Ele não estava bem. Chuck podia dizer o contrario quantas vezes quisesse, mas ela sabia, que o melhor para ele era estar com ela e não simplesmente o que "fosse melhor para ela"! Bufou irritada e se levantou as presas, tinha coisas a resolver! Chuck a olhava se afastar, mas nem mesmo uma palavra conseguiu dizer.

Belinda andava sozinha pelos jardins, próxima ao lado, ela olhava como sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo e as coisas simplesmente estavam tão erradas. Bufou. Por que as coisas simplesmente não podiam dar certo? Por que ela simplesmente não podia... tentou tirar os pensamentos de sua mente, eles fazia seu coração doer e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, como ele conseguia deixá-la naquele estado? Ela nunca saberia!

Foi enquanto andava sozinha pelos jardins praticamente vazios que ela viu alguém vindo em passos firmes em sua direção. Não precisou forçar avista para reconhecer Susan Foster. Tentou passar por ela como se não a tivesse visto, mas a garota não estava simplesmente passando ali, ela estava a sua procura, por isso assim que chegou perto dela Belinda sentiu ela lhe empurrar com força, a morena não caiu, mas cambaleou um pouco e olhou assustada para a loira.

I'm not afraid of anything

_(Eu não tenho medo de nada)_  
>I just need to know that I can breathe<p>

_(Eu só preciso saber que posso respirar)_  
>I don't need much of anything<p>

_(Eu não preciso muito de nada)_  
>But suddenly, suddenl<p>

_(Mas de repente, de repente)_

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Belinda meio pasma.

- Meu problema? Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Susan aumentando a voz fora de si.

- Hei, não sou eu que estou empurrando os outros por nada – disse Belinda girando os olhos.

- Quer saber o que é, pirralha? É que você é uma garotinha mimada e se ninguém te diz eu vou te dizer... – começou Susan fora de si – Você é egoísta e mal agradecida! Não tem o direito de ficar bancando a triste abandonada e mal amada quando você tem tudo, sua merda.

- Eu? Eu sou egoísta? Do que você ta falando, sua louca? – perguntou Belinda pasma.

- Você tem tudo! Todos! O que quiser! E só faz chorar e reclamar! – berrou Susan fora de si – Você quer o Keith? Ele é seu, droga! O que você quer mais? Prender o Chuck para ele viver nessa vida medíocre e cheia de tristezas que nem você?

- Você não devia ter dito isso... – começou a garota fechando os olhos para se controlar.

- O que? A verdade? Não é porque você é triste que todo mundo tem que ser! – disse Susan irritada – Você não tem o direito de torturar o Chuck com sua tristeza só porque você não o ama!

Belinda não precisou que ela dissesse nem mais uma palavra para empurrá-la com tudo para dentro do lado, mas o que ela não esperava era que Susan ia puxá-la junto e assim as duas iam estar se batendo, espancando e se afogando ali!

Haley se via na sala de tutorial, sozinha, cheia de papeis. Ela olhava para a pilha a sua frente com tédio. Por que mesmo havia se oferecido para fazer tantos relatórios para aquele fantasma idiota? AH, é mesmo, para parar de pensar num certo alguém... então era melhor ela começar logo, pois a historia não se contava sozinha e...

Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela porta que se abriu em estrondo. A garota ergueu os olhos assustada para fitar a ultima pessoa que ela estava disposta a ver... Nathan Malfoy, e ele tinha um enorme sorriso na face, segurava um papel como se fosse o tesouro perdido e vinha quase correndo até ela. A menina não pode se culpar por sentir seu coração disparar.

I am small and the world is big

_(Eu sou pequena e o mundo é grande)_  
>All around me is fast moving<p>

_(Tudo ao meu redor está se movendo rápido)_  
>Surrounded by so many things<p>

_(Rodeada por tantas coisas)  
><em>But suddenly, suddenly

_(Mas de repente, de repente)_

- Haley, Haley, você é o máximo! – ele disse a puxando da cadeira e a rodando em seus braços tirando a garota do chão, ela tentava se manter lúcida, mas estar nos braços dele não permitia lucidez.

- Nathan, do que você está falando? – ela perguntou tentando ficar o mais sã quanto era possível.

- Hales, você conseguiu! – disse ele com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança e colocando-a no chão.

- O que? Derrotar a Murta que geme no xadrez bruxo? – perguntou ela sem entender direito.

- Não e... você derrotou ela? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve, ela deu de ombros – parabéns, Hales...

- Fala logo, Nathan – disse ela cruzando os braços e girando os olhos, mas sorrindo de leve.

- Olha isso! – disse ele esticando o papel para ela com seu maior sorriso infantil.

Haley pegou o papel com cuidado da mão dele e o olhou com atenção. Era o teste dele, para dar uma nova chance a ele em DCAT. Ela engoliu em seco enquanto corria os olhos na prova. Por fim eles pararam, pasmos, no resultado, onde estava escrito num tom berrante: Excepcional!

A garota deixou o queixo cair consideravelmente e os olhos se esbugalharem. Ela olhou pasma para Nathan que sorria como uma criança que fez a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Haley não pode pensar em fazer outra coisa a não ser pular no pescoço dele e o abraçar com força.

- NATHAN, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – ela berrou histérica enquanto ele a girava em seus braços.

- Nós conseguimos, Hales, eu não teria feito nada sem sua ajuda – ele dizia ainda animado em excesso.

How does it feel, to be different from me?

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel, to be different from me?<p>

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel<p>

_(Qual a sensação)_

- Não, é tudo mérito seu, você se esforçou, foi incrível e... – ela começou se soltando dele, estava meio descontrolada, animada demais e cheia de energia, mas parou bruscamente ao sentir aos mãos de Nathan segurarem seu rosto com delicadeza e aqueles olhos verdes acinzentados colarem nos seus olhos negros.

- VOCÊ é incrível, Hales, - disse ele de um modo incrivelmente doce fazendo o coração dela começar a disparar loucamente – eu nunca teria conseguido nada sem você...

- Nathan, eu... – ela começou sem saber bem o que fazer, só sabia que seus olhos se recusavam a sair dele, mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem cada segundo mais vermelhas.

- Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, Haley, eu acho... acho que... – ele começou puxando o rosto dela delicadamente e se aproximando cada instante mais, Haley viu ele começar a fechar os olhos lentamente e os seus fizeram o mesmo, ela sentia o hálito fresco de hortelã de Nathan em seu rosto e suas pernas estavam cada segundo mais bambas, sua boca implorava por aqueles lábios aparentemente tão firmes e fortes e ela estava a milímetro de tê-los, mas...

- NATHAN!

Os dois se afastaram quase como se estivessem pegando fogo, talvez estivessem mesmo. Os olhos colaram na porta onde alguém fitava a tudo meio surpreso. Haley tremeu e Nathan engoliu em seco ao sentir os olhos curiosos de Joe sobre eles, o loiro fitava aos dois com uma interrogação na testa, eles trocaram olhares nervosos.

- O que tava acontecendo aqui? – Joe perguntou colando os olhos em Haley que começou a corar desesperadamente.

- Er... nada, só estava mostrando a Haley minha nota, eu me dei bem, cara! – disse Nathan com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- E precisava mostrar assim tão perto? – Joe perguntou franzindo mais ainda o cenho.

- Isso não importa! – disse Haley nervosa – Posso saber por que entrou assim na minha sala?

I'm young, and I am free

_(Eu sou jovem, e eu sou livre)_  
>But I get tired, and I get weak<p>

_(Mas eu fico cansada, e eu fico fraca)_  
>I get lost, and I can't sleep<p>

_(Eu me perco, e eu não consigo dormir)_  
>But suddenly, suddenly<p>

_(Mas de repente, de repente)_

- Ah é! Bem lembrado! – disse Joe rápido! – NATHAN PRECISO DE AJUDA! É A BELA E A SUSAN! ELAS ESTÃO SE MATANDO NO LAGO!

- A BELA? – os dois perguntaram meio desesperados.

- Foi o que eu disse! – falou Joe como se fosse obvio olhando para eles como se fossem loucos.

- Vamos logo! – disse Nathan rápido saindo correndo dali com Haley em seus calcanhares e um Joe não muito atrás!

Peyton se via sentada com seu irmão na beirada da escada. Fazia tempo que ela e Seth não sentavam e conversavam e ela sentia que pela cara do irmão havia muita coisa a ser dita ali.

- Fala, Seth, o que ta pegando? – a loira perguntou o fitando com curiosidade demais.

- É que... é complicado Peyton! – disse ele abaixando os olhos, ele parecia realmente nervoso.

- Olha, você ta falando com a rainha da complicação, duvido que esteja pior que eu! – disse Peyton sorrindo confiante para o irmão.

- Quer apostar? – perguntou ele sorrindo triste – Eu estou totalmente apaixonado por Sophia Lupin, minha melhor amiga, mas ela é totalmente apaixonada por Keith Sullivan, meu melhor amigo, que está atualmente namorando Belinda Malfoy, sua cunhada, que não parece feliz com o namoro! E eu fico dando ombro para a Sophie chorar por causa do meu melhor amigo e ninguém está feliz! – ele falou tudo isso muito rápido e meio fora de si assustando a irmã.

- Tudo bem, isso foi bem complicado, até para mim – a loira assumiu fazendo Seth sorrir triste.

- E eu nem comentei que o irmão dela me mataria se soubesse – disse Seth girando os olhos.

How does it feel, to be different from me?

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel, to be different from me?<p>

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel<p>

_(Qual a sensação)_

- Deixa que do Chuck eu cuido! – disse Peyton decidida se pondo de pé decidida surpreendendo o irmão – Mas quer saber o que eu acho, Seth? Você tem que lutar por ela! Mostre a Sophie o como é melhor ser amada a lutar por algo inútil, mostre que você pode ser perfeito para ela, lute pelo o que você quer, mostre quem você realmente é e pare de ligar para o que os outros pensam de você! – ela realmente estava fora de si.

- Ainda estamos falando de mim? – Seth perguntou sorrindo de leve e se pondo de pé, fazendo a irmã corar.

- Er... foi mal, exagerei? – ela perguntou coçando a cabeça e lançando um sorriso amarelo.

- Não, falou bonito, e se quer uma dica, de Potter para Potter, faça minha as suas palavras, maninha – disse Seth pondo a mão no ombro dela e sorrindo de leve.

- Nós Potters somos muito complicados, não é? – ela perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- É uma das desvantagens desse sobrenome – disse Seth dando de ombros e rindo.

- Eu ainda não vi nenhuma vantagem – disse a garota girando os olhos categoricamente e o fazendo gargalhar, mas os Potters foram rapidamente interrompidos por Nathan, Joe, Haley e Chuck, que eles haviam pego no caminho, que passavam correndo por ali.

- Quem morreu? – Seth perguntou rindo.

- Ainda ninguém! Mas a Bela e a Susan estão se matando no lago – disse Haley fora de si.

Os dois Potters trocaram olhares nervosos e logo começaram a correr atrás dos demais, todos com um único rumo em mente, o lago onde Belinda e Susan ainda se espancavam loucamente, mas agora com uma considerável platéia!

- VOCÊ É UMA VACA MIMADA – berrava Susan enquanto puxava os cabelos de Bela para tentar afogá-la.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DE MIM, SUA VADIA MAL AMADA – gritava Belinda empurrando a cabeça de Susan para dentro do lado, também tentando afogá-la!

Chuck e os demais chegaram aos jardins, viram a multidão que se formava para assistir o barraco, viram Sophie e Molly vindo desesperadas em direção a eles.

- Elas estão fazendo isso a horas! – disse Sophia nervosa – Ninguém ajuda ou faz nada!

- E a Soph não me deixou pular para ajudar – disse Molly revoltada.

- Você não ia ajudar, ia bater na Susan – disse Sophia desesperada.

- É, eu ia – disse Molly sorrindo maníaca e assustando a amiga.

- Não temos tempo para isso, temos que tirar aquelas duas dali – disse Haley seria.

- Ela ta certa – disse Peyton nervosa olhando para Nathan em pânico, Haley sentiu o coração apertar, era como uma criança olhando para um super-herói, ela realmente acreditava que ele podia fazer tudo, e isso só aumentava o peso na consciência de Haley.

- Onde estão o namorado da Bela e o Luke? – perguntou Chuck nervoso.

- Mandei uns pirralhos do primeiro ano atrás deles, mas até agora nada – disse Molly seria.

- Não mande grifinorios fazerem trabalho de sonserinos! – rosnou Nathan, sem pensar duas vezes tirando a blusa e fazendo o coração de Haley disparar, por que ele tinha que ser tão...

- Vou com você – disse Chuck logo atrás fazendo a mesma coisa e atraindo vários olhares femininos.

Would you comfort me yeah

_(Você me confrontaria)_  
>Would you cry with me yeah<p>

(Você choraria comigo)

- EU... – Joe estava prestes a tirar a camisa, mas foi segurado por Nathan.

- Não, presta atenção, quando tirar aquelas duas d'água você ajuda a segurar, agora fica aqui pra não piorar a situação – disse Nathan decidido.

- Isso é preconceito – disse Joe inconformado.

- É – disseram Chuck e Nathan correndo em direção ao lago e deixando um Joe inconformado para trás.

- Idiota – disse Molly girando os olhos e fazendo Joe lhe mostrar a língua e arrancar a camisa a jogando na cara na garota.

Nathan e Chuck correram feito loucos para dentro d'água e mergulharam sem pensar duas vezes. Começaram a nadar em direção as garotas, Joe fez menção de tirar Belinda dali, mas Nathan fez sinal para que ele pegasse Susan, ele obedeceu.

Chuck começou a tentar soltar Susan de Belinda tentando da melhor forma possível com que ela machucasse o menos Belinda. Nathan puxou com facilidade a irmã caçula que tentava a todo custo se soltar ou afogar matar Susan. Os dois rapazes puxaram elas para a terra. Nathan segurando a irmã que esperneava e gritava em seus braços e Chuck a loira que parecia capaz de matá-lo só para esganar Belinda.

- PIRRALHA VAGABUNDA! – gritava Susan fora de si.

- VADIA SEM ESCRUPULOS – berrava Belinda ainda tentando se soltar de Nathan.

- VOCÊS DUAS SE CONTROLEM! – berrou Nathan com todas as forças fazendo as duas pararem e assustando a platéia – DÁ PARA EXPLICAREM O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Péssima idéia. As duas começaram a berrar novamente colocando uma a culpa na outra, o que não ajudava em nada e só as fazia se xingarem cada instante mais e mais.

- JÁ CHEGA! – berrou Nathan mais uma vez – JOE! LEVA A SUSAN DAQUI!

- EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR NENHUM – berrava a loira fora de si.

- BELINDA...

Os olhos correram para Keith que vinha correndo desesperado até onde a namorada estava sentada no chão sendo segurada pelo irmão mais velho. Nathan girou os olhos e Chuck suspirou baixinho.

- Você ta bem? – ele perguntou cheio de preocupação.

- Viu o que eu disse quando te chamei de egoísta e mal agradecida? – rosnou Susan se soltando com violência de Chuck e começando a sair dali começando a ser seguida por Joe nervoso – SAI DAQUI, JOE, EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA!

- Vou atrás dela! – disse Peyton rápida olhando a amiga que se afastava e começando a correr dali.

Não demorou muito para que com mais um grito de Nathan toda a platéia sumisse, ficando apenas os amigos de Bela da grifinoria, Keith, Nathan, Chuck e Joe. Haley se jogou no chão ao lado da amiga que estava com os cabelos mais negros que nunca totalmente encharcados, com alguns hematomas e um olhar perdido e distante.

- Você ta bem, Bela? – perguntou Haley preocupada.

- Bela, fala alguma coisa... – pediu Keith olhando assustado para a namorada que parecia em transe.

- Fala serio, Sullivan, você acabou de chegar, não ajudou em nada – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Por que não vai se fud... – começou Keith olhando irritado para Chuck.

- Não é hora para isso! – foi Joe quem disse, surpreendendo a todos com a seriedade – Beloca, flor, você ta bem?

- Tou... – ela murmurou com um fiapo de voz.

I am small and the world is big

_(Eu sou pequena e o mundo é grande)_  
>But I'm not afraid of anything<p>

_(Mas eu não tenho medo de nada)_

- Bela, o que aconteceu aqui? – foi Luke quem perguntou.

- É melhor deixar as perguntas para quando ela estiver mais calma – disse Sophia cuidadosa.

- Ah, mas eu vou fazer perguntas, tipo, por que não me chamou para espancar a vadia? – bufou Molly fazendo todos olharem feio para ela, com exceção de Belinda que lhe lançou um leve sorriso triste.

- Belinda, você devia ir para a enfermaria... – foi Seth quem disse nervoso.

- Ele ta certo, maninha, você ta machucada – disse Nathan olhando com cuidado para a irmã que não disse nada, apenas se pos de pé assustando a todos que se puseram em posição para se caso ela caísse.

- Bela... – Chuck chamou com um fiapo de voz olhando fundo para a garota que parecia desesperada.

- Eu preciso ir... – ela começou.

- Vou com você... – disse Keith.

- Nem sonha, eu vou! – rosnou Nathan nervoso.

- Eu cuido disso, Nate! – Chuck começou.

- Calem a boca! – mandou Joe fitando a menina com cuidado e assustando a todos novamente – Belinda, você ta mesmo bem?

- Tou! - disse Bela sorrindo triste para o amigo – Só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar!

- Mas... – Nathan, Chuck e Keith começaram.

- Eu subo para o dormitório logo – disse ela dando de ombros e começando a se afastar dali deixando todos a olhando assustados.

How does it feel, to be different from me?

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel, to be different from me?<p>

_(Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?)_  
>Are we the same?<p>

_(Nós somos os mesmos?)_  
>How does it feel<p>

_(Qual a sensação)_

- Ela... – Nathan começou desesperado.

- Vou atrás dela! – disse Haley decidida.

- Mas ela disse que precisava ficar sozinha! – argumentou Sophia.

- Quando alguém diz que precisa ficar "só", Sophia, não quer dizer que realmente precisa ficar só, quer dizer que precisa ficar só sem algumas pessoas! – disse Haley com o olhar pregado nos três garotos nervosos – Garanto que não sou uma dessas pessoas e garanto mais ainda que eu não ia deixar minha amiga SÓ nem que ela me pedisse!

Haley saiu de lá em passos firmes fazendo todos a olharem também assustados. As coisas realmente estavam cada dia mais estranhas e saindo totalmente do controle.

**Na:/ Musica de Avril Lavigne: "How does it feel?". ****GENTE, PARECE QUE EU NÃO POSTO AQUI DESDE O ANO PASSADO! KKKKK cara, eu adoro essa piada idiota. Kkkkk, bem, aqui estou eu, linda e diva como sempre, pronta para o fim do mundo em 2012, bem, eu tenho um aviso, quem ainda não me mandou o perfil pra o Hogwarts, faça sua historia, mande logoooo, o tempo ta acabando e eu quero vocês dentro, por favor, interajam entre os personagens e só mandem dois, o seu e o par, não ta dando pra botar mais, bem, depois falamos disso, vamos as reviews.**

**Herica: ****FOFOLETE, AQUI ESTOU EU, DE VOLTA COM TUDO EM 2012, como foi o fim de ano? Bem, aqui teve uma cena bem Haley e Nathan pra você, super fofo na minha opinião, mas vamos ver no que vai dar, ainda tem muita água pra rolar ;)**

**Maad:**** Chuchu da minha vida, ta todo mundo virando fã de Haley e Nathan. Hehe, que fofo isso, é eu também não curto o jeito do Chuck resolver as coisas, mas a gente supera, e quanto a Susan eu devo assumir que eu tenho um misto de adorar e detestar ela tudo ao mesmo tempo, hehe.**

**Leli:**** A filha prodiga voltou minha gente, PARE DE DESCULPA E COMENTE, SUA MALA. Serio, você anda totalmente desaparecida, e quanto a fic? Eu quero que você poste para ontem, moçinha, falo serio, eu tou me matando a um tempão e eu só não te espanco até a morte porque prometi ser legal esse ano, então vamos lá, me ajude a ser legal, hum hum.**

**Lina:**** Menina, tou totalmente viciada, eu assumo mesmo, acredita que só notei quando você falou? Kkkkk, serio, virou um problema na minha vida, é roblog e ask baby, é o que há, kkkk, crises de riso com minha falha técnica até hoje.**

**Barb:**** fofa, foi mal por não ta postando em mistérios do tempo, serio, falha minha mesmo, tou me esforçando muito pra terminar aquela fic, eu pausei ela totalmente, congelei, não consegui, mas tou descongelando aos pouquinhos, pode esperar que eu vou tomar vergonha, hehe, premio de consolação é esse cap né? Hehe, não me mate ainda ;P**

**Todos:**** Luiza e Mary continuam desaparecidas, qualquer informação avisar ou estrangular as duas, please. Murilo se retratou mais também anda sumido, favor enforcar ele. Aviso a todos, tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim, vamos primeiro a ruim, eu não sei se todos vocês já sabem mais essa é a ultima fez de A Nova Era, serio, fim, the end fatal, acabou o que era doce gente e eu tou avisando logo pra vocês não criarem expectativa ou sei lá, não pensem que não é ruim pra mim porque é, foi minha primeira fic de verdade, tipo, a irmã gêmea do mal e hogwarts, uma nova historia existiram, mas a nova era é meu xodó e vai ser triste terminar ela, mas acontece, tudo chega ao fim e o nosso com nossa serie vai chegar, mas ainda tem muita água pra correr e vamos para a noticia boa. Boa pra mim, pra vocês eu não sei, brincadeira, não chorem ainda crianças, mamãe tem premio de consolação, há, vocês acham que bru diva do mal acaba assim? Nem pensar, tem muitas outras fics saídas do forno pra vocês, novas series, novas historias, novos personagens, a próxima eu vou lançar assim que acabar com a nova era, é também dos filhos dos heróis e é também uma serie, não tão longa quando essa, mas eu acho que vai ser umas quatro fics, eu pessoalmente tou adorando esse novo trabalho e tou preparando bem mais por ai, aguardem e verão. Bem crianças, é isso, não chorem de saudades, posto em breve. Kiss. Recomendação da semana: LEIAM PERCY JACKSON, É MUITO BOM :D**


	10. O melhor que você pode ser

O melhor que você pode ser (cap 9)

Belinda se via sentada sozinha numa ponta afastada dos jardins, quase próxima demais da casa dos gritos, ninguém ia lá, e lá ela podia pensar e por em ordem seus pensamentos e duvidas, tinha tanta coisa na cabeça ultimamente. Sua vida havia mudado de uma forma louca e sem volta, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Se via sentada sozinha, observava a relva brilhando diante de seus olhos, as arvores dançavam uma dança tranqüilo e majestosa, o lago cintilava de um modo esplendoroso e o sol se punha atrás dele numa imagem estupidamente perfeita.

Ela sentia o vento bater contra seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos voarem com perfeição para trás, o contato do vento com seus belos olhos azuis esverdeados fez eles se encherem de lagrimas, como ela pode deixar tudo sair dos eixos dessa maneira?

Breathe you out, breathe you in

_(Expiro você, respiro você)_  
>You keep coming back to tell me<p>

_(Você fica voltando para me dizer)_  
>You're the one who could have been<p>

_(Que você é aquele que poderia ter sido)_  
>And my eyes, see it all so clear<p>

_(E meu olhos vêem isso claramente)_  
>It was long ago and far away<p>

_(Isso foi há tanto tempo) _  
>But it never disappears<p>

_(Mas nunca desapareceu)_

Via Chuck em sua mente, seu coração se apertava e ela se via obrigada a morder o lábio inferior com força, como as coisas podiam ter chegado a esse ponto? Como ela pode deixar tudo simplesmente desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido, como se nada importasse?

Sentia-se culpada, sabia que a culpa era dela, se ela tivesse feito algo, qualquer coisa, talvez fosse melhor do que não fazer nada e acabar assim como estava. Ela sempre disse para si mesma que era uma garota de pensar, não de agir, mas se arrependia por ser assim, pois Susan era de ação e olhe só para ela, agora tinha Chuck.

I try to put it in the past

_(Eu tento deixar isso no passado)_  
>Hold on to myself and don't look back<p>

_(Agarrar-se em mi e não olhar para trás) _

Sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais e as lagrimas escorrerem loucamente por seus olhos, como se tentassem aliviar sua dor, mas nada aliviaria aquilo, as coisas estavam difíceis, era como se nada nunca pudesse dar certo, ela era como uma estranha em sua própria vida, porque não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo ali.

Pensou nela mesma há alguns anos atrás, onde estaria? Nesse momento estaria sozinha na biblioteca ou no salão comunal adiantando as tarefas do ano inteiro, e hoje? Onde ela estava? Bem, ela estava SOZINHA nos jardins, olhando pro nada, qual a maior diferença daquelas duas épocas? Simples, antigamente ela não sentia seu coração apertar tanto e arder loucamente em seu peito.

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_  
>All the things that never were<p>

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram) _  
>And maybe I can live without<p>

_(Talvez eu possa vivem sem isto)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_  
>I don't wanna feel the pain<p>

_(Eu não quero sentir dor)_  
>What good would it do me now?<p>

_(Que bem isso faria a mim agora?)_  
>I'll get it all figured out<p>

_(Eu resolverei tudo)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_

Talvez se ela tivesse continuado invisível, nada daquilo teria acontecido, valia a pena acreditar nisso? Ela sabia que uma hora ou outra Chuck namoraria Susan, só que ela não esperava que isso fosse assim tão cedo. Sentia as lagrimas caírem mais e mais em seus olhos, por que tudo tinha sempre que ser tão complicado?

Ela fez tantas coisas esse ano, desafio quem achou que nunca desafiaria, falou o que achou que nunca falaria, pensou o que achou que nunca falaria, sentiu o que achou que nunca sentiria... mas, até que ponto isso tudo valia a pena se comparada com aquela dor, ela achava que fazendo tudo isso ia se sentir melhor, ela não estava se sentindo melhor agora.

So let me go, just let me fly away

_(Então me deixe ir, me deixe voar livremente)  
><em>Let me feel the space between us, growing deeper

_(Deixe-me sentir o espaço ente nós crescer, profundamente)_  
>And much darker everyday<p>

_(E mais escuro a cada dia )_  
>Watch me now and I'll be someone new<p>

_(Me olhe agora e eu serei uma nova pessoa)_  
>My heart will be unbroken, it will open up<p>

_(Meu coração será indestrutível, ele estará aberto para todos)  
><em>For everyone but you

_(Menos para você)_

Abraçou seus joelhos com força contra o corpo como se para consolar a si mesma, ela havia feito tantas coisas esse ano e o que ela ganhara com tudo isso? Uns machucados? Por que as coisas tinham sempre que ser tão difíceis para ela? Onde estava aquela reviravolta histórica? Onde estava sua fada madrinha? Quem foi o idiota que lhe disse que ela era uma princesa? Ela não era... e estava sozinha!

Ouviu paços vindo em sua direção, mas não ligou, quem se importava com ela? Só Nathan, mas ele era seu irmão, era obrigação dele se preocupar, mas Nathan não iria atrás dela depois de ela ter dito claramente que queria ficar sozinha. Talvez Chuck? Riu sem graça, lógico que não era ele.

- Bela...

Even when I cross the line

_(Mesmo quando eu cruzo a linha)_  
>It's like a lie I've told a thousand times<p>

_(É como uma mentira que eu conto milhares de vezes)_

Ouviu aquela voz tão familiar, o que estava fazendo ali? Será que ela não foi clara o bastante? Precisava ficar sozinha! Será que nem mesmo moral ela tinha mais, por que as pessoas não a deixavam em paz, talvez ela se matasse, talvez fosse mais fácil desistir de tudo, mas afinal, quem sentiria sua falta? Nathan? Seus pais? Talvez Chuck? Não, ele não sentiria, ele nem lembraria!

- Bela, fala comigo!

- Eu pedi para ficar sozinha, qual o seu problema em entender esse único pedido? – Belinda perguntou com a voz ainda meio embriagada em choro e sem olhar para nada, só para o por do sol que era o mais lindo e triste que ela já vira.

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_  
>All the things that never were<p>

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram) _  
>And maybe I can live without<p>

_(Talvez eu possa vivem sem isto)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_  
>I don't wanna feel the pain<p>

_(Eu não quero sentir dor)_  
>What good would it do me now?<p>

_(Que bem isso faria a mim agora?)_  
>I'll get it all figured out<p>

_(Eu resolverei tudo)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_

- Eu entendi, Bela, mas eu não vou te deixar sozinha, ta legal? Eu sou sua melhor amiga, poxa!

- Acorda, Haley! – berrou Belinda deixando as lagrimas escorrerem mais e mais – Eu estive sozinha todo esse tempo. Eu sempre estive sozinha, eu sei me virar sozinha, eu não preciso de ninguém para me ajudar, eu nunca tive ninguém!

- Você não tinha, Bela, mas agora você tem! – disse Haley pondo a mão no ombro dela e se sentando ao seu lado, Belinda ainda não olhava para a amiga, mas Haley não se importou – Você tem a mim, Belinda, e por mais que você esperneie e me mande ir embora, eu não vou! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bela.

And part of me still believes

_(E parte de mim ainda acredita)_  
>When you say you're gonna stick around<p>

_(Quando você diz que ficará por perto)_  
>And part of me still believes<p>

_(E parte de mim ainda acredita)_  
>We can find a way to work it out<p>

_(Que podemos encontrar uma maneira de resolver isto)_  
>But I know that we tried everything we could try<p>

_(Mas eu sei que tentamos tudo que podíamos tentar)_  
>So let's just say goodbye forever<p>

_(Portanto, vamos somente dizer adeus para sempre)_

- Todo mundo diz isso, não é? Mas olha para mim agora, Haley, eu estou sozinha – berrou Berlinda em fim olhando para a amiga e exibindo o rosto desesperado e totalmente marcado por lagrimas que ainda não paravam de cair loucamente.

- Correção, Bela, você estava sozinha, eu tou aqui agora e como eu disse eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – disse Haley sorrindo de lado e pondo a mão no rosto dela com cuidado – Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Bela, nem adianta pedir, eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_  
>All the things that never were<p>

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram) _  
>And maybe I can live without<p>

_(Talvez eu possa vivem sem isto)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_  
>I don't wanna feel the pain<p>

_(Eu não quero sentir dor)_  
>What good would it do me now?<p>

_(Que bem isso faria a mim agora?)_  
>I'll get it all figured out<p>

_(Eu resolverei tudo)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_

Belinda não precisou de convite para abraçar à amiga com força e chorar loucamente enquanto ela alisava seus cabelos e dizia para ela se acalmar, Bela corrigiu seus próprios pensamentos, havia uma coisa que ela ganhou com aquilo tudo, Haley. Ela tinha uma amiga, uma pessoa em quem ela podia sempre confiar e agora ela não estaria mais sozinha, nunca mais sozinha.

- Dói tanto, Hales – disse Bela chorando mais e mais.

- Eu sei, amiguinha, - disse Haley sorrindo triste para ela – mas você é uma pessoa forte, Bela, que vai contra o pratico, você vai pelo certo, você não é de chorar, Belinda Malfoy, você é de agir, é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço e vai fazer a coisa certa.

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_  
>All the things that never were<p>

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram) _  
>And maybe I can live without<p>

_(Talvez eu possa vivem sem isto)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_  
>I don't wanna feel the pain<p>

_(Eu não quero sentir dor)_  
>What good would it do me now?<p>

_(Que bem isso faria a mim agora?)_  
>I'll get it all figured out<p>

_(Eu resolverei tudo)_  
>When I'm out from under<p>

_(Quando eu estiver livre desse problema)_

- Mas... qual a coisa certa a se fazer, Haley? – perguntou Belinda tentando limpas as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, mas já estavam começando a cessar.

- Bem, eu não sei, - disse Haley sorrindo de lado – mas eu sei que espancar a Foster não é! – Belinda deu um risinho e Haley alargou o seu – Olha, quanto ao Chuck...

- Como você sabe? – Belinda perguntou esbugalhando os olhos e fazendo Haley rir de leve.

- Você não é tão ilegível quanto pensa, Bela, - Haley disse rindo – acorda, uma apaixonada identifica a outra, e se quer saber um conselho. Desiste dele, Bela, você tem o Keith, que é um cara ótimo, para que arriscar tudo isso com um galinha como o Chuck?

- Eu... – Belinda começou incerta – eu acho que gosto do cara errado, deve ser carma.

- Não é carma, querida, é a maldição de toda mulher, nós sempre queremos o que não podemos ter – disse Haley sorrindo triste e dando de ombros fazendo Bela baixar os olhos.

- Então... eu devo desistir? – Belinda perguntou fitando Haley com curiosidade.

- Desistir é uma palavra muito forte... – disse Haley desviando o olhar – você devia se afastar para não se machucar, sabe que garotos como o Chuck... eles não...

- Eles não são para garotas como eu – disse Bela sorrindo triste e dando de ombros.

- Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Bela, eu não... – Haley começou meio desesperada.

- Eu entendi Haley, obrigada, - disse Belinda sorrindo de lado – eu acho que eu estava sonhando alem do meu alcance.

- Você pode alcançar o que quiser, Bela – disse Haley sorrindo confiante para a amiga.

- Não tudo, Hales, eu não posso ter o Chuck! – ela disse se levantando e ajudando a amiga a fazer o mesmo – Mas se você quer mesmo saber, é como você disse, eu não sou a garota de desistir!

- Do que...? – Haley perguntou pasma.

- Se eu não posso ter o Chuck não vou ficar chorando por besteira, vou seguir minha vida! Vou ser o melhor que eu posso ser, Haley, e é isso que eu devo ser! – disse Belinda decidida – Mas... Hales, eu não sou você, seja lá quem for o seu garoto...

- Não há chances para nós dois – disse Haley dando de ombros e sorrindo triste.

- Você não sabe disso ainda, Haley, - disse Belinda sorrindo para a garota – e se quer mesmo saber, se um cara não gosta de você, Hales, se ele prefere ficar com qualquer outra garota, ele não é normal, eu garanto isso.

- Eu digo o mesmo sobre você, Bela – disse Haley sorrindo de leve para a amiga, segurando a mão dela com força e começando a se afastar dali.

Chuck se via andando em passos firmes, possesso em raiva, em direção ao dormitório feminino da sonserina, Joe e Nathan tentando segurá-lo, mas parecia impossível, ele parecia uma fera indomável e os dois amigos estavam ficando realmente preocupados, e isso piorou quando ele abriu a porta do dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano com um chute a fazendo bater com força e fazendo Peyton olhar desesperada para ele, mas os olhos de Chuck apenas fuzilaram a garota que estava embaixo dos cobertores, sem se mexer ou sequer aparecer.

- Chuck, relaxa – disse Peyton respirando ofegante.

- Peyt, ela ta errada – disse Nathan pensando um pouco.

- E por isso vão matar a minha melhor amiga? – perguntou a loira de um modo incrivelmente fora de si.

- Ninguém vai deixar o Chuck matar a Sue, é quase um pecado com tanta beleza – disse Joe sorrindo besta e fazendo um risinho sair de debaixo dos cobertores irritando Chuck ainda mais.

- Eles dois precisam conversar – foi Nathan quem disse.

- Está furioso comigo, Nate? – a voz de Susan correu o lugar fazendo Chuck rosnar e Nathan suspirar.

- Estava, mas a Bela está bem e... bem, Sue, depois a gente conversa, mas não se preocupe, não estou bravo com você – disse Nathan sorrindo de leve e fazendo Peyton sorrir de leve.

- Vamos, eles precisam conversar, - disse Joe puxando Peyton, mas antes arrancando a varinha de Chuck – mas sem a varinha, sr. Lupin.

- Vá se fu… - Chuck começou fora de si.

- Vamos logo – disse Nathan puxando a namorada e Joe.

- Suse, qualquer cosia é só... – Peyton começou desesperada.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Peyt – disse Susan com a voz incrivelmente calma para alguém que estava escondida embaixo dos lençóis.

Os três saíram de lá e assim que a porta se fechou Chuck puxou os lençóis de Susan com uma violência fora do normal. Mas não assustou a loira, que parecia incrivelmente calma, mesmo em ver a cara de louco psicopata de Chuck, ela apenas se sentou direito e suspirou, o fitando com tédio.

- O que quer, Chuck? – perguntou a garota calmamente.

- O QUE EU QUERO, SUSAN? EU QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES, SUA LOUCA! O QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA OCA? – perguntou Chuck fora de si, gritando loucamente.

- Você mesmo acabou de dizer que era oca – debochou Susan sorrindo de lado e fazendo Chuck rosnar.

- Não brinque com a minha paciência, Susan – disse Chuck de um modo incrivelmente assassino.

- Ou o que? Vai me bater? Por que? Porque briguei com sua amada? – perguntou Susan ficando de pé de um modo incrivelmente forte – Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, Chuck. Escuta bem o que eu vou dizer, sua amadinha tem o próprio cavaleiro de armadura para defender a honra dela, então você tem duas escolhas, ou vai lá e luta para ser o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante dela, ou senta ai e assiste, porque você não é nada dela, seu idiota.

- Eu amo essa garota, você sabe disso, mato e morro pela Bela, e eu não vou deixar você machucar ela por causa de um ciuminho bobo, eu sempre deixei bem claro que... – Chuck começou.

- Como é, Chuck? Você acha o que? Que eu bati na pirralha por SUA causa? – ela perguntou caindo numa gargalhada cruel – Cresça e apareça Chuck, não tem nada a ver com você.

- Espera, então o que é? – perguntou Chuck agora realmente surpreso fitando a garota meio nervosa.

- Tem a ver comigo e com ela! Eu e a Malfoy! Nós nunca nos demos bem, temos nossos problemas que só crescem com o tempo e... e estava na hora de acertarmos as contas – berrou Susan descontrolada.

- Suse, do que você ta falando? – perguntou Chuck fitando a loira com atenção, ela parecia pestes a entrar em crise ou coisa assim, nunca a viu tão descontrolada.

- Eu tou falando do quanto você é idiota, do quanto ela é egoísta e do quanto o mundo é injusto! – dizia a menina chorosa – Ela tem tudo, Chuck, tem tudo e mais um pouco e ta sempre triste, ela nunca ta satisfeita, ela só faz te fazer mal, fazer mal ao idiota do namorado dela, e com tudo isso fazer mal a mim, eu tou cheia disso, se vocês são babacas e amam ela o problema é de vocês, mas eu não tenho que agüentar isso, eu não mereço isso.

- Suse... – Chuck começou sentindo um enorme peso na consciência lhe recobrir.

- Chega, Chuck, eu cansei, se eu não sou a garota do "felizes para sempre" tudo bem, mas eu também não sou a gata borralheira, ta legal? – disse ela nervosa – Eu sei, não sou uma boa menina, eu sei que não faço as coisas certas, sei que não mereço toda a felicidade do mundo como a maravilhosa Belinda Malfoy, mas eu mereço que alguém me ame, Chuck, todos merecem isso, e não é justo que ela sempre tenha tudo! Eu posso não ser lá a melhor garota do mundo, mas eu mereço que algum veja algo de bom em mim, porque eu não tou conseguindo mais ver, Chuck. Eu sou o melhor que eu posso ser e eu não posso ser nada mais que isso, eu sou isso, Chuck, assim e nada mais.

- Suse eu sinto muito – disse Chuck nervoso.

- Eu não tou pedindo para você ser essa pessoa, Chuck, - a menina disse com lagrimas nos olhos – eu tou pedindo para você não fugir mais do obvio, ou me usar para afetar outra pessoa, você ama a pirralha, então vá lá e diga isso a ela, vá lá e mostre a ela quem é Chuck Lupin e porque ela nunca vai arrumar ninguém melhor, vá lá e mostre a ele que o príncipe não é DELA! O Keith não é dela! VOCÊ É DELA! E ela precisa ver isso, Chuck, você precisa mostrar isso, porque se não nada aqui nunca vai ser certo. Por que você vive nessa duvida, e não negue, você quer saber se ela te ama como você a ama e só vai conseguir seguir em frente quando souber a verdade.

- Sue... – Chuck começou entendendo onda aquilo ia dar.

- Eu tou terminando com você, Chuck Lupin, tou terminando para você lutar por quem você quer, quebrar a cara e crescer, porque fugir da luta, ser um covarde, esse não é você! – disse Susan chorando – Eu vou ser sincera, não acho que vá ficar com ela, mas você precisa ter certeza disso, Chuck, ou você nunca vai seguir em frente!

- Eu sinto tanto se te magoei – disse Chuck abraçando a loira que só chorava mais e mais.

- Não foi você, Chuck, nunca foi você, seria mais fácil se fosse você, eu podia lutar por você, eu ganharia essa luta, - assumiu Susan seria – mas eu não posso ganhar o que eu realmente quero, parece que essa é a nossa vida, não é? Nunca temos o que queremos e sempre queremos o que não podemos ter. Mas eu preciso seguir em frente, levantar minha cabeça e ver a Belinda com o que eu mais queria na vida, porque eu sei, que essa batalha eu não vou ganhar, porque, Chuck, a princesa e o príncipe sempre ficam juntos no fim, e não tem nada que nós, os imperfeitos possamos fazer para impedir isso, eu sei disso agora, mas preciso que você vá lá descobrir também.

- Suse... – ele disse olhando para ela com carinho, em fim estava entendendo tudo.

- Vá, Chuck, vá e lute e tenha certeza, e quando souber, eu vou estar aqui para te dar ombro se precisar ou palmas se conseguir! – disse Susan o soltando e sorrindo doce.

- Mas... eu posso... a Bela... eu não... – Chuck começou baixando os olhos e ficando incrivelmente nervoso.

- Viva o agora, Chuck, e o futuro a Merlin pertence, se você viver com medo de que não é bom o bastante para Belinda, então você nunca será bom o bastante para ela, precisa ir lá e ser o melhor que você pode ser, se ela não gostar de você assim, então ela não gosta de verdade de você, Chuck – disse Susan com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e tocando a face do amigo com cuidado, antes de fazer sinal para ele sair.

Chuck saiu de lá em passos tristes, vendo a loira com os olhos vermelho ficar para trás no dormitório. Não podia deixar de sentir um peso no coração, a imagem de Belinda em perigo o deixava nervoso, se ele não pudesse cuidar dela como ela merecia? Se ele não pudesse protegê-la do que viria por ai? Mas seu coração se encheu de algo que ela não sabia bem o que era, ele só sabia que se alguém podia tomar conta de Belinda esse alguém era ele. E que mesmo que ela não ficasse com ele, ele sempre a protegeria, então... estava na hora de deixar seu medo de machucá-la e começar a lutar para cuidar dela para todo o sempre.

Mas então ele se encheu mais uma vez de nervosismo, e se ela não o amasse, se ela não quisesse ficar com ele? Susan realmente parecia estar certa no fim das contas. Parecia um carma na vida dos sonserinos, sempre querendo o que não podem ter e carregando essa dor para toda a vida. Quando eles iam aprender que sonserinos e grifinorios não ficavam juntos? Estava na hora de ele descobrir se havia chance e ele desperdiçou ou se sempre fora apenas um sonho!

Enquanto isso numa rua deserta e escura, uma casa podia ser vista de fundo, uma casa de uns dois andares, porem meio estreita, escura e encoberta pela nevoa, era um cenário assustador e macabro demais para alguém morar ou sequer passar na frente, mas lá estava ela, parada diante daquele lugar.

Com os cabelos negros, presos com perfeição num alto coque, os olhos verdes acinzentados cobertos por enormes óculos que não protegiam nada, já que estava escuro demais, mesmo ainda sendo de tarde, uma calça jeans negros e uma bota de cano alto e salto fino por cima, uma blusa negra escondida pela jaqueta da mesma cor e na mesma estava a sua varinha. Amy Malfoy não saia desprevenida.

Ela caminhava em passos firmes e decididos em direção a cara que ficava quase escondida por conta da nevoa. Ela tirou os óculos sem pensar duas vezes e os pós na cabeça observando melhor o lugar. Girou os olhos. Aquilo não lhe assustava, era apenas um cenário de filme de terror, ela viveu um filme de terror por tempo demais, não era assim tão fácil lhe assustar. Sorriu superior e seguiu ainda mais para perto da casa.

Amy parou diante da porta que parecia frágil demais, tinha certeza que um vendo a derrubaria. A porta não precisou de tanto para se abrir com um rangido agudo e assustador. Amy girou os olhos e permaneceu parada diante da mesma, até que ouviu a voz feminina, fina e meio rouca, até um pouco risonha e debochada ocupar o lugar.

- Amy... Eu estava te esperando – a mulher girou os olhos, aquilo tudo era previsível demais. Então simplesmente entrou na casa, sem sequer olhar para trás, apenas batendo a porta em suas costas e deixando a nevoa aos seus pés para trás.

**Na:/ Musica do cap: "Out From Under" - Britney Spears. ****Eu sei que demorei a postar esse cap, mas vamos ser sinceros, vocês não estão lá merecendo, né? Falo mesmo, cadê as fics de vocês? Não vejo uma atualização em 2012, vamos lá galerinha, postando, e quero comentários, é gente demais sumindo, mas como eu sou um ser superior eu posto esse cap pra vocês :D**

**Lina:**** hei fofaaaa, bem, prepare-se a fic está indo e indo e as coisas vão em fim se explicar, quero gente chorando meu povo, kkkk, ah e podem esperar, modéstia a parte essas fics que tão vindo ai estão muiiiito quentes, se vocês se comportarem, TALVEZ, eu disse TALVEZ, eu adiante A CAPA, da próxima, só para verem a cara dos personagens, só isso ;P hehe, amo ser má.**

**Maad:**** eu tou de bom humor, vou responder suas perguntinhas, o Nick vai falar com o Joe no capitulo 12. A fic tem 15 capítulos, tou terminando ainda de escrever esse ultimo. E foi mals pela demora, é que, como eu disse, a galera não posta e não me incentiva, ai magoa a escritora dramática, kkkkk, mas vou tentar postar rápido :D kkk quero logo postar a próxima fic, ansiosa para ver o que vocês vão achar :D**

**BARB:**** relaxa esse bumbum lady do mal, escuta essa, de boa, NÃO DÁ PARA FAZER A ARVORE, juro, juro mesmo que tentei, mas não consegui, é gente demais numa fic só, comecei a ficar confusa, o negocio foi entortando e eu não sabia mais pra que lado ir, kkkk, tava uma bagunça e eu não consegui ajeitar, tou ainda tentando imaginar como fazer, mas não consegui. E sim, PERCY JACKSON É PERFEITO, tou no ultimo livro, o ultimo olimpiano, agora, louca pra comprar os heróis do olimpo, serio, tou vidrada nesse livro, é uma doença na minha vida :P kkkkk**

**Todos:**** Bem, crianças, é isso, a fic está em andamento e agora só depende de vocês, preciso que comentem poxa, apareçam, dêem as caras, ah e postem em suas fics, serio serio, ai ai, bem, crianças, é isso, Kiss, a gente se vê. **


	11. Coisas Acontecendo

Coisas acontecendo (cap 10)

Belinda se via andando sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts, havia deixado Haley na sala de tutorial contra a vontade da garota, mas precisava colocar sua cabeça em ordem, havia tanta coisa acontecendo em seu coração que ela precisava simplesmente parar de agir sentimentalmente e usar seu cérebro como antes e ela sabia de uma coisa que ela e a Belinda de antes tinham em comum.

A porta da sala precisa surgiu e com ela um leve sorriso na face de Belinda, sabia como por seus pensamentos em ordem, sua mente voltar a funcionar como antes e aquietar seu coração acelerado, abriu a porta com cuidado e ao ver o cenário lá dentro seu sorriso se alargou, era exatamente disso que ela precisava.

Peyton deixou Nathan e Joe no salão comunal, depois que Chuck saiu de lá com uma cara de defunto lhe dizendo que era melhor deixar Susan sozinha por uns segundos ela simplesmente achou melhor para de se preocupar um pouco com os problemas dos outros e pensar nos seus, que era o que ela mais fugia ultimamente, seu maior de todos os problemas, melhor, seus dois maiores problemas, os dois com o mesmo sobrenome: Malfoy.

Nathan Malfoy, seu atual namorado desde sempre, seu primeiro namorado. Ela e Nathan eram mais que namorados, eram amigos, ela gostava dele apesar dos defeitos e naqueles momentos como o de hoje cedo em que ele se pos a defesa da irmã ela entendia cada vez mais o que viu nele, um cara corajoso e de bom coração, mas esse coração estava muito escondido nos anos passados e voltara à tona ultimamente, o problema nisso? Peyton sabia que não era a responsável, tinha idéia de quem era, mas o pior? Ela não se importava, até chegou a sentir uma pontada de alegria com isso, lhe tirava um certo peso das costas e isso era o que tornava tudo ainda mais estranho e lhe levava para o ponto dois dos seus problemas.

Luke Malfoy, seu atual... amigo? Ela não sabia dizer, Luke era uma pessoa adorável, que a fazia sentir mais ela do que nunca, a fazia sentir forte e poderosa, lhe fazia sentir a verdadeira Peyton, e era isso que ela era com ele, ela mesma e nada mais, não havia cobrança nem olhares cheios de censura, havia apenas aquele lindo sorriso lhe enchendo de alegria e lhe fazendo sentir tão especial. E ai estava o problema? Ela não podia se sentir assim com relação a Luke Malfoy, era absurdo, era fora de lógica que seu coração batesse loucamente quando o via e que achasse tanta coisa incrível em pequenos atos, atos tão bobos como quando ele tocava em seu rosto ou sorria para ela. E isso era o grande problema, ela não sentir isso por Nathan, ela sentir algo por Luke que não sentia por Nathan, isso era estranho, errado e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente bom! Nem ela mesma estava se entendendo.

Sophia estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, não agüentava mais Molly reclamando de Joe enquanto arrumava o seu porco, o JOE JR. Era o cumulo do ridículo. Desceu as escadas calmamente e encontrou Keith sentado e olhando pela janela, os lindos olhos azuis perdidos na paisagem de Hogwarts, ele era mesmo muito lindo e parecia... meio seria, mas não triste se levasse em conta o acontecido naquela manhã. Eles eram amigos e ela se via na obrigação de ver se ele estava bem.

- Keith... – ela chamou com sua voz mais calma e doce possível.

- Ah, oi Soph – ele disse abrindo um belo sorriso que fez o lugar se iluminar, lê era realmente lindo.

- Você ta bem? – Sophia perguntou se sentando ao lado dele e se achando meio estranha, não era a mesma coisa de antes, não sentia mais um frio na barriga, o coração acelerar, as mãos suarem, o coração acelerar e nem mesmo estava ali apenas para ele lhe notar, estava ali com única e pura preocupação com um amigo, e isso era estranho.

- Quer mesmo saber? Por incrível que pareça eu estou bem, quer dizer, na medida do possível! – disse Keith sorrindo de lado de um modo incrivelmente misterioso.

- Está preocupado com a Bela? Ela está bem, não é? – Sophia se viu preocupada com a menina.

- Está, quero dizer, deve estar, Belinda é forte, - disse Keith sorrindo enviesado – o problema é outro...

- E qual seria? – perguntou Sophia franzindo o cenho muito curiosa com aquilo tudo.

- Não, Soph, nem pensar, não vou te encher com meus problemas e besteiras – disse Keith balançando a cabeça e sorrindo de leve para ela.

- Não se preocupe, Keith, você é meu amigo, ouvir problemas dos outros é o que os amigos fazem, então, pode soltar a língua – disse Sophia sorrindo de leve para ele.

- Tudo bem, em primeiro lugar, obrigado por estar aqui! – ele disse fazendo Sophia corar de leve, não pode evitar – Em segundo... bem, é que... o problema não é bem um problema, Soph, está mais para uma duvida que roda minha cabeça.

- Que seria? – Sophia perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

- Bem, eu meio que não entendo, Soph, por que a gente tem que ser tão complicado! – ele disse sorrindo de um modo meio nervoso – Quero dizer, porque as coisas não podem ser exatamente como devem ser, quer dizer, por que a gente sempre quer escolher o lado mais difícil? Parece... parece que a gente escolher sofrer.

- A gente não escolhe sofrer, Keith, a gente escolher amar, - disse Sophia se levantando e sorrindo de leve para ele – e se quer mesmo saber, ninguém nunca disse quer amar era fácil, então, se quer MESMO saber, levanta dessa cadeira e vai fazer o que você acha que deve fazer, porque se você não fizer talvez outro alguém faça!

- Sophia... – ele começou observando a amiga que ele conhecia a tanto tempo e que nunca lhe pareceu tão sabia quanto agora.

- Keith, sabe, às vezes a gente não vê o que está na nossa cara, então, as gente perde, então é melhor você ir logo fazer o que tem de fazer e... – Sophia ia dizendo ajoelhada diante dele olhando fundo naquele mar azul enquanto entendia exatamente o que nem ela mesma estava entendendo.

- Hei, Seth!- Keith chamou fazendo Sophia virar para fitar o garoto que parado na passagem olhava para a cena com uma cara de nojo, ele então simplesmente virou de costas e saiu sem nenhuma palavra, Keith fitou Sophia com curiosidade – O que deu nele?

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir, enquanto a você vá cuidar do seu problema, que eu tou indo cuidar do meu – disse ela dando de ombros e saindo dali deixando um Keith curioso para trás.

Molly se via andando distraída pelos jardins, saiu do quarto para jogar na cara de Sophia que não vivia só com J.J, mas não achou a amiga para fazer isso, então se jogou embaixo de uma arvore, mal humorada, esperando um raio cair ou algo acontecer. Pensou em voltar para ficar com seu porco, mas Sophia estava certa, ela estava tempo demais com aquele bicho e isso era irracional se parasse para pensar que era um porco e dado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Joe Black.

Se pensasse bem, assim que ganhou o porco teve vontade de enfiar ele guela abaixo de Joe Black, mas se controlou, e... não sabia dizer, mas se apegou a ele, aprendeu a gostar, por mais sujeira que ele fizesse ela gostava daquele bichinho chato de um modo estranho e de um modo mais estranho ainda ele se lembrava de Joe ao ficar com ele, o que devia afastá-la do porco, mas isso não... ela tinha que por sua cabeça no lugar, estava pirando, só podia ser isso.

- Hei, Moll!

Sentiu uma onda de raiva atingi-la ao ouvir aquele ser irritante, ergueu os olhos para fitar Joe Black com seu maior sorriso retardado possível. Virou os olhos categoricamente, se levantou com cuidado e estava prestes a sair dali quando ele segurou seu pulso.

- Não fuja de mim, chuchu – Joe disse daquele modo incrivelmente besta que ficava muito fofo nele.

- AI, Black, você cansa minha beleza! – disse Molly se soltando dele e cruzando os braços em sinal de tédio.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Moll, sua beleza é incansável – ele disse sorrindo charmosos.

Molly se controlou para não corar, o que estava havendo com ela, isso era ridículo, ela não devia corar, muito menos sentir um nó na garganta, apenas devia dar o fora dali e deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas seus pés pareciam pregados no chão.

- Mas me diz, Moll, como anda nosso filho? – ele perguntou, mas ao ver a careta de Molly sorriu – O Joe Jr.

- Fiz churrasco – disse Molly mal humorada se contorcendo internamente só de pensar em fazer isso com J.J.

- Eu sei que não, Moll, seu lado maternal falou mais forte e... bem, eu chorei para a Sophia me dizer que ele tava vivo e muito bem paparicado – ele disse sorrindo bobo e fazendo Molly girar os olhos.

- Black, me poupe, eu não machucaria um porco – rosnou Molly cruzando os braços e se controlando para não corar, depois mataria Sophia de um modo lento e doloroso.

- Principalmente nosso filho, não é, Moll? – perguntou Joe se aproximando ainda mais dela – Vamos, assuma pelo menos isso, você adora o Joe Jr, vai, pode dizer!

- TA LEGAL! Eu gosto daquele porco idiota, satisfeito? – perguntou Molly mal humorada.

- Muito! – ele disse sorrindo e a puxando pela cintura, assustando a menina – Mas eu poderia ficar mais.

- Isso não é dá minha conta e... – ela começou nervosa, mas foi rapidamente calada pela boca ágil de Joe.

Molly se viu sendo beijada por Joe Black, ele a segurava com muita força pela cintura, ela tentou resistir de inicio, mas acabou cedendo para sua própria vontade louca de fazer isso. Ela não sabia bem como, mas aquele garoto lhe tirava o chão. Fazia-lhe se sentir nas nuvens de um modo assustadoramente perfeito, ela não sabia como, quando nem onde na sua vida, mas ela havia se apaixonado por Joe Black.

Joe segurava aquela garota com firmeza e cuidado, não sabia porque, só sabia que estava louco por ela a mais tempo do que ele mesmo sabia, e que só agora, tendo a em seus braços, ele se sentia completo, ele precisava dela mais do que imaginava, desde o ataque a Hogwarts, ele soube que precisava dela e não conseguia parar de pensar naquela louca. Tudo podia muito bem ter começado por ele ser um cabeça dura, mas agora não era isso, havia algo mais forte que ele simplesmente não sabia descrever.

Foi enquanto ela sentia aquele turbilhão de emoções que em fim tudo bateu na cabeça de Molly como um choque, ela simplesmente empurrou Joe com mais força do que pensou ter, fazendo o garoto olhar pasmo para ela, enquanto ela simplesmente segurava as lagrimas que queria cair a todo o custo.

- Eu odeio você, Joe Black – Molly disse com a voz meio embriagada, ela ainda estava tonta com aquilo tudo e com as lagrimas que prendia, então virou-se de costas e começou a tentar se afastar dele, mas foi rapidamente impedida por Joe que a puxou com força pelo pulso.

- Espera ai, do que você ta falando, dá para explicar? – Joe perguntou nervoso, o que havia acontecido?

- Simples, você acha que eu sou o que? Idiota? – Molly perguntou enquanto as lagrimas pesavam mais ainda – Acha que me esqueci, você havia dito, não é? Disse que ia me ter, não é? Aos seus pés, foi o que você disse, não foi mesmo, Joe?

- Molly, espera... – começou Joe se sentindo o maior idiota da face da terra e tendo certeza que devia ficar com a boca fechada mais vezes, ele falava demais.

- Pronto, Joe, satisfeito? Aqui estou eu! Você conseguiu, eu estou aos seus pés, seu idiota! – ela disse não mais conseguindo segurar as lagrimas – Eu realmente estava gostando de você, eu estava aos seus pés, como queira, por um motivo que nem eu mesma sei, mas se quer mesmo saber, eu não repito meus erros, então vá lá, diga para todos que eu realmente gostei de você e me deixe em paz, seu grande imbecil!

Molly então soltou seu braço dele com uma força que novamente ela não sabia que tinha e saiu em passos firmes de lá deixando com que as lagrimas caíssem loucamente de seus olhos e deixando para trás um Joe pasmo e sem ação, ele só pode cair de joelhos no chão enquanto digeria tudo que ele acabara de ouvir, e o que ele interpretou daquilo tudo? Bem simples, que ele era o maior idiota da face da terra!

Peyton precisava ficar sozinha, foi com isso em mente que ela abriu a porta do lugar onde ela tinha mais certeza que estaria sozinha, tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver que isso não era verdade. Pois ao abrir a porta da sala de tutorial ela pode ver a ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar: Haley Warner.

Haley foi deixada ali por Belinda e estava aproveitando a solidão para por em ordem seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos para ser mais precisa, seus sentimentos com um certo moreno, então ela realmente não esperava que justamente ela, Peyton Potter, a mais linda de Hogwarts, aparecesse ali, na sua sala de tutorial.

- Eu... eu não pensei que alguém podia estar aqui – disse Peyton nervosa, mas ainda assim linda, fazendo Haley bufar.

- Claro que não, não é mesmo? – a morena perguntou se levantando de um modo meio raivoso – Quem seria nerd, excluído e sem vida social suficiente para estar trancada numa sala tutorial?

- Eu... eu não quis ofender – começou a loira se encolhendo ao sentir a morena se aproximar.

- Claro que não, a super Peyton Potter jamais ofenderia ninguém, - disse Haley irônica deixando à loira ainda mais nervosa – super boazinha. Ai meu Deus, mas o que será que a rainha de Hogwarts está fazendo aqui? A que devo a honra da sua presença?

- Eu... Haley, eu não tou entendendo, quero dizer, eu... – Peyton foi falando meio sem jeito.

- Ah, quer saber, Peyton? Sai daqui, porque aqui você não é a rainha, aqui quem manda sou eu, aqui você não é o centro das atenções. Aqui EU sou quem importa – disse Haley furiosa praticamente colocando o dedo na cara da loira a sua frente, que mesmo sendo mais alta se encolheu diante da garota furiosa.

- Como em todos os lugares - murmurou Peyton meio sem jeito começando a se afastar.

- Espera, o que você disse? – Haley perguntou ao ver a loira parada na porta do tutorial.

- Que é você a verdadeira rainha, Haley, não eu! – disse Peyton a fitando com atenção.

- Não fale besteiras, garota – disse Haley mal humorada cruzando os braços em sinal de descrença.

- Mas eu estou falando serio! – disse Peyton se aproximando da morena – Quero dizer, todos gostam de você. Só Merlin sabe quantas vezes eu escutei a Belinda dizendo que você fez isso ou aquilo. Ou mesmo o Luke falando o quão amiga você é. E o Nathan? Nossa, o Nathan parece que não tira seu nome da boca, é Haley isso ou Haley aquilo, ou "porque a Haley faz assim", todos te admiram tanto Haley.

- O Nathan... – Haley começou meio incerta.

- Ele deve ser seu maior fã! – disse Peyton sorrindo de leve – Não para de falar em você ou no quanto você é incrível, ele ainda não consegue acreditar que recuperou as notas, alem claro que eu mesma devo assumir que sinto uma certa inveja de você.

- Inveja? De mim? Você? – Haley perguntou pasma fitando a perfeição loira a sua frente.

- Claro, você é simplesmente incrível! – disse Peyton com os olhos brilhando – Inteligente. Educada. Bondosa. Amiga. Coração enorme. Cuidadosa. Mãezona de todo mundo. Alem de linda, claro.

- Linda? Eu, faz-me rir! Você tem espelho, Peyton? – questionou Haley muito ceticamente.

- Linda sim, de uma beleza impar e inigualável! – disse Peyton seria ao ver a cara de deboche de Haley – Delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Firme, mas mesmo assim tão frágil. Dura na queda, mas uma verdadeira dama. Você é linda por dentro e por fora. Mas não é só por isso que eu tenho inveja de você Haley Warner.

- E por que mais seria? – Haley perguntou fitando a loira a sua frente, ainda pasma com tudo que ouvira.

- O Nathan! – disse Peyton fazendo a morena engolir em seco – O Nathan te admira como eu nunca o vi admirar ninguém. Ele te olha como jamais vai me olhar. E ele tem esse direto. Afinal, você foi a única que conseguiu ver alem daquele brutamontes que ele estava se tornando. Você o fez voltar a ser humano. Ele é uma pessoa melhor, Haley, graças a você, você que viu nele algo que nem eu conseguia ver. E todo dia eu perco o Nathan, que foi o primeiro amor da minha vida, para a super Haley!

- Eu não... – Haley começou meio nervosa.

- Eu sempre terei um lugar para o Nathan no meu coração, - disse Peyton sorrindo de leve – e graças a você parece que esse lugar pode crescer mais, pois agora eu vejo o porque eu me apaixonei por ele pela primeira vez, Haley, então eu venho aqui agradecer por você ser assim, simplesmente você e nada mais.

- Eu... – Haley começou meio incerta, mas ao ver o sorriso angelical da loira a sua frente não pode dizer nada.

- Então, obrigada Haley Warner, o anjo que apareceu na minha vida e na do Nate – disse Peyton por fim puxando a cabeça de Haley com cuidado e lhe beijando a testa.

A loira sorriu para ela e começou a se afastar, deixando para trás uma Haley pasma e mais confusa que nunca. E ela só podia se perguntar, POR QUE AQUELA LOIRA NÃO PODIA SER UMA VACA VADIA DE FILME DE ROMANCE IDIOTA? Por que ela tinha que ser assim tão... tão doce e boazinha. Ai que inferno.

Sophia se via berrando loucamente pelos corredores atrás de Seth, mas ainda assim nem sinal do rapaz. Mas logo ela pode ver o garoto andando em passos firmes para os jardins, sorriu de leve, como pode demorar tanto tempo para ver o obvio? Correu até ele sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, ainda berrando seu nome, mas sem ao menos ter sua atenção. Quando em fim o alcançou ele ainda continuava a andar e nem ao menos se virou para olhar para ela.

- Seth, não está me ouvindo? – Sophia perguntou meio indignada pondo a mão no ombro dele para pará-lo.

- Eu ouvi, Sophia, mas não vejo o que você poderia querer comigo – disse Seth se virando e assustando a garota que não esperava ver a face sempre doce de Seth Potter contorcida em raiva.

- Eu... – Sophia começou nervosa.

- Por que você não está com o seu amado Keith? – perguntou Seth cheio de ironia – É sempre para ele que você corre, não é? Mesmo ele nunca nem sequer ter prestado atenção em você.

- Seth... – Sophia começou encolhendo os ombros em sinal de surpresa e até um certo medo.

- Tantas garotas, ele olhou para todas, até para a Molly ele olhou, está agora com a Belinda e sabe quem vai ser a próxima Sophia? – perguntou Seth furioso – Não importa, só não será você! Porque ele nunca te viu de verdade, mas você sempre esteve lá, atrás dele, como um cachorrinho carente, do mesmo modo que eu estive atrás de você, não é?

- Seth eu não... – Sophia ia começar, mas não pode, pois foi rapidamente interrompida pelo garoto.

- Sabe qual a diferença entre eu com você e você com o Keith? – perguntou Seth fora de si – Que eu realmente gostei de você, eu me importava e me importo com você, não só por você ser linda, porque isso você é, não só também por você ser uma princesa, não só por suas qualidades, Soph, mas por todo o resto.

- Oh, Seth... – Sophia já tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas mesmo assim não pode falar.

- Eu te amei e amo, por ser simplesmente você. – disse Seth meio tremulo – Porque sempre que você ri muito o ar sobe pelo seu nariz e você faz meio que um ronco. Porque quando você está com medo morte o lábio inferior com força e quando está nervosa começa a bater as mãos do nada. Porque sempre que você quer falar algo e não sabe como você fecha os olhos e conta até dez e quando está com muita raiva começa a pular loucamente. Te amo porque você faz barulho quando toma algo com canudo e sempre que come biscoito deixa a casca e come só o recheio e... Ah e por tantas outras coisas que nem adianta eu falar por que no fim... não importa, não é mesmo? Afinal, independente disso tudo, eu jamais serei o Keith.

Sophia tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas Seth só fez sinal para que ela não falasse nada e começou a se afastar dali bufando e reclamando de mais qualquer outra coisa. Sophia viu uma lagrima solitária escorrer de seu próprio rosto, viu seu coração começar a bater loucamente, assim como suas mãos, se viu pulando no meio dos jardins com os olhos fechados e contando até dez, e por fim se viu pegando uma pequena pedrinha no cheio e a atirando com toda a força na cabeça de Seth. Em cheio. O garoto se virou surpreso.

- Agora é minha vez de falar! – disse Sophia seguindo até ele em passos firmes – Espera, quer saber, eu acho que você já falou demais, então eu só tenho duas coisas a fazer. A primeira é dizer: IDEM! E a segunda é fazer isso aqui olha.

Seth não teve tempo sequer de pensar, pois Sophia o puxou com força pela nunca colando seus lábios sob os dele e envolvendo as mãos do garoto em sua cintura. Quando em fim lhe caiu a ficha do que estava havendo, Seth riu por entre o beijo e a apertou mais ainda contra seu corpo. Deixando que aquele momento que ele esperou tanto tempo durasse uma eternidade e como se nada mais existisse, apenas os dois, nem o chão parecia estar ali, apenas um sonho que ele sonhou tanto tempo, pensava ser o único a sonhá-lo, mas agora estavam o sonhando juntos, e seria agora por diante.

Amy se via sentada entediada, diante de uma mesa de pedra escura, numa sala de estar igualmente escura, com cortinas de segunda mal e moves gastos quanto ela ouviu o arrastar de pés. Em seus olhos surgiu a imagem de uma senhora, de cabelos cinzas, soltos e repicados de um modo meio jovem, olhos verdes penetrantes e grandes demais, corpo pequeno e fino, mão longas e um sorriso meio assustador nos lábios, alem claro de suas roupas coloridas e exóticas que lhe deixavam ainda mais estranha.

- Amy Black, há quanto tempo não lhe vejo? – perguntou a senhora numa voz calma e penetrante.

- Amy MALFOY, você sabe muito bem que sou uma MALFOY – falou Amy numa voz carregada.

- Você sempre foi uma Malfoy, sua mãe era uma Malfoy, – disse a velha com falsa simpatia – mas o que me interessa é o motivo que te trousse aqui, Amy, não há vejo há anos.

- Dezesseis anos para ser exata – disse Amy fitando a velha com seriedade.

- Ora, é claro, a idade da pequena, Belinda, não é? Que nome lindo esse, de um bom gosto fora do normal, de uma... – a velha ia dizendo.

- Pode parar de se alto promover, Rosalie, - rosnou Amy furiosa – o caso não é sobre a SUA Belinda e sim a MINHA.

- É, mas se não fosse por MINHA filha nem você nem a SUA filha estariam vivas para começo de conversa – disse Rosalie Hale de um modo incrivelmente furioso.

- Eu sou grata, imensamente grata a Belinda, por tudo isso, mas eu não a obriguei a fazer nada – disse Amy furiosa se levantando.

- Bem, não é por causa da minha filha que você está aqui, não é, Amy? – perguntou Rosalie seria e extremamente calma.

- Mais ou menos, - disse Amy se acalmando e voltando a se sentar – sei que fala com os mortos, Rosalie, quero lhe pedir para falar com Belinda, sua Belinda, quero saber o que está acontecendo, sinto que ela sabe mais do que qualquer um.

- Para que perturbar o sono eterno de minha filha com esse problemas térreos – começou Rosalie calmamente.

- Me poupe, Rosalie, nós duas sabemos que você conversa mais com a sua filha agora que ela morreu do que enquanto ela estava viva. Então deixe de besteiras e se comunique logo com Belinda, isso é um problema serio – disse Amy irritada.

- Tudo bem, Amy, mas não fique achando que é fácil, terá que ter paciência - disse Rosalie seria.

- Eu não estou com presa, não ainda – disse Amy seria.

Rosalie girou os olhos e começou a se sentar direito em sua cadeira, olhou para Amy com tédio e fechou os olhos em seguida. Ela abriu as duas mãos sobre a mesa e começou a murmurar palavras inaudíveis para Amy, ela só pode ouvir que ela repetia diversas vezes o nome: Belinda Hale. Foi quando Amy pode sentir o vento abrir todas as janelas da casa com fúria e um barulho estrondoso e forte tomar conta do lugar.

- O que...? – Amy começou.

- O numero discado encontra-se temporariamente fora da área de cobertura – uma voz eletrônica soou sabe-se lá de onde.

- Não tem graça – rosnou Amy furiosa.

- Foi só um momento de descontração – disse Rosalie com um sorriso debochado fazendo Amy olhar feio para ela.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – rosnou Amy.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse Rosalie girando os olhos e voltando para sua posição inicial.

A situação se repetiu, o vento abriu novamente todas as janelas, só que dessa vez de um modo muito mais avassalador, Amy sentiu um calafrio lhe cobrir o corpo, nunca tremeu tanto, foi como se uma lua entrasse na sala, Rosalie parecia em transe, não sabia o que fazer. Mas tão rápido quanto começou, tudo acabou.

- E...? – Amy perguntou ao ver a cara de pasma de Rosalie.

- Não a encontrei... – começou Rosalie nervosa – Ela não está em lugar nenhum!

- Como isso é possível? – Amy perguntou nervosa.

- Acho que está certa, Amy, realmente há algo acontecendo, algo muito serio – disse Rosalie nervosa e fitando Amy com medo.

**Na:/ Coelhinho da páscoa que trazes para mim? Um ovo? Dois ovos? Não que ta caro, é capitulo mesmo. Hehe. Feliz páscoa galerinha, vocês, sinceramente, não tão merecendo, sabe como é, tive só 3 reviews no capitulo passado, decepcionaram, galerinha, alem do que eu tenho prova do dia 9 ao 14, mas me bateu um espírito bom e eu decidi postar, estão me devendo ;)**

**Maad:**** fique feliz, teve exatamente quem você queria, Peyton e Joe bem muito, aeeee, hehe, foi mal a demora, mas é muita coisa na faculdade pra fazer e tal, mas a gente sobrevive, bem é isso, não posso falar muito, tenho que voltar a estudar, continue lendo e comentando, deixe sua autora feliz ;D**

**Lina:**** eu nunca vi o filme (percy Jackson), não tive coragem, só de ver que annabeth não era loira e que eles não tinham doze anos, sei lá, fiquei meio assim de ver, não tem nem as camisas laranjas pooow, eu sou muito critica com filme sobre livros, ai eu fico difícil de ver, eu mesma odeio os filmes de HP, vi todos, tenho todos, e odeio a partir do quarto, não é fiel ao livro a partir do quarto e isso me irrita :S mas eu vou ver pj. Kkkkk **

**Barb:**** Hello agonia, fiz uma boa ação pra você e postei antes das provas, viu? Eu sou um anjo mesmo, é por isso que eu sou a diva mor, hahaaaaaaa, agora adiante suas fics também que essa é a ultima nova era e a próxima já ta no forno, ui ui uiiiiii. Hehe.**

**Todos:**** tou magoada, cadê leli? Cadê Murilo? Cadê lu e Mary? Herica? Pati eu nem pergunto mais... serio, povo sumido e safado, apareçam poxa vida, vocês são uns sumidos. Quanto aos bons que nunca somem muito bem, vocês são lindos. Bem, meu povo, é isso, tou sem tempo, então, Kiss, vou lá, depois das minhas provas posto mais um ;) **


	12. Só palavras

Só palavras (cap 11)

Chuck se via andando em passos firmes pelos corredores a procura dela. Da garota que lhe fazia feliz. Da única que conseguia fazer seu coração disparar loucamente e suas mãos suarem como as de uma criança nervosa. Da garota que lhe tinha na mão e nem ao menos se dava conta disso. Da única que ele realmente amava e não agüentava mais fugir desse sentimento. Lá estava ele a procura dela, sem ao menos saber o que a diria ou o que faria, ele só queria vê-la, pois assim saberia. Ele só queria Belinda.

Foi com isso em mente que ele viu uma porta surgir, sorriu de lado, a sala precisa. Diziam que ali se encontrava tudo o que mais queria, mas seria mesmo possível que ela poderia lhe dar a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento e para o resto da sua vida.

Foi com uma leve esperança no coração que ele abriu a porta com cuidado e isso fez uma certa luz cobrir o lugar. Seu coração bateu acelerado em seu peito, não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, só sabia que não podia se mexer, apenas conseguia olhá-la.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

(Todo mundo precisa de inspiração)_  
>Everybody needs a soul<em>

(Todo mundo precisa de uma essência)_  
>A beautiful melody<em>

(Uma bela melodia)_  
>When the night's so long<em>

(Quando a noite é longa)_  
>Cause there is no guarantee<em>

(Porque não há nenhuma garantia)_  
>That this life is easy<em>

(De que essa vida é fácil)

Lá estava ela, Belinda Malfoy, com os olhos fechados como os de um anjo, ela girava e dançava com uma graça quase inacreditável, parecia ainda mais delicada a cada instante apesar de estar usando uma calça jeans meio surrada e uma blusa preta básica, aos pés um tênis simples e os cabelos presos com perfeição no alto da cabeça. Nada disso importava ou diminuía a graça da garota, apenas a tornava ainda mais doce e perfeita a cada instante. Ela realmente parecia um anjo.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

(Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços)_  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<em>

(Quando não a luz para quebrar a escuridão)_  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

(E quando eu, eu, eu olho para você)_  
>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>

(Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral)_  
>Can't find my way home anymore<em>

(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa)_  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você)

Belinda dançava com uma graça infinita, se sentia melhor assim, com os fechados e os pés flutuando, se sentia mais calma, era como por em ordem seus pensamentos, seus sonhos tudo o que ela estava pensando, em fim tudo parecia não lhe machucar mais, eram apenas lembranças distante e ali, dançando, ela sentia em fim aquela pontada de esperança que lhe dizia que no fim tudo ia dar certo.

_When I look at you_

(Quando eu olho para você)_  
>I see forgiveness<em>

(Eu vejo o perdão)_  
>I see the truth<em>

(Eu vejo a verdade)  
><em>You love me for who I am<em>

(Você me ama por quem eu sou)_  
>Like the stars hold the moon<em>

_(Como as estrelas seguram a lua)  
>Right there where they belong and I know<em>

(Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei)_  
>I'm not alone<em>

(Eu não estou sozinha)

Chuck não conseguia sequer respirar, seus olhos ardiam, mas nenhuma lagrima ousava cair, ele apenas queria olhá-la, queria grava aquela imagem de pureza inconfundível para o resto da sua vida, queria memorizar cada movimento detalhadamente, queria acreditar que um dia, talvez, a tivesse para si, mas parecia tão impossível quando ela era simplesmente a coisa mais angelical que ele já vira em toda sua vida. Ele nunca encontrou ninguém como Belinda, ouviu tantas historias de anjos como ela que podiam ficar com monstros como ele, mas nunca acreditou em certo que algo como Belinda pudesse sequer ser tocado, ela estava acima dele e de qualquer outro, ele estava mergulhado em trevas e ela flutuando em luz, como podiam estar tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distante um do outro?

Belinda apenas queria arrancar a imagem de Chuck Lupin de sua mente, queria tira-la com toda a força de seu coração, mas não conseguia, parecia marcada a fogo. Impossível de se tirar. Cada movimento, sorriso e olhar do garoto pareciam fazer parte de um sonho. Um sonho distante demais para a realidade dela. Ele, popular, bonito, inteligente, charmoso... o solteiro mais cobiçado. Ela? Apenas a irmã de Nathan, não fazia sentido algum, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia a única certeza que seu coração tinha, a única esperança a se prender, a de que, talvez um dia, ela pudesse estar com ele para todo o sempre.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

(Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços)_  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<em>

(Quando não a luz para quebrar a escuridão)_  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

(E quando eu, eu, eu olho para você)_  
>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>

(Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral)_  
>Can't find my way home anymore<em>

(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa)_  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você)

Chuck olhou-a dançar, como tinha vontade de simplesmente correr até ela e abraçá-la e dizer que a amava, que não podia mais viver sem ela, mas não podia, certas coisas não estavam ao seu alcance, ele não podia arriscar aquela anjo por conta de um paixão infeliz, que nunca deveria ter nascido. Ele não podia arriscar a vida de Belinda, que ele sentia estar num risco que nem ele mesmo compreendia, não podia arriscar a vida do seu anjo de modo algum e se sentia a coisa mais perigosa no caminho dela naquele instante, se sentia como uma bomba que podia explodir e acabar com aquele raio de luz que brilhava numa intensidade fora dos padrões, ele jamais se perdoaria se a machucasse de qualquer que fosse a maneira.

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

(Você parece como um sonho para mim)_  
>Just like cyledoscope colors that<em>

(Como as cores de um caleidoscópio)_  
>Prove to me<em>

(Provam para mim)_  
>All I need<em>

(Tudo o que eu preciso)_  
>Every breath, that I breathe<em>

(Cada respiração que eu dou)_  
>Don't you know?<em>

(Você não sabe?)_  
>You're beautiful<em>

_(Você é tão lindo)_

Belinda, logo ela que sempre se considerou feliz por ser solitária e conformada por sua vida sem graça e sem emoções, queria tão desesperadamente que alguém arrancasse toda aquela calma a tirasse do seu mundo solitário e escuro. Ela queria tão loucamente sair daquele lugar que ela mesma se prendeu, mas sentia que não podia, que tudo sempre conspirava contra ela. E com esse pensamento em mente ela sabia quem era a única pessoa que ela queria vê, mas sabia que não veria, abriu os olhos lentamente, mesmo tendo essa certeza, e tamanho foi seu susto ao vê-lo ai, parado, a fitando de um modo tão lindamente hipnotizado.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_(_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral)  
><em>And I cant find my way home anymore<em>

(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa)_  
>Thats when I,<em>

(É quando eu)_  
>I I look at you<em>

(Eu, eu olho para você)_  
>I look at you<em>

(Eu olho para você)

- Chuck... – gaguejou ela parando de dançar imediatamente e cambaleando meio sem jeito, começando a tirar os poucos cabelos que lhe caiam aos olhos - há quanto tempo está ai?

- Sabe, Bells, eu posso te ver dançando milhões e milhões de vezes, mas eu acho que sempre vou acabar com a mesma cara de bobo – disse Chuck com um sorriso que fez o coração da garota acelerar.

- Ah, Chuck, você é tão exagerado – disse ela desviando o olhar para não corar mais ainda.

- Mas... não foi por isso que eu vim atrás de você... – ele começou se aproximando e a cada passo o coração de Belinda batia ainda mais acelerado.

- Você estava atrás de mim? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Eu acho que sempre estou atrás de você, não é, Bells? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado, Belinda prendeu a respiração.

- Mas... mas por que você estava atrás de mim? – ela perguntou erguendo os olhos para ele.

- Eu... – ele começou fitando a garota com atenção, seu coração batia loucamente, suas mãos suavam, ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se podia dizer, nunca pensou que fosse se encontrar naquela situação – eu só queria dizer que...

- Que? – Belinda perguntou, seu coração acelerava louco para respostas cujas perguntas ela sempre escondeu de si mesma.

Ele a fitou por um longo instante. Como ela podia ser assim tão linda? E como ele podia estar assim tão apaixonado por uma garota? Como ele podia querer tanto aquele ser? Ele não sabia, mas ele a queria tanto que tinha medo disso, medo de machucá-la, medo de ferir seus sentimentos, medo de que algo acontecesse com ela, ele não suportaria aquela dor.

- Que eu não quero mais ficar brigando com você, Bels, você é minha... – ele não era digno dela, nunca seria, tinha que esquecê-la – minha menininha e eu não gosto de ficar brigando com você.

- Menininha? – ela murmurou meio sem jeito e sorriu de leve – A Susan me chamava assim...

- Não foi minha intenção... – ele começou rapidamente se sentindo o ser mais idiota do planeta.

- Tudo bem, Chuck, eu entendi, também não quero mais brigar com você... – ela disse sorrindo verdadeira – você é muito importante para mim, Chuck, mas do que você imagina.

Bela sorriu mais uma vez de leve e beijou a bochecha do garoto com carinho, em seguida apenas respirou fundo e saiu de lá deixando um Chuck totalmente sem reação para trás. Ele enfiou a mão nos cabelos e resmungou baixinho, por que sempre era tão difícil fazer a coisa certa?

Nathan se via andando sozinho pelos corredores, viu sua irmã passando correndo e sem nem olhar para ele, pensou em ir atrás e perguntar o que estava havendo, mas ela não lhe diria, sabia disso, alem do que Bela estava sabendo cuidar de si mesma. Ele talvez devesse começar a deixar ela dar os próprios passos e... bem, ele sabia que Keith estava no salão comunal então não tinha com o que se preocupar. Bem, pelo menos não com relação à Belinda...

Parou rapidamente seu pensamento ao notar onde seus pés haviam lhe levado, sua respiração acelerou e suas mãos começaram a suar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não sabia, mas ultimamente seus pés estavam sempre lhe levando para aquele mesmo lugar. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta para ver o que ele esperava.

Lá estava ela. Sentada em cima da mesa, os olhos no chão, os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e balançando os pés distraidamente. Nathan sorriu de leve com a cena. Como ela podia ser assim tão adorável? Haley ergueu os olhos surpresa e maior ainda foi sua surpresa ao ver que era Nathan. Ela olhou para o relógio imediatamente depois para o calendário ao seu lado. Em seguida fitou Nathan com o olhar preocupado.

- Nate, desculpa, mas... eu não lembro de ter marcado alguma aula com você hoje – ela disse sorrindo sem jeito.

- Eu sei, eu só... sei lá, acho que achei que ia te encontrar aqui – disse ele serio fazendo Haley o fitar com curiosidade e ele começou coçando a cabeça de um jeito meio nervoso.

- Eu... Eu posso ajudar? - ela perguntou com a voz meio vacilante, parecia meio nervosa.

- Não, na verdade, eu venho tomando coragem para te falar... – Nathan começou mexendo nos cabelos de um modo meio ansioso.

- Algum problema com as notas? – ela perguntou aumentando os olhos e ficando nervosa.

- Não, não é nada disso é que... – ele parou rapidamente o que ia falar e olhou com cuidado para a garota de cabelos aloirados e de grandes olhos muito escuros, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais falar, apenas olhava para ela, não tinha ideia de como isso havia começado , mas estava se tornando incontrolável.

- Nate, ta tudo...? – Haley começou perguntando mais foi rapidamente interrompida por Nathan que lhe puxou pela cintura com agilidade e colou os lábios nos dela.

Haley sentiu que estava voando por alguns instantes, parecia um sonho, ela ali, presa por aqueles braços fortes, sento apertada contra aquele peitoral ondulante, tendo quase que ficar de ponta de pé para ele lhe beijar e Nathan ter que lhe tirar do chão consideravelmente . só ela sabia o quanto havia esperado por isso.

Nathan não sabia bem o que lhe deu coragem para fazer aquilo, só sabia que estava louco por isso há algum tempo e a vontade se tornou incontrolável justamente agora, ele não conseguia sequer imaginar soltar Haley, era totalmente inaceitável essa idéia. Depois que em fim conseguiu se convencer que estava apaixonado pela professorinha, depois de ter tomado coragem para fazer alguma coisa, ele simplesmente achava loucura solta-la.

Haley ainda se via presa naquele sonho e não tava nem um pouco a fim de parar, mas ai a imagem de uma certa loira lhe veio a cabeça. Peyton. Peyton e as palavras que ela dissera a alguns minutos. Peyton, aquela loira idiota que fora simplesmente adorável demais. Aquilo pesava em sua consciência, odiava ter uma, quer dizer ela não podia... doía fazer isso, mas era a coisa certa naquele momento, então simplesmente empurrou Nathan para longe de si, contra sua própria vontade.

- Nathan, não... – Haley disse com um reles fiapo de voz sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Do que você ta falando, Haley? – Nathan perguntou tentando voltar a beijá-la, mas a garota o parou.

- Chega, Nathan, isso não é certo! Você tem namorada! – disse Haley tentando se manter calma.

- Isso não importa agora, o que importa é que... – Nathan começou sorrindo de leve.

- Não importa? – Haley perguntou em fim o fitando pasma – Ela é uma boa pessoa, Nate, ela é adorável, linda, educada e... Como ela pode não importar? Ela é doida por você, ela realmente gosta de você, como pode não importar? Me diz!

- Eu e a Peyton não... – Nathan começou, mas parecia que qualquer justificativa de sua parte só irritaria Haley ainda mais.

- Eu não sou essa garota, Nate, - disse Haley nervosa, os olhos ardiam, mas ela não ia chorar, não na frente dele – eu não sou a outra de alguém, não sou a que estraga o relacionamento, nem muito menos sou a garota para concorrer com a Peyton, nem quero, ela é incrível! Se você não vê isso, então, Nate, você não a merece e... vai embora daqui.

- Espera, Haley... – Nathan tentou mais uma vez, só que ainda não parecia funcionar.

- Vai embora, Nathan, - disse Haley prendendo ainda mais o choro – se você não vê a maravilhosa namorada que você tem, como pode sequer olhar para mim! Não que eu queira isso... quero dizer... Bem, não mais! Eu não quero fazer parte disso, vai embora, por favor.

- Haley – Nathan tentou, mas ela nem ao menos o olhou, apenas murmurou mais um,"por favor,", ele bufou e saiu de lá sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela não o ouviria mesmo.

Haley esperou Nathan fechar a porta e ter certeza que ele havia saído dali para se jogar no chão da sua sala e deixar que as lagrimas escorressem, ela não gostava disso? Odiava ter que abrir mão do que queria por ser uma boa garota. Odiava ser uma boa garota. Odiava ter uma consciência que lhe encheria a paciência caso fizesse algo. E nesse momento, acima de tudo, ela odiava ser Haley Warner!

Bela se via andando triste pelos corredores, por que as coisas tinham sempre que ser tão complicadas? Bufou. Parecia que ela não conseguia fazer nada e... seus pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos por Joe que vinha correndo feito um desesperado em sua direção, ele lhe segurou com força pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

- Beloca, eu preciso da sua ajuda – disse Joe e isso fez Belinda sorrir de leve, é, sempre tinha Joe para lhe provar o contrario.

Susan se via andando distraída pelos jardins, como ela havia conseguido chegar aquela situação? Desde quando ela abria mão do que queria, mas será que era aquilo mesmo que ela queria? Chuck? Ela não sabia dizer com certeza, sempre quis ficar com Chuck, mas não era apaixonada por ele, agora menos que antes, quer dizer, adorava Chuck, mas não para... bem, não era ele... mas se não era ele então quem seria? Bufou com a idéia, quão idiota ela estava, devia ser muito.

- Olha se não é a lutadora submarina. – ela se virou mal humorada para fitar Keith Sullivan.

- Olha se não é o namorado da vitima – disse Susan tentando ignorar o rapaz e se jogando no chão.

- Eu vim ver como você está? Se machucou?- ele perguntou olhando com atenção para a loira.

- Fala serio, Sullivan, eu não sou mulher de me machucar. – disse Susan mal humorada se levantando às pressas – Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, eu sou mais do tipo que bate.

- Mas você apanhou feio, heim? – riu Keith fazendo a loira olhar feio para ele – Sem ofensas, você até que bateu bem, mas apanhou feio se me permite comentar e...

- Serio que ta aqui falando que eu bato bem enquanto nem sabe onde sua namorada está? – perguntou Susan sem conseguir conter um leve sorriso distraído.

- Bem, olha ela vindo ali... – disse Keith sem conseguir esconder um certo tédio ao ver Belinda vim correndo.

- Urgente, vão para o salão comunal. – disse Belinda calmamente se virando para ver o olhar entediado e mal humorado de Susan apenas bufou – Olha, eu também te odeio, mas vai logo que eu tenho coisas de mais para organizar e não tenho tempo de me estapear na água com você.

- Sabe, essa menina ta ficando meio maluca – disse Susan pensativa quando Belinda simplesmente correu dali.

- Eu acho que você bateu forte demais na cabeça dela – cantarolou Keith rindo de leve.

Molly se via jogada em seu quarto no dormitório feminino da grifinoria, com os olhos fechados e os cabelos desgrenhado e com o porco nos seus pés. Ela olhava J.J com carinho e bufou, tinha que fazer torresmo desse porco e isso lhe dava um arrepio. Foi ai que a porta se abriu exibindo sua melhor amiga, Sophia, que sorriu de leve e foi até ela com uma escova de cabelos na mão e um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

- Se prepare, Molly Weasley, essa é a sua ultima noite – disse a morena sorrindo de leve.

Belinda então se via correndo pelos corredores vazios quando acabou esbarrando nas duas ultimas pessoas que ela esperava. Lá estavam eles, Nathan e Chuck, os dois olharam surpresos para a garota que caiu com tudo no chão. Os dois correram para ajudar a ela a se levantar, mas a menina fez isso sozinha e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Tudo bem, qual é a senha da sonserina? – perguntou a garota meio desesperada.

- O que vai fazer? Matar a Susan? – perguntou Nathan meio desesperado e nervoso.

- Não, eu já mandei ela para o salão comunal com o Keith, mas eu preciso ver como o Joe está e ele esqueceu de me dizer a senha – bufou a morena meio entediada.

- Espera, do que você está falando? – perguntou Chuck observando a garota com toda a atenção.

- Estou falando de sentimento de verdade, Chuck, mas não tente entender. – bufou Belinda mal humorada voltando a correr, o irmão e Chuck a olharam assustados e começaram a correr atrás dela.

Belinda não explicou nada, mas assim que chegaram as masmorras Nathan disse a senha e a menina começou a correr para o dormitório masculino abrindo a porta sem pensar duas vezes. Os meninos entraram e quase caíram para trás com o que viram, o lugar estava uma bagunça, Joe gritava e corria e estava tudo louco, é, eles não entendiam nada daquilo, mas com certeza estavam entendendo a pressa de Belinda.

Longe daquilo tudo, mas precisamente no ministério da magia, melhor ainda na sala dos inomináveis. A porta se abriu com um estrondo, Josh não se surpreendeu ao ver a esposa, mas sim ver a esposa naquele estado nervoso, Amy era sempre tão calmo. Agradeceu mentalmente por agora só estar ele ali e foi até a mulher, pondo a mão no ombro dela.

- Amy, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Josh tentando ser calmo, mas estava ansioso demais.

- Eu... eu acho que eu descobri, Josh, acho que sei quem invadiu Hogwarts. – disse Amy nervosa.

- Quem é, Amy? E o que eles querem com nossos filhos? – perguntou Josh nervoso.

- Temo que o problema não seja com os nossos filhos, Josh, e sim com a nossa filha. – disse Amy olhando com tristeza para o marido e jogando um livro na mesa dele. – Fui falar com Rosalie Hale.

- Por que? Amy, eu já te pedi, aquela mulher é maluca e a Belinda, não a nossa filha, bem você me entendeu, Belinda Hale que me perdoe, mas a mãe dela é um saco – disse Josh, mal humorado.

- É exatamente isso, Josh, o problema é esse. – disse Amy seria – O caso é esse, eu tou achando... tou achando que a mais coisas em comum entre Belinda Hale e a nossa Bela do que apenas o nome, Josh. Eles vieram atrás da nossa Bela.

**Na:/ Musica do cap: Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You. Estou decepcionada com vocês, pessoal, serio, disse que ia postar depois das minhas provas e cá estou eu, linda e diva como o prometido, mas onde estão os comentários? Magoei, só dois? Hum, seus maus...**

**Lina:**** menina, seu querido Joe vai ter uma participação de tirar o fôlego no próximo capitulo, pode esperar. Hehe. Eu realmente não sou muito fã de filmes adaptados, sei lá, acho que se não é para ser o mais fiel possível a um livro então é melhor fazer sua própria historia e tal, sei lá.**

**Barb:**** cadê você, moça, acabaram suas provas que eu sei, vá lá postar. Hum hum. Quanto a Rosalie, não, não me inspirei em crepúsculo, Rosalie é inspirado em Romeu e Julieta, mas não quis colocar Rosalinda, então tudo bem, e o Hale, bem era o sobrenome da Belinda original então não tinha muito o que fazer, eu pessoalmente detesto crepúsculo e Cia, então é pouco provável ;P mas sim, Poste na sua fic sua chata.**

**Todos:**** bem, vocês estão sendo muito maus, preciso de mais reviews, elas são como oxigênio poxa, tão me desestimulando, vamos brincar de postar. Ah e a dica da semana é com toda a certeza é Jogos Vorazes, o filme é MARAVILHOSO, PERFEITO, AMEI AMEI AMEI. Vou comprar o livro por esses dias e digo o que tou achando, mas o livro me deixou louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuca. Ok, depois da minha crise histérica eu vou indo, comer alguma coisa, mais tarde vou chorar em Titanic 3D ;* Kiss.**


	13. Eu Sou

Eu sou (Cap 12)

Molly não entendia porque estava sentada na cadeira diante daquele palco improvisado ridículo coberto por uma cortina vermelha igualmente ridícula. Perguntou pela milésima vez, mas Sophia se recusava a falar, Keith dizia não saber de nada e Seth nem prestava atenção, Luke ria daquela situação estranha Peyton perguntava pela milésima vez a Susan o que estava acontecendo e ela dizia não saber de nada, Haley se via sentada num canto com o olhar distante e preocupada, eles eram os únicos lá e ninguém nem imaginava onde Belinda, Joe, Chuck e Nathan poderiam estar, Haley na verdade tentava nem pensar nesse ultimo.

- Serio, você me fez pentear o cabelo e dar banho no J.J, para que? – perguntava a loira mal humorada olhando para o porco em seu colo que olhava a tudo atento.

- Segredos, minha cara loirinha, segredos da noite – disse Sophia tentando parecer misteriosa.

- Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que o sol ainda nem de pôs direito – dizia Susan dando de ombros.

- Eu queria mesmo era saber por que estamos aqui – bufou Peyton, meio curiosa.

- Quando souber me avisa – bufou Haley mal humorada se sentando e olhando para o nada.

- Por que garotas têm que reclamar tanto? – perguntou Luke rindo mais um pouco daquilo tudo.

- TPM conjunta – disseram as meninas ao mesmo tempo, girando os olhos e bufando.

Enquanto isso atrás do palco Joe respirava ofegante dentro de um saco de papel enquanto Nate e Chuck enchiam Belinda de perguntas, a garota estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Quer saber, é por isso que eu não te deixava sozinha, para você não ter idéias malucas que envolvem a vergonha do Joe – disse Nate desesperado deixando Joe ainda mais nervoso.

- O Joe não vai passar vergonha, ele vai ser o máximo – disse Belinda confiante.

- Ah é? E como você sabe disso? – perguntou Chuck olhando em pânico para o amigo loiro.

- Porque eu cuidei de tudo, - disse Sophia entrando lá mal humorada – agora me digam, por que a demora?

- Soph, você também ta metida nessa maluquice? – perguntou Chuck pasmo com a presença da irmã.

- Claro que sim, quando a Bela veio me procurar eu vibrei com isso tudo. – disse Sophia animada batendo palmas, animada. – E eu digo, com certeza a Moll vai amar.

- COMO VOCÊS PODEM TER TANTA CERTEZA? – perguntaram Chuck e Nate ao mesmo tempo.

- Cara, eu arrombei o diário dela. – disse Sophia calmamente fazendo Belinda sorrir animada.

- Serio, eu achava que as grifinorias eram as boazinhas – disse Chuck sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Puro mito. – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve e abraçando o braço do irmão mais velho – Você ta bem?

- Não... – murmurou Nathan de um modo que só Belinda pudesse ouvir – eu e a Peyton terminamos.

- Nate, eu sinto muito... – começou Belinda pasma.

- Não sinta, foi melhor, eu não gostava mais dela, estou apaixonado pela Haley. – disse Nathan dando de ombros e se afastando da irmã que tinha a cara surpresa.

- Certo, Joe, a gente vai pro outro lado da cortina, boa sorte – disse Sophia puxando os dois garotos dali.

- Você vai ficar bem – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve para Joe e beijando a testa dele antes de sair.

Belinda saiu de detrás das cortinas e foi saltitando até Molly, se jogou do lado dela com um sorriso o que fez a loira girar os olhos. A morena viu o olhar distante de Keith e ao ver para onde ele olhava, bufou entediada e parou diante dele.

- Keith... – ela começou seria.

- Bela... – começou Keith engolindo em seco.

- Você sabe que isso não ta certo. – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve.

- Eu sei, mas obrigado por me lembrar. – disse Keith beijando a testa da menina e a abraçando com carinho – Obrigada por estar aqui para mim, Bela e espero que continue aqui.

- Eu vou sempre estar, Keith, vou estar se você precisar – disse a garota dando de ombros e se deixando abraçar pelo garoto.

Molly apenas resmungava baixinho enquanto alisava J.J, ela só queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando as cortinas se abriram exibindo um Joe bem vestido e nervoso ela apenas olhou para Belinda, que com um rápido movimento de varinha fez uma musica começar.

Been all around the world

_(Eu estive no mundo todo)  
><em>I never met a girl

_(Eu nunca conheci uma garota)  
><em>That does the things you do

_(Que faz as coisas que você faz)  
><em>And puts me in the mood

_(E me deixa disposta a)  
><em>To love you and treat you right

_(Te amar e te tratar bem)  
><em>So come here and close your eyes

_(Então venha aqui e feche os olhos)  
><em>Lie back, release your mind

_(Deite, liberte sua mente)  
><em>and let the world fall down

_(E deixe o mundo cair aos pedaços)  
><em>while I'm by your side

_(Enquanto eu estou do seu lado)_

Todos trocaram olhares meio pasmos, menos Belinda e Sophia que sorriam enquanto Joe cantava. Susan e Peyton se entreolharam antes de sorrirem de leve, Chuck e Nathan apenas olharam para o sorriso animado de Belinda e os dois sorriram. Haley deixou um risinho sair enquanto Luke ria abertamente da cena, Keith e Seth davam de ombros e Molly simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele loiro maluco e sem cérebro, ouvia um alto barulho feito por J.J e isso fez ela rir de leve.

- O... o que é isso? – Molly perguntou simplesmente pasma.

- Querida, eu sei que eu sou a esperta aqui, mas não precisa ser muito inteligente para notar que essa é uma declaração de amor e uma das boas – disse Haley rindo de leve.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Molly com os olhos esbugalhados e o coração na boca.

- Fofinha, você me jura que não tem nem idéia do que isso quer dizer? – foi Sophia quem perguntou rindo de leve.

- Eu... eu... eu... – Molly gaguejava nervosa sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Acorda, maluca, o Joe ama você – disse Belinda sorrindo animada e se sentindo finalmente útil.

- Olha, agradece que não é do meu feitio ser legal com grifinorias, - dizia Susan atraindo a atenção das outras garotas – mas vai por mim, Weasley, esse cara ta louco por você.

- Louco não, ele ama você, Molly, totalmente – dizia Peyton tentando se controlar para não bater palmas histéricas.

I'll be your man through the fire  
><em>(Eu serei seu homem através do fogo)<em>

I'll hold your hand through the flames

_(Eu segurarei sua mão através das chamas)  
><em>I'll be the one you desire

_(Eu serei aquele que você deseja)  
><em>Honey cause I want you to understand

_(Querida, porque eu quero que você entenda que)  
><em>I'll be your man

_(Eu serei seu homem)  
><em>I'll be your man

_(Eu serei seu homem)_

Molly olhou ao redor e parou por fim os olhos pararam em Joe, a voz dele era perfeita, mas ele estava tão nervoso e ansioso. Os enormes olhos brilhantes e azuis nela como se esperassem algo e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Ela apenas olhava para ele e se lembrava dos seus planos, objetivos e sonhos, em nenhum deles Joe Black estava, nunca estaria. Ela sonhava com um cara como seu pai, um cara que seguisse suas ordens e a amasse inconscientemente, um cara que ela nunca temeria perder, pois ele estava sempre lá.

Esse não era Joe, não, Joe era imprudente, irresponsável, galinha, alem de ela não ter nem um pingo de confiança dele. Ele nunca lhe obedecia ou seguiria suas ordens, sempre ela teria medo de perdê-lo, ela morreria de ciúmes cada dia mais e... ele a amava inconscientemente? Ela não sabia, não tinha certeza, mas era como se algo dentro dela soubesse, a resposta estava ali e ela só estava morrendo de medo de ver.

- Olha, se aceita um conselho, ele não vai ta ai te esperando para sempre – disse Susan calmamente.

- Por que não cala essa boca, Suse? – perguntou Peyton, mal humorada – Eu tou achando que ela ficaria esperando a Molly para sempre.

- Pois eu tenho certeza disso – falou Haley sorrindo de leve para a loira que nem tirava os olhos do palco.

- Você sabe o que tem de fazer – murmurou Sophia de um modo que só a melhor amiga ouvisse.

- Ou se não sabe o que tem de fazer sabe o que QUER fazer – disse Belinda sorrindo misteriosa para Molly.

I can make it through the days  
><em>(Eu posso fazer isso através dos dias)<em>

The years can pass away

_(Os anos podem passar)  
><em>There's lipstick on my face

_(Tem marcas de batom no meu rosto)_  
>and I love the way you taste<br>_(E eu amo o seu gosto)_

and I'm right here, so lock the door

_(E eu estou aqui então tranque a porta)  
><em>Cause you need me, but I need you more

_(Porque você precisa de mim, mas eu preciso de você mais)  
><em>And I don't care, about your mistakes

_(E eu não ligo para os seus erros)  
><em>Cause they all went away when I found you.

_(Porque eles sumiram quando eu te achei)_

Joe terminou a musica e simplesmente ficou ali, parado, com aqueles olhos cheios de esperança fitando Molly Weasley. Ela então sentiu todos a olharem, mas ela só olhava para aquele loiro idiota a sua frente. Então se levantou com J.J nos braços e seguiu calmamente até o palco, subindo com facilidade e olhando com atenção para ele.

- O que isso quer dizer, Joe? – perguntou Molly apertando o porco contra o corpo.

- Quer dizer que eu amo você, Molly Weasley, e eu quero namorar, noivar, casar e ter dez filhos com você – disse Joe com um fiapo de voz meio nervoso e inseguro.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, o que eu quero saber, Joe, é o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Molly nervosa.

- Quer dizer apenas isso e infelizmente, Moll, isso é tudo o que eu posso te dar – disse Joe calmamente.

- Então... isso quer dizer que você não vai mais me processar pela guarda do Joe Jr.? – perguntou Molly sorrindo de leve.

- Isso depende, você vai aceitar ficar comigo para sempre? – perguntou Joe sorrindo de leve.

- Bem, a gente tem que pensar nos filhos e eu acho que isso é o melhor para o J.J – disse Molly rindo.

- Eu adoro esse porco. –disse Joe puxando a garota pela cintura e a fazendo por Joe Jr. Com cuidado no chão enquanto o Joe-não-porco a beijava com fervor.

Peyton sorriu de leve com a cena e com um rápido olhar cúmplice com Susan ela se virou e começou a sair dali para os jardins. Belinda olhou para Keith que também havia notado aquilo, apenas deu de ombros para ele e começou a correr atrás das duas loiras só as alcançando quando estava bem no meio dos jardins.

- Peyton, espera ai... – berrava Belinda ofegante quando em fim alcançou as duas – meu irmão me disse que terminaram, como você está?

- Eu tou bem, Bela, eu amo seu irmão, mas não como devia, é melhor para nós dois – disse Peyton sorrindo de leve.

- Agora que já foi a garota boazinha do ano, por que não volta para seu namoradinho, heim, Malfoy? – perguntou Susan mal humorada cruzando os braços.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Foster, mas... – Belinda ia dizendo meio irritada com aquilo tudo.

- Desculpem interromper, meninas! – as três então se juntaram e engoliram em seco ao notar estarem cercadas.

Belinda esbugalhou os olhos e deixou o sangue gelar. Estavam cercados por vultos negros assustadores, os mesmos vultos que antes atacaram Hogwarts. A morena olhou para as duas loiras e soube que elas notaram isso, pois estavam tão tensas quanto ela.

- Bem, meninas, não queremos machucar, mas desconfiamos que uma de vocês é Belinda Malfoy, então por que não facilitam o nosso trabalho e nos entregam ela? – perguntou um dos vultos com a voz tão fria e cruel que fez elas engolirem em seco.

As três meninas se entreolharam nervosas. Belinda engoliu em seco e Susan olhava para os lados, nervosa. Peyton apenas olhou para as duas com atenção e engoliu em seco. Belinda fez menção de dar um passo à frente, mas Susan a segurou.

- Eu sou Belinda Malfoy. – disse Peyton de um modo firme e decidido que fez as outras duas ficarem pasmas.

- COMO É QUE É? – Susan e Belinda perguntaram ao mesmo tempo totalmente desesperadas.

- Ela parece uma Malfoy – disse um dos vultos.

- E olha só isso no pescoço dela... – disse o outro com um fiapo de voz apontando para o colar que Peyton havia encontrado no dia do ataque a Hogwarts.

- Então levem a loira – disse o outro por fim, um vulto envolveu Peyton e tudo o que restou foi um rastro de fumaça que corria para dentro da floresta proibida.

Susan e Belinda apenas se entreolharam, surpresas, e então começaram a correr atrás do leve rastro de fumaça que era a única pista que tinham. Nem pensaram duas vezes ao entrar na floresta proibida, apenas correram lá para dentro atrás de Peyton Potter.

À noite em fim caiu e eles estavam na sala da diretoria que estava cheia, para começar estavam Amy e Josh Malfoy, Nicolas Black, Brad Lupin, William Potter, Richard Malfoy, Matt Sullivan e Hank Potter, sem contar claro com a diretora Sheilla e seu marido, professor Tom Rover. Os mais jovens estavam meio em pânico com o sumiço repentino de Susan, Peyton e Belinda. Não entendiam nada.

- Ta legal, deixa eu ver se entendi, vocês acham que eles estavam atrás da Bela e a Suse e Peyton foram atrás deles? – perguntou Nathan totalmente nervoso – Traduzindo: SEQUESTRARAM MINHA IRMÃ?

- Isso é o que suspeitamos – disse William calmamente.

- Estamos esperando mais informações – foi Matt quem falou.

- Espera, e vocês estão calmos assim? – perguntou Chuck meio furioso.

- Não estamos calmos, estamos em pânico, mas não podemos ficar assim – dizia Hank serio.

- Não quer que fique em pânico, Hank? Minha filha foi seqüestrada – rosnou Josh, mal humorado.

- Bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso, mas vocês deviam ir dormir, crianças – mandou Sheilla.

- Dormir? Como vou dormir sem saber onde a Bela está? – foi Luke quem perguntou mal humorado.

- Luke, nós estamos dando um jeito nisso, vocês não precisam... – começou Richard serio.

- Claro, porque eu vou fugir disso, não é? – rosnou Luke mal humorado saindo de lá pisando fundo e fazendo todos se entreolharem.

- Eu... eu vou atrás dele. – murmurou Richard meio sem jeito se virando e indo atrás do filho.

- Mas vocês deviam mesmo se retirar – foi Rover quem disse calmamente olhando para os jovens.

- Nós vamos atrás da Bela – rosnou Joe decidido.

- Você vai para o seu quarto – rosnou Nick mal humorado.

- Vocês podem parar de falar assim? – perguntou Amy em fim se pronunciando e atraindo a atenção de todos – Nicolas, vai conversar com o teu filho.

Os dois loiros se entreolharam e viraram de costas para a morena começando a sair da sala. Nick tentava se manter calmo, mas assim que pisou fora da sala ele esperou alguns momentos e quando em fim os demais jovens saíram e se dirigiram para o salão principal, ele segurou o filho e o pôs, literalmente, contra a parede.

- Você vai ficar no seu dormitório até isso tudo acabar – rosnou Nick para o filho.

- Vai sonhando, eu não vou ficar sentado enquanto minha amiga está em perigo – rosnou Joe.

- Joe, você não entende, vocês não podem ajudar em nada – dizia Nick totalmente transtornado.

- Sinto muito se não posso ser o que o senhor quer, papai, mas eu não vou ficar sentado enquanto meus amigos estão em perigo. Eu posso não ser tão bom quanto o senhor, mas... – começou Joe mal humorado.

- NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO, CARAMBA – berrou Nick meio desesperado.

- ENTÃO TEM A VER COM O QUE, CARAMBA? – perguntou Joe transtornado.

- TEM A VER COM O FATO DE EU NÃO QUERER TE PERDER, JOE. – berrou Nick nervoso fazendo o filho olhar pasmo para ele – Sua mãe... sua mãe perder um bebê uma vez, você sabe, já te contamos isso, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que fui meio culpado por isso, só soube que ela estava grávida quando ela perdeu o bebê e... e quando me pediram para escolher entre sua mãe e o bebê eu escolhi sua mãe, eu disse que eu poderia ter outros filhos, mas eu precisava dela para isso. E ai você nasceu, Joe, e eu, simplesmente... eu não podia perder você também e eu não posso perder então... não se mete nisso, Joe, porque eu...

Joe não esperou mais nada, apenas abraçou o pai com força o surpreendendo. Ele passou sua vida toda pensando que seu pai era decepcionado com ele e na verdade ele simplesmente o amava tanto que estava preocupado.

- Eu sabia que nunca ia respirar direito com você por perto. – Nick disse nervoso.

- Então, eu sou como a asma para o senhor? – riu Joe fazendo o pai lhe lançar um olhar feio.

- Você é um grande idiota, Joe Black. – riu Nick assanhando os cabelos loiros do filho.

- Pai, eu adoro o senhor, - disse Joe sorrindo de leve e começando a se afastar – mas eu não vou deixar meus amigos em apuros.

Nick girou os olhos entediado, mas sem conseguir esconder o leve sorriso na face. Ele podia falar o que quiser, mas Joe era tão seu filho que chegava a ser meio ridículo. Sorriu mais ainda. Ele se enchia de orgulho daquele menino.

- LUKE, ESPERA AI. – berrou Richard correndo atrás dos filhos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. – FILHO, PARA COM ISSO E VEM QUE A GENTE TEM QUE CONVERSAR.

- Conversar o que? A gente não tem nada para falar, pai, minha prima ta em perigo! – rosnou Luke mal humorado – Não só ela, mas a Peyton também pode estar e... eu não vou deixar as pessoas que eu gosto na mão, eu não sou como o senhor.

- Luke, olha... – Richard começou incerto.

- Desculpa, pai, eu não quis falar isso, eu tou nervoso e... – Luke começou meio envergonhado.

- Não, você ta certo, quer saber, você tem o direito de saber por que não fui atrás da Amy com os outros. – começou Richard serio – Olha, eu tive meus motivos, ta legal, a Amy sabe disso e...

- Pai, eu não tou te pedindo nenhuma explicação – falou Luke meio constrangido com aquilo tudo.

- Sua mãe... ela não queria que você soubesse... ela tava com problemas na época... – começou Richard serio.

- Que problemas? – perguntou Luke nervoso.

- Natalie estava muito... muito doente, Luke e ela... ela podia ter morrido, sua mãe teve câncer, Luke e a gente... ela não queria... ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. – Richard ia dizendo nervoso, meio em pânico – Ela está bem agora, mas não...

- EU... – Luke começou meio chocado com aquilo – Eu não fazia idéia de nada disso.

- Eu sei que não, sua mãe não queria que ninguém soubesse – murmurou Richard meio nervoso.

- Eu... eu entendo, o senhor ficou aqui porque não podia perdê-la e eu não posso ficar aqui porque eu não posso perder a Peyton – disse Luke olhando para o pai com atenção antes de simplesmente começar a correr dali sem olhar para trás.

No salão principal a cena era estranha. Haley estava sentada a mesa com um lápis na mão o apertando com força, Sophia prendia o choro nervosa enquanto Seth estava meio em pânico, preocupado com a irmã. Molly estava abraçada a Joe, os dois bem nervosos. Chuck e Nathan andavam de um lado para o outro e Keith apenas olhava para os dois, meio entediado, foi ai que Luke apareceu correndo.

- E ai, Hales? – Luke perguntou meio desesperado.

- Não me atrapalha – rosnou Haley voltando a apertar o lápis.

- O que acham que estão fazendo? – perguntou Molly curiosa olhando para os dois.

- Estamos criando um plano, melhor ainda, minha amiga inteligente está – disse Luke sorrindo de leve.

- E eu posso saber como é que a Haley quebrando um lápis vai descobrir onde a Bela está? – Keith perguntou meio discrente.

- É elementar, meu caro Sullivan. – disse Haley se levantando as presas e jogando o lápis longe – Joe, você foi a ultima pessoa que viu a Bela, você por acaso notou se ela estava com algo na mão ou nos bolsos, tipo assim... er... um celular?

- Celular? – Joe perguntou incerto – Quer dizer aparelho telefônico móvel? Eu sei lá, caramba.

- Bem, vamos descobrir. – disse Haley nervosa enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco para tirar um aparelho celular verde meio estranho, ela apenas mexeu um pouco e depois sorriu.

- Para que quer saber se a Belinda ta com celular? – Seth perguntou curioso com aquilo tudo.

- Ela está com o celular – cantarolou Haley.

- E daí? – cantarolou Sophia de volta meio irônica.

- Espera, como você sabe que a Bela ta com o celular? – foi Chuck quem perguntou curioso.

- Simples, meu caro Lupin, - começou Haley sorrindo de leve – Meu celular tem uma coisinha linda que eu instalei, ilegalmente, mas isso não vem ao caso, que identifica onde qualquer um dos meus contados está no mundo, nada como tecnologia e magia juntas.

- Espera, então você sabe para onde a Bela está indo? – perguntou Nathan totalmente chocado.

- Mais ou menos, ela está em movimento, mas já sabemos para onde ir – disse Haley sorrindo animada.

- Bem, então o que estamos esperando? – foi Luke quem perguntou sorrindo confiante para os demais.

**Na:/ Musica de McFly: "I'll be your man". ****NÃO, vocês não mereceram esse cap, não mesmo, só tive duas reviews e praticamente ninguém atualizou fic, eu tou de muito mau humor com vocês, viu? Triste triste, mas eu sou superior e vou postar assim mesmo, hum.**

**Lina:**** Postada ai, seu Joe? E a Molly? Ai ai, tou numa preguiça tão grande aqui, postei mais por postar mesmo e porque daqui a umas duas semanas eu viajo ai pra vocês não reclamarem muito pela falta de caps, kkk. **

**Barb: ****Eu li jogos vorazes, li a serie inteira, estou morrendo de amores, eu amei o livro, total, fiquei apx, mas a minha serie favorita ainda é Percy Jackson só que eu só sei escrever HP HEHE! É A VIDA. Bem é isso...**

**Todos:**** Bem, pessoas más que não apareceram, sejam legais e admirem meu ato de bondade raro e comentem, vamos lá, deixem a sua psicopata favorita feliz. Kiss e bom São João. **


	14. O despertar do mago

O despertar do mago (cap 13)

- Fala serio, me lembra, por que você veio? – rosnava Susan totalmente mal humorada.

Belinda se controlava para não pular no pescoço daquela loira ridícula, elas ainda estavam na floresta proibida seguindo o rastro de uma fumaça negra estranha e assustadora. Susan ainda tagarelava muito sobre como Belinda era irritante ou coisa assim.

- Serio, vai me irritar a noite toda ou vamos achar a Peyton? – rosnava Belinda mal humorada.

- Eu tou curtindo a idéia de te fazer sofrer – rosnava Susan girando os olhos e fazendo Belinda bufar.

- Você é uma idiota, Foster... – rosnou Belinda mal humorada, esfregando a testa.

- E você é uma pirralha mimada. – disse Susan debochada, cruzando os braços.

- Essa vai ser uma longa noite. – disse Belinda girando os olhos categoricamente.

Peyton se via encolhida em uma masmorra de uma espécie de castelo, ela bufava cansada, quanto tempo mais teria que ficar ali? Ela tinha que perguntar? Pois logo um cara encapuzado surgiu e começou a lhe arrastar dali. Bufou, é, ela tinha que parar de pedir que as coisas acontecessem. Se viu sendo levada por aquela enorme escada de pedra, o castelo era enorme e ela estava num salão principal, um enorme espaço cercado por alguns encapuzados e um casa em pé ao lado de um trono, seus cabelos eram brancos, longos e presos num forte rapo de cavalo, os olhos meio amarelados e ele usava uma toga verde musgo muito elegante. Ela girou os olhos quando foi jogada com tudo nos pés do cara.

- Boa noite, Srta. Belinda Malfoy, até que em fim fomos devidamente apresentados... – ele esticou a mão para lhe levantar e ela aceitou, meio cansada, seus olhos então correram para onde havia um enorme tesouro – Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Stan Torn e você minha querida, tem algo que me pertence...

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Peyton franzindo o cenho curiosa, aquilo era muito confuso.

- Poderia me dizer como achou essa belíssima jóia? – perguntou o Torn com um olhar calmo.

- Eu achei... achei em Hogwarts... – disse Peyton meio confusa tentando segurar o colar, mas o homem já havia o puxado com violência e o jogado junto com o tesouro.

- Perfeito, parece que é mesmo a garota certa e se tiver mesmo a alma da Hale... – disse Torn sorrindo de lado – Bem, é claro que tem, aquela vadiazinha não pagou em vida e parece que sobrou para você, minha querida, Belinda Malfoy...

- Isso não ta me cheirando bem... – disse Peyton com um fiapo de voz, se abraçando com força.

Torn puxou Peyton com força pelo pulso e a colocou diante do tesouro, ela não entendia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas ao ver o punhal diante dela, a loira apenas engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e esperou, mas não foi bem como esperava, ele apenas puxou seu pulso com força e arrastou o punhal com força na palma da mão dela, nada demais, apenas um corte feio que soltou muito sangue, isso fez o homem sorrir e ele puxou a mão de Peyton com força a apertando com violência e fazendo a garota choramingar em dor... apenas um pingo, um solitário pingo de sangue que caiu no tesouro e fez eles esperarem, mas nada aconteceu...

- Como? Como isso é possível? - perguntava o homem totalmente transtornado com aquilo.

- Er... faltou bateria? – perguntou Peyton forçando um belíssimo sorriso amarelo.

- ELA NÃO É A GAROTA CERTA, SEUS IDIOTAS. – berrou Torn empurrando a garota com violência para o chão – ME TROUXERAM A GAROTA ERRADA.

Peyton se encolheu, aquilo não estava nada bem, as coisas estavam fora do controle e isso era incrivelmente obvio... ela sentiu o olhar fuzilador daquele psicopata em potencial e ela simplesmente soube que havia se metido numa boa de uma enrascada?

- CERTO, MAS A GENTE JÁ TA CHEGANDO? – perguntava Molly impaciente.

Ela, Joe, Chuck, Nathan, Haley, Seth, Sophia, Keith e Luke andavam por uma floresta estranha e meio assustadora, Haley ia na frente com seu aparelho celular que ela usava como bussola, Molly reclamava de minuto a minuto, Joe cantava musicas irritantes, Sophia tentava acalmar Keith e Seth que estavam perdendo a calma com ele, Luke tentava fazer Haley falar algo, mas ela só andava, e Nathan e Chuck apenas estavam concentrados demais naquilo tudo.

- Já dissemos, Molly, a Bela ainda está em movimento... – dizia Luke meio cansado com aquilo.

- E isso quer dizer que esses são os seqüestradores mais lentos do mundo – disse Keith girando os olhos.

- E que a gente já devia ter encontrado a Susan e a Peyton... quer dizer, não estamos tão longe da Bela então elas deviam estar por perto – disse Seth meio preocupado com a irmã.

- Chuck... você ta bem? – Sophia perguntou baixinho de um modo que só o irmão ouvisse.

- Só preocupado com a Belinda. – disse Chuck sem ao menos olhar para a irmã caçula.

- Você realmente ama essa garota, não ama? – perguntou Sophia curiosa com aquilo.

- Não sei do que está falando, Soph. – disse Chuck mecânico e meio mal humorado.

- Devia assumir isso logo, Chuck... ou ela vai cansar de esperar... se já não cansou. – disse Sophia dando de ombros e dando a mão para o namorado, fazendo o irmão bufar.

- Talvez devêssemos tentar rastrear a Peyton ou sei lá, para acharmos ela e a Sue... – disse Joe calmamente olhando para Nathan – Vamos lá, Nate, por que não dá o telefone ta Peyton para a Haley procurar...

- POR QUE ELE PRÓPRIO NÃO PROCURA A NAMORADA? – perguntou Haley furiosa fazendo todos se encolherem.

- Talvez porque só seu celular é um hiper GPS... – murmurou Joe sem querer falar mais nada.

- Haley, olha, eu e a Peyton... – Nathan ia dizendo tentando se aproximar da garota que andou ainda mais rápido.

- EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA EM SABER. – berrou ela andando cada vez mais rápido.

- Desse jeito a gente vai chegar lá antes da Bela e do seqüestrador – dizia Luke correndo atrás da amiga.

Belinda estava fazendo o possível para se manter tranqüila e não pular no pescoço de Susan a cada palavra nojenta que ela dava, só a morena sabia o quanto estava se controlando enquanto se concentrava em seguir os rastros dos caras que levaram Peyton, mas aquela loira estava tirando a sua paciência que era bem duradora...

- Ah, mas claro, eu nem te contei, né, Beloquinha querida? – debochava Susan tentando tirar a morena do serio – Nossa, eu não devia falar essas coisas na sua frente, minha pequena virgem intocada, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, o Chuck é realmente muito bom de cama, cara, aquele garoto é ótimo e você ia amar saber o que ele diz quando...

- VOCÊ TA ALTAMENTE A FIM DE MORRER, NÃO TA? – perguntou Belinda totalmente fora de si e empurrando Susan contra uma arvore, a loira olhou para a morena, olhou fundo naqueles olhinhos azuis esverdeados e se surpreendeu com o ódio e a raiva que via, mas mais ainda com a dor – ESCUTA, SEJA NOJENTA, SEJA IDIOTA, SEJAO QUE QUISER... EU NÃO LIGO! O CHUCK QUER FICAR COM VOCÊ, ÓTIMO, VOCÊ O FAZ FELIZ? MARAVILHOSO, CONTINUA ASSIM, É O QUE EU MAIS QUERO... MAS NÃO VENHA... Não venha jogar isso na minha cara, Foster, porque eu já vejo o bastante.

- Qual é a sua, afinal? Não está namorando o Sullivan? O que mais ia querer? – perguntou Susan empurrando Belinda que caiu no chão e foi se levantando meio desajeitada.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Foster, mas eu e o Keith terminamos... – disse Belinda meio cansada.

- AGORA SIM EU PERGUNTO, QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – perguntou Susan empurrando a garota com ainda mais força – QUAL OUTRA COISA NO MUNDO VOCÊ IA QUERER MAIS DO QUE KEITH SULLIVAN? O QUE PODE SER MELHOR DO QUE ELE?

- Chuck Lupin... – disse ela com um fiapo de voz, virando de costas e continuando a andar – Ele pode não ser melhor do que o Keith, mas ele é a única coisa que eu quero...

Susan congelou, não esperava aquilo, com toda a certeza ela não esperava aquilo. Engoliu em seco e observou Belinda que andava firme a procura de Peyton. Engoliu em seco e adiantou seus passos, puxando Belinda pelo pulso.

- Ele te chama... – disse Susan seria atraindo a atenção da mais nova - Toda vez... toda vez que ficávamos juntos era o seu nome que ele chamava, que ele repetia tanto e tanto... talvez por isso sentia tanta raiva de você... ele é louco por você...

- Isso não importa mais... – disse Belinda abaixando os olhos e tentando seguir, mas Susan a puxou com mais força pelo pulso.

- Então o que importa, sua vadiazinha idiota? – perguntou Susan a puxando pelo pulso.

- Que ele escolheu ficar com você... todas as vezes que ele teve a chance ele escolheu você... então eu espero que faça ele muito feliz. – Belinda disse se soltando da loira e seguindo decidida.

- Vocês dois se merecem, são dois idiotas... – disse Susan mal humorada, cruzando os braços.

Peyton se via respirando cansada, em fim haviam parado o cruccio. Ela via o olhar furioso e fora de si de Torn e engoliu em seco, estava fraca demais, sua cabeça doía e ela não ia agüentar muito mais aquilo, ele parecia decidido a arrancar a verdade dela.

- VAMOS LOGO, GAROTA, ESTÁ GASTANDO O MEU PRECIOSO TEMPO, QUEM É VOCÊ E ONDE ESTÁ A VERDADEIRA BELINDA MALFOY? – perguntava o homem furioso chutando a loira com violência a fazendo gemer em dor.

- Meu nome é Belinda Black Malfoy e eu... – Peyton dizia com um fiapo fraco de voz.

- ESTÁ MENTINDO. MENTIROSA! – gritava Torn totalmente descontrolado apontando a varinha para a cabeça de Peyton, ela fechou os olhos, era o fim?

- É MESMO UMA MENTIROSA... – todos então se viraram para verem a porta que se abria exibindo duas belas garotas, uma deu um passo a frente, foi a que gritou – EU SOU BELINDA BLACK MALFOY.

Peyton engoliu em seco ao ver Belinda falar aquilo de um modo tão determinado e decidido. As coisas estavam totalmente fora de controle, isso era obvio. Ela fechou os olhos ainda a tempo de ver o olhar nervoso de Susan e o sorriso diabólico de Torn, é, as coisas não estavam indo nada bem mesmo, engoliu em seco.

- Deixa as meninas irem, seu problema, seja qual for... é comigo. – disse Belinda fria.

- Querida, antes era com você... – disse Torn se aproximando da morena – Agora, sua amiguinha loira pisou no meu calo e parece que outros amiguinhos estão vindo brincar, olha só que divertido...

Haley sentia uma pontada no peito quando viu o pontinho que sinalizava Belinda parar em um lugar. Engoliu em seco. Onde quer que Merlin havia deixado a garota, ela havia chegado... era agora ou nunca, tinham que andar ainda mais rápido, estavam próximos do lugar e não tinham tempo a perder com aquilo...

- Belinda parou, deve estar no lugar certo... – dizia Haley com um fiapo de voz.

- Estamos próximos? – perguntou Keith friamente e incrivelmente decidido e determinado.

- Falou o super namorado numero um da Inglaterra – bufava Chuck incrivelmente mal humorado.

- Não é da sua conta, Lupin... não te interessa, mas eu vou cuidar da Bela. – disse Keith, furioso.

- Olha, Sullivan, já conversamos sobre isso, você namora a Bela, mas eu cuido dela – dizia Chuck cada segundo mais irritado.

- Bem, eu não namoro mais a Bela, então eu acho que esse seu gráfico vai ter que mudar. – rosnou Keith girando os olhos.

- Você e minha irmã terminaram? – Nate perguntou sem conseguir conter um certo sorriso.

- É... e agora, Lupin? O que VOCÊ vai fazer? – perguntou Keith mal humorado – Arrumar outro cara para ficar com ela já que você não tem coragem de fazer isso?

- EU VOU TE FAZER RETIRAR O QUE DISSE. – gritou Chuck pulando furioso em cima de Keith.

- QUANTA ATITUDE MADURA, DÁ PARA PARAREM? – berrava Sophia furiosa.

- JÁ CHEGA, VOCÊS DOIS... – Luke disse puxando Keith enquanto Nate continha Chuck – QUEREM ACHAR A BELA? ENTÃO PAREM DE BESTEIRAS.

- Eu não sei não, não sou muito bom em deduções, mas eu acho que chegamos... – disse Joe tranqüilo.

- Por que diz, isso? – Molly perguntou ainda olhando para Chuck, meio curiosa.

- Sei lá, o clima sombrio e o enorme castelo de pedra me dizem algo. – falava Joe dando de ombros e em fim atraindo atenção de todos para aquele cenário em particular.

- O que ele quis dizer com você e a Bela? – Nate perguntou de um modo que só Chuck ouvisse.

- Não há tempo para isso agora, ela precisa de nós – falava Chuck impaciente pronto para o que viesse.

Belinda respirava ofegante. Via Susan jogada num canto qualquer com Peyton nos braços, elas haviam duelado muito... mas eram encapuzados demais, gente demais e agora... agora Torn segurava seu pescoço com violência. Ela ergueu os olhos, algo atraia sua atenção... aquela lugar lhe lembrava muito as masmorras de Hogwarts.

Engoliu em seco, era bastante assustador, mas devia se concentrar na paisagem e sim no enorme punhal que raspou na sua mão. Ela gemeu baixinho de dor, fechou os olhos e esperou, Torn apenas apertou sua mão com violência, para uma pequena gota de sangue escorrer e cair com delicadeza sob o belíssimo tesouro ali presente...

Como em câmera lenta... a gota ia caindo e caindo, e a porta se abriu exibindo Luke, Keith, Seth, Molly, Sophia, Haley, Nate e... Chuck, seus olhos se encontraram no mesmo instante em que a gota caiu sob o tesouro, não demorou nem um segundo para acontecer, agora a câmera lenta acabara e tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

- BELA! – Chuck berrou totalmente desesperado ao ver a garota gritar em puro desespero.

Torn tinha os olhos brilhando ao ver o enorme vórtice que se abria diante dos olhos de todos. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, o que viria, o que ia acontecer. Até que... algo saia de dentro do vórtice... melhor ainda, alguém, alguém, meio magra, um senhor, era careca, mas tinha uma longa barba branca, seus olhos eram amarelados, ele usava uma roupa meio antiga e verde, uma posa aristocrática e fria enquanto olhava para todos ali com cuidado, por fim seus olhos colaram em Belinda, jogada e fraca no chão e um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Torn e seus seguidores se ajoelharam, mas os garotos continuaram de pé, meio curiosos, quem seria aquele velho idiota? Torn rosnou ao ver que eles permaneciam de pé.

- Ajoelhem-se estúpidos, estão na presença de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Salazar Slytherin... – disse Tron solene.

Eles não podiam acreditar no que acabavam de ouvir, Salazar? O criador e fundador da sonserina? Seria mesmo possível? Eles se entreolharam nervosos fazendo Torn rosnar, mas o velho apenas sorriu cruel como de costume e fez sinal para que Torn se aproximasse, ele assim fez com rapidez e animação.

- Ainda não estou forte o bastante, acho que preciso de um pouco mais de... sangue... – disse Salazar tranquilamente.

- Ora, senhor, a jovem Belinda Malfoy está aqui e... – dizia Torn com um sorriso cruel.

- O sangue dela é precioso demais pra ser gasto assim... – disse Salazar se virando para o seguidor e sorrindo cruel ao esticar a mão para seu rosto – Diga adeus, Torn...

Haley fechou os olhos para não ver, mas os que os mantiveram abertos puderam ver a cabeça de Torn explodir bem diante dos olhos deles deixando que o corpo decapitado e sem vida caísse com tudo no chão frio. O velho Salazar sorriu cruel e parecia estar ganhando um pouco mais de cor, ao sorrir para a pequena Belinda.

- E quanto a você, minha cara... – disse Salazar esticando a mão e fazendo o corpo dela levitar, a garota parecia em transe – Há um lugar para onde devo lhe mandar...

- FIQUE LONGE DELA. – Chuck berrou totalmente furioso em fim atraindo a atenção dele.

- Ora, que corajoso, o jovem apaixonado pela garotinha... – riu Salazar debochado.

- Hei, velho idiota... o que acha de eu chutar sua bunda?

Todos se viraram chocados para a porta, onde surgiu um Nick furioso sorrindo debochado, seguido por Will, Josh, Amy, Brad, Hank, Matt, Stacy, Claire e Nora. Era obvio que eles queria que apenas os inomináveis fossem, mas era impossível alguém conter Amy, Stacy, Nora e Claire... principalmente com aquela confusão que estava se arrumando.

- E o que acha de jogarem suas varinhas ali ou eu quebro o pescoço dela? – perguntou Salazar começando a girar o pescoço de Belinda e assustando a todos.

Amy fez sinal para que os mais novos não fizessem isso, mas ela e os outros fizeram, em seguida eles estavam presos numa espécie de gaiola e rosnaram furiosos. Salazar apenas sorriu triunfante e lançou Belinda com tudo para dentro do vórtice.

- Adeus Belinda Malfoy... – disse Salazar sorrindo ao ver quem saia meio ofegante e cansada de lá de dentro – E olá, Belinda Hale...

Os mais novos apenas olhavam curiosos para a bela mulher de cabelos loiros escuros, olhos verdes cintilantes, devia ser uns dez anos mais velha que eles, em torno disso, não entendiam porque os olhares nervosos de seus pais para aquela moça.

- Srta. Hale, por que não se junta a seus velhos amigos? – perguntou Salazar sorrindo cruel.

- Por que você não toma no meio do seu c... – começou Belinda furiosa, mas com um estalar de dedos ela já estava atrás das grades juntamente com Josh e os outros.

- Bela? – Josh perguntou totalmente chocado, Amy ainda tinha os olhos esbugalhados.

- Não, o papai Noel, é claro que sou eu seu idiota. – disse ela dando de ombros quando o amigo lhe abraçou com força.

- Ela... ta viva? – Nora perguntou franzindo o cenho com aquilo e tocando em Belinda com cuidado.

- Não... – disse Belinda como se enojasse essa palavra – Eu tou mortinha, serio... tou tão morta quanto o Salazar... ele só me trouxe de volta... sabe... por isso ainda tou com a mesma carinha e corpinho maravilhoso de sempre... se bem, Amy, que você ta ótima. Serio, nem com uns vinte anos se passando você fica feia?

- Obrigada, Belinda, mas dá para me explicar o que foi isso agora? – perguntou Amy furiosa.

- Er... – Belinda começou incerta – bem, eu tive uns probleminhas antes de ir atrás e você, Amy...

- QUE TIPO DE PROBLEMAS, BELINDA? – Stacy perguntou meio irritada com aquilo.

- Eu meio que sou metidinha em uma maldição, só que quando eu morri e deixei a Amy viva... bem, meio que a maldição foi para a pequena Belinda e a propósito eu adorei a homenagem, só que a maldição ta nela, no sangue dela e... – Belinda começou incerta – e era necessário encontra todo o tesouro perdido de Salazar e o sangue da garota que destruiu a promessa, vulgo eu, só que meu sangue ta nela e ela se lascou, e ele me trouxe de volta, porque para isso dar certo eu tenho que ta aqui, que nem um colar de força, só que eu não posso fazer nada e a Belinda ta presa no vórtice e a gente tem que achar um código, porque é Belinda demais pra uma frase só... Ufa, foi bom desabafar com vocês.

- Eu tou com uma vontade louca de te matar... mas você já ta morta – disse Brad batendo na própria testa.

- Mas eu sou uma morta hiper sexy. – bufou Belinda cansada se sentando no chão, mal humorada.

- Então... o que acham de começarmos com isso, meus queridos... – disse Salazar esticando a mão.

Rapidamente e de um modo incrivelmente assustador Stacy, Will, Brad, Matt, Luke, Keith, Seth, Molly, Sophia e Haley foram ao chão gritando em pura dor os demais apenas olharam assustados. Nathan correu até Haley e sacudindo e a essa altura Peyton e Susan já estavam com os outros, totalmente nervosas.

- Eu esqueci de dizer que como fundador da sonserina e um cara bem mal, Salazar pode dominar ar mentes do pessoas das outras casas – dizia Belinda meio nervosa.

- Você é uma vadia idiota. – foi Nora quem disse totalmente furiosa enquanto Hank tentava lhe conter.

- HALEY, FALA COMIGO, HEI HALEY... – Nathan sacudia a garota que apenas gritava em pura dor.

Mas logo os gritos cessaram e eles se levantaram de um modo incrivelmente robótico no mesmo instante em que a jaula de Amy e dos outros sumiu. Eles então olhavam para Salazar de um modo solene e se ajoelharam tranquilamente.

- Qual a sua ordem, meu mestre? – eles perguntaram todos juntos de um modo robótico.

- Me dói dar essa ordem, meus queridos sonserinos, mas vai doer mais em vocês... – disse Salazar com um sorriso cruel nos lábios – Meus seguidores... acabem com eles!

Joe puxou Peyton e Susan para trás dele enquanto Nathan e Chuck se puseram ao lado do loirinho. Os cinco se entreolharam incertos no mesmo momento em que Amy puxou Josh, e eles dois, juntamente com Hank, Claire, Nora, Nick. Os sonserinos e ex-sonserinos, na companhia de Belinda Hale se entreolhavam nervosos.

- Por que a gente sempre tem que se dar mal? – perguntou Joe fazendo uma careta.

- Desvantagens da casa... – disse Hank dando de ombros e puxando as varinhas.

- Não lancem nada forte, eles não têm culpa... – disse Nick meio preocupado com a esposa.

- Eles vão lançar bem fortes da gente... – disse Amy fazendo uma careta e engolindo em seco.

- Tudo bem, momento lembre-se das besteiras que eles fizeram. – disse Belinda rapidamente.

- Não é tão difícil... – começou Claire franzindo o cenho – Tudo bem, Will, isso vai ser pelo meu bolo de chocolate que você comeu todo sem mim, isso vai doer, baby.

- Eu nem vou dizer o quanto isso é estranho... – disse Josh girando os olhos e puxando a varinha assim como os outros.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso e ir atrás da Bela... – disse Chuck meio furioso e agoniado.

- Eu não podia ter dito melhor, meu amigo. – disse Nathan nervosos e puxando a varinha.

Rapidamente uma batalha se iniciou, grifinorios contra sonserinos... Joe tentava conter Molly que lançava feitiços desesperados nele. Nathan corria de Haley, pois não queria machucá-la. Chuck continha a irmã, Sophia e o namorado dela, Seth, sem grande dificuldade. Susan atirava feitiços imobilizadores em Keith, mas não adiantava muito. Peyton desviava de todos os feitiços de Luke. Will atacava Claire que desviava com facilidade, Brad lançava feitiços em Nora, mas ela os rebatia com rapidez, Will tentava conter Stacy, mas parecia impossível. Josh, Amy e Hank continham os seguidores de Salazar, juntamente com Belinda, mas haviam muitos e nada parecia adiantas, sem contar que Salazar estava sempre aumentando as forças do seus seguidores, o que tornava tudo ainda mais complicado.

- Tudo bem, isso não ta dando muito certo... – dizia Susan para Peyton enquanto uma fugia de Keith e a outra de Luke. - Grifinorios são mais idiotas do que eu pensava.

- Susan, temos que fazer alguma coisa... isso não está ajudando em nada! – dizia Peyton desesperada e cansada demais, ela já estava machucada e continuar aquilo não ajudava.

- Tudo bem, senta ai, loirinha, mamãe cuida dos dois bobalhões – dizia Susan protegendo a amiga.

- Sue, você não vai conseguir, são dois e... – Peyton dizia com um fiapo cansado de voz.

- Olha aqui, maluca sem cérebro, você terminou com o Nate e eu não disse nada, você ta apaixonada por um idiota da grifinoria, mas conhecido como bastardo Malfoy, eu também não disse nada... MAS NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR! – berrou Susan furiosa fazendo a amiga se encolher.

- Como assim eu estou apaixonada pelo Luke? – perguntou Peyton engolindo em seco.

- Você só ouve metade do que eu digo? – perguntou Susan girando os olhos – Se liga, Peyt, te conheço a mais tempo do que o chulé do Joe o conhece... eu acho que entendo de você...

- Mas eu não... – Peyton começou corando cada segundo mais do que o anterior.

- Olha aqui... você ta apaixonada por um idiota, bem vinda ao clube, agora cala a boca e assiste eu chutar a bunda do seu idiota e do Sullivan – dizia Susan sorrindo cruel.

- Você tem problemas mentais sérios, Susan Foster – riu Peyton ao ver a amigas lançar vários feitiços.

Nathan tentava segurar Haley, mas aprecia impossível, ela estava totalmente fora de si, alem do mais ela era a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, Merlin, ele não tinha chances contra ela, valia ressaltar também que ela já estava furiosa com ele sem a hipnose...

- Tudo bem, Haley, vamos conversar... você está muito irritadinha... – dizia Nathan nervoso, mas dava para ver que ela nem olhava direito para ele – A gente não precisa disso... você podia abaixar sua varinha... CARALH... ou não...

- Isso não ta funcionando, Romeu... – dizia Joe rindo enquanto lançava mais um feitiço para imobilizar Molly.

- Como pode lançar um feitiço na sua namorada? – perguntou Nathan fazendo uma careta.

- Acorda, garotão, se eu não imobilizar ela, ela me mata... – riu Joe e logo viu Molly voltar a se mexer – Sem contar que a Mollizinha, amoreco, é dura na queda... cara, eu amo essa mulher.

- Fala serio, ela ta incendiando as suas calças... – disse Nathan chocado ao ver Molly lançar um incêndio nas calças de Joe que rapidamente rolou no chão apagando o fogo.

- Você nem tem idéia. – riu Joe fazendo o amigo girar os olhos, entediado, aquele ali era perturbado.

Foi enquanto Chuck continha a irmã e a jogava em cima de Seth em um movimento incrivelmente repetitivo. Ele nem se concentrava naquilo, só olhava com ódio para Salazar, só ele não via que aquilo não estava adiantando? Aquilo não traria Belinda de volta... ele tinha que ter um plano, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- No que ta pensando? – perguntou Belinda Hale surgindo ao seu lado e empurrando Seth para uma ponta.

- Espera ai, mulher morta, o que você quer comigo? – Chuck perguntou meio mal humorado.

- Nossa, ele foi mais simpático quando eu tava no corpo da namoradinha dele. – cantarolou Belinda.

- Espera ai... era você? Você que falou comigo? Você que mandou eu me afastar da Bela? Só para avisar, eu fiz isso. – bufou Chuck meio cansado daquilo tudo.

- Afastar? Eu nunca disse isso. – falou Belinda franzindo o cenho e se lembrando do dia.

- Você me disse para proteger ela de tudo, até de mim mesmo, disse que não podia arriscar nada, disse sim! Disse para abrir mão da minha felicidade pela dela, disse que... – Chuck dizia meio furioso.

- Sim, eu disse isso, mas ela não estava feliz, Lupin – riu Belinda Hale dando de ombros.

- Claro que estava, ela estava com o Keith, o que mais ela ia querer? – perguntou Chuck nervoso.

- Pergunta a ela... – disse Belinda dando de ombros – Vamos lá, Lupin, isso só vai começar a dar certo se tirar a Belinda do vórtice. Cuida disso, eu cuido da sua irmã e namorado.

- Eu vou... eu vou lá então... – disse Chuck engolindo em seco e a mulher apenas sorriu para ele.

Chuck respirou fundo e viu o vórtice, Salazar estava perto dele... tinha que dar um jeito de entrar lá, mas era obvio que não ia ser fácil, afinal, o mestre do mal não ia deixar as coisas serem fáceis.

- Então... vai entrar no vórtice? – perguntou Amy surgindo ao lado dele com o olhar serio.

- Eu vou tentar, mas não vai ser tão fácil... – disse Chuck meio incerto, ele não estava muito confiante.

- Eu cuido de Salazar, você entra lá e trás a Bela de volta. – disse Amy se esticando rapidamente.

- Sra. Malfoy... isso não é muito... – Chuck começou nervoso, aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

- Perigoso? Cara, eu como perigo no café da manhã... – disse Amy sorrindo de leve – Olha, eu sou a herdeira do mal, ta legal? Eu posso não ter mais meus poderes, mas posso cuidar dele. Só não demore... eu estou meio enferrujada, não é mesmo?

- Obrigada, Sra. Malfoy – disse Chuck sorrindo de leve e começando a correr junto com a mulher.

- Hei, vai salvar minha filha, eu agradeço aqui. – disse Amy piscando meio marota.

Chuck viu Amy começar a lançar alguns feitiços em Salazar, ele sorriu desafiados e revidou alguns, o garoto se impressionou, aquela mulher era realmente muito poderosa. Respirou fundo e esperou sua chance, quando a teve não pensou duas vezes, apenas pulou dentro do vórtice esperando que encontrasse sua Belinda.

- O que? – Salazar bufou ao ver o rapaz sumir dentro do vórtice e lançou seu olhar mais furioso para Amy que apenas sorriu debochado – Sua vadia nojenta...

Amy foi lançada longe por um feitiço certeiro de Salazar. Josh correu até a esposa, incrivelmente machucada, mas com o sorriso mais diabólico e debochado do ano.

- Eu vou entender isso como um você está bem – disse ele sorrindo doce para ela.

- Eu vou ficar... quando a Bela voltar eu fico bem! – disse Amy sorrindo doce para o marido.

Chuck se via no lugar mais estranho que já esteve. Era meio escuro, úmido e cheio de neblina para todos os lados. Tossiu, aquele lugar não estava... foi só pensar que não estava bom e uma luz cobriu o lugar e agora ele podia ver bem melhor, parecia o por do sol visto de cima de uma nuvem, tudo eram nuvens.

Ele franziu o cenho, aquele lugar com certeza não era normal... tinha que encontrar logo Belinda e... como mágica ele a viu, lá estava ela, entre uma nuvem e outra, jogada no chão, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, cabelos meio desarrumados, olhos perdidos e pele branca demais, mesmo no estado deplorável que a menina se encontrava ele não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la. Merlin, ele era o apaixonado mais idiota que ele já imaginou. É, ele estava tão apaixonado por aquela garota.

- BELINDA... - ele gritou desesperado, correndo até a garota e se ajoelhando diante dela, ela parecia ver através dele. – Bells, fala comigo? O que ta acontecendo?

- Chuck? É você ou mais uma ilusão desse lugar? – perguntou ela com a voz meio perdida.

- Sou eu, Bells... – ele disse segurando o rosto dela com todo o carinho do mundo – olha para mim.

- Chuck? Oh, Chuck... – ela murmurou e ele a puxou com força para um forte abraço.

- Merlin, eu fico tão feliz que você esteja bem – disse ele prendendo as lagrimas de alivio.

- Não me deixa sozinha de novo, Chuck... – ela murmurou ainda meio em um transe estranho.

- Não vou, Bela, eu tou aqui e eu não vou a lugar algum sem você... – ele disse a abraçando ainda mais. – Eu vim te tirar daqui, Belinda, então acorda, porque nós...

- Eu tou acordada, Chuck... – disse Belinda olhando seria para ele – Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum...

**Na:/ Mesmo minha única review tendo sido da nossa queridíssima Lina eu vou postar porque HOJE É O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO E EU SOU MUITO LEGAL. Então vejam se comentam logo eu vou bater o pé e dar um chilique, tou avisando logo. Beijo a todos.**


End file.
